Jurassic World: Apocalypse
by animaladventures1314
Summary: John Hammond's dream of building a theme park, called Jurassic World, featuring live dinosaurs has become reality. But trouble is already brewing – rival company Biosyn is trying to steal InGen's cloning technology for their own purposes and Jurassic World's latest attraction to lure in more guests might prove to be of danger to the park's success. A sequel to JurassiQuest.
1. Raptor Breakout!

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 1: Raptor Breakout**

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, the story you are about to read is the sequel to my last story: JurassiQuest. If you haven't read JurassiQuest, I suggest you read it first before reading this story. However, as if you either have already read the last story or don't want to read it, here is a recap: "After using InGen's time portal to travel through time to study dinosaurs, Dr. Grant and the rest of his team, called JurassiQuest, became marooned in a different time period. For days, they tried to survive several dinosaur encounters before running into the Dinosaur Valley Tribe, an indigenous group of people who were on their way to the 'Island of Temples'. Not having a better option, the JurassiQuest team joins the tribe and soon, thanks to a revelation by Matthew Redman, another stranded time-traveler, learn that they have really come not to the past, but to a terrifying future after some catastrophic event destroyed civilization and allowed dinosaurs to roam the entire planet. Meanwhile, in the present, InGen scientists Dr. Henry Wu and Dr. Claire Dearing successfully genetically-engineered their first dinosaur under the scorn of Dr. Laura Sorkin, who believes using the techniques they used to clone the dinosaurs will be a huge mistake. InGen has since teamed up with Masrani Global Corporation and together, are now preparing to bring the discovery of cloned dinosaurs to the entire world!" Now, "Jurassic World: Apocalypse" takes place five months after the end of JurassiQuest. My readers, prepare to embark on an incredible adventure as we become reintroduced to several characters from the previous story and load of new ones...including some rather famous characters that appear in the Jurassic Park movies...Please enjoy!**

**PS. This story is rated "T" for mild violence (that is, nothing gorier than what is seen in the Jurassic Park films and/or novels, and I won't normally even go that far). No sexual content or foul language will be in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

_Isla Nublar...2 miles from the coast of southern Texas...3 a.m._

The alarm blared and the emergency lights flashed as the female _Velociraptor _– the alpha of her pack –leaped on the top wire of the usually-electrified fence. As with other members of her species, she had a long snout, large light-sensitive eyes capable of superb night-vision, sharply clawed forearms, a long tail for keeping balance while running, strong legs and, her most prized weapon: a sickle-shaped claw – six-inches long – on each foot. Using her intelligent brain, she had figured out that the fence's power was out and she and the rest of the pack could make their escape. As the other members of the pack tore through the thin wires with their claws and teeth, the alpha female jumped surveyed her surroundings. There didn't appear to be any armed humans in the vicinity, but just in case, she sniffed the air. Smelling no humans nearby, she growled to her pack and she leaped from the fence. Finally, she was free! Summoning the rest of her pack, she began moving away from her holding pen and toward the forest. She and 11 other _Velociraptors_ were now roaming free!

* * *

"Hurry with that Assessment Control Unit!" Arnold yelled. "The raptors have escaped again!" He watched anxiously as he watched the raptors escaping their enclosure from his computer security camera feed in the park's Control Room.

Simon Masrani, Claire Dearing and Henry Wu rushed over to where Arnold was. They looked at the screen.

"How many raptors have escaped?" Henry asked.

"All 11 _Velociraptors_ are now free in the park, including the Big One," Arnold responded. "I've already sent out the Assessment Control Unit. They'll be on them in a flash."

"This can't keep happening," said John Hammond from the back of the room. "This theme park's opening in almost a year. We can't have raptors constantly escaping like this. This is the third breakout in the last month."

Masrani nodded. "Yes. They're getting better and better on these escapes."

At the back of the room, next to Hammond, was another man leaning against the wall. He wore a blue shirt and a brown vest over that; his pants were dark-colored and his face bore no expression of concern whatsoever, as if the raptor breakout was nothing new to him. This was Owen Grady, chief dinosaur researcher and an expert on raptors. "Has the _Utahraptor_ broken out yet?" he asked casually.

Arnold typed in some commands on the computer. "No, no. She's still contained. She doesn't seem to notice her fence's power is out. We need to get it restored right away though."

Owen nodded and grabbed his EMD and handgun from the gun cabinet. "Alright, I'm heading out," he said. Without further ado, he rushed out the door.

* * *

In the Assessment Control Unit building, dinosaur wranglers quickly geared up for their dangerous mission. This was nothing new to them, for as a team, they had already saved the park from several raptor escapades. Vic Hoskins, a large man in a tan-colored uniform, was in charge of the ACU, which was part of the InGen Security Division.

"Let's move, move, move, men!" Hoskins declared. "Those raptors aren't going to contain themselves!" As he began issuing specific orders to his men, he looked over toward three of his wranglers: Daniel Cafaro ("D-caf" for short), William "Billy" Yoder and Oscar Morales. "Alright, I want you three to take the jeep and start tracking those raptors."

"Where's Owen?" Billy, the mid-20's/early-30's year-old wrangler asked. "We need him out there."

"He'll be here in a minute. Just go. I don't want those raptors to get more than 200 feet from their enclosure."

"I'm here," Owen said as he entered the room. "Let's go kick some raptor-tail."

Billy nodded and the three of them hopped into one of the vehicles and drove off, followed by the other wranglers.

* * *

Katashi Hamada, another dinosaur wrangler, Hoskins and Owen had ridden to the Raptor Paddock using Owen's motorcycle. Instead of searching the island's jungles for the escaped dinosaurs, Owen's plan was to come here to, quite literally, track the creatures from where they broke out. The Raptor Paddock was set a little ways from the rest of the theme park; in the darkness of the wee hours of the morning, the area was dark and eerie. This place was coated in thick fog tonight, limiting the visibility. Fortunately, Owen was a veteran of raptor-wrangling and if anyone knew how to avoid being eaten by these animals, it was him. There were two species of raptors in this paddock area, and a separate enclosure for them, situated back to back from each other: one species was the troublesome _Velociraptors_, and the other was an even larger species called _Utahraptor_. The _Velociraptors_ were more aggressive and more prone to breakout, but _Utahraptor_ was not far behind. Fortunately, there was only one _Utahraptor _specimen in the park.

Owen, Hamada and Hoskins left the motorcycle at the edge of the clearing and edged toward the paddock.

"OK," Owen said, holding up his EMD, "here's the plan: we're going to slowly make our way to the _Utahraptor_ paddock and turn the power back on. We don't want to have to get her back into the enclosure if we can prevent her from escaping in the first place."

The three men reached the paddock and, backs against the building, began moving toward the power box for the _Utahraptor_. Hoskins, an expert with such things, fisted his hands, ready to turn the power back (which was just around the corner) on as quickly as possible.

Just then, Arnold's voice boomed from Owen's walkie-talkie radio sitting in his vest-pocket: "Owen, are you there?"

Owen answered. "Yes, I'm here."

"The _Utahraptor_–"

"I know, we're about to turn the power for her paddock back on."

"No. Listen to me. Don't go around the corner. Repeat, DO NOT go around the corner. She's already escaped."

Hamada gasped. "Oh dear."

As if on queue, a low trilling sound came from around the corner. Owen held his breath as he peering around the corner of the paddock and saw the creature stooping over the body of an ACU wrangler. Like the _Velociraptors_, _Utahraptor_ had a long snout, large eyes and sharp claws on its hands and feet (including a nine-inch-long sickle-shaped claw on each foot); but there was one notable difference between the two species: _Utahraptor_ was far larger than its 5-foot tall cousin, standing 6-7 feet tall and around 20 feet from nose to tail. It also sported a double row of quills down its neck that could flare out like hackles. Owen grimaced as the dinosaur plunged its head into the felled wrangler. It placed its foot on the corpse to hold the meal to the ground as it pulled its head back, ripping flesh from the victim. The _Utahraptor_ swallowed her food and continued to feed.

"Did you send out a wrangler by the Raptor Paddock recently, Hoskins?" Owen asked.

Hoskins shook his head. "No. Just the three of us were supposed to come out here." He sighed before continuing. "I keep telling my men to _never_ go against my orders. Most obey me, but there are always those rebellious few. Why don't they listen? Is he wearing a green rubber band around his right arm?"

"Yes."

"As I suspected, that's Ronald. He never listened to me."

Owen began to cock his gun; unfortunately, this small noise reached the _Utahraptor's_ ears and she looked up in Owen's direction. The dinosaur stood up to her full height and snarled.

"Get back, get back!"

Owen breathed quietly as he remained almost motionless. He was listening intently for the sound of the raptor's footsteps. Finally, he heard them. The dinosaur was moving slowly forward, growling in an almost unheard tone. Little did the _Utahraptor_ know that Owen already had a plan. He quietly held his EMD steady, his fingers lightly over the trigger, ready to fire. As Hamada and Hoskins were no amateurs, they knew Owen always was formulating a plan when in dangerous situations like this. The raptor's nostrils flared as it appeared around the corner–

_WHAM!_ Owen's fist slammed into the dinosaur's snout. The raptor was not expecting this and stepped back, growling in surprise. Then Owen leaped from behind the corner and fired a few rounds of a strong electrical charge from his EMD. The raptor screeched loudly as it spasms due to the unexpected electric shock. The aggressive _Utahraptor_ bowed its disoriented head as it glared up at Owen, snarling a threat.

"You're not fooling anybody, girl," Owen replied as if the raptor was actually casting an insult. "You'll be out in five...four...three...two..."

The _Utahraptor_ growled as collapsed to the ground, knocked unconscious. "...one." Owen casually turned to Hoskins and Hamada and said, "You're gonna want to get this dinosaur back in her enclosure as soon as you can. She won't be knocked out for long. I've got to catch up with the other wranglers and help out with those raptors."

Hoskins and Hamada nodded and Owen was off. He hopped on his motorcycle and drove back into the forest.

* * *

The Big One growled to the other 11 members of her pack. They moved swiftly through the jungles. In her nostrils was the scent of humans; saliva dribbled from her jaws as she anticipated her next kill. She knew that heading this close to the rest of the park would bring a higher risk of getting recaptured. But this risk was easily outweighed by the prize of human flesh. If they were quiet, they might be able to escape human-detection...for a while.

A pair of _Laquintasaura_ – small ornithopod-like omnivorous dinosaurs, virtually harmless to humans and therefore kept free-roaming throughout the park – were grazing on the forest floor just up ahead. The raptors instantly were drawn to the sight of potential prey. However, one of the _Laquintasaura_ looked up, squeaked and both of them scampered out of sight. These dinosaurs had never seen raptors before, but they instinctively knew that they presented a threat. Unfortunately, what the _Laquintasaura_ also accomplished was allowing the raptors to see that they were near one of the park sidewalks. Big One snarled and slowly crept her way toward the edge of the foliage. Her reptilian eyes spied three humans walking up the pathway towards her. They were janitors, hauling back two large trashcans they had just emptied into the dumpster.

Her tail twitched as Big One watched the humans edge closer and closer. She quietly cawed to get the attention of the rest of the pack. The other raptors moved into position. The humans were edging closer now, so they avoided using vocal calls to communicate, but instead relied more on their eyes and body movements. They all waited for the Big One to give the signal...

Big One raced out into view, roaring loudly. The janitors saw the threat and began to flee.

"The raptors escaped again!" one of them said. "I knew that alarm wasn't a fire drill!"

The other _Velociraptors_ followed suit and attacked! Big One leaped into the air and with her claws ready to inflict devastating wounds, she crashed into one of the janitors, slamming him to the ground. The janitor could only scream as she and another raptor or two sliced into the victim's flesh. Big One's sickle claw slashed at the man's ribcage to flip him over. Then she slashed down into the man's stomach, slicing his gut open so he could be consumed. In fact, Big One and the other two raptors didn't even wait for the man to die, they feasting as the man was still alive, trying in vain to fight for his life which was slowly ebbing away.

The other two men ran as fast as they could away from the remaining eight _Velociraptors_. But the raptors gained ground fast and before a few seconds had passed, another janitor was brought down and remorselessly killed. The final janitor (with six raptors behind him) ran to a nearby "danger alarm button" on a light post. He reached the post, lifted up the plastic cover and pressed the button.

"Please, please, help me!" he cried into the microphone located just below the button. "The raptors are over here and they've–"

A raptor lunged forward, crying out loudly, and snatched away from the pole. After being thrown to the ground, he screamed and suffered the same fate as the other two men. The raptors squabbled and fought amongst themselves to retain their pecking order; naturally, Big One got first choice to the kills.

* * *

Arnold listened to the janitor's desperate pleas just as a raptor soon overtook him. A high-pitched scream filled the room. Quickly, Arnold punched some keys on the computer and the security camera feed for the area of the attack appeared on screen. He grimaced at the sight of the _Velociraptors_ feasting viciously on the janitors' remains. He shook his head. _This can't keep happening. That's four men lost in just under half an hour! At least we know where the raptors are now._

He called Hoskins on the radio. "Hoskins, I've located the raptors. They're–"

"How many?"

"All of them. They're located on that pathway leading to the Botanical Gardens."

"Of course. Thanks for the update."

* * *

Having just received the update, Owen rode his motorcycle in the direction the ACU was heading. He finally caught up with them as they rode through the jungle. He rode up alongside Hoskin's vehicle.

"I've already got people loading the _Utahraptor _back into her pen," Hoskins declared.

"Good," Owen replied. "We're heading to the Botanical Gardens, correct?"

"Yes."

"OK. I'm on it."

With that, Owen raced ahead of them.

* * *

Big One looked up in alarm when the sound of a revving motorcycle reached her ears. The sound grew louder and louder; the other raptors heard it too. Big One emitted a series of quick moan-like barking calls and the pack knew what to do. The raptors ran from the kill-site and back into the forest. They began heading north, away from the Botanical Gardens. Just then, a headlight flashed their direction as Owen attempted to cut them off.

"Going somewhere tonight, girls?" Owen asked.

The _Velociraptors_ roared at Owen and charged toward him to attack. The raptors were very familiar with Owen and knew he was associated with their recapture. Perhaps if they killed him quick, they would be able to avoid being placed back in their paddock.

"That's right, girls," Owen said under his breath. He swerved to avoid running into the pack of carnivores and drove away, fast enough to stay out of reach but slow enough for them to keep up. Little did the raptors know that Owen was actually using himself as bait – he was leading them right to Hoskin and his men.

All of a sudden, Big One found out the trap as one of her pack members got shocked with a powerful electrical pulse. The creature spasmed as it fell to the forest floor. More EMD shots were heard as ACU vehicles full of dinosaur wranglers rushed into view.

"Alright! We've found the raptors!" Billy exclaimed. He leaped out of the jeep D-caf was driving alongside his friend Oscar. Oscar Morales had well-muscled arms and lots of experience working with InGen Security – he'd been working with them for 12 years prior. Over this time, he'd been assigned the responsibility of training Billy five years ago and ever since, he, Billy and D-caf had been almost inseparable.

"Ready, Oscar?" Billy asked.

"Let's do this!" Oscar agreed.

They raised their EMD's and began to fire, as did the other wranglers. The raptors were thrown into a state of confusion as one by one, many were taken down. Big One saw a gap and ran for it. Somehow, she and two other females were able to slip past the barricade of firing dinosaur wranglers...at least for a moment.

"Hoskins! We've got three free-roaming raptors at 3:00!" one of the wranglers yelled.

Not wasting another moment, Oscar hopped onto one of the motorcycles and drove after them, Owen and a couple other wranglers not far behind.

* * *

The trio of _Velociraptors_ ran as fast and stealthily as they could, trying hard to avoid detection by the humans. Finally, the raptors found themselves standing before a large paddock they had not seen before; it was similar to the Raptor Paddock, but much larger. Big One sniffed the air – she caught a whiff of another theropod hidden behind two large wooden doors. Just then, between a small crack in the door, Big One saw a red-colored eye peering out at her. The eye's owner growled quietly. What type of carnivore was contained behind these walls?

Big One had no more time to speculate, for she got sight of Owen, Oscar and the other wranglers making their way toward them. Big One called to the two raptors with her and they sprinted back toward their own paddock. They had nowhere else to go.

At the paddock, workers had just finished returning the downed _Utahraptor_ to her enclosure. Some were even in the process of fixing the fence she had broken out of. Big One noticed that one worker named Jophery was making some repairs to the fence of the _Velociraptor's_ paddock. Big One screamed as she raced toward him. Owen saw this and shouted, "Everyone! Get to safety!"

The workers heard this, saw the threat and panicked. As the workers fled, Owen drove up to the side of the Raptor Paddock, allowing the ACU to take over.

"Get those raptors back in that cage and take 'em down!" Oscar yelled.

The other wranglers began shooting at the raptors. Jophery was unable to escape out of the enclosure except by the means of a ladder that led to the elevated catwalk above. He frantically clambered up as fast as he could. Owen walked up along the stairs on the side of the enclosure onto the catwalk.

"Look out!" Owen said to Jophery.

Suddenly, Big One leaped up and snagged hold of Jophery's leg. Jophery cried out in pain; Owen grabbed Jophery's hand in a desperate attempt to stop him from falling. But the _Velociraptor_ refused to let go!

"Shoot her!" Owen ordered. "Shoot her!"

Wranglers came up along the sides of the _Velociraptor_ enclosure and began blasting the dinosaur with their EMD's. Unfortunately, before being brought down, Big One gave a mighty pull with her head, causing Jophery to loose his grip on Owen and he fell into the raptor's cage.

* * *

**A/N: Needless to say, I decided to start out this story with a bang! I know this chapter might seem confusing to some; if that is the case for you, hold on, because I'll be going into further explanation in Chapter 2. What did you guys think of this chapter? Was there enough action for you all? If you enjoyed Chapter 1, please be sure to favorite, follow and review this story, because next week, I'll be publishing another awesome chapter. Spare no expense!**


	2. The Dream is Real

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 2: The Dream is Real**

**A/N: Here we are with another exciting chapter of Jurassic World: Apocalypse. I know the last chapter was rather confusing. So here, I will bridge the gap between the events of the prequel, JurassiQuest, and what's happening now. Also, we'll see several species of dinosaurs in this chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

John Hammond walked out of his bungalow and onto the balcony. He looked out over the island of Isla Nublar, sighing. After decades of dreaming, and then planning and carrying out, his dream had finally become a reality – he and the Masrani Global Corporation had successfully created a park full of living dinosaurs. Hammond remembered all the blood, sweat and tears that had been shed in making his dream come alive.

After InGen had joined forces with Masrani Global Corporation, the two companies had perfected the scientific art of bringing life to long-extinct creatures, specifically dinosaurs, but also pterosaurs, a few marine reptiles and even a few Carboniferous insects. It was Hammond's dream since InGen was founded to create a theme park with living biological attractions – dinosaurs – and it came true. So the two companies got to work. InGen offered their technology and cloning techniques and Masrani Global gave their money, the people and the construction division of the company, which was arguably one of the best of its kind anywhere in the world, to get the job done. A year and a half passed until finally, InGen and Masrani Global were able to open their doors to an overexcited and amazed public.

Hammond remembered the day of their first opening as if it had happened yesterday. Tears of reminisce flowed from his eyes. He grasped his walking cane tightly against him.

* * *

_It was 9:53 in the morning on June 1, 2015. Hammond, Simon Masrani, Hammond's nephew Peter Ludlow, Dr. Claire Dearing and several members of the Board of Directors were standing at the back of a large stage located in the southern portion of the island on the dock. Before them, literally hundreds of tourists, reporters and scientists had gathered, waiting for the new theme park to open its gates. Hammond could hardly contain himself. He was beside himself with excitement._

"_I can't believe the moment's here," Hammond said. "Finally, all those months of planning and construction and it's time to open the park!"_

"_Yes, I know," Ludlow agreed. "I'm just shocked we were able to construct this park and the other four parks simultaneously in about a year and a half."_

"_When you have enough builders, and spare no expense," Masrani said, "we can accomplish the impossible. Are you ready for the speech, Ludlow? I don't know if we can hold these crowds waiting any longer. They want to see the theme park."_

"_I'm ready. In fact, I'll go out now."_

_After wiping his glasses clean with a handkerchief, Mr. Ludlow strode toward the podium. The audience erupted in applause. This important event was broadcast to large television screens in the other theme parks opening, creating an even larger viewing audience. Once they were finally quiet, Ludlow began his speech._

"_I am Peter Ludlow, the head of InGen's Board of Directors," he started. "But of course, you didn't travel here to the island of Isla Nublar because of me. You came here to hear about and see the dream of a man by the name of John Parker Hammond. 13 years ago, John Hammond had a dream – a dream to bring living dinosaurs, the greatest animals ever to walk the earth, to the world. Like John himself, the dream was outsized, it was bold and impractical...it was what some would classify as impossible. At the time the dream was conceived, it was in fact impossible. Technology wouldn't allow it. To this day, this sort of project is impossible for most bioengineering companies to accomplish. But – thanks to the partnership by Masrani Global Corporation – John Hammond's dream will come true in less than five minutes, not only here on Isla Nublar, but also in Universal Studios' theme park in Orlando, and in Japan, Europe and San Diego. Now, without further ado, may I present to you...John Parker Hammond!"_

_Again, the audience whooped and cheered as Hammond walked up to the podium. Hammond glanced back to see Masrani giving him a thumbs up. Hammond acknowledged with a nod and began to speak through the microphone on the podium._

"_Well..." Hammond started, "my heart is certainly too full to speak. It's simply astounding how we've been able to accomplish the creation of this incredible park. We dreamed it, we planned it and we built it. Ha! Spared no expense. But I couldn't do this without the help of my business partner and friend, Simon Masrani and his own company." Applause was heard through the audience. Away from the microphone, he asked Ludlow: "What time is it?"_

"_Uh, it's 10:00 am."_

"_OK." Then he addressed his audience. "Friends, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Now, ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to declare the newest wonder of the modern world: Jurassic World. Now open!"_

_Everyone cheered as the large wooden gates of the archway bearing the words: __**Jurassic World**__, opened for the first time. Within two minutes, people were pouring into the monorail cars that would escort them to the Innovation Center, where they would begin their adventure in the new theme park. Already, Hammond could hear the echoing call of an Apatosaurus – one of the many creatures that would be greeting the guests._

* * *

Hammond sighed as the fresh memory of opening day flooded through his mind. The park had since been open for 10 days and mustered an astounding 20,000 visitors a day! And it was no wonder as to how the park could be so successful, considering the star attractions were dinosaurs. But the park had a lot more to offer than just dinosaurs: two feeding shows, a gyrosphere ride, a safari ride, a water park, a hotel, several restaurants, a petting zoo, a Carboniferous Bug House and even an aviary where park's flying reptiles could be viewed.

"Something wrong, Hammond?" came a male voice from behind.

Hammond saw Simon Masrani walking onto his balcony. "Oh, hello Simon. I'm fine. Just reminiscing what's been happening over the past week."

"Week and a half," Masrani corrected. "The time had flown. But I think things are going well."

"All the parks are going well," Hammond said. "The park in San Diego just celebrated the entrance of their 100,000th visitor."

"Wow! I didn't hear about that."

Hammond chuckled. Just then, a miniature elephant, about a foot tall appeared from underneath a nearby table and walked over to Hammond, trumpeting.

"Morning, Dianthus!" Hammond said, patting the animal on the head. Over the past year and a half, Dianthus hadn't grown very much. However, as he had been beginning to mature, he'd started sprouting little tusks from the sides of his mouth. Hammond sighed. "This is the animal that started all."

Masrani nodded. "Yeah. It really helped Henry learn the capabilities of bioengineering and–"

"Masrani. Hammond," said Dr. Henry Wu as he entered the bungalow. "Oh, there you are."

"What's up, Henry?" Hammond asked.

"Yesterday, you said you wanted to see the new eggs before they hatch, right? You might want to come and check them out. And Claire and I have something else of interest as well."

Hammond raised his eyebrows. "Is this about the 'dinosaur' we were talking about the other day."

Henry nodded. "You mean the new att–"

"Shh! Simon doesn't know about it yet."

"Know about what?" Masrani asked. "What are you two talking about."

Hammond only smirked. "You'll see soon enough. For now, let's go check out those dinosaur eggs Henry wants to show us."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan, but I was unable to keep the interest of that investor," said Paula, Billy Brennan's publicist. She was a heavyset middle-aged woman with dirty blond hair and large-rimmed glasses. She had come to Billy's dig site today to give him an update on the investors – people who supported his digging project. Ever since his mentor – Dr. Alan Grant – and his girlfriend disappeared, Billy had been in charge of the fossil-hunting team operations. The facts that they were already struggling when they had Dr. Grant and that they were never given their money InGen had promised them didn't help either.

Billy sighed and looked around the trailer they were sitting in, trying to find a solution. Then he looked at Cheryl Logan, his girlfriend, before turning back to face Paula. "What's the problem with them? Is it that they're just not interested in supporting us anymore?"

Paula shrugged. "I'm not sure, but you have to remember, even when we had Dr. Grant with us, this dig team was having a hard time finding money–"

"I know, I know," Billy interrupted as if he'd heard this speech before. "Look, you're the publicist, can't you just...I don't know, try harder."

"I'm trying my best, Dr. Brennan. I really am. But it's not that simple. Investors just don't believe it's worth supporting these types of projects anymore."

Billy sighed again. "I've tried to fill Dr. Grant's shoes after he vanished, but I'm failing miserably."

Cheryl put her hand on his arm. "You're not failing," Cheryl encouraged. "We're not out of the game yet. We have to keep trying."

"But what are we supposed to do? I've barely been able to keep this operation running for the past 22 months or so."

"Why would Dr. Grant leave you at a time like this?" Paula asked.

"I don't know that he left. I don't know what happened to him. All I know was that he arrived in California at the International Genetic Technologies headquarters. That was the last I ever heard from him." After he realized something had happened to Dr. Grant in 2013, Billy was frantic. He tried to find out everything he could about Grant's disappearance. First, he contacted InGen, but they couldn't (or perhaps wouldn't) tell him anything. Then he tried the police, the government, anyone he could think of who could possibly help him. Unfortunately, he was unable to find any information based on what happened to his mentor. Billy didn't believe that he could run the dig team by himself, and it was beginning to show. He grinned slightly as he said, "George Baselton believes Grant disappeared because he's embarrassed by the lack of evidence for intelligent, vocal, pack-hunting raptors."

Paula chuckled a little. "Well, regardless of why he disappeared, you are in charge of this operation now, Billy. I'll see what I can do, but if I can't get funding..."

"Yes, I know: the Black Hills Institute's going to drop us and we'll all be out of jobs."

"Yes...and no. I'm sure the institute will be able find other museums and institute where members of your dig team can continue to–"

"But there's so much more to learn about this place," Billy argued. He placed his head in his hands. "I just don't know what to do."

Paula nodded. "Well, it's not only you that's having trouble."

Billy looked up, confused. "It's not?"

"No. For the past month or two, other dig teams around the world have had trouble getting enough financial support, even dig sites as far away as China! Public interest in such fossil hunting teams has been in decline. You seriously didn't hear about that? It was on the news yesterday."

"Wait a minute...that's about how long we've all known about those new dinosaur-centered theme parks, like _Jurassic World_."

"Do you think that's it?" Cheryl asked. "Maybe the public has simply grown more interested in living dinosaurs, rather than the fossil ones?"

"Of course! That's why we're all struggling!" Billy and Cheryl had not been to the park at this point because they had been busy trying to manage the fossil hunting operation. "The public _would_ show more interest in living dinosaurs." He paused. "How can we compete with that?"

Paula shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure how much longer your dig is going to be able to operate, but I'll do my best to ensure it continues as long as possible."

After Paula left, Billy and Cheryl were still sitting in the trailer in silence.

"We should go outside," Cheryl suggested. "Some fresh air will do you good."

Billy didn't have any better ideas, so the two of them walked outside into the Montanan summer heat of their Snakewater dig site. Ahead of them, at the base of a small cliff, Billy's team of fossil hunters was digging up the fossils from the Snakewater Formation's ancient dirt, sand and sediment. Amid the common fossils of sea shells, ammonites and even a few shark teeth, Billy and the team were excavating the skeleton of an _Acrocanthosaurus_, a large theropod almost as large as T. rex, but with taller-than-average spinal vertebrae, and another partial skeleton of _Velociraptor antirrhopus_. As Billy watched the diggers brush away the dirt and rock from the bones of both specimens, he couldn't help but feel depressed. How much longer would they be able to continue?

"What are we going to do?" Billy asked Cheryl. "We can't keep running this team as we are."

"Dr. Grant said something similar to that before he vanished," Cheryl reminded him. "That's why he accepted that business offer from InGen in the first place. Before he left, we were struggling to support the fossil digging, and look at us now, 22 months later. We're still here. I'm sure things will work out for the best. We just have to wait and see." Billy frowned. Cheryl could tell that he wasn't really convinced. "You know what you need? You need a break from work."

Billy winced. "You mean a vacation?"

"Yeah, something along those lines. I know you want to get as much digging as possible before we could have to pack up, but you're clearly stressed. You can't even work to the best of your abilities under all the pressure."

"Where would you suggest we go?"

Cheryl looked thoughtful. "The only logical place to go at a time like this. Why don't we go to _Jurassic World_?"

"Sure, let's visit the place that's causing us to _loose_ money," he responded sarcastically.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Come on. I'm serious. We should at least check it out."

"I don't know..."

"Who knows? Maybe while we're there we'll get some major revelation that could help us here in Montana."

Ben was quiet for a few moments as he pondered the idea over in his head. "Alright," Ben nodded. "I'm in."

"Great. You stay out here and enjoy the fresh air. I'll go inside, look at the calendar and schedule a trip."

* * *

Far on the western side of the island, in the lightly forested plains where park tourists would take part in the gyrosphere ride, Dr. Claire Dearing sat in the passenger seat of a jeep. Last time we saw her, Claire was the assistant to Dr. Henry Wu in the geneticist lab. However, during the park's construction, Claire was promoted to public relations manager of _Jurassic World_ after Ludlow found out she was capable of doing this job as well. Next to Claire in the driver's seat was Dr. Gerry Harding, the park's chief veterinarian. Easily recognized by his green-colored _Jurassic World_ uniform, Dr. Harding was in his late fifties and had short, dark graying hair. Before being hired by InGen, Harding worked at the San Diego Zoo. At the time, he'd never looked after dinosaurs before, but he found that the job interested him and accepted it.

"So what's the park's public relations manager doing out here with a vet again?" Harding asked.

"I'm just familiarizing myself with everything at the park," Claire answered.

Harding shrugged. "Fair enough."

"So what are _we_ doing out here?"

"Well, one of the tourists reported that one of our _Triceratops_ was designating herself from the rest of the herd," Harding explained. "I knew she'd be sick around this time."

Harding drove the jeep right into the plains, passing a tourist-filled gyrosphere or two. Finally, they came across an _Ankylosaurus_ grazing on their right. Harding slowed the vehicle so they could observe it. The creature was squat and covered in spiky armor on its head, neck, back and tail. The entire animal was 30 feet long and six feet tall at the hips. At the end of its tail was a large bony club, typically used to defend itself from predators. But here in _Jurassic World_, the animal had no need to defend itself.

"_Ankylosaurus_," Claire whispered. "Just look at it. It's almost tank-like in design. It's ready to take on anything."

Harding nodded. "Yes, quite. No T. rex is going to attack this heavily-armed beast."

The _Ankylosaurus_ looked up as the vehicle moved onward. Then the jeep drove into the more open plains where the real giants of the Jurassic were roaming. Near a large crystal blue lake, twinkling from the midday sun's reflection, was the park's herd of _Parasaurolophus_. These large hadrosaurs, or duck-billed dinosaurs, had long hollow crests protruding from the backs of their heads. And out on the plains was a mixed herd of _Parasaurolophus_ and the long-necked _Apatosaurus_. A couple of gyrospheres rolled across the plains among these amazing animals.

Claire chuckled. "It's nice to see that the tourists are having fun."

Harding grinned. "They're not the only ones who know how to have fun."

Harding pressed the gas and drove straight for the herd of _Apatosaurus_. Some of the sauropods looked up at the vehicle, but as they were used to having vehicles driving around them all the time, they didn't really pay much attention. Harding headed for one of the largest sauropods in the herd and carefully maneuvered beneath the enormous creature's girth between its front and back legs. The legs, Claire noticed, looked like pillars next to her. In fact, they were so large that Claire barely reached the knees of this individual. The behemoth bellowed loudly as it walked toward a patch of ferns it desired to consume.

"Incredible," Claire breathed. No matter how many times she'd seen these animals, she couldn't ever help but be amazed by them. To her right, she saw one of the herds of _Edmontosaurus_ – another species of hadrosaur, slightly larger than _Parasaurolophus_ and crestless.

"Aha!" Harding declared when he spotted the _Triceratops_ herd up ahead. "There are the trikes. The sickish one shouldn't be too far away. They're herd animals, so they naturally like to hang around their own kind."

As Dr. Harding drove up to the herd, he found that his suspicion had been correct: he spotted one of the sub-adult _Triceratops_ that seemed to be moving rather sluggish; this is strange for an animal that is usually light on its feet, despite its awesome size. The _Triceratops_ lied down to rest a little ways off from its herd. It was definitely feeling sick. Harding shook his head and got out of the jeep.

"You sure it's safe?" Claire asked.

"Yeah it should be fine. Even though they're the size of elephants, they lack the aggression. So long as you don't startle them, they don't charge. Come on."

Claire got out and followed Harding to the ill animal. The sick _Triceratops_ glanced up at Dr. Harding and moaned.

"It's OK, girl," he cooed. "You'll be fine."

Harding reached out and lightly scratched her behind the shield-like frill. "Scratch her behind her frill," Harding said. "They like that."

Claire acknowledged and did as he suggested. The _Triceratops_ bellowed contently.

"They like being scratched behind their frill," Harding explained, "because they can't really reach it otherwise."

"Have you figured out what's making them sick?"

"I'm not sure yet. But one or more members of the herd seems to get sick ever six weeks or so. I can't figure out what's wrong with these animals. Their foods fine, their water's clean...I don't know. They always to suffer disorientation and labored breathing. I thought that it was something in their food that was poisonous to their system, but I couldn't find any trace of anything."

Claire frowned. "That _is_ pretty peculiar," she admitted. "Are the _Triceratops_ in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo getting sick too?"

"No. They're not. I don't understand."

The poor animal began to wheeze, slight foaming occurred at the nostrils. The trike's eyes watered as Dr. Harding rubbed his hand over the creature's snout. Then, the vet peered into the _Triceratops_' eyes.

"Yeah. This is the same illness that's been affected the other trikes. Maybe they've been eating something that wouldn't be preserved in their droppings. That's the only thing I can think of."

"Do all the herbivores consume the same food?"

"They all have their favorites, _Triceratops_ being particularly picky, but occasionally they will eat other types of plants. So to answer your question in a nutshell: yes, they do."

"But wouldn't the other animals be sick as well if they're consuming the same food?"

Harding glanced over at the sauropods nearby. They were still feeding, oblivious to the fact that a gyrosphere was riding right past the creatures. The pair of tourists inside the glass ball gawked and gasped at the _Apatosaurus_. The apatosaur's long neck craned over to a small bush from which it began to feed, stripping the branches bare with its pencil-like teeth. Its tail swished and lashed the air like a whip. Claire and Harding knew this was one method the sauropods used to communicate to each other. Shaking his head, Harding responded, "I think you might be right, Claire. Maybe it's not the food. Then again, maybe the food doesn't agree with the trikes' system."

Another gyrosphere, this time containing two teenage boys, drove over to a group of five _Stegosaurus_ – three adults and two juveniles – next to the lake. The driver stopped the vehicle in order to prevent it from getting too close. Claire chuckled to herself as she watched the delight the teens expressed as they observed the plate-backed creatures. One of the _Stegosaurus_ adults gave off a trilling sound and it began marching back toward the plains. The other stegosaurs noticed and followed their leader.

"My nephews are going to love this place when they visit this Friday."

Harding said, "I didn't know you had nephews. What are their names? How old are they?"

"Gray's 13, and Zach is 17. They're great boys. My sister tells me they're excited to spend the weekend here at the park."

"I can testify to that," Harding agreed with a short laugh. "Funny you should mention that though, because my daughter's going to be visiting the park this weekend too."

"Sarah or Jess?"

"Jess. She can't wait to come and see the dinosaurs. She's always been–"

Without warning, the sick _Triceratops_ rose to its feet and snorted. It moaned and began walking away, toward a larger adult female. Harding shook his head.

"OK, I guess that's as far as this check up is going to go."

"You don't give them any medicine?"

"No. They get over the illness pretty quick. If it didn't happen every six weeks, I wouldn't be so concerned." With that, Harding started walking back toward the jeep. "Next stop, the Creation Lab. Dr. Wu wants to show us something."

* * *

**A/N: Are any of you readers still confused? Please let me know so I can do a better job of explaining things in the next chapter! If you're not confused, how did you enjoy the chapter? How did you like the addition of the dinosaur species I added here? If you've read my other stories, you will know that I generally like to describe the dinosaurs I feature in great detail. In this story, I have hesitated to do that because I give several descriptions in the prequel to this story. Do you guys think I'm being too vague? Anyway, be sure to favorite, review and follow this story, because next week, I'll introduce you to even more characters (some of which familiar from the previous story) and dinosaurs. Bye for now!**


	3. Another Day at the Park

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 3: Another Day at the Park**

**A/N: Sorry for not publishing last week. I was in a theatrical drama last Friday and was busy _all day_. But it was a great turnout. Now that it's over, I'm back and since I didn't publish last week, I'll publish TWO chapters today! Now as the title of this chapter suggests, we will be getting a glimpse of what everyday life is like at Jurassic World. Exciting, huh? That's not all either. Also expect to meet some all new characters (not all of them human), as well as some characters who appeared in the prequel. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

16-years old, with a freckled face and reddish-brown hair, Tom McMurphy got off the bus and walked into Snakewater High School, his backpack was slung over his shoulder. He hurried into the building and down the hallway to his locker. He opened it and began getting some school books out.

"Well, well, well," said a male voice behind him, "if it isn't the loneliest person in the entire school."

Tom growled as he looked back at Logan Mullings – the school bully. Just like the last time we saw him, he had his bunch of troublemakers with him – John Suckling and Matt Peterson – but as of the beginning of this past school year, it had also become a common occurrence to see him with a swarm of six or seven girls by his side. He had no actual girlfriend; he seemed to be more of a flirt than interested in getting into a serious relationship.

"Hi Logan," Tom said. "What do you want?"

"Why would I want anything from you? Hm...oh wait, I can't get anything from you because ever since Luke disappeared, you've got _nothing_!"

"Ow! Burn!" Matt exclaimed. He high-fived Logan as the girls giggled.

"Don't you ever get tired of coming up with sarcastic phrases?" Tom asked.

"Why would I?" Logan replied. "I never run out of them when it comes to losers like you."

"I'm not a loser."

"Oh really? You're 16 and you don't have a best friend anymore..."

"Burn!" Matt shouted.

"...you don't have any fun hobbies..."

"Burn!"

"...you don't like sports..."

"Burn!"

"...and you don't have a girlfriend..."

"Burn!"

Logan glared at Matt. "Cut it with the 'burns', Matt."

"Bur...oh, uh, sure."

Tom rolled his eyes, shoving Logan's insults aside, even though they were true. He didn't have a girlfriend, he wasn't interested in sports, and ever since Luke disappeared, he never got another friend. "Well, I've got a class to get to. See you later, Logan."

Tom shut his locker and hurried down the hall. As he walked to his class, he noticed a girl off to his right. She was about his height, but had short blond hair and relatively average in size. Tom thought she looked familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on who she was. Curious he walked over to her.

"Hi," Tom said.

The girl glanced in his direction. She had eyes as blue as the ocean. She smiled and said "hi" back.

"Um," Tom began, "you look familiar. Have we met?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't think so."

Tom nodded. "Well, in any case, I'm Tom McMurphy."

The girl gasped. "Wait a minute...you're Tom McMurphy?"

"Yes."

"I'm...Alaina Manning."

Now it was Tom's turn to be surprised. No wonder she looked familiar! Alaina, Tom and Luke had been best friends back in first through third grade. They did almost everything together until the kids entered fourth grade. Alaina's family was forced to move away at that point and Tom and Luke had lost contact with her. Now, all these years later, Alaina was clearly not a little girl any more.

"Wow! I haven't seen you since fourth grade!" Tom exclaimed with glee. "What are you doing here?"

"My family moved back into the area."

"How long have you been here?"

"This is only my first day at this school. I'm really glad to see you again."

"Yeah, me too."

Alaina looked at her surroundings. "Um...where's Luke? You two were almost inseparable back in the day."

Tom frowned and bit his lip. "Well, I don't know how to tell you but...Luke sort of vanished."

"He vanished?"

"Yeah. It's a long story. I've got a class to get to know, so how about I'll tell you later at lunch."

* * *

Owen Grady leaped from the platform and into the dinosaur's enclosure. He was alert; he had to be. Any other state of mind would have been life-threatening. He looked at his surroundings. So far, he saw no movement in the foliage of the paddock to give away the presence of animal life. Then, the bushes rustled...

Owen nodded. _Here they come._

A six-foot tall, 13-foot long _Velociraptor_ rushed from the foliage with a loud growl! It was a light tan-color with dark markings along the sides of its body. The raptor paused for a moment before it continued racing towards Owen. Three more _Velociraptors_ also charged from the bushes. Two of the raptors were olive green-colored with black markings and the other one was a much darker color – almost dark blue – also with dark markings along its sides. Surprisingly, Owen wasn't afraid as the raptors began to circle the human.

"Hold!" Owen exclaimed, holding his hands out. Then all of a sudden, the circling raptors came to a halt. "Eyes on me!"

The raptors snarled back in response, keeping their eyes glued to Owen's. The tan-colored individual tapped her vicious-looking toe claw on the ground; her mouth hung agape as she inhaled and exhaled.

"Good. Hold it steady, girls."

As strange as it might seem, these four creatures belonged to the same species as the creatures that had caused the deaths of several people just a year before. The difference was that these raptors were under the special care and supervision of Owen himself. Behold the Raptor Research Project.

You see, ever since the numerous raptor breakouts and resulting human fatalities last year, InGen tried to cover the deaths up as best they could. However, they knew they would be unable to continue covering up the truth forever unless they actually dealt with the problem, so the Board of Directors decided it was best to split the raptors up between _Jurassic Park: Orlando_, _Jurassic Park: Japan_ and _Jurassic World_. Together, they believed, the 13 raptors InGen had in possession were far too dangerous. Six (one of which being the _Utahraptor_) of those original 13 were still kept at _Jurassic World_ for research purposes and because the Board didn't want any dinosaurs to be killed. Masrani and Hammond believed that raptors needed to be more closely studied – they wanted to know the boundaries of the relationship between _Velociraptors_ and mankind. So they decided to have dinosaur specialist, Owen, embark on an unprecedented behavioral study on these dangerous animals. There are men and women to this day that have forged tenuous connections with dangerous predators, and Owen was one of those people, perfect for the job. Ever since the day the four creatures – Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo – had hatched, Owen had cared for and worked with them to study their behavior like no human being has ever dared to do before.

Echo – the tan-colored _Velociraptor_ – slowly walked around Owen, growling. An ordinary person would view this type of behavior as predatory, but Owen knew this was how raptors typically behaved around members of their own kind. Owen cast his glare upon her and she dipped her head in submission. Then he glanced at one of the green-colored raptors. "I'm watching you, Charlie." Then he referenced the other green raptor and the darker colored individual: "Blue! Delta, eyes on me!" The raptors obeyed.

From the catwalk platform above the paddock, Claire and Harding watched Owen work with the raptors. Harding shook his head in amazement.

"I can't get over how he's able to tame these guys," Harding commented.

Overhearing, Owen said, "They're not tame, Harding. These animals are merciless killing machines. They'll bite your head off in a second if you make the wrong move. If you were to step in here, you probably wouldn't last five seconds."

"Yes, I know, Owen." He looked over at Claire and added, "At least we haven't had any raptor breakouts after we separated them."

Owen waved his hands at the raptors. "Release!" he cried. The raptors snarled and returned to their previous activities. Then Owen climbed out of the paddock via the ladder and made his way onto the catwalk where Claire and Harding were. "Alright, I'm finished with my work here for the day. Should we get to the Creation Lab now? Dr. Wu said he wanted to show us something."

"Sure, but if you don't mind, I need to stop by the Bug House first. I need to check on the pond to make sure the water is at the right temperature."

* * *

Alaina and Tom unwrapped their lunches after they'd taken a seat at a table.

"Where was I?" Tom asked.

"You were telling me about how Luke left on that trip with Dr. Grant to...what was that place called again?"

"InGen. So he left and contacted me once he got there, but that was the last time I ever heard from him. I never saw him again."

Alaina winced. "That's horrible."

"I know. It was so weird of him not to call or text me, so I decided to call the company and see what happened."

"And?"

"Nothing. They said they didn't know and that there was noway they could find out. I was even so desperate that I checked with Billy at Dr. Grant's dig site – Billy's head of the fossil hunting project now, by the way – and he said he didn't know. It was at that point that I decided to do my research. I looked up information on InGen and found out that they were teaming up with Masrani Global Corporation."

"What do those companies do, anyhow?"

"Well, they're both pretty large companies. InGen's full name – International Genetic Technologies – pretty much sums up what that company does. They're the one of the largest bioengineering companies in the world; not too long ago, they created sweet-smelling _E. coli_. Masrani Global is a much larger company and they have a lot of different divisions, including ones for construction, global communications, oil industries and a bunch of other stuff. So then I wondered: why would Dr. Grant – a paleontologist – be called to this business?"

"Isn't InGen the same company that opened the new dinosaur theme parks?"

"Exactly! See at the time though, I didn't know that that's what they were doing. I'm positive that whatever they wanted him for, it was something to do with the park. After all, why else would they hire a paleontologist? In my research, I found out that several other people went to InGen and disappeared on the same day Dr. Grant and Luke did: Robert Muldoon, a game warden from Kenya, Alisha Roland, a survivalist from Mexico, Dr. Ellie Sattler, Grant's paleobotonist girlfriend, Bob Gerald, a geographer and three military soldiers."

"So what happened to Grant then? Surely he wouldn't be hiding after the park opened? Why would he miss an opportunity to be famous? Why would they just disappear?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. I believe that if I can figure out why InGen recruited the people who disappeared, I'll be a little closer to figuring out what happened to Luke and Grant."

"Let's see..." Alaina looked thoughtful. "That _is_ confusing. Why would InGen need a paleontologist, a paleonbotonist, a survivalist, a geographer, a game warden and a trio of military soldiers? The only reason that comes to mind is that it has something to do with the park. Maybe they helped in the construction of the park."

"But that doesn't explain why they vanished. I mean, if I helped construct one of these theme parks, I certainly wouldn't be hiding. I'd be anywhere but in hiding."

"Maybe they're–"

"Hey, Alaina!" said a brunette girl approaching their table with a bag lunch. She had hazel-colored eyes and long dark brown hair pulled into pigtails. "Mind if I sit down?"

Alaina shook her head. The girl sat down and Alaina introduced her to Tom.

"This is Brianna Hogan," Alaina said. "I met her for the first time this morning at our first class. Brianna, this is Tom. He and I were friends back before I went into fifth grade."

"Hi, Brianna," Tom said. Then to Alaina he mouthed, _We'll talk later._

* * *

"It's rather exciting," Dr. Wu told his audience, which consisted of Hammond, Masrani, Claire, Harding and Owen. Henry had called all of them into the Innovation Center's Creation Lab to share with them the news of their latest batch of dinosaur eggs. He led them to an incubator where several eggs sat in an artificial nest. Henry announced, "Here they are, our latest clutch of dinosaur eggs."

"Wow," Harding said.

Owen asked, "What species?"

"They're _Velociraptors_," Henry told him.

"Wait, you're cloning _more_ raptors? I've just barely mastered Blue, Echo, Charlie and Delta. Do we really want to clone more of the same dinosaurs that caused so many deaths in the past?"

"Shh!" Claire snapped. "We have tourists watching on the other side of the glass."

Owen glanced at the glass separating the Creation Lab from the area where tourists could watch the geneticists at work through a large glass window after coming off the ride that told them all about how dinosaurs were brought back to life. The tourists were oohing, awing and snapping pictures. Owen shook his head. _I can't believe they're cloning more Velociraptors_.

"Why are you cloning more raptors, Henry?"

"Well, like the previous batch, you're going to be training these animals once they hatch. You did so well with the previous four that we wanted you to repeat your success."

"Be sure to let me know when they hatch," Hammond told Henry.

Claire started toward the exit door. "Now, if you all will follow me, _I've_ got something to show you."

* * *

Ray Arnold sipped his coffee as he stared at the monitor mounted on the wall of the Control Room. This Control Room was much larger and more sophisticated, high-tech, than anything someone could expect to imagine. There were large monitors along the walls of one side of the room that displayed CCTV images from around the park. At present, Arnold was flipping through the feed from the park's various CCTV feeds. On the screen now was the view from the security camera in the Bug House. The Bug House was similar to the aviary, but instead of pterosaurs, it contained large arthropods from the Carboniferous, including dozens of giant dragonflies called _Meganeura_, a few _Arthropleura_ – a species of 10-foot long millipede – and a few large Carboniferous Arachnids similar to modern camel spiders. The next security camera was in the aviary. Arnold watched as a small pterosaur called _Dimorphodon_ zoomed above the treeline. It shrieked as it landed on a tree branch, clinging on with the sharp claws on its wings and feet.

"Bizarre-looking thing," said Anthony, one of the other computer technicians working in the Control Room. Anthony Jones was no older than 30 and had black-colored hair and a shaved beard. "How's everything looking on your end, Arnold."

"Fine," Arnold responded. "I was just looking at the views of our security cameras. Everything's going fine. Our shift will be over in about seven minutes."

"Oh, that reminds me," said an obese man sitting at a desk in the far corner. "I've got to step out early today."

Arnold sighed and turned to face Dennis Nedry. As usual, Nedry's desk was covered in clutter – anything from empty soda cans, a quarter empty box of pizza, candy wrappers, bits of aluminum foil and balled-up pieces of paper were considered normal for Nedry.

"You can't stay for seven more minutes?" Arnold asked.

"Nope." Nedry slugged down his soda. "I've got to be out of here in two minutes."

"Where could you possibly need to go?" Anthony asked. "You're always clocking out early."

"No I'm not. I didn't clock out early yesterday, or the day before that. I haven't clocked out early all week."

"The last time you clocked out early was the third of June, just a week ago and at the same time."

"I've got stuff to do," Nedry said quickly.

Arnold said, "Well, if you need to go, I guess you can go now."

"Alright, thanks."

Without further ado, Nedry got up from his desk, clocked out and left in a hurry.

Anthony winced. "Has he always been like that?"

"In a nutshell, yes, yes he has." Arnold glanced at his clock and nodded. "Since he clocked out early, and nothing's really going on right now, I think we'll leave too and let the next shift take over."

Anthony grinned. "Time for the..._other_ project?"

"You bet."

* * *

Nedry was quick to board the next ferry leaving for the coast of Texas. As soon as he arrived on the mainland, he entered a little cafe near the dock. He looked around hastily. _Where is that man?_ he thought to himself.

"Hey, Nedry!"

Nedry turned to see a man waving to him from a nearby table. Smiling, he went over and took a seat.

"Hello, Dodgson," Nedry said.

For the past six months, after the failure to recreate InGen's time portal, Dodgson had been paying Nedry to steal unfertilized dinosaur embryos from InGen's Creation Lab for research. Dodgson's company, Biosyn, had long craved InGen's technology, and now he was almost caught up to them. But in addition to cloning technology, Biosyn was also rather close to completing another scientific project...

"So where are the embryos?" Dodgson asked.

"Oh, yeah." Nedry retrieved a large water bottle and gave it to Dodgson. This "water bottle" was actually a cleverly disguised embryo transportation unit. The top could be screwed off in order to access the coolant-filled storage compartment.

Dodgson grinned as he held the bottle in his hands. "Awesome. Now, I have some updates to share."

"Like what?"

"Well, you know that four weeks ago, we had successfully brought to life our new species of dinosaur..." Dodgson recapped on how his team of geneticists had used embryos Nedry had stolen and fertilized them using genetically-tampered DNA. Then, he spoke of how over the past four weeks, the dinosaurs had been grown under close, utmost security surveillance and in an isolated part of the laboratory. The geneticists at Biosyn were so keen on keeping the dinosaurs isolated that even Dodgson had not yet seen the creatures. "...however," he continued, "I'm told they're smart. They're a very intelligent brood of creatures."

"Wow."

"I expect I'll be able to finally see them in a day or two. Now, in other news, you remember the prototype we're working on?"

"Uh huh."

"I think we're extremely close to finishing it."

Nedry's eyebrows went up. "You mean...you've figured out all of InGen's technical problems, but you've also constructed the prototype itself?"

"Yes and no. We haven't figured out all of the viruses you put in that system...but we've constructed the prototype and I strongly think...that in a few days...we'll be able to conduct our first travel through time."

"That's incredible. That is absolutely incredible. I can't wait till that's completed." Then Nedry switched the subject. "When do you want me to get you some more embryos?"

"The 12th of this month," Dodgson told him. "And remember, we need viable embryos. They're no use to use if they don't survive."

"OK. How do want me to transport them this time?"

Dodgson dove into his bag and retrieved a canister of _Barbosol _shaving cream. "The bottom screws open; it's cooled and compartmentalized inside. See?" He demonstrated by promptly unscrewing the canister's bottom, revealing the hidden compartment.

Nedry laughed. "You've really outdone yourself this time."

"And what makes this even safer to use to transport the embryos in that the water bottle is that people can even check it if they want to. Press the top."

"Let me see."

Dodgson handed him the canister. Nedry eagerly pressed the button on top and white, puffy shaving cream was squirted out onto his other open hand. Nedry snickered with glee. "Oh yeah, this is awesome." He then wipes the cream off his hand, dumping it on someone's cake on a dessert tray next to him.

"Now there's only enough coolant inside for 36 hours and the embryos have to be back in the mainland by then. Where do you want to deliver them to?"

"The East Dock is always open," Nedry explained. Unlike Isla Nublar's south dock, which was used to transport tourists to and from the island, the East Dock was where the park received supplies. It would be less crowded than the South Dock and Nedry figured it was easier to slip the canister and its embryonic content out of the park without detection.

"How are you planning to beat security?" Dodgson inquired.

"I've got an 18-minute window. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"OK. In order to help you accomplish your task, I'll have two of my people waiting at the East Dock for you. That way you don't have to leave the island and no one will get suspicious."

Then the waitress arrives and places their check on the table, between the two men. Seeing the check, Nedry looks up at Dodgson, expectantly. He says, "Don't get cheap on me, Dodgson. That was Hammond's and Masrani's mistake."

Dodgson rolls his eyes and picks up the check.

* * *

**A/N: A lot has been happening in this chapter! I've introduced you guys to some new characters, including Alaina, Brianna and Anthony, and reintroduced you to some characters from the prequel, such as Tom, Dodgson and Logan and his friends. Am I moving too fast? In other words, how is the pacing of this story? Do you guys feel like it's moving too fast? Please let me know so that I can improve as I continue to write. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, but don't go away just yet, because I'm published an extra chapter today since I didn't publish last week. Keep on reading!**


	4. Hail to the Untameable King!

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 4: Hail...to the Untameable King**

**A/N: OK, readers. I think this is one of the best chapters I've written so far in the story. Firstly, if you're a fan of that Jurassic Park character who comes in black, you're going to adore this chapter. That's right, Dr. Ian Malcolm has arrived! Also, we'll see more of Tom and Alaina and what they have to do with **_**Jurassic World**_**...and lastly, as Gennaro and Ludlow have doubts about how long the park will be a popular success, we'll get our first (or quite possibly second) glimpse of **_**Jurassic World's**_** soon-to-be-opened attraction...please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"...so I think we could both benefit from your visit to our park, Dr. Malcolm," explained Peter Ludlow via the telephone.

"What kind of benefit?" Malcolm asked.

"It's all about endorsement and marketing, Dr. Malcolm. We believe that if you and your wife were to visit the park, more people would be interested in our project. And–"

"Having a park full of large dinosaurs isn't enough to keep you guys in business?"

Ludlow laughed. "No, no, no. I didn't say that. It's just that we believe in giving our guests what they want. We want to feature famous people to our park and, since your wife happens to be a paleontologist, I think it's pretty good idea. Of course, you'll also be compensated for you're efforts."

Malcolm nodded. "Well, I'd have to talk it over with my wife first–"

"Oh that's find. Just give me a call when you make up your mind."

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Goodbye now."

Malcolm hung up his phone and placed it on his desk. Dr. Ian Malcolm was a mathematician from California who specialized in the branch of mathematics known as the Chaos Theory. According to Malcolm, the Chaos Theory studies the behavior of dynamical systems which are highly sensitive to their initial conditions and can be changed dramatically by even the slightest alternation.

As he began sifting through paperwork, his wife, Dr. Sarah "Harding" Malcolm entered his office (he was working from home today). Sarah was a young paleontologist who also happened to specialize in the behavior of modern animals. This is because her studies of modern creatures often helped her understand extinct ones. Several of Sarah's theories were rather controversial, somewhat like those of Dr. Grant's, but were less criticized than those of the latter scientist. Sarah was easily recognized by were reddish-brown hair, which at the moment was flowing freely from her head and down her back.

"Who was on the phone?" Sarah asked.

"Ludlow again," Malcolm told her. "He still wants us to visit the park."

Sarah shrugged. "Where's the brochure?"

Malcolm looked through the piles of papers on his desk until he found what she requested and handed it to her. She read it aloud: "'Welcome to _Jurassic World_, one of the parks in the only theme park chain in the world where you can come face-to-face with real-live dinosaurs on Isla Nublar. This incredible place is great for the whole family. After you board the ferry to the island, you will be immersed into the ancient world where dinosaurs still roam. Glide over Isla Nublar on a round-trip tour of our amazing island in our monorail system. Begin your adventure in the Innovation Center and see how science is shaping the past, present and future of our new Jurassic era. In the Hammond Creation Lab, see how we turn DNA into dinosaurs through the magic of genetic engineering. Take a jeep tour through the valley of the Isla Nublar sun and observe our flocks of gallivanting _Gallimimus_ and hooting hadrosaurs. Roll around with our dinosaurs in our glass-encased gyrospheres. Satisfy your prehistoric appetite for thrills when our massive _Mosasaurus_ gets a serving of shark. Get as close as you dare to the most infamous dinosaur ever to stalk the earth at T. rex Kingdom. If you like it wet, cool down and make a _Mosasaurus_-sized splash at our Aquatic Park. If relaxation is what you're looking for, check out the Cretaceous Cruise and kayak down Isla Nublar's pristine river and see over 100 types of prehistoric flora and fauna. These attractions and many more await you! The _Jurassic World_ is yours to explore!' Ian, I can't believe you didn't just tell that lawyer that we wanted to come."

"Well, I just thought..." Malcolm tried finding a reason to argue, but he was coming up short. "I don't know..."

"Come on, Ian. It'll be a great opportunity for the family. At least admit you're interested."

"Sure, I'm interested, but I just–"

The front door to their house opened.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" It was Kelly, their daughter. Kelly was an African-American girl around 12 years old. She dropped her backpack and walked into her father's office. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I was just trying to convince your father that we should visit _Jurassic World_," Sarah answered casually.

Kelly gasped. "Oh my gosh! Really? Don't tell me, Dad was _thinking_ about whether or not we should go." She looked at Malcolm.

"What?" Malcolm asked.

"Please can we go, Dad?" she asked. "Please?"

Malcolm looked at Kelly, then he looked at Sarah, both silently begging him to say yes. Finally, he threw his hands up. "Fine. We can go."

"Great! Thanks, Dad! This is going to be awesome!"

"So, Sarah," he continued, "when should I tell Ludlow we can visit the park?"

"How about the 12th?" Sarah suggested. "That way we can stay the whole weekend. Next weekend won't be good for us because I've been requested to appear at the dinosaur trackway site in southern Utah, remember?"

Malcolm nodded. "Alright, this weekend sounds good. I'll give him a call."

* * *

Hammond (followed by Dianthus), Masrani, Owen and Gerry Harding, were led to a large paddock segregated from the rest of the park by Claire and Henry. The paddock was similar to the raptor paddock, but this one had an indoor observation deck from which one could watch the residents of the enclosure from above. As they walked, Ludlow and Gennaro (lawyer of one of Hammond's investors) had joined the group.

"What's the latest news from the investors, Gennaro?" Hammond asked.

"Oh they _love_ the _Jurassic World_ project," he answered. "They want to know about what attractions the park intends to open next. They're interested in knowing what's coming up."

"I see. What about you Ludlow. What's the progress on your publicity endeavor?"

"I got a call from Dr. Ian Malcolm, and he says that he and his family would like to visit the park. That should be good for the park's publicity."

Owen shook his head. "Seriously? I think we'll need more than a few celebrities to keep this park popular."

"What are you guys talking about?" Harding asked. "Are you guys really thinking that this park's popularity could go downhill? I mean, we've got _living_ dinosaurs!"

"True," Ludlow said, "but dinosaurs won't keep the public excited forever. I'm sure they will for a time, but how long will the popularity last? Humanity has a habit of always wanting something more than they are getting. They want to know what's next. Humanity has been that way since the beginning."

"That is why," Masrani said, "Hammond brought forth the idea to start hosting famous people – especially scientists – at the park."

As the Public Operations Manager, Claire felt obliged to interject. "Our overall plan for the park is to create a new experience every time a person revisits our park. We want a fresh image of the park to always be in the public's mind."

"Exactly," Masrani agreed.

Dianthus trumpeted as he nearly accidentally caused Ludlow to trip over him. Ludlow scowled.

"Does this flea-carrying pachyderm have to follow you everywhere, Uncle?" he asked in irritation.

"When since did an elephant ever get fleas?" Hammond asked. "Mammoths and mastodons might, perhaps, but Dianthus doesn't have much hair to speak of. So where would the fleas reside? They can't. And yes he has to follow me everywhere. He's my friend."

"You're friend?"

"Can we get back on topic?" Owen asked, clearly annoyed by Ludlow's interruption.

"Of course," Masrani announced. "As we were saying, the first VIP we decided – actually it was Gennaro's decision – to invite Dr. Ian Malcolm, a mathematician from California."

"Isn't he a little too...trendy?" Hammond asked. "And why him? He hardly has any relevance to the nature of this park! This is a dinosaur-oriented theme park–"

"True," Ludlow said, "but his wife is a paleontologist. Dr. Sarah Malcolm, though she's more popularly known by her pre-marriage name, Sarah Harding. See, Malcolm has the popularity, and Sarah, in addition to popularity, is a dinosaur-expert herself. If we can get them and other people to endorse the park, we can benefit greatly in the long run and we'll make even more money so we can expand this amazing project."

"I still think we'll need new attractions to keep public interest in _Jurassic World_ and the other _Jurassic_ parks," Gennaro commented.

"I wasn't saying otherwise," Ludlow agreed.

Finally, the group had reached their destination. They passed several armed ACU guards as they approached the staircase that led to the observation deck. It is important to note that with the exception of Hammond, Claire and Henry, the group had no idea what they had awaiting them in this paddock.

"What's in this building?" Gennaro asked as they made their way up the staircase.

"You said you wanted a new attraction," Henry announced, "so we're showing you one."

Gennaro was surprised. "I didn't know you guys were already building the next attraction. What kind of ride is it?"

"We're not building anything. And it's not a ride," Claire told him. "It's a living, biological attraction,"

* * *

Tom and Alaina sat next to each other in the history classroom of their last period that day. Their history teacher, Mr. James Martin, pointed to Mesopotamia on his map of the Middle East on the board behind him.

"...so in a sense," he explained, "Mesopotamia is in fact the cradle of civilization. You might think that people older than the Egyptians were primitive, unintelligent hunter-gatherers. But people in Mesopotamia decided that this way of living was very inefficient. For one thing, the climate is quite dry. Most of the plants growing in these lands are very low in nutrients and the animals are hard to catch and hunt. They had no idea where their next meal would come from. This is why those clever Mesopotamians abandoned their hunter-gatherer ways and invented agriculture. They grew fruits and vegetables, they farmed livestock and began building cities. One of the most interesting cities of the time was Uruk, which, at one time, was ruled by the great king Gilgamesh."

A student raised his hand. The teacher acknowledged and the student continued. "Wasn't Gilgamesh a fictitious king from the _Epic of Gilgamesh_?"

"Several accounts in the _Epic of Gilgamesh_ might be inspired by true events, but the epic is regarded as fictitious. However, Gilgamesh was not fictitious and is actually the author of his epics–"

There was a rapid knocking sequence on the door. Mr. Martin sighed, "Come in."

In stepped the principle's secretary, Mary Anning.

"I'm in the middle of teaching a class here," Mr. Martin told her, crossing his arms. "I've only got a few minutes left you know."

"Sorry, but this announcement from Principle Harmon can't wait. It's already a bit of a late notice as it is. Anyway, I'm here to announce that the school has finally planned a school field trip to the new theme park _Jurassic World_ in Isla Nublar, off the coast of Texas." Gasps of surprise and delight filled the room. Even Mr. Martin seemed intrigued. Anning continued to talk as she started giving each of the students permission slips. "As it says on the slips, we'll be leaving on Thursday, June 11, 2015 at 4:30 pm. And we'll be returning on June 15th at 11:45 pm. We have a special flight already scheduled to take us to Texas, and then we'll board the ferry to the park itself. Permission slips are due tomorrow morning."

Mr. Martin asked, "You do realize that these kids' parents will have to read, have an esophagus spasm and decide whether or not their child is going on the trip by tomorrow morning, right?"

"Principle Harmon wants to apologize for the late notice due to his and the Board of Director's poor planning skills."

As Tom was handed a permission slip, he smiled at Alaina.

"Hey, a free ticket to _Jurassic World_," Alaina said.

"Yeah, I know," Tom acknowledged.

"But don't you get it? The company that owns this park is the same one that was responsible for the disappearance of Dr. Grant and Luke and those other people."

"Yeah...what's your point?"

"Don't you see? You wanted answers to why they disappeared right?"

Tom winced. It took him a few seconds to realize what Alaina was getting at. Was it true? Could his long-asked questions finally get answered in just a couple of days? He hoped his parents would allow him to go on the trip on such short notice.

"Can I get back to my class now?" Mr. Martin asked. "I was talking about Mesopotamia."

"Of course," Anning said as she left the room.

Mr. Martin smiled. As he opened his mouth to say the next word, Anning peeked her head back through the door.

"By the way," she said, "as a form of apology for his poor planning skills, Principle Harmon said class is dismissed early today."

Mr. Martin slapped his forehead and scowled. "Class dismissed, everyone," he mumbled.

* * *

"So here's our new attraction," Claire announced as she and the others made their way onto the observation deck. Below, most of the paddock was filled with thick foliage. Bones from previous meals fed to the creature that resided here lay strewn about on the ground. Gennaro and Ludlow grimaced at this sight.

"Plants?" Ludlow asked. "That's what's going to attract more visitors to the park?"

"No, no," Hammond said knowingly. "There's a creature concealed by the trees and other plants. We spared no expense on the foliage for this exhibit so that it can hide easily. It's staring at us now."

Masrani glared though the glass windows. "Where are we supposed to be looking?"

"It's right...there," Henry told them. They looked in the direction his finger was pointing. Peering out of the foliage at them was a pair of red eyes. The eyes remained fixed on the humans, watching them. The monster must have stood at least 20 feet tall, because its eyes were seen high above the ground. Its reptilian jaws were held agape below its eyes. The teeth were sharp, jagged and gnarly. They glinted in the light of the hot afternoon sun. With every rise and fall of its body, it became obvious that this creature was a deadly predator, waiting for its next meal.

Henry continued, "Hammond, Claire and myself were concerned that the attractions we have in the park at present might not give guests the same wonder and excitement forever, so even before the park opened, Claire and I have created something new."

Harding said, "So it's a new species of dinosaur?"

"Yes," Claire said, "it's all-new, never been seen before. You see, we have learned more in the past decade from genetics, than we have over a century of digging up bones. A whole new frontier has opened up."

"If it has anything to do with genetics," Ludlow began, "you know Dr. Sorkin will have a fit about it–"

"I'll have a fit about what?"

Everyone turned to see a female scientist with blond, short hair, a lab coat and glasses in front of her eyes. By her side was a young man by the name of David Banks. The others groaned.

"Laura," Henry said, "what are you doing here?"

As you might recall, Dr. Laura Sorkin was InGen's co-chief geneticist alongside Dr. Henry Wu in 2013. They, with Claire, began researching how they might bring dinosaurs back to life. However, they had a problem – in order to bring dinosaurs back to life, they needed the complete genetic codes of the creatures they wanted to bring back. Because the DNA in the amber they collected was so old, it was severely fractured. But Henry came up with a solution: they would use frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps. Dr. Sorkin didn't like this idea, and she made them very aware of that. She argued that using frog DNA was unnecessary and potentially dangerous, as they didn't know anything about the side-effects this move could deliver. She believed that with more time, the DNA strands could be completed with dinosaur DNA from more research. This was time the Board of Directors didn't want to spend. Dr. Sorkin lost her role as chief geneticist. As the cloning of dinosaurs begun, Dr. Sorkin grew more and more against the park project and the rest of InGen grew more irritated by her. Two notable examples of her park objections were that they used a lysine contingency (this was to keep the dinosaurs from spreading from their island) and that they built a park in the first place (she had wanted to create a nature reserve for the dinosaurs instead). Now, she continued her work in Field Lab in a separate region of the northwestern portion of the island, mostly kept out of the loop.

Dr. Sorkin approached the others and said, "I went over to your laboratory because I needed access to some of your files. But I was told that you weren't there; you were at here. It's a good thing I showed up, by the looks of it. What's going on? I heard Claire say something about genetics."

Claire moaned, then, pretending Dr. Sorkin was absent, she continued, "Like I was saying, a whole new frontier has opened up. We have created our first, genetically-modified hybrid." _Silenced awe_. Claire grinned at Hammond and Henry. Then she added, "Do you think it'll scare the kids?"

"This will give the _parents_ nightmares," Masrani said in approval. He turned to Hammond, "I like this surprise, Hammond."

"Wait," Owen said, wincing, "so you just went and made a new dinosaur? Probably not a good idea."

"Why not? It's kind of what we do here. We have the appropriate security measures. We can successfully contain and care for dangerous dinosaurs like _Velociraptors _and _Tyrannosaurus rex_, so why not this beauty."

"What is she?" Masrani asked.

"We're calling her _Indominus rex_, meaning 'fierce' or 'untamable king'. She's currently 40 feet long and she's going to be the most fearsome dinosaur ever to be displayed at _Jurassic World_."

"At first glance," Henry explained, "she closely resembles a T. rex, but _I. rex_–"

Dr. Sorkin interrupted with a huff. "Sounds more like the brand name for a new Iphone."

Henry ignored the insult. "...but _I. rex _is not related to T. rex in the slightest. She's been genetically-engineered from the DNA of four different species of dinosaurs: _Rugops_, _Majungasaurus_, _Carnotaurus_ and _Giganotosaurus_, the latter being one of the largest carnivorous dinosaurs of all."

"Fearsome indeed," Harding commented.

"Will it eat live food?" Masrani asked.

From the back of the room came the answer: "No."

The group turned to see a Hamada, the Japanese dinosaur wrangler we met earlier during the raptor breakout. Hamada could best be described as a coiled spring, a comfortably calm presence but full of deadly energy. "No live animals. Not for her. When I was a boy, I had a snake. Mamushi snake. I raised it on dead mice. One afternoon, my friends come to the house, wanting a show. So we buy a live mouse, drop it in. Mamushi looks at the mouse, watching it from the shadows for the longest time. The mouse calmly walks around the cage, thinking 'this is my new home'...then _strike!_ It's little heart goes fast, then slow, then..." Hamada held out a still hand before continuing. "After that, Mamushi won't look at a dead mouse again. Only live food."

"Frankly, I'm quite appalled by what you're doing here," Dr. Sorkin said. "We've barely brought back dinosaurs from extinction...and your tampering with their DNA...again. This time, I think you've really crossed the line."

"Laura," said Henry, "you've never agreed with our work in the first place."

"When we were doing clean, relatively simple science at a studying pace, I was fine. But now you've gone too far. You've cloned this...this monster that never has existed before in the history of life on earth. For what reason? To satisfy the park visitors? What a poor use of good science. We could have made something of our science, Henry. I don't believe it. I just don't." She turned and walked out of the observation deck. "Come on, David," she told her assistant, "we have hadrosaurs to feed."

She and David left the room. After they left, there was an awkward silence as Hamada drew closer to the glass, as if the others weren't even there; as if Dr. Sorkin had not spoken. Quietly, he added, "Trust me, you don't want this animal to taste things that move and bleed."

* * *

**A/N: Well, we've officially met the predator that will "scare the kids and give their parents nightmares"...Indominus rex! Do you readers think this is the creature that will utterly destroy civilization as we know it and set the stage for the setting of my prequel, "JurassiQuest"? You'll have to wait to find out! Again, please let me know if the story is moving too fast. I really need to know. By the way, how do you like the inclusion of Dr. Ian Malcolm, Dr. Sarah "Harding" Malcolm and Kelly in the story? As Dr. Grant, Ellie Sattler and the lot are absent (at least, for now), we need someone from the original movies to carry out the action scenes, and Ian and Sarah are just the duo to do that in my opinion! As always, please be sure to favorite, review and definitely follow this story, because let me tell you...you won't want to miss the next chapter! In the meantime, spare no expense!**


	5. The Time Transportation Device

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 5: The Time Transportation Device**

**A/N: What is the Time Transportation Device? Well, you'll be able to learn the answer in this chapter. That's not all we'll find! Chapter 5 also follows Tom and Alaina as they begin trying to figure out where to begin their search for answers concerning Dr. Grant's disappearance...and they'll also meet a familiar character from the JurassiQuest...We'll also see what dark practices Henry and the others are conducting and what Dr. Sorkin plans to do about them...sounds exciting! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

It was 2:00 a.m. on June 11, 2015 when Tom, Alaina and Brianna walked off the airplane that brought them to the Harlingen Airport in Harlingen, Texas. The airport was busy and now there was an additional 90 teenagers from Tom and Alaina's school to add to the crowded feel of the building. There were 30 adults – teachers, parents and the principle and his secretary – traveling with the school group so that they could the high schoolers in line. So everyone could keep together, they were all wearing shirts with their school's logo on it.

"Is it busy today or what?" Alaina asked.

"Tell me about it," Tom agreed. "I don't even know where we're supposed to go."

"Let's just follow the group," Brianna offered. "Then we won't get lost."

Principle Harmen stood in front of the teens and raised his hands to get their attention. "OK. Our bus that will take us to the _Jurassic World_ ferry is late. So we're all going to wait in the airport cafeteria. I know you're all excited, but while we're here, I want you all to stay together with the group. That means no wandering off. I'm talking to you especially, Logan."

"I'm just standing here, Principle Harmen," Logan argued with a smirk.

"But we know what you tend to do, kid. Don't kid around with me. Now as I was saying, we're all going to stay together and wait in the cafeteria. Bathrooms are all on the right side of the cafeteria. Follow me everyone!"

Principle Harmen led the teens to the airport cafeteria where they all got seats. Tom, Alaina and Brianna found a three-seater table near one of the corners.

"So how old are you, Brianna?" Tom asked.

"I'm 15."

"Cool. So is this your first year at this school? I don't remember seeing you before."

"Yeah. I was going to a nearby school, but I was switched to this one. I think my parents just wanted me to get a better education." Then, Brianna looked toward the bathroom and asked, "Is it alright, if I go to the bathroom? I've gotta go."

"Oh sure, go right ahead." As soon as Brianna left, Alaina got out her brochure of _Jurassic World_ and presented the map inside to Tom. Tom grinned. "This is going to be so much fun. Just look at all those attractions–"

"Yes, it'll be fun, but let's stay focused," Alaina told him. "Now, if we're going to get answers as to what happened to Dr. Grant, Luke and the others, where would you go first?"

"Hm..." Tom scanned the map of the island. He was looking for a place where they could start their inquiry and find answers. "I guess the Innovation Center. That's the only place I can think of."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too. Do you think they'll tell us anything?"

"They probably won't. What's our plan from there?"

"I wish I knew." Alaina brushed her hair from her face. "I suppose the best thing we can do is explore the different parts of the park and try to find answers."

Logan, Matt, John and Logan's flock of girls walked over to Tom and Alaina's table.

"Aw, that's cute," Logan cooed. "So you've got a girlfriend now? You couldn't stand all the mocking for not having a girlfriend, so you go get one. Tom, as hard as you try, you're too far behind the popular kids to ever catch up."

Tom looked up at Logan. He said, "Logan, not now. We're busy."

"Oh, so you're serious about the dating thing, eh?" He winked at his flock, who giggled in reply.

"No. We're not dating. She's not my girlfriend. We're just..."

"Just planning out our day in the park," Alaina interjected. "We don't want to waste time deciding what we're going to do, so we're planning ahead. You should do the same."

"Aw, look at that, she's defending her man."

Tom glared at Logan. "Logan, go somewhere. I'm bus...y..." across the room, he noticed a heavyset man with a balding head with little remnants of neatly combed black hair on top of his head, a little pair of spectacles on his nose, chubby cheeks, a bow tie, an expensive suit and a pair of suspenders. He was sitting at a small coffee table reading a book called _If I Could Write a Book About a Dinosaur Theme Park That Failed_ by Micheal Crichton, and sipping his coffee. "Wait a minute..." Tom said, "I know that guy." Tom got up from his table.

"Hey! I'm not finished insulting you, runt," Logan said.

"Who's that?" Alaina asked.

"That's Dr. George Baselton!"

"What do you know about George Baselton?" Logan asked.

"More than you do, considering you know practically nothing."

For once, Logan seemed at a loss of words.

"Ow! Burn!" Matt exclaimed. He was quickly shunned by Logan. "Sorry, dude."

Tom went over to Dr. Baselton.

"Excuse me, you're Dr. Baselton?" Tom told him.

"Yep, that's what they call me," the scientist from Stanford University answered with a deep southern drawl. "And who are you?"

"I'm Tom McCarthy, I was the friend of the son of Dr. Alan Grant."

Dr. Baselton chuckled. "A friend of Luke Grant. Ha, poor kid. He had a dinosaur-loving lunatic for a father trying too hard to be a real paleontologist. I was really sorry for that kid."

"Hey, Dr. Grant wasn't a lunatic. He just wasn't able to support his ideas with scientific evidence."

"But that's the point, isn't it? If you have a scientific theory or hypothesis, you need scientific evidence to support your claims. Dr. Grant could produce none! Dr. Grant's theory on _Velociraptors_ was completely immaterial."

"You still shouldn't have treated him so rudely in public."

"He was misleadin' people, kid! Leading all down the wrong road of thinking. If we're going to have award-winning scientists and scientific researchers in the future, we need to train our kids, teenagers and college students how to think critically about such things. Otherwise, we'll have scientists of the future believing in fairies, goblins and ghosts, among other things that have no place in real science. Dr. Grant had no evidence to support his ridiculous theory. Come on, I mean...pack-hunting raptors with the ability to vocalize with each other, that's–"

"Are you saying they couldn't vocalize?"

"No, of course not. I imagine they did vocalize, even communicating with each other. But Dr. Grant believed they were able to talk to each other in a degree we've never imagined – coordinating their attack patterns, making signals to each other and all that – that's just ludicrous."

"What if he was proven right?"

"He never would have been, kid. Trust me."

"But what _if_ he was?"

Baselton sighed. "If Dr. Grant was ever proven right...well, I dunno what I'd do. But he's never gonna be right. Especially since he disappeared almost two years ago."

Tom asked, "Do you know anything about why he disappeared?"

"Not a clue. But given it wasn't long after my refutes I gave him in his last lecture, he probably went into hiding out of embarrassment."

"But he's not the only one who's gone missing. Several other people who weren't previously associated with him also disappeared the same day."

"Well, I can't say why _they _disappeared. All I know is that if Dr. Grant really believed his ridiculous theory could be proven, he'd be out there in the field trying to prove it alongside his team. Speaking of his team, ha, I pity them terribly too. Poor Billy Brennan can barely hold that team together..."

Tom was about to turn to leave, but instead asked, "Wait a minute, what are you doing at this airport anyway?"

"I'm on vacation. I'm going to visit the new dinosaur theme park."

"Oh, my school group and I are too."

Baselton nodded. "Well, hope you enjoy yourself. Nice talkin' with you, kid."

"Yeah, ditto."

Tom walked back over to where Alaina, Logan and the others were standing.

"See, I'm not the only one who thinks Luke's dad was a nutcase," Logan said.

"Just go somewhere already," Tom told him.

Logan snickered. "Come on, guys, we don't want to ruin their first date." He and the rest of his "gang" walked away, laughing.

Tom shook his head. "Sorry about that."

"Who is that guy anyway?" Alaina inquired.

"Oh that's Logan. He comes from a rich family; he's one of the more popular kids in the school. Luke and I never got along with him."

"Yeah, I figured he was popular, considering the harem that's worshiping the ground he walks on."

Tom decided to switch the subject. "Did you hear my conversation with Baselton?"

"Yep. Every word. He didn't tell you anything about Grant."

"Well, as you heard, he's less informed than I am."

"Hey guys, I'm back," Brianna told her friends as she took a seat. "So, did I miss anything?"

"Not much," Alaina told her. She winked at Tom.

Just then, Principle Harmen got the high-schooler's attention by clapping his hands. "Alright everyone!" he announced. "Our bus is here. I'd like everyone to line up along this wall so we can get going. We've got a long drive to the coast ahead of us."

* * *

Arnold took his keys from his pocket to open the door to a special room in the back of the Control Room. Behind him stood Henry, Masrani, Hammond and, as you might expect, Dianthus. The elephant was rubbing his head against the door, obviously wanting in.

"Hold on, little dude," Arnold told the diminutive mammal. "I just have to unlock the door first." He shoved the key into the keyhole and tried to turn it, but the door remained shut. "Hm...that's strange."

"Perhaps," Masrani began, "you are using the wrong key."

Arnold removed the key from the hole and nodded. "Thanks, Simon. You're right. It might help to use the right key." Arnold placed the key in the hole and gave it a turn. _Click!_ The door was unlocked. Arnold pushed the door open and saw a long staircase to their right, descending down beneath the earth's surface; beneath the park itself. He turned to Hammond and said, "You're going to be very pleased with what Anthony, Henry and I have accomplished in the past few weeks, John."

With that, Masrani closed the door behind the five of them (four humans and one pachyderm) and they descended down the stairs. Little lights lined the ceiling, but the staircase was still quite dark. The stairs went downward for another 50 feet or so until they reached a small technological laboratory at the bottom. The room, bathed in blue iridescent light, was nothing fancy – concrete floors, shelves holding loads of computer equipment, a few large computer boxes, five desks (Anthony was sitting at one of the desks) with a computer monitor on each one...and on the wall of the room farthest from the bottom of the staircase...was a prototype. The prototype consisted of a platform with two large and mechanical four-foot tall cylinders, set about ten feet apart. Attached to each cylinder (which was pointed toward the center of the platform) was a ray gun.

"Wow," Masrani breathed. "Last time I was down here it was a pile of mechanical mess. Now it's...this...device...what are you calling it?"

"Well, until recently we've just been calling it 'the prototype'," Henry admitted. "but Arnold, Anthony and I have decided to call it...the **T**ime **T**ransportation **D**evice, or TTD for short."

"And it's an exact replica of the original that was destroyed in 2013?"

"You bet," Anthony said as he got up from his chair at his desk. "The last 15 months working on this contraption have been a big headache. We were finally able to track down the computer virus that had screwed up the previous prototype's system, solve the problem, replicate the entire system, letter by letter, reprogrammed it and finally...here it is!"

"Well, almost," Arnold corrected. "We've still got some more programming to do. But I suspect she'll be up and running in a couple–"

"Months?" Hammond interjected.

"No...days, John. We're _that_ close."

Dianthus walked onto the platform and touched one of the cylinders with his trunk.

"No, Dianthus," Hammond demanded. "Step away."

Dianthus looked at Hammond and groaned quietly, almost as if to ask, "Do I have to?"

Hammond waved his hand in the elephant's direction and Dianthus reluctantly obeyed. He turned back to Arnold and asked, "Days? You're going to have it up and running in just a few days?"

"Yes. I'm positive. This time I've installed a security watchdog in the prototype's computer system. It's designed to stop evil viruses dead in their tracks. It's also constantly downloading the latest software updates so that it is prepared for the next virus attack."

Hammond nodded in approval. "You spared no expense, I see." John walked next to the platform and sighed. "Maybe it's not too late to save Dr. Grant and the others."

"You say that as if you know they're still alive," Masrani noted.

"Whether or not they're alive now isn't an issue," Anthony explained. "You see, once we get this baby working, we can simply go back to the exact time Arnold had told them they were to return to the 21st century. It's a very simple procedure."

"What if you stopped them from going in the first place?"

"Too risky. We might disrupt the time line. Remember, it was because Henry couldn't figure out what was wrong with the prototype that he, Claire and Dr. Sorkin figured out how to clone the dinosaurs. So if we stopped them from going, we might have never been successful at cloning dinosaurs when we did."

"And then," Henry added, "we might not have built the park when it was built either, or Masrani Global Corporation might not have joined us at the appropriate time to help us with the project."

Henry walked next to Hammond and clasped his hands together. "No matter how long this takes," he said quietly, "we _will_ get this thing to work. I owe it to the JurassiQuest team."

* * *

David Banks dropped bunches of fresh hay from the elevated catwalk around into the _Parasaurolophus_' paddock, which was set some ways away from the rest of the park. The five hadrosaurs in the enclosure bellowed happily as they walked over to their feeding station for their lunch. This paddock was part of Dr. Laura Sorkin's Field Lab. Back when the park was being constructed, as you know, Dr. Sorkin was very discontent with the direction the park was heading. So to keep her from complaining, she was given this outdoor laboratory so that Dr. Sorkin could continue her research without pestering Hammond, Henry and the others (they didn't want to fire her because her knowledge was valuable to the park). They even gave her several hadrosaurs to study to keep her occupied.

Dr. Sorkin watched as the _Parasaurolophus_ fed on the hay. She shook her head slowly and crossed her arms. "I just don't understand these people."

"What people?" David asked.

"InGen – Hammond, Masrani, Henry – they all think they know what they're doing. I'm telling you, they're moving into uncharted waters here."

"They have made a lot of questionable moves over the past 22 months," David agreed.

As you might recall, Dr. Sorkin's first gripe against InGen was their use of frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps, but InGen had done several other things as of late that irritated Dr. Sorkin. One such thing they did was called the lysine contingency. The dinosaurs had been genetically-engineered to be unable to produce the amino acid lysine, essential for life. The lysine they needed could only be provided by the food from InGen. Unless given this special food, the dinosaurs would die within a week or so, hence preventing them from spreading away from the island.

"I told Henry that the lysine contingency was cruel to the dinosaurs," Dr. Sorkin said, "but they didn't listen. Then, as if that wasn't enough, they made them all female! And as if _that_ wasn't enough, as we learned today, they took it a step farther, farther than I ever thought they'd go? They're actually cooking up their own dinosaurs! Seriously! A hybrid of all things!"

"Technically all the dinosaurs are hybrids, since they're mixed with frog DNA."

"True, but generally – with a few exceptions such as in the case of the _Dilophosaurus_ – the frog DNA hasn't made too many anatomical changes to the animals. Therefore, most dinosaurs are almost the same as the ones we find in the fossil record. Not so for this...hybrid. What did they call it?"

"_Indominus rex_."

"That's right. Just because they want to keep all that long green flowing into their pockets! Don't they get it? These are animals – living organisms. They have a right to live. Henry and the others think they have an appropriate protocol for everything that they think could go wrong. What is it that they don't understand?"

"They're money-lovers," David told her.

Dr. Sorkin snickered. "Yeah, that's a fact." Originally, Dr. Sorkin insisted they create a nature reserve for the dinosaurs, rather than a theme park. But the Board of Directors turned her idea down because "there was no money in it", so they, according to Dr. Sorkin, "decided to create a spectacle". "When will they _stop_ trying to create a spectacle. It's not fair to the thousands of tourists that visit this park and it's not fair to the dinosaurs. I wish they'd grow up and stop living in this fairy tale dream, thinking they have everything under control. They don't!"

One of the _Parasaurolophus_ reared up onto its hind legs, bringing its head over the top of the fence. It emitted a low, B-flat-like sound. Dr. Sorkin grinned and gently scratched the herbivore on the snout. The _Parasaurolophus_ gurgled contently, closing its eyes. "Why couldn't InGen listen to me?" Dr. Sorkin wondered.

"Because it's like you said," David told her, "it's all about the money."

"I guess 'spare no expense' doesn't apply to people living in the doghouse. They're going to regret all these careless things they're doing. I just know it. One day, it's going to come back to bite them." She looked away from the paddock and toward a relatively small shack – this building served as her laboratory. "But soon that won't matter." Over the past few months, Dr. Sorkin had been so discontent with InGen – specifically the lysine contingency – that she decided to put matters into her own hands. In secret, she and David had been working on a concoction that, when drunken from their main water supply, would "heal" the dinosaurs from the lysine contingency. She didn't dare tell Hammond, Ludlow or Henry, for she knew they would be absolutely furious! "I think our anti-lysine contingency fluids will be ready by tomorrow, don't you think?"

"Oh definitely."

"Good." Dr. Sorkin looked into the paddock, watching the _Parasaurolophus_, as she continued, "Finally, we can begin to show that Board of Directors our work and begin to fix the damage Henry and the others have caused."

* * *

**A/N: Looks like we've got some interesting things about to take place in this story! What do you think of the Dr. Sorkin/David Banks subplot? Also, what do you guys think of the return of the time portal, Tom and Alaina's subplot? I figured that adding Dr. George Baselton would be a good move for the story. Do you guys think he'll be eating his own words about raptors once he gets to the park? There's a good possibility of that! Did you guys notice the title of the book Baselton was reading, by the way? Anyway, be sure to favorite and review this story. Also be sure to follow it, because you won't want to miss the next chapter, when the Malcolm's and Tom and Alaina finally arrive at Jurassic World. I'm sure they'll have a grand old time...because nothing ever goes wrong in Jurassic World. It's 100% safe!**


	6. En Route to Jurassic World

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 6: En Route to Jurassic World**

**A/N: I am so excited! Jurassic World will be released in theaters in just 49 days! It's been a long wait, but that wait is finally coming to a close. I can't contain my excitement, especially after seeing the most recent trailer for the film! Anyway, let's talk about THIS story.**

**Yes, as this chapter suggests, we'll see several of the main characters head to Jurassic World. They have no idea what kind of adventure they have before them. We'll also see some more ancient reptiles make an appearance in this chapter as well. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

_June 12, 2015, 8:05 a.m._

Billy and Cheryl walk onto the dock, nearly ready to board the ferry that will take them to _Jurassic World_. Billy is unused to the ocean air – it's much more humid next to the coast than the air he's used to. However, he's relieved to be able to concentrate on something non-work related.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Billy asked.

Cheryl scanned the busy dock, trying to figure out the answer to that question. "I'm not sure, but I think we can purchase tickets in that building over there."

The building Cheryl spoke of was quite large and filled with refreshments, restrooms, a gift shop and other things. It was the last place tourists would be able to go eat, use the bathroom or buy souvenirs before going to _Jurassic World_. The couple walked through the doors and into the busy establishment. Finally, they found what appeared to be the ticket booth and got in line.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Billy told Cheryl.

"Relax. Everything will be fine. This'll be fun. We're going to see the creatures that we've spent our entire lives studying from dead fossil bones."

"But that's just it. They're living creatures. If we have living dinosaurs standing, breathing before us...what's the point of studying fossils?"

"Come on, Billy. There's still a use for bone-diggers, like you and me."

"Like what? I'm listening."

Cheryl paused. She wasn't quite sure how to respond to her boyfriend's statement. "Well, I'm not exactly sure what use there is, but we haven't even seen the park yet. Just give it a chance. I'm sure things will come clear after we've visited."

"I sure hope you're right, because unless we come up with some clever way to stay in business–"

"We _will_."

The line was long and they found themselves waiting for about 15 to 20 minutes before they got even close to the booth.

"It's crazy busy here, isn't it?" asked a woman standing behind Cheryl and Billy.

Billy nodded. "Yeah, it is."

The woman continued, "Especially when you're trying to transport a bus-load of teens to this park."

"Teens?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was referring to my school group. We're taking a field trip and I – the principle's assistant – have to make sure everyone's paid for."

Billy and Cheryl looked over at the group of excited teenagers waiting near the concession stand. Billy grimaced. _Well, glad I'm not the one in charge of them_, he thought.

* * *

Tom, Brianna and Alaina waited with the rest of their schoolmates as Mary Anning waited in line to pay for them all. The three of them were planning out how they would spend their day. Even though Alaina and Tom had a mystery to solve, they also intended to have some fun while in the park.

"What attraction do you think we should go on first?" Tom asked Alaina and Brianna.

"Not sure," Brianna said. "What about the Aquatic Park?"

"Oh no, not the water park," Alaina groaned. "If I'm going to a _dinosaur_-filled theme park, why would I do something that I can do at any other theme park anywhere else in the world. No, we should go on a dinosaur attraction."

"You don't think they'll have prehistoric creatures in the Aquatic Park? What about the feeding show?"

"You're talking about the Mosasaurus Feeding Show," Tom corrected her. "That's a different attraction altogether and not associated with the Aquatic Park."

"Oh. I think we should go to that first. It says: 'With feedings every two hours, this predator of the deep will wow you with its massive maw as it gives Jaws his just desserts. Pack a poncho, because the Mosasaurus Feeding Show is one big splash zone. May be disturbing for small children'. Sounds awesome. We should totally do that first."

"Then we'll be wet all day long," Alaina reminded her. "How about the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo? It's a nice introduction to the park. 'Enjoy the thrill of getting up close and personal with baby dinosaurs. Located by the Visitor's Center, the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo lets you see, pet, and feed all of your favorite herbivores. Feeling adventurous? Saddle up and ride a tiny triceratops! A good rub under their frill and they'll take you anywhere. Fun for guests of all ages. Helmets required.' I mean, you actually get to _pet_ a real dinosaur!"

"Maybe we should start in the Innovation Center," Tom said. "I think that's where they _want _you to start first. Then we can go to the Creation Lab."

The girls shrugged.

"Nah," Alaina said. "I still want to go to the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo first."

Then the three of them were approached by another teenager who was not with their school group. He was tall and had dark-colored hair, most of which was covered by his jacket's hood. "Excuse me, have you seen my brother. He's about three-fourths of my height and has curly blond hair."

Alaina shook her head. "Nope. I haven't seen him. You going to the park too?"

The boy shrugged. "I guess." Tom was confused – why didn't he look excited to visit a park full of dinosaurs? The boy continued, "My names Zach."

"I'm Tom, and these are my friends Brianna and Alaina. We're part of this school group."

"My parents insist on us going," Zach explained. "Our aunt works at the park."

"That's really cool!"

"I suppose."

Just then, the four teens spotted a younger boy with curly, dirty-blond hair walk by.

"Gray," Zach said, walking over to the boy. "Where were you?"

"I had to use the bathroom," Gray responded.

"Well, next time you need to let, someone know where you're heading, little bro." He ruffled his little brother's hair and the two of them walked over to a couple that was presumably their parents. Alaina watched as their mother – she had long blond hair, began to talk to her sons.

"OK, we've got to go now," their mother said, "but I trust you'll both take care of yourselves. I hear my sister's really excited that you're going to visit her park." Gray frowned. His mother took pity on him. She bent down to his level and said, "Everything's going to be fine, honey. Your dad and I just have to work things out for a little bit, OK?"

"Alright, Mom," Gray answered.

"I'm really proud of you for going on this trip, you're going too have so much fun. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

Both kids hugged their parents and began saying their goodbyes.

"And remember, if something chases you...run," their mother said with a playful wink. "Bye, kids."

"Bye, Mom," Gray and Zach said together.

"Alaina!"

Alaina turned to face Tom and Brianna. "What were you doing?" Tom asked. "I called you like five times."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Tom grinned. "It's time to board the ferry. You won't want to miss that."

* * *

Dr. Gerry Harding slowly walked past the Aviary viewing area, where the tourists were, and toward the Authorized Personal section of the center. The Aviary was an enormous dome-shaped structure made of glass. A network of metal struts supported the great glass structure and it was in here that the park's flying reptiles, or pterosaurs, could be seen. The Aviary provided great airspace for the creatures to fly and the ground below was covered in trees, shrubs and other lush vegetation; a river ran through the Aviary as well. The center of the Aviary boasted a large upthrust of rock with steep cliffs. This was where the pterosaurs perched when they wanted a rest. Thick glass protected the viewing area, where tourists could watch the pterosaurs in flight.

"So what are we doing here?" Claire, who was following him, asked.

"I need to check the feeders," Harding explained. Claire knew that the pterosaurs were fed by a feeder that released live fish into the Aviary's river. The feeder got its fish from a special fish breeding plant in another part of the island. "Every Friday, I check on the feeders to make sure they're working properly. Trust me, you don't want a bunch of hungry pterosaurs in this enclosure. They can get...testy."

Harding unlocked the door to the Aviary feeding station. The feeding station was an area enclosed within a chain-link cage supported by metal struts – for protection from the pterosaurs – and situated where the river entered the Aviary. Claire looked into the Aviary itself and saw several dozens of pterosaurs soaring through the air. Two species of pterosaurs resided in the Aviary: _Pteranodon_ and _Dimorphodon_. _Dimorphodon_ was a relatively small pterosaur with an eight-foot wingspan, a long tail, large eyes, quick, toothy jaws and sharp talons primarily for catching fish and insects. It was only somewhat aggressive, which is more than you can say for _Pteranodon_! _Pteranodon_ was the largest pterosaur in the park, with a wingspan of 18-20 feet and 70 pounds in weight. It had a long, toothless beak, long wings, clawed feet, a short tail and a long crest protruding from the back of its head. Claire knew that this species was rather aggressive and, even though mainly a fish-eater, it would attack a human if it had half the chance. She watched as several _Pteranodon_ soared through the air, occasionally flying low, near the river, to snatch a fish for consumption. Their bird-like cries could be heard throughout the park.

Harding walked up to the control panel in the feeding station and pressed the _Release Fish_ button. Unfortunately, nothing happened. Harding tried it again. He sighed.

"Nice, it's not working," Harding said. "Those pterosaurs are going to get really hungry a little later. We have to get this thing repaired as quickly as possible."

"_We _are not doing it though, right?"

Harding laughed. "Of course not. That's a job for our technicians. I just need to let them know. They have special techniques to making repairs in the exhibits without endangering themselves so–"

"Yes, I know."

Harding looked at his watch and nodded. "Well, my daughter's coming on the ferry. She'll probably be here within a few minutes. We'd better get back to the Innovation Center. I've got to–"

A shriek was sounded as, all of a sudden, a dark shadow was cast over the two of them; a _Pteranodon_ swooped in from above. It squawked and latched its sharp claws onto the chain link fencing. The chain links were strong and prevented the pterosaur from breaking in. Claire and Harding watched as the creature tried to forge its beak between the chain links; it cawed as it desperately attempted to reach the humans.

"It's OK, she can't get to us," Harding said.

"I know."

True to his word, the _Pteranodon_ failed at every attempt to reach them, so she leaped back into the air, spreading her great wings and flew off.

"Have they done that before?" Claire asked.

"Oh yes. Plenty of times. That's common behavior for them when their feeder's not working. Goes to show you just how hungry they are." With a sigh, he started moving toward the door. "Well, I've got to pick up my daughter. Are you coming?"

"Sure."

* * *

Sarah, Kelly and Malcolm stood on the deck overlooking the ocean. They had gotten so far away from coast, that they could see nothing but water all around them. The boat was taking them toward a wonderful place they had never been to before, and they were obviously excited...well at least, Sarah and Kelly were. Ian tried as hard as he could not to be, simply because that was his style.

"Did you see the size of that school group that's on board the ferry?" Malcolm asked. "Whoever's coordinating that event has got to be stressed out."

"I'm sure they're fine," Sarah responded. "They're used to managing those types of events."

"Do we know what we're doing once we get to the park?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes. The CEO of the InGen company, John Hammond, is going to meet us at the Innovation Center."

"So we're getting celebrity treatment."

"Something like that."

"That's _so_ awesome," Kelly said.

Then, Sarah looked to her left and noticed a young couple also standing on the deck, looking out over the ocean. For some reason, she felt that she wanted to talk to them, so she went over to where they were standing.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" she asked.

The man nodded his head and said, "We're good...you know, you look familiar..."

Sarah grinned. "I'm Dr. Sarah Harding."

The woman gasped. "Oh my gosh! _The _Sarah Harding? The paleontologist?" Sarah nodded and the woman stretched out her hand. "I'm Cheryl Logan, and this is my boyfriend, Billy Brennan."

Sarah shook both of their hands. "I used to be friends with your boss, Billy," she said. "You probably don't remember, but I visited your dig site a couple of times, before Cheryl started working there."

Billy snapped his fingers. "I thought you looked familiar. I remember now. Dr. Grant used to talk about you often before he disappeared."

"Yeah, I heard about his disappearance." Sarah paused, realizing that the topic might not be appropriate to talk about for some people. "So you're both going to _Jurassic World_ too."

"Yes, we needed a break from work," Billy told her. "How did you end up deciding to come here?"

"We were invited by the Board of Directors. Say, if you want, you could probably join us. I don't think the founder, Hammond, would have a problem."

"Really?" Cheryl asked. "You'd do that?"

"Sure, since you were friends with Dr. Grant. He had connections with this place a few years ago, you know."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Billy said. "Thanks for the invite. We accept."

"Excellent."

Malcolm, who overheard the conversation, came over and said, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh yes. Cheryl, Billy, this is my husband, Ian..." (Ian shook both of their hands) "...and this is our 12-year old daughter, Kelly."

"Hi," Kelly greeted.

Then Billy turned to Ian and asked, "So what was it you do for a living?"

"He's a mathematician," Sarah said.

"Chaotician, actually!" Ian told them. "Chaotician. There's a difference between a chaotician and a general mathematician. A very significant difference."

"Like what?" Billy asked.

Kelly groaned, "Oh boy, here goes Dad's chaos theory speech again."

"Well, mathematicians are people with extensive knowledge of, uh, mathematics. They typically use this knowledge to solve mathematical problems. A chaoticianist on the other hand is someone who studies the Chaos Theory."

Cheryl and Billy winced. "The Chaos Theory?" they asked together.

"Yes. I don't think John Hammond and Simon Masrani are going to subscribe to the Chaos Theory, especially what it has to say about their little science project. Have you two heard of the Chaos Theory?" Cheryl and Billy shook their heads. "No? Non-linear equations? Strange attractions?"

"I'm afraid not," Cheryl said.

Malcolm grinned, eager to explain a little bit about the Chaos Theory. Kelly wasn't particularly interested in hearing the lecture her dad was about to give on his "beloved" Chaos Theory, but fortunately, she spotted something up ahead, just over the horizon, that would be capable of changing the topic.

"Hey, guys!" Kelly called as she pointed forward. "There's the island!"

True to her words, Isla Nublar was situated ahead of them. A little green mound in the ocean blue, slowly growing bigger as they approached. Here is where the adventure would begin!

* * *

**A/N: In this chapter, as you just read, I added two species of pterosaurs to the story: Pteranodon and Dimorphodon. As you might expect, these pterosaurs are going to play a very interesting roll a little later on in the story. Also, I decided to introduce several new human characters into the story, including Gray and Zach from the upcoming Jurassic World film! We will see them again in later chapters. In the next chapter, expect to finally see Ian Malcolm, Sarah Harding, Cheryl Logan and Billy Brennan, Kelly Malcolm and Tom and Alaina's school group arrive in the park. What wonders will they see? What dinosaurs will they meet? You'll have to wait and see. In the meantime, please be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story and I'll see you all next week! Spare no expense!**


	7. Journey to the Center of the Isle

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 7: Journey to the Center of the Isle**

**A/N: That newly released **_**Jurassic World**_** trailer was AWESOME! Can't wait to see the movie.**** Not a whole lot of the "adventure" from the trailer is going to happen in this chapter, but I guarantee that there will be plenty of thrills and exciting content in upcoming chapters. Calmer chapters such as these are important for things like character development and getting the story across to you readers so that when it's time for the action scenes, everything makes plenty of sense. By the way, be sure to let me know if you like the flow of the story, or if I'm pacing the story too fast or slow. Or if the writing style is confusing. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Sarah Harding, Ian and Kelly Malcolm, Billy Brennan and Cheryl Logan walked off the deck of the ferry and onto the South Dock of Isla Nublar – _Jurassic World_. They forged their way through a crowd of people, and past the school group and toward the monorail station that would take them to the Innovation Center.

"It's so crowded in this park," Malcolm stated. "I'm not accustomed to bumping elbows with so many people."

"Relax, hon," Sarah told him, "it's not that bad."

"Yeah," Kelly agreed. "Remember your book signing last year when that guy was so busy texting that he bumped into you, spilling all of his hot coffee?"

Malcolm shivered when he remembered the pain of the hot drink as it drenched his black-colored clothes that day. _People_ _are man's worst enemies_, he thought.

"Ah! Dr. Malcolm!" cried an elderly man with an amber walking cane as he made his way through the crowd, followed by a taller Indian man and another man with a briefcase. "Dr. Malcolm! Sarah Harding! So glad you could make it." The man shook Malcolm's hand as if he knew him already.

"Um, and who are you?" Malcolm asked.

"I'm John Hammond, and I must say I'm delighted to finally meet you in person, Dr. Malcolm." Then he turned to Sarah. "And this must be your wife."

"Uh yeah, this is Sarah Harding and our daughter Kelly."

Then Sarah introduced Mr. Hammond to Billy Brennan and Cheryl Logan as friends of theirs, telling him that they were part of Dr. Grant's dig team. "...I hope it's not a problem if they join us."

"Certainly not. Bring them along. It's nice to see that Dr. Grant's shoes have been filled by a fine young fellow such as yourself, Mr. Brennan."

Brennan cast a fake grin, knowing the truth about his finances. Then it was Hammond's turn to introduce Simon Masrani – the tall Indian man – and the man with the brief case – Donald Gennaro – to the guests. They found Masrani to be friendly and approachable, but Gennaro nonetheless seemed anxious about something on his mind; his head wasn't into the current situation.

"Well, I'm sure you're tired from all your traveling," Hammond said. "Come. Let's ride the monorail to get to the Innovation Center and then to your hotel room at the Hilton Inn. Then we'll tour you around the park!"

Malcolm felt something bump into his leg. He looked down and saw a miniature elephant with its head against his leg.

"Oh my gosh!" Kelly exclaimed. "Is that an elephant? What kind of an elephant is that?"

"It's so...small," Cheryl said.

Hammond and Masrani laughed. Masrani said, "This is Dianthus, our genetically-modified miniature elephant, one of the many surprises you'll see in the park."

Malcolm watched as Dianthus rubbed against his leg for affection. Malcolm shook his head. "A miniature elephant? Seriously? What other crazy creations do they have at this park."

* * *

"So this is it?" Alaina asked, gazing up into the blue sky before casting her sights on the main part of the island. Isla Nublar's mountains were all covered in trees and other plants, giving a very "prehistoric" look to the land. "It's really beautiful here."

"Yeah, it kind of reminds me of Hawaii," Tom said. "Or maybe a theme park in Louisiana."

Brianna took out her brochure and grinned. "I can't wait to go to the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo."

Mary Anning, the principle's secretary, was joined by another woman; based on her outfit, she appeared to be a _Jurassic World_ employee and she had long black hair. The two of them walked in front of the noisy school group and Anning addressed the crowd.

"Alright everyone!" Mary Anning announced. "I know you're all excited about exploring _Jurassic World_, but first, we need to make sure everyone understands a couple rules before we head out." Then she gestured to the woman standing next to her. "This is Zara; she's one of the announcers at this park and she's going to explain the park rules to us. Take it away, Zara."

Zara nodded and said, "OK. First of all, welcome to _Jurassic World_, the greatest theme park in the world. We're very glad that you're here with us today. And while we want you to have fun, there are also some rules that you will need to remember before you start exploring the island. Now, _Jurassic World _is one of the safest theme parks in the world. As our founder, John Hammond, likes to say, 'We have spared no expense to make Isla Nublar safe for human and dinosaur alike'. To keep both visitors and dinosaurs safe, we have developed over 150 protocols and safeguards for every dinosaur in the park. However, safety is a two-way street. Please do your part: Firstly, we're going to split all of you up into groups of three. You must stay with your group at _all times_. Don't wander off. Also, we don't want you to tap on the glass, cross barriers, throw anything into the exhibits, make excessive noise, tease or otherwise incite the dinosaurs. You'll also notice that throughout the park we have set up electrified fences. The fences have a power of about 10,000 volts, so please don't touch fences marked as electrified. Other than that, be sure to have fun and enjoy your stay at _Jurassic World_!"

The teens, several of the teachers and the principle got onto the monorail. Meanwhile, Mary Anning left the group to make sure hotel rooms had been reserved for everyone.

* * *

Kelly looked at the lush plant life as the monorail vehicle she rode zoomed past, taking them toward the center of the island itself.

"It's almost like Epcot in Disney World, Dad!" Kelly declared. "These things are incredible."

"We've tried to outfit this park with only the most up-to-date technology on the planet," Masrani explained to the Malcolm's party.

"I can definitely see that," Sarah said. "I think Epcot is the only other theme park in the world I've seen monorails in usage."

"We decided to use monorails because we wanted a quick, easy way to access any portion of the island without cluttering up the landscape with roads and pathways and vehicles."

"We spared no expense," Hammond summed up.

Malcolm asked, "How do you run these things? What do they use for fuel?"

"We have a geothermal power plant in the northern region of the island that brings power to not only the monorail system, but also to about a quarter of the rest of the park! We have plans to gradually expand the use of geothermal power to the entire park."

"That's interesting," Billy commented as he looked out of the window at the front of the monorail. "I think we're approaching something up ahead."

As they rode through the jungle, the monorail approached two enormous, primitive wooden gates and a metal archway, with flaming torch holders on each side of the gate. The top of the archway bore the name of the park: **Jurassic World**. Billy and the others looked upon the gates with a sense of awe. Just then, a kid – about 12 years old – with dirty-blond, short, curly hair pushed his way through the crowd of people and stood right next to Billy, watching the same sight. With a loud creak, the gates began to open.

"Wow," was all the kid managed to say.

"What have they got in there?" Malcolm asked. "King Kong?"

Sarah elbowed her husband. "Shh! You're ruining the moment, Ian."

As the gates opened, a view of what was ahead could be seen – lots of buildings and sidewalks surrounded a large lake that was in the center of the island. This was _Jurassic World_ itself. Even from a distance, the place looked like an exciting place to explore.

* * *

Tom, Brianna and Alaina watched the main gates to the park disappear behind the monorail as they moved forward, Main Street and the Innovation Center getting closer and closer by the second. Tom was so amazed by this place. He couldn't believe that he actually had the opportunity to be here.

"I wish you could see this, Luke," he whispered.

After another five minutes, the monorail arrived at the monorail station in the Innovation Center, where their adventure and exploration of Isla Nublar would begin. The three teens could hardly wait for the vehicle to stop. The moment it did, they rushed out, eager to begin the adventure. They found the Innovation Center to be quite crowded. However, they were still able to see that the Innovation Center was filled with many groundbreaking educational exhibits, larger-than-life interactive films and even hands-on activities.

Over the speakers, a voice announced, "Well, howdy little paleontologists! My name is Mr. DNA, and I want to welcome you all to _Jurassic World_! Are you ready to see some dinosaurs?"

Tom chuckled. "Well, they spared no expense on technology in this place, that's for sure."

"Where do we go first?" Brianna asked.

Alaina suggested they check out the statue of an older man situated just before entering the Creation Lab. Brianna and Tom agreed, so they walked over and saw that the older man stood proudly, holding onto the top of an amber-topped walking cane.

"So that's the founder?" Alaina asked.

Tom nodded. "Yeah. John Parker Hammond. He looks like a pretty cool guy. Maybe we'll meet him while we're in the park."

"I doubt it," Brianna scoffed. "Let's see what it says about John Hammond." Brianna looked at a little plaque beneath the statue. "It says: 'John Parker Hammond. Country of Origin: Scotland. Favorite Attraction: Creation Lab. Favorite Dinosaur: T. rex. As CEO of InGen, Hammond pioneered the idea of bringing dinosaurs to life. He was dedicated to giving people an experience that was exciting and new, urging the world to surpass their dreams and unearth an amazing adventure. Ever looking towards the future, his statue stands before the Hammond Creation Lab in remembrance of his heart, passion and imagination that is still impacting the world today.' He sounds pretty cool."

Alaina then noticed the statue of a little animal – it looked a little like a baby Asiatic elephant with tusks – standing next to Hammond. Alaina read the caption beneath the elephant's statue: "'This is Dianthus, an elephant miniaturized through the process of genetic bioengineering. Cloned in 2012, he was the very first creature genetically engineered by InGen's scientists. Dianthus is a member of the species _Elephas maximus_, or Asian elephant, but he's a lot smaller than his normal cousins! Dianthus is still growing, but is not expected to grow much larger than he is now. If you're fortunate, you might see him walking alongside his owner, John Hammond.'"

"He's kind of cute," Brianna commented.

"Anyway, let's keep moving," Tom encouraged. "We've got an entire park to explore and only two days to do so. Where did we agree we'd start?"

"The Gentle Giants Petting Zoo," Alaina reminded him. "We can check out the Creation Lab later. I want to see a dinosaur!"

* * *

Gerry Harding and Claire Dearing arrived at the South Dock. They were looking for three people: Claire's nephews, Gray and Zach, and Harding's daughter, Jess. He was also aware that Sarah Harding would be staying at the park for a while with her husband and their daughter, Kelly, so he wanted to meet up with them in a little bit too. But first, he had to find Jess – who had just gotten off the ferry – in this crowd.

"Jess!" Harding called. "How long have your kids been out here, Claire?"

"They came on the same ferry that brought Hammond's special guests – your other daughter and her husband. So they should be here already."

"Dad!" came a feminine cry from among the noisy crowd. Harding turned to see a 14-year old girl with short brown hair, pulled into pigtails. She had a brown-colored vest over her red-and-black-striped shirt; her pants were brownish-green. She had a backpack slung over her shoulders. "Dad!" she exclaimed again. She and her father embraced for a couple of moments.

"Glad you could make it, honey," Harding told Jess. "Welcome to the park."

"Dad, this place looks awesome."

Jess looked over at Claire and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Claire Dearing," Claire said. "I'm the public relations manager for the park."

"Sweet."

"She's here to greet her nephews," Harding explained.

Jess looked over at several people about to ride the monorail. "Are we going on that thing?"

"No. We're going to ride my jeep to our next destination." Seeing Jess frown, Harding continued, "Don't worry. You'll like where we're heading next."

Claire smiled as two boys began to approach them. "There are my nephews. I knew they'd be here somewhere."

Just as Harding had done with Jess, Claire introduced her nephews to them.

"How was the trip over here?" Claire asked them.

Zach shrugged. "It was fine, I guess."

"Good. You're going to be so awestruck when you two see the rest of the park, your mother was telling me how–"

"Can we just go to the hotel and sit this stuff down? I'm getting tired of holding it?"

"Sure. I...guess I'll catch up with you two later then."

"Yeah, sounds good."

Then, Zach and Gray headed to the monorail station to ride to the hotel as Gerry, Jess and Claire walked in the opposite direction, toward Gerry's jeep.

"Ready to see some dinosaurs, Jess?" Harding asked her.

"You know it, Dad, you know it."

* * *

**A/N: Now all of the main characters have reached Jurassic World. I know this chapter was a little shorter than I typically publish, but this was the best breaking point before we hit some really cool scenes. As you might have guessed, this story is very much like a cross between the events of Jurassic Park and Jurassic World, but I plan to throw a twist in here and there...especially since the time portal is almost online...which we'll probably see again real soon. In the meantime, I hope you all are enjoying the story. Please be sure to favorite, follow and review so that I can write more about how people get eaten...oops, actually I meant to say how people have fun at ****Jurassic World, and NOT getting eating while doing it! Of course, with well over 150 protocols for every dinosaur in the park, this is the safest place on earth. What could possibly go wrong? ;=)**


	8. Ralphie the Triceratops

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 8: Ralphie the Triceratops**

**A/N: If you're at all interested in the attractions they have in Jurassic World, you're going to love this chapter. Here, we'll see Malcolm's group head to Gallimimus Valley where they encounter their first dinosaurs. We'll also follow Tom, Alaina and Brianna as they check out the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, where they'll get to see and pet a real live dinosaur for the very first time. And as if this weren't enough, expect to see the latest process of Biosyn and the incredible work they're conducting...Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Instead of getting off at the Innovation Center, Hammond, Dianthus, Masrani, Ian, Sarah, Kelly, Cheryl, Billy and Gennaro continued to ride the monorail.

"Why didn't we stop at the Innovation Center?" Kelly asked as she, Sarah and Cheryl continued to examine and play with Dianthus.

"Well, you're on a special tour guided by the owners of the park, of course!" Hammond declared. "Therefore, we're taking you to a special place in the park."

Hammond's guests watched the scenery as the monorail vehicle zoomed along the track, moving through and over trees, across open plains and winding around hills until they eventually reached the next station. Hammond and Masrani led them away from the station, into the crowds that were ready to board the attraction located here. Some people even recognized Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding and asked for autographs, asked a few questions and got to take some selfies with them...much to Ian Malcolm's discomfort. Finally, some staff and Gennaro got the crowd away from the "celebrities" and allowed Hammond's group to move on.

"What's this attraction called?" Cheryl asked. Billy gestured to the sign above them: **Gallimimus Valley**. "So this attraction has _Gallimimus_? So cool!"

Masrani laughed. "That's not all you'll see on this ride. Come on. We've prepared a special all-terrain vehicle for you so you don't have to mingle with the crowds."

"Thank goodness for that," Malcolm said.

They boarded the jeep and their driver, named James, took off into the wide open plains.

"This is so cool!" Kelly exclaimed. "With or without dinosaurs this place is awesome!"

"I'm amazed by how tropical it looks," Sarah said.

"Yeah, Isla Nublar is one of the most northern tropical islands in the world," James explained. "It's even further north than Hawaii. We needed someplace warm and tropical because of all the reptiles we have here. We should be seeing some in just a minute."

All of a sudden, the group spotted dozens of relatively small two-legged ostrich-like creatures stampeding over the hill behind them. The animals ran with grace and ease and made loud squawking sounds as they moved about. Sarah gasped as she came to realization: these were dinosaurs.

"There they are," Hammond said. "_Gallimimus_."

"Look how they move," said Cheryl. "They're beautiful."

The _Gallimimus_ flock continued to race along, passing by the jeep. Though they looked small from a distance, they were actually about six feet tall and 26 feet long. Their small, toothless heads, long necks and strong legs made them look a lot like reptilian ostriches. But unlike an ostrich, they had a tail, clawed forearms and scaly skin, which was mostly peachy in color with brown markings. Hammond's party was in awe as they watched the first dinosaurs they ever saw run past.

"_Gallimimus _is one of the fastest dinosaurs we have in the park," James told the group. They can run up to 30 mph and are very social. They eat mostly soft vegetation, insects and grubs."

"They're incredible alright," Sarah said.

Then all of a sudden, the jeep came to a sudden stop near a grove of tall trees. The _Gallimimus_ ran past.

"Why did we stop?" Malcolm asked.

James said nothing, but gestured to the right of the jeep. Looking to the right, the group saw a large animal making its way up the hill. By large, I do mean _large_! It was a humongous dinosaur stood 17 feet tall at the shoulder and stretched almost 80 feet from nose to tail. Its neck and tail were long, each about 30 feet, but its head was quite small. The animal's legs were strong and thick, perfectly suited for supporting the animal's weight.

Sarah's mouth dropped as she watched the creature. "It's...indescribable..._Apatosaurus_?"

Masrani nodded. "Yes. It is an _Apatosaurus_, one of our largest specimens to date."

The colossal animal bellowed as it moved toward the grove of trees, barely noticing the significantly smaller jeep and its occupants. It stopped walking to raise up its long neck and begin browsing on the tall tree, stripping the branches clean of leaves with her peg-like teeth. The humans in the vehicle could hardly contain themselves.

Cheryl asked, "Can we..."

"Oh sure, go ahead," Hammond encouraged.

Cheryl, Kelly, Sarah and Billy exited the vehicle, slowly walking toward the enormous long-necked sauropod. Malcolm eventually got out as well and while glancing back at Hammond he said, "You did it. You crazy old man, you actually did it."

"_Apatosaurus_," Billy breathed. "Just look at the size of this thing. We barely come up to its knees."

The _Apatosaurus_ swallowed its meal as it finally took notice of the humans below, staring at them from above. It groaned before taking another mouthful of leaves and branches. Hammond and Masrani also took this opportunity to exit the car and walk up to their guests (Dianthus remained in the car, fearful of the reptilian giant).

"That necks got to be at least 20-25 feet long," Sarah guessed.

"How fast are they?" Malcolm asked.

"Well," Hammond began proudly, "we've clocked the T. rex at 32 mph."

Sarah nodded, still in awestruck wonder. "That's right, you _do_ have a T. rex."

In the jeep, Gennaro shook his head in amazement as he watched the expressions on the scientists' faces. "We're going to make a fortune at this place once they encourage more people to visit the park," he said to himself.

"Hey! Mom! Dad!" Kelly exclaimed. "There's more dinosaurs down in the valley!"

True to her word, there were several other dinosaurs in the valley below: two _Apatosaurus_ were wading in the lake. On the shore, herds of _Parasaurolophus _and _Edmontosaurus_ and a single _Apatosaurus_ quenched their thirst. Nearby, the flock of _Gallimimus_ gallivanted about across the wide open grassy plains. It was a beautiful landscape; a vista from a forgotten time; a place reminiscent of an African plains.

Hammond took a deep breath and looked at his guests, content that they were amazed by what they saw. "My friends...welcome...to _Jurassic World_!"

The first _Apatosaurus_ they had seen emitted a loud bellow and began walking away from the grove of trees. The ground shook with every step the behemoth took. It moaned to the fellow members of its species by the lake; this was followed by the other _Apatosaurus_ called out, swishing their whip-like tails through the air.

"They're moving in herds," Billy said with a grin, "they _do_ move in herds." At first, Billy wasn't at all interested in coming to the very park that was causing his fossil-hunting project to loose money. But now, he had second thoughts about that notion. Where else in the world would he have the opportunity to look upon the very creatures he devoted his life to studying? He just stared into the distance, watching the majestic dinosaurs with a look of absolute rapture on his face. With a voice of hushed reverence, he asked "Mr. Hammond...how'd you do this?"

"I'll show you," Hammond replied.

* * *

Tom, Alaina and Brianna had arrived at the **Gentle Giants Petting Zoo **where in the relatively small exhibit, they saw a creature about the size of a four feet tall and 10 feet long. It had three horns on its head – two above its eyes and a stubby one on its nose. A bony frill protruded from the back of its skull, protecting its neck. The animal looked up at the people gazing at it from outside its enclosure and gurgled.

"It's a _Triceratops_," Alaina said, "a baby _Triceratops_. It's so cute."

Next to the _Triceratops_ was a young woman with long black hair – she was the animal handler. "Remember everyone," she said, "please respect all Jurassic creatures when you're here at the park, including Ralphie. Ralphie here is a juvenile _Triceratops_ and he's really friendly with all of our guests." She bent down and stroked the _Triceratops_ behind her frill. The little animal cooed. "Around you, you will see little boxes of dino feed attached to the fences for you to get so you can feed Ralphie. When you feed her, hold your hand out flat and don't tease her. Even herbivores can bite. The _Triceratops_ has a strong beak for chomping through tough plants in their natural habitat."

"Let's get some dino feed," Tom encouraged. The girls agreed, so the three of them walked over to the feeding station.

Brianna frowned. "Dino feed costs five dollars," she said. "Glad I remembered my wallet."

"How did you expect to buy souvenirs from the gift shop without money?" Alaina asked.

"I dunno," Brianna said with a shrug, "maybe Tom could _loan_ me some money."

"Don't bet your bottom dollar that I'd do that," Tom responded. The three of them laughed. They placed 15 dollars into the feeding machine box, received several pieces of dino feed and walked to the side of the fence.

Alaina made a kissing sound to get the dinosaur's attention.

"Call her by her name," the handler suggested.

"Ralphie!"

Immediately, Ralphie perked up, gurgled and ran toward Alaina and her two friends. She stood on her hind legs, putting her front feet on her side of the fence, and opened her mouth.

"Aw! That is too cute!" Brianna took out her camera and snapped a few pictures as Alaina and Tom held their hands out, full of dino feed. The _Triceratops_ growled happily and began feeding out of Tom's hands.

Tom shook his head in amazement. "She's amazing," he said. Then he asked the handler, "How old is she?"

"Ralphie is six months old. She hatched out of an egg about the size of a cantaloupe. When she hatched, her horns were nothing but short nubs on her face. As you can see, her horns – still growing – are pointing upward. During her growth, her horns will grow longer and point forward and obviously, she'll grow _much_ bigger. An adult _Triceratops_ can weigh up to 10 tons."

"Wow!" Alaina commented. "That's about the size of an elephant."

Then the handler said, "Scratch behind her frill. She loves that."

Alaina and Brianna complied and Ralphie cooed, closing her eyes as she continued to eat from Tom's hands. Apparently she liked the treatment she was getting.

_I'm actually touching a real live dinosaur!_ Alaina thought. She began to gently stroke the animal's side, feeling the unique texture of her tough skin. After she had finished eating all the food from Tom, she moved onto Alaina. Alaina giggled.

Brianna wrapped her arm around Tom and held up her phone. "Mind if I take a selfie?" she asked. Tom shook his head, smiled and the picture was taken. "I'm going to post that on _Instagram_."

Tom watched as her little feminine fingers typed digits and letters on her phone's keypad. She looked so happy to be here.

* * *

The monorail carrying Hammond's guests stopped at the Innovation Center and this time, they got off. Kelly was astounded by all she saw in the Innovation Center.

"This place is really high-tech," she proclaimed.

"Yes, yes, yes," Hammond said as he led them toward the Creation Lab. "We've created the most advanced amusement park in the entire world."

"And we're not talking just about rides," Masrani explained. "Everyone has rides, these days. _Disney World_ has rides; _Sea World_ has rides; _Six Flags_ has rides..."

"But _we've_ made, living biological attractions so astounding that they've captured the imagination of the entire planet!"

Billy frowned as he watched the happy, bustling crowd he saw around him. Cheryl asked, "What's on your mind, hon?"

"No wonder our dig's loosing money, this place is awesome. If we don't do something different soon, we'll be out of a job."

"Don't you mean 'extinct'?" Malcolm asked. Sarah nudged her husband with her elbow. "What? It was just a Jurassic pun...at _Jurassic World_." Sarah glared at him. "Sorry."

Just before entering the Creation Lab, Malcolm stopped by the statue of Hammond himself. He shook his head and clicked his tongue. "You seriously made yourself a statue?"

Masrani chuckled. "Well, it was Hammond's very idea to clone the dinosaurs and create these theme park," he said, "so it is only natural that his statue should be placed right outside the Creation Lab, where the quest to bring dinosaurs back to life all begins. Step this way, you might find this interesting."

* * *

Lewis Dodgson and his assistant Miles Chadwick entered the front doors of _Biosyn_. Removing his straw hat, he walked up to the man at the front desk.

"Hello, Mr. Dodgson," the man said.

"That's _Dr._ Dodgson," came the reply. "Is Dr. Adam Corts here?"

"Yes, sir. He's waiting in the Corts Laboratory for you."

Dr. Adam Corts was one of the chief geneticists at _Biosyn_. He received his education and degrees in genetic engineering from the University of Cambridge in 1998. In 2013, he was hired to conduct research here at _Biosyn_. Originally he was hired to attempt to replicate InGen's technique to clone dinosaurs, something he was unable to do. But after Dodgson had bribed Nedry to begin stealing embryos from InGen, the true depth of his work could be carried out and he was now head of the project to create _Biosyn's_ own genetically-engineered batch of dinosaurs for research.

Dodgson nodded and he and Chadwick walked down the hallway and toward the elevator. They entered the elevator, pressed the appropriate floor number, began going down to the laboratory.

"Why are we going to see Dr. Corts again?" Chadwick asked, somewhat concerned.

"You remember that he was attempting to create dinosaurs for us using the embryos Nedry stole?"

"Y-yes?"

"Well, Dr. Corts has figured out how to actually manufacture our own dinosaurs. Over the past several months, he and his assistants have been working with the animals under intense supervision. Apparently they are a very dangerous species. He wanted to keep the amount of human contact – other than himself and his assistants – down to a minimum as he worked with them, gaining their trust. He said he has some surprising results from his studies on them."

Chadwick gulped. "You sure it's safe?"

"Dr. Corts assured me that it is now safe."

Chadwick wasn't quite convinced. The elevator doors opened to a dark, cold, dingy, dimly lit hallway. The two men strode forward. Eventually, they went around the corner and saw two men standing in front of a door with large machine guns. Dodgson presented his card to the men, who nodded and stepped aside, allowing him and Chadwick to pass. They opened the door and walked into Cort's Laboratory.

"Dodgson!" A thin, middle-aged Caucasian man with a regal-esque hairstyle, wearing formal long khaki jeans, a line-green shirt, and a typical long-white lab coat that went as low as his ankles approached the two men. He had a thick British accent as he addressed them. This was Dr. Adam Corts. "I'm glad you made it."

"Yes, we are too," Dodgson said. "How are the creatures coming along?"

"They're doing fine. In fact, we're pleased with the progress we've made with them. They've a very impressive bunch. Follow me down this hallway so I can explain." As they walked, Dr. Corts asked, "When is Nedry due to bring us back more embryos for my experiment?"

Dodgson looked at Chadwick. He was still shivering from terror, unsure of what dinosaurs he was to expect. "Tell him, Chadwick!"

"U-um...Nedry's supposed to pick us up some e-e-embryos...t-t-tonight. I'm meeting him at the West Dock."

"Excellent," Dr. Corts commented. "I will need them soon."

Finally, they reached the end of the hallway and Dr. Corts unlocked a heavy metal door. Behind the door was a small room where Dr. Corts' assistants were standing around a large cage. Inside the large cage where ten dinosaurs, the focus of Dr. Corts' research.

Chadwick looked upon them with fright. The dinosaurs in the enclosure were bipedal theropods that bore close resemblance to _Velociracptors_, but they were different as well. Their bodies were red in color, with black markings along the sides of their bodies and black stripes endowed the tail. They had large jaws filled with needle-sharp, serrated teeth; some of the teeth on the bottom jaw stuck out of the animals' mouths. Their eyes were red and a double row of quills started just above the eyes and ended at about the middle section of the neck. Their strong arms had clawed hands, each bearing an opposable thumb. The dinosaurs' legs were well-muscled and strong. Their tails that stuck out behind them were long and stiff, perfect for balance. The dinosaurs snarled quietly as they watched Dodgson enter the room.

"They're incredible," Dodgson said. "What species are they?"

"They actually do not belong to any known genus of dinosaur. They're genetically-modified hybrids. Much of their DNA comes from the _Velociraptor _– though all our specimens to date lack the enlarged toe claw. We also combined within their genome the DNA of several living species of animals to create a hyper-predator, the likes of which the earth has never witnessed before."

One of the dinosaurs – he had red quills along his neck (the others had black quills) – approached Dodgson's side of the fence. He clung onto the bars separating him from the humans.

"They're very intelligent animals," Dr. Corts explained. "We decided to dub the species..._Homosaurian deinochy_, meaning 'terrible wise lizard' in Greek. We've also–"

But before Dr. Corts could continue, the red-quilled Homosaurian did something so extraordinary, that even the wildest, most creative people could not even predict would occur...

"Lewis Dodgson..." the reptile whispered, "...we finally meet."

* * *

**A/N: WHAT?! TALKING DINOSAURS?! Yes, the Homosaurian are very intelligent creatures, as you just saw. I will explain more about them in Chapter 9. How did you guys like this chapter? Do you like the direction the story is going? What is your favorite character to have appeared in the story so far? What about your favorite dinosaur? In Chapter 9, expect to hear more about Malcolm's and Tom's groups as they explore the park and even a little bit about...Homosaurian! Please be sure to REVIEW, favorite and follow this story and I'll catch you all next week. Spare no expense!**


	9. How to Hatch a Dinosaur

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 9: How to Hatch a Dinosaur**

**A/N: This should be a fun chapter for you all, my readers, to read. Now if you've seen the movie, you'll recognize several scenes from the Jurassic Park movie/novel. However, I've given them a new twist, so they won't be exactly the same. I've even slipped a line or two from the Jurassic World movie in here. Also, be prepared to meet a very familiar cartoon character for fans of the Jurassic Park movie who will explain many things to Malcolm's party. Also, we'll see a little bit from Alaina, Tom and Brianna's park exploration and we'll learn a little bit more about the terrifyingly disturbing homosaurs! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"What is this place?" Malcolm asked as he and the rest of his group – Sarah, Kelly, Cheryl, Billy, Hammond, Masrani and Gennaro – walked into the hallway.

"It's the Hammond Creation Lab, Dad," Kelly said. "Didn't you read the sign?"

The entrance to the Hammond Creation Lab was a long hallway; the walls of this hallway were covered in large monitors. Nothing yet was on the monitors. Malcolm turned to Hammond.

"So...just walk down this hallway?"

Hammond nodded. As the group began walking, the imprint of a hand appeared on the wall to their right. Above the hand were the words: **Place your hand here for DNA extraction.**

Masrani grinned. "Place your hand there, Dr. Malcolm. Don't worry. It's not a real DNA extraction."

Malcolm obliged. All of a sudden, a little colorful character zoomed from behind Malcolm's hand and darted around the entire wall, finally coming to a stop in front of the group. The character was a multi-colored DNA helix with arms, legs and a face; a goofy, yet uncanny cartoon character. Malcolm grimaced, while Sarah, Billy, Cheryl and Kelly found themselves amused.

"Well howdy there, folks! My name's Mr. DNA.."

"Where'd he come from?" Kelly asked.

"From your blood! Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA – the building blocks! A DNA strand, like me, is the blueprint for building a living thing. And sometimes, animals that went extinct lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ong ago left their blue prints behind for us to find. A new age of dinosaurs starts here at the Hammond Creation Lab. In our state of the art facilities, work the world's greatest living geneticists who know exactly how to extract, sequence and assemble the DNA necessary to bring dinosaurs to life! But before we do any of that, we need the DNA to begin with. We just had to know where the look."

Then the group found the ground to be moving beneath them. Ian was about to ask why when he realized the pathway itself was a conveyer belt, moving them along toward the Creation Lab. Then the screens on the walls around them displayed a cartoon about the topic Mr. DNA was talking about.

"Back when dinosaurs roamed the earth, there were mosquitoes, just like today. And just like today, they fed on the blood of other animals, even dinosaurs! Sometimes, after biting a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on the branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap. After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilized, just like a dinosaur bone, eternally trapping the mosquito inside. The mosquito's stomach contents – the blood and DNA from its final meal – are also preserved inside. Talk about fossil fuel! This fossilized tree sap, which we call amber, waited until _Jurassic World_ scientists came along. Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito and _bingo!_ We've got dino DNA! A full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes."

The walls around them were suddenly covered with billions of genetic codes, zooming about. Cartoony highway sounds were heard before Mr. DNA continued his narration.

"If we looked at screens like this for 24 hours a day, it would take two years to examine the entire DNA strand. It's _that_ long! Fortunately, it's full of holes, and that's where our geneticists take over. Thinking machines, super computers and gene sequences break down the strands in minutes..."

"But wait a minute," Cheryl began, "wouldn't the DNA be filled with gaps, since it's so old?"

"Yes," Masrani said. "Mr. DNA is about to explain that."

"Using our sophisticated DNA sequencing techniques, such as virtual reality displays," Mr. DNA said, "scientists analyze and arrange the DNA sample and millions of pieces of genetic code to map the entire dinosaur genome, and they also show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence. Our paleogeneticists use DNA from the frog to fill in the missing sequences. Then the dinosaur DNA is inserted into eggs. Phew! And now, we can make a baby dinosaur! Follow me to the Creation Lab!"

The conveyer belt pathway moved downward, transporting Malcolm's group and other tourists not with his group toward the Creation Lab. Finally, they moved beyond the monitors on the wall where they first met Mr. DNA and saw a large laboratory where scientists were hard at work behind the a window. Between the lab and the conveyer belt were lines of tourists gawking at what was happening inside.

Mr. DNA continued, "Those hard working folks you see behind the glass are our geneticists..."

"This is really overwhelming, John," Gennaro said. "Did we decide to make the geneticists auto...rotica–?"

"No, no, no," Hammond told him. Even though Gennaro was associated with the park, he actually wasn't here and interacting with what attractions the park had to offer very often. "We have no animatronics here, Donald. These people are the real miracle workers at _Jurassic World_."

"So the dinosaur eggs in the lab are _the_ dinosaur eggs that will hatch the actual dinosaurs?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, they are."

"Oh my gosh!" Cheryl squealed. "Can we see the fertilized eggs?"

"Shortly, darling. That's the next part of the tour. Because your our guests, you'll be able to actually go _into_ the laboratory."

For once, even Ian Malcolm seemed interested. "Excuse me, can we stop this thing?"

"I'm sorry, but it's kind of a ride. Just relax and listen to Mr. DNA as he explains–"

With a loud moan, Dianthus ran underneath the rope fence separating the pathway from the laboratory window.

"Dianthus, no!" Hammond cried.

"I'm right behind you, Dianthus," Malcolm said. He, Cheryl, Sarah, Kelly and Billy walked underneath the fence. Seeing no point in holding them back, Masrani, Hammond and then Gennaro followed.

"They can't do that, can they?" Gennaro asked Hammond.

* * *

"Whoa, Rufus!" Tom exclaimed. Rufus was another young _Triceratops_. But unlike Ralphie, the _Triceratops_ they fed earlier, Rufus was mainly for park guests to ride. The handler had helped Tom and Brianna onto Rufus' back and he was now walking the dinosaur around the enclosure. Alaina stood behind the fence, taking pictures of the twosome.

"Just stay steady," the handler instructed Tom and Brianna. "Riding Rufus is just like riding a horse."

"Yeah, a scaly horse with horns and a frill," Brianna said, "and an adult weight of 10 tons."

The handler laughed. "Yes, he'll be a _big_ dude when he's full-grown."

"Way to go, you two!" Alaina called from the sidelines.

When they were done riding Rufus, the three teens left the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo with loads of pictures. Brianna smirked.

"Think they'll let us ride the T. rex?" she asked. They all laughed. "Just kidding. I don't want to ride the T. rex."

"Speaking of T. rex," Alaina said, "where should we go next."

The three of them looked at the map and tried to pinpoint exactly where they wanted to go next.

Alaina suggested, "T. rex Kingdom sounds interesting. We should go there next." She read the description of the attraction: 'It's T. rex's world—the rest of us are just visiting it. Venture into the Jurassic-sized viewing area to see the legendary predator in her natural domain. After all, the 40-foot, 9-ton _Tyrannosaurus rex_ is among the largest carnivores to have ever stalked the planet. Feedings are scheduled every two hours. Warning: This attraction may be too intense for children and some adults.'"

"Actually," Tom said, "as cool as seeing a real live T. rex would be, I'd like to go to the Mosasaurus Feeding Show. _Mosasaurus_ is almost like a T. rex, but one that lives in the water. Plus, it's bigger."

The girls shrugged.

"Sure, Tom," Brianna agreed. "That sounds like fun. While we're there, we can swing by a concession stand. I'm getting hungry."

* * *

Everyone followed Hammond and Masrani as they walked into the "authorized personal" section and toward the entrance to the Hatchery itself.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, John," Gennaro said. "We don't want _everyone_ coming into the behind-the-scenes of the park."

Billy reached the door of the Hatchery first. He tried to shove it open, but he just thudded into it. Then Billy rattled the handle, and still the door refused to open. Hammond stepped up and removed his glasses.

Referencing Gennaro, he said, "Relax, Donald, relax. They're scientists, they out to be curious." Hammond stepped up to the code box next to the door and allowed it to scan his eyes. Putting his glasses back on, he said, "It's a retina scanner. We spared no expense on security for this place." Then he pushed various code numbers and the door opened. He led the others down the stairs; they were all eager to see the hatchery.

Cheryl glanced at her boyfriend and noticed he was frowning and shaking his head. He was having fun, wasn't he?

"Hey, you OK?" she asked.

"Me? Sure, I'm fine...I'm having a blast...I'm just trying to figure out what we're going to do about work. I know I need to stop thinking about it while we're here so I can enjoy myself...but–"

Cheryl hugged him. "It's OK. We'll be fine."

Billy grinned and said, "Yeah, I hope we will be, even if we're out of a job–"

"Don't you mean 'extinct'?" Malcolm asked. He quickly received a elbow-bump from Sarah. "Ow! What?"

The Hatchery was a vast, open room. Long tables ran the length of the place, covered in microscopes and other scientific equipment. Some round tables were near the center of the room and they were covered in eggs that lay situated in an artificial nest. Billy, Cheryl and Sarah was struck with amazement – they were looking at eggs that would hatch an incredible set of reptiles in the not-too-distant future. At one of the tables, a robotic arm was manipulating the eggs in the nest, turning them like a mother bird would in the wild.

"This place is so cool," Kelly commented. "Look at all these eggs...I wonder what dinosaur they've got inside."

Sarah, Cheryl and Billy walked over to one of the nests. This was a special moment for any paleontologist, but Sarah especially. See, one of her favorite research topics was the reproduction behavior of the long-extinct dinosaurs. Over the course of her life as a scientist, she had been to countless sites around the world where fossil nests and eggs of dinosaurs had been discovered. The fossil eggs she observed were not shielding a tiny life inside. They were amazing nonetheless, but not alive. But these eggs were different. Though they lay silently in their artificial nests, Sarah couldn't help but become instantly attached to the little objects–

"I see you've taken interest in our artificial dinosaur nests."

The three paleontologists looked up to see an oriental man wearing a white lab coat.

"Oh yes!" Hammond said. "Everyone, this is Dr. Henry Wu, our chief geneticist. He's been working with InGen since the very beginning; in fact, he's the man responsible for making the cloning of dinosaurs possible."

Henry blushed. "Well, I had help."

"How did you figure out how to recreate living dinosaurs?" Kelly inquired.

"Well, it took the work of several scientists working and putting their brains together to make it happen. It's just one of those things we gradually thought and worked through until we got a living, breathing animal. I remember the time very well, back in late 2013. We hadn't even begun building the park yet – we were at our laboratories in the InGen headquarters in California."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Cheryl told him.

"How are you liking the park so far?"

"It's incredible," Sarah told him.

"Henry," someone called from nearby. Owen Grady approached the group.

"And this," Masrani said, "is Owen Grady. He's our chief dinosaur behavioral expert."

"Awesome," Billy said.

After Masrani introduced everyone to Owen, Owen said, "It's great to meet you all. If you're interested, you might want to check out this nest over on this table."

"I was going to show them that nest when they were ready to hatch," Henry told him.

Owen cleared his throat and gestured toward the table – one of the eggs began to display signs of life, strong movements and jerks. The group rushed over to the table to see the sight.

"Perfect timing," Henry said. "I was hoping they'd hatch today."

Hammond quickly pulled some rubber gloves onto his hands and approached the egg. "I always insist on being here when their born."

"Excuse me, John," Owen said, as he moved in front of the egg. If he was to be working with this dinosaur, he knew he had to be one of the first things she came into contact with. Owen, after also putting rubber gloves on, looked upon the egg as the little creature struggled to escape its shell. Finally, a crack appeared in the shell. The chirping and squealing of the tiny dinosaur could already be heard inside. Owen responded by making a whistling sound with his lips. The dinosaur replied with a chirping call of its own.

"Come on, little one," Hammond cooed. "Out you come..."

The dinosaur pushed further, widening the cracks...finally, the baby's eyes could be seen! Even the tourists watching from outside the window awed at the sight. Owen reached forward and lightly removed the loose piece of eggshell on top of the dinosaur's head, allowing her to see the world.

"There you are...there you are..." Hammond continued.

The dinosaur had a pair of large yellow eyes and a large head in proportion to its body size. Its hand claws and teeth were tiny at this age, but they were still pretty sharp. The dinosaur seemed happy to see Owen and chirped at him.

"Aw! It's so cute!" Kelly exclaimed quietly.

"Most dinosaurs imprint on the first thing they come into contact with," Owen explained as he and Hammond began to wipe the new-born-goo off the baby dinosaur. "This helps them to trust me." Owen grinned as the dinosaur looked up at him endearingly. "There you go little guy. You'll be all cleaned up in a jiffy."

Billy shook his head in amazement. _Alan would have loved_ _to see this._

"Can I touch it?" Sarah asked.

Owen nodded. "Just be careful. They can deliver a nasty bite, even at this age."

Sarah reached out and gently stroked the creatures scaly, wet skin. Sarah winced. "Body temperature seems like a...high eighties, maybe?"

"91," Henry corrected. "This species is homeothermic, meaning they can hold their own body temperature."

"You know," Billy said, "here's a question I've always wanted to know the answer to: are dinosaurs warm or cold-blooded?"

Henry smiled. "Actually, their neither. Most dinosaurs are mesotherm, meaning their sort of in the middle. They have a lot of the advantages of being either warm and cold-blooded, but they lack most of the disadvantages of both too. However, carnivores typically are closer to being warm-blooded and herbivores are closer to cold-blooded, but only slightly. No dinosaur is sluggish like cold-blooded animals are often today. Even our most 'sluggish' dinosaur – _Ankylosaurus_ – can be quite quick and light on its feet despite its size, even when the temperature is a little chilly."

Hammond chuckled as he continued to clean the baby dinosaur. "This is why I'm present at the birth of every creature on this island – it's for moments such as these."

"Except for the ones bred in the wild, I would assume," Malcolm suggested.

Henry smiled again. "Actually they can't breed in the wild. In order to avoid overpopulation, no unauthorized breeding occurs in _Jurassic World_."

This apparently peeked Kelly's interest. "How can you tell?"

"Because all the animals in _Jurassic World_ are engineered to be female."

"But," Malcolm said with a wince, "again, how would you _know_ they're all female. Did someone go out in the park and...uh...lift up the dinosaur's skirts. That might offend Rexy."

"We simply control their chromosomes, Dr. Malcolm. It's really not that difficult. We just simply deny them the correct hormones during the cloning process to make a male."

Cheryl looked up. "You deny them that?"

Malcolm still remained skeptical of Henry's claims. He said, "John, Masrani...the kind of control your attempting is not possible. I understand that you're in charge out here and you've got a lot of tough decisions to make...it's probably just easier to imagine these animals are just numbers on a sheet of paper. But they're not."

Owen nodded and said, "They're alive."

"Exactly."

"We're fully aware that they're alive," Masrani said. "I don't see how you see control over these animals as impossible."

"I think I know what Ian's getting at," Owen told him. "Henry and the other scientists might have made these animals in a test tube, but they don't know that. They're living creatures that are going to act like living creatures act. They're thinking, 'I gotta hunt, I gotta eat, I gotta...'" he lifted his hand and made a fist.

Malcolm nodded and turned back toward Hammond. "You can relate to at least one of those things, right?" Hammond sighed and shook his head. Malcolm continued with: "If there's one thing the history of life on earth has taught, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. It expands to new territories. It crashes through boundaries. Painfully, maybe even dangerously, but...well, there it is."

"And there it is," Hammond replied.

Henry said, "Dr. Malcolm, you're implying that a group composed entirely of female animals will...breed?"

"No," Malcolm answered. "Not at all. I'm simply saying that life, uh...finds a way."

Sarah nodded her head in approval. "'Life finds a way', I like that. I like it a lot, Ian."

Malcolm smirked.

"Trust us, Malcolm," Henry told him. "It might look like we're over our heads, but we know what we're doing. This park and its animals aren't nearly as hard to control as you might think."

Malcolm didn't seem completely convinced, but he dropped the subject, for now at least. Hammond offered Billy to hold the baby dinosaur, so Billy eagerly put on some gloves and took the infant into his grasp. The dinosaur was content to be in a warm spot; he cooed quietly. Billy's smile faded – from intrigue rather than disappointment – when he noticed a peculiar claw on each foot of the animal. He slowly looked up at Owen and asked, "What species is it?"

"It's a _Velociraptor antirhoppus_."

Billy and Cheryl turned slowly and looked at each other, astonished.

"You...bred raptors?" Billy asked Henry, who calmly nodded his head.

"Why do you ask?" Henry inquired.

"The dig site in Snakewater, Montana where my team and I are escavating...we've uncovered several _Velociraptor_ specimens there."

"Snakewater, you say?" Hammond asked. "That name, associated with the word 'dig site' sounds familiar."

"Yes. That's where my former mentor, Dr. Grant, used to work."

Hammond gasped. "Wait a minute...you used to work with Dr. Alan Grant?"

"Yes. I'm the team leader now."

"My, my. What a small world this is."

Owen grinned and said, "Well, if you're interested in raptors, I've got something that might peek your interest." He looked at Masrani for approval. Masrani nodded and Owen began to lead the group out of the hatchery.

But before Billy could exit the room, Hammond placed his hand on Billy's shoulder. "My memory escapes me, Billy, did our company not owe your team some money sometime in the past?"

Billy nodded. True be told, he wasn't interested in talking about his financial problems, but he answered anyway. "Yes, you did. It was before Dr. Grant disappeared and–"

"Oh dear, how unfortunate that we've forgotten. So much has happened in the last several months that it completely slipped my mind. Why don't you bring up the topic again sometime later today. I'll make sure we get you that money."

Billy nearly fainted right then and there. Did Hammond just say that he'd give him the money?! He couldn't believe his ears. "Are you serious?" Billy asked in surprise.

"Of course," Hammond said with a smile. "We owe it to you."

"Oh my! Thank you so much, Mr. Hammond."

"You're welcome."

Then, Billy's excitement quickly turned into concern. _I wonder if Hammond knows anything about how Dr. Grant disappeared._ He asked him about it. With a frown and a sigh, Hammond patted Billy on the shoulder and said, "Bring that topic up later, as well. We'll talk later. Right now, let's see what Owen wants to show us."

* * *

Dodgson couldn't believe the words he'd just heard...from a dinosaur.

"Lewis Dodgson..." the reptile whispered, "...we finally meet."

Dodgson turned to Dr. Corts, who smiled knowingly behind him. "OK...I've got a lot of questions..."

"I've got time, boss," Dr. Corts said.

"Firstly...they talk."

"Yes. We've genetically-engineered the world's first-ever non-human sapient. It was difficult, but we were able to allow them the ability of speech and human-like understanding and intellect...even self-awareness. The homosaurian you're looking at now is Red-Crest. He's the alpha of the pack."

Chadwick held his breath near the back of the room. He had never been so disturbed in his life.

Dodgson asked, "How do they know my name?"

"That's what we've been doing to them for the past few months. We trained the homosaurians to be submissive to you, as their leader. They will obey your every command and view you as their alpha. I thought you might appreciate that."

Dodgson nodded slowly in amazement. "So...they won't attack me?"

"No. To you – and us since we cloned them – their harmless. To others these animals are vicious assassins."

"Well...needless to say, I'm very pleased, Dr. Corts, and that's a hard thing to do for most people in this company. Glad I hired you."

"Me too, sir."

Slowly, Dodgson stuck his hand through the bars of the enclosure holding the homosaurians. The dinosaur grasped his hand between his claws.

"It's nice to meet you, Red-Crest," Dodgson said.

"Likewise," Red-Crest hissed.

Dodgson turned to Dr. Corts and said, "With an army of these creatures, we can literally do just about anything we can imagine. We'll be the most powerful group of human and dinosaurs on the entire planet! Just imagine what we'll be capable of!"

"What do you want me to do, sir?" Dr. Corts asked.

"I want you to create an army of these beings."

"Actually, this is only ten of the homosaurians we've cloned so far. The hundreds of other saurians are in another part of the facility."

* * *

**A/N: How did you all like this chapter? I thought this would be a great moment to pay homage to the original Jurassic Park movie, but put a new Jurassic World-twist on it! How exciting! By the way, despite the several scenes in this story that might resemble some from the movie and the novel, be warned, this story's conclusion won't be even close to anything you've ever seen in the Jurassic Park franchise before! How do you all like the addition of the homosaurians to the story? What do you think Dodgson plans to do with them? Be sure to follow, favorite and review on this story and be back next week, because we'll see what the story's characters are up to and even the awe-inspiring Mosasaurus! Until next week, remember to always take Hammond's advice: Spare no expense!**


	10. Owen's Raptor Squad

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 10: Owen's Raptor Squad**

**A/N: Yes, you guessed it! We'll be seeing Owen's pack of raptors – Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo – dubbed the "Raptor Squad" by fans. If you're into Velociraptors, you'll love this chapter! Please enjoy...as you acknowledge that visitor safety is a top priority at Jurassic World!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"Where are we?" Jess asked as her father parked his jeep on a high hill overlooking an open grassy plain with scattered bushes and ferns.

"This is Triceratops Territory," Harding told her daughter. He, Claire and Jess got out of the jeep and walked forward. They could see for simply miles across the land.

"Wow," Jess said. "It's a great view, but are there actually _Triceratops_ out here?"

"Of course," Claire answered. "We spared no expense at this park."

Jess grabbed her pair of binoculars and began to scan the area. "Hey! I see them!

She saw several of the three-horned giants munching away at the bushes growing in this part of the island. They roamed about in a herd of both adults and juveniles like a herd of modern buffalo would.

"Wow! Real dinosaurs!" Jess exclaimed. "This is so cool! Look at that one!"

Jess pointed to one of the largest _Triceratops_ in the herd. It lifted its large head up and roared. Then it shook its frilled head from side to side. One of the other _Triceratops_ – slightly smaller – snorted back in reply. She seemed to be offering to challenge the larger animal.

"Oh! I think those two are fighting!"

"Actually, it's more of a dominance display," Harding explained. "Whenever she feels her dominance is being threatened, Lady Margaret will–"

Jess looked up from her binoculars and winced. "Seriously? Lady Margaret?"

"Yeah, that's what we call the alpha female. See her down there?"

Lady Margaret bellowed with aggression as the slightly smaller _Triceratops_ began to paw the ground. The other _Triceratops_ snorted and shook his head from side to side. Lady Margaret began to do the same. Even though Lady Margaret was certainly capable of defending her place as herd alpha, she always wanted to avoid a fight if possible. Fighting would open the possibility to getting injured, which would lower her chances of staying on top. Snorting smoke from her nostrils, she emitted a low growl and thrust her head forward. Then she continued with a mock charge and roared. The other _Triceratops_ immediately cowered and ran away from the fight. Her place retained, Lady Margaret continued her previous activity of eating. When you weigh over 10 tons and your main diet is low in nutrients, you have to spend most of your day eating.

"That was awesome. When do we get to see T. rex face-off with a _Triceratops_?"

Harding chuckled. "That's not going to happen, Jess," he said. "I'm busy enough around here without hosting gladiator fights–"

"Gerry," Claire interrupted. "I think one of the trikes is coming down again."

Harding looked over at the herd and frowned – true to Claire's statement, one of the _Triceratops_ – this time an adult female – appeared to be panting heavily. She wasn't otherwise moving, eating or interacting with the herd. After a few moments, she laid herself onto the ground. Harding sighed. _No doubt about it, she's sick._

"We'd better get down there," Harding said as he began walking back to the jeep.

"Can I come with you and see the dinosaurs up close?" Jess asked.

Harding turned to Claire. "What do you think?"

Claire shrugged. "Well, I don't see a problem. Sure, why not? It's not like we're cleaning out T. rex Kingdom."

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't stop by Winston's Steakhouse first?" Hammond asked Masrani.

Masrani responded, "If you think you can change Billy's mind about this, go right ahead."

Owen was briskly leading Malcolm, Hammond, Gennaro and the others toward a pair of large complexes situated a little ways away from the rest of the park. Near the compound on the group's right, several InGen workers were moving a cow toward what appeared to be a large crane. There was about 30 feet of space between each compound and they were attached to each other by a catwalk.

"It's just over here, guys," Owen said.

Hammond went up to Billy and asked, "Wouldn't you rather have lunch first at Winston's Steakhouse? I believe our chef has prepared a delightful meal for us...Chilean sea bass I believe. Shall we?"

"I'd like to!" Gennaro announced.

"In a minute," Billy said. "I need to find something out first." Ever since Dr. Grant had disappeared, Billy had made it one of his life's goals to prove Dr. Grant's theory. Years ago, Dr. Alan Grant proposed that _Velociraptors_ were capable of sophisticated vocalization; he believed that they could hunt in packs and carry out coordinated attack plans. Now that _Velociraptors_ were alive upon the earth in the first time since their extinction...he could actually prove Dr. Grant's theory once and for all! _Dr. Baselton better get ready to eat some humble pie_, Billy thought.

Owen turned to the group and said, "This is the Raptor Compound. The Raptor Compound consists of two buildings. We have nine members of the family dromaeosauridae on this island. That's eight _Velociraptors_ and one _Utahraptor_–"

"Wait," said Sarah, "you have a _Utahraptor_ too?"

Owen nodded. "In the compound on my right – your left – is the main Raptor Holding Pen. That's where six of the _Velociraptors_ and the _Utahraptor_ are held. I have a pack of four raptors in the other compound."

He walked them over to the other compound first. They walked up a flight of metal stairs so that they could look down into two enclosures. One of the enclosures featured the _Utahraptor_. She lied down calmly on a bed of palm leaves. Upon seeing the humans looking at her from above, she hissed, slightly raising her hackle-like neck quills.

"How aggressive is she?" Malcolm asked.

"Very aggressive," Owen said. "_Utahraptor ostrommaysorum_ is the largest species of dromaeosaur, or raptor, we know of. She stands about six to nine feet tall, depending on her stance, and 23 feet from nose to tail." Owen led the group to the next holding pen, in the same compound. In this one, a pack of raptors could be seen hiding in the foliage, watching the group. "This is where the pack of six raptors reside. They're a little hard to see with all the foliage. If you look right...there, next to that little bush...that's the alpha female. We call her the Big One." Then, with a grin Owen added, "Billy, it might interest you to know why I got interested in raptors. My interest in raptors grew from my knowledge of your mentor."

Billy raised his eyebrows. "You knew Dr. Grant?"

"Not personally. But I studied his research that he published."

Billy turned thoughtful. "So...you know about his controversial theories?"

"You bet," Owen said with a nod. "I watched his final confrontation with his most skeptical critic – George Baselton, I think? What I've found in my behavioral studies of _Velociraptors_ is that they are indeed vocally sophisticated. They're highly intelligent animals, and just like Dr. Grant theorized, they hunt in packs."

Billy and Cheryl looked at each other and smiled. _Wow, finally after all these years_, Billy thought, _now I know that Alan was right all along. Rest in peace, Dr. Grant._

Kelly asked, "What's in the other enclosure?"

Owen nodded and led them across the catwalk and toward the other pen. As they walked, Billy nudged Cheryl.

"What?" Cheryl asked.

"Isn't this exciting? _Finally_, we know Dr. Grant was correct!"

Cheryl nodded. "It _is_ pretty cool."

The group reached the other holding pen. Inside of this one were four _Velociraptors_. Malcolm took note of how much smaller these animals were than the _Utahraptor_ they just saw – they stood six feet tall, 13 feet long and couldn't have weighed more than 200-300 pounds. These dinosaurs were also distinct from the _Utahraptor_ in other ways: their colors were quite varied, ranging from a blueish color, to greens and even a burnt orange. Perhaps most striking was the raptor's enlarged six-inch toe claws on each foot that was held up off the ground. For a few moments, the raptors continued to scamper around the enclosure until one of the green-colored raptors noticed the humans watching them. It squawked and the other raptors took notice. They hissed expectantly.

"This is my raptor squad," Owen announced. "The green one over there is Delta. Let me tell you, being watched by Delta is a lot like being stared at by an eagle about to launch an attack. Next to her we have Charlie, the rookie of the group. She still has a lot to learn from the other raptors. The burnt orange-colored individual is Echo. We've nicknamed her 'Elvis' due to the scar on her face. The one in front of the others is named Blue, she's the beta. We've designated these four so that I'm better able to study their behavior."

Kelly watched at Blue snapped and snarled at the humans above. She paced in place, extremely anxious of what she was anticipating to happen. Her enlarged toe claws tensed, ready for action. "If Blue's the beta," Kelly began to ask, "then who's the alpha?"

"You're looking at him, kid."

"What do you mean by that?" Malcolm asked in confusion.

Owen grinned. "You'll see in just a minute."

Dianthus whimpered; he often got nervous around the _Velociraptor_ enclosures. Seeing this, Hammond picked him up in his arm, comforting him. Down in the enclosure, the raptors began to yelp and snap their jaws. They appeared to be waiting for something.

Near the crane, one of the workers shouted, "Hey, Owen! We're ready for you over here!"

"Alright, I'm going in," Owen answered as he made his way to a nearby ladder leading into the pen itself.

Gennaro winced. "What? You mean you're going _in_ there?"

"Yes, just like I always do."

The others watched in surprise as Owen climbed in. He reached ground level and the raptors growled. Owen held out his hands. "Hey, girls," he said calmly. Surprisingly, the raptors didn't attack him. Just then, a whirring sound came from the nearby crane, attracting the attention of Owen's raptor squad. The crane slowly lifted a cow into the air and began moving it toward the enclosure.

"Girls, take cover!" Owen ordered.

The raptors shrieked in reply and obeyed, quickly dashing toward the foliage to hide as the crane started to lower the cow.

"What are they doing?" Billy asked.

Hammond grimaced. "Uh...they're feeding them. Perhaps we should go eat?"

"Why do that when we're about to watch _this_?" Kelly asked with excitement.

Once the cow was right above the enclosure, the crane mechanically groaned, lowering the animal down to the ground. Already, raptors could be heard in the bushes, growling impatiently. The cow though was none-the-wiser and walked free from the straps that were holding it to the crane. It mooed and began walking toward a patch of grass.

"Wait," Owen said. He looked to his right and saw Blue tensing. Her tail twitched with excitement, and her claws twitched. Owen shook his head. "Wait, Blue. Wait...wait..." The raptors continued to wait. Hammond's guests watched in anticipation, waiting for the next moment when– "Now!"

The attack came in an instant. Delta and Charlie suddenly rushed from cover, issuing an angry shriek. The cow sprinted away. But what it didn't know was that it was heading right for the other pair of raptors! Blue and Echo wasted no time as they too charged after the prey. The cow mooed and tried to dodge the raptors, but he was too slow. Blue snarled and leaped forward, pulling forth her deadly claws and opening her tenacious jaws. She landed on the cow's side, piercing the skin with her claws and teeth and then leaping away in an instant. The cow was left with deep lacerations in his side. He didn't have time to recover before Delta and Charlie attacked. They began mauling the cow from different sides; their attack was quick and they were soon out of reach. The cow tried hard to headbutt the predators, but they were too fast and intelligent.

"Echo!" Owen shouted. "Attack!" He hand-gestured to Echo and the _Velociraptor_ darted in and slashed into the mammal's side with her sickle-claw. The cow mooed in pain; his wounds now loosing much blood.

Blue emitted the loud iconic chirp-barking sound. This was the signal that let the rest of the pack know it was time to go in for the kill. They attacked as a team, running inward and leaping into the air. The carnivores grappled onto the poor cow and wrestled it to the ground. Even before the cow was dead, the _Velociraptors_ began to consume their prey. A great uproar rose from the squad as they tore the cow apart, ripping through the hide and exposing muscles and dozens of snake-like intestines. The scene quickly turned into a bloodbath as they fed.

Meanwhile, up on the catwalk, Malcolm, Sarah, Kelly, Cheryl and Gennaro watched with great disgust as the animals consumed their meal. Billy however, unaffected by the gruesomeness of the scene, was entranced...watching as Dr. Grant's theory literally came to life right before his eyes. _What Dr. Grant wouldn't have given to see this!_

Owen walked over to the feeding raptors. Blue looked up and snarled quietly. Her trainer gently rubbed the top of her head, issuing a low growl of contentment from the dinosaur's throat. "You did good, girls," Owen said quietly. After a few moments, Blue's blood-drenched jaws dove back into the dying cow to continue ripping out the animal's guts and liver.

"So you've tamed them?" Malcolm asked as Owen made his way back to the group, climbing the ladder out of the pen.

"They're not tamed they're–"

"How were you able to control them?" Kelly asked.

"Hold on. Firstly, I don't control the raptors. It's a relationship based on mutual respect. That's what you need in order to get close to _Velociraptors_ like I do. It makes studying their behavior a lot easier. Secondly, they're not tame. Trained to an extent? Yes. But they're not tame. I've trained my squad to respond to me using a combination of hand signals and verbal commands, but they're still aggressive, unpredictable, wild animals."

"That was incredible," Sarah said.

Owen nodded. "Yeah, it was."

Billy said, "What kind of growth rate do these dinosaurs have? What's their metabolism like?"

"They're lethal at about eight months...and I do mean lethal. And they're pretty fast too. They can run 50-60 miles per hour if they're ever out in the open. And they're extraordinary jumpers–"

"Yes, yes, yes," Hammond interrupted sheepishly, "that's why we're taking _extreme_ precautions. They're a dangerous species, but we've got all the necessary requirements set in place to make sure they stay...uh...'enclosed'."

"They must have a great intelligence," Billy said, not really paying much attention to Hammond, "because they have a large brain cavity–"

"They're _extremely_ intelligent. They even have problem-solving intelligence along the lines of chimps. Far smarter than most of our other dinosaurs. Especially the Big One. She's an intelligent critter. When she looks at you, you get the feeling that she's working things out."

"Do you always feed them...like that?" Cheryl asked.

"No. I usually feed my squad myself. Once a week or so, we'll give them a live cow. The other raptors have to be fed live cows every time though, otherwise they end up attacking the fences when its feeding time."

Malcolm nodded. "Hm...dangerous creatures."

Everyone looked back at the feeding raptors; astonishingly, they were still tearing into the cow. Blood from the animal had gathered in a red-colored pool beneath it. It was a very disgusting scene. Hammond looked up at his group as they stared in awkward silence.

Hammond chuckled. "Well...who's hungry?"

* * *

**A/N: Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo are probably some of my favorite raptors yet to have appeared in the Jurassic Park series, right next to the Big One, who made a cameo in this chapter. I figured it would be kind of fun to take the raptor feeding sequence from the film and put a little Jurassic World twist on it! Hope you all liked it! I can't believe that Jurassic World is going to be released in 3 weeks! THREE! After years of waiting, I'm glad this movie is finally coming to fruition. I just can't wait! In the next chapter, we'll catch up with Tom, Brianna and Aliana as they continue to explore the park, see what Claire, Gerry and Jess find out about the sick Triceratops and we'll see if Malcolm's group can mouth down their meal after watching Velociraptors tear apart a cow! Until next time, favorite, follow and review on this story, and...spare no expense!**


	11. A Question of Ethics

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 11: A Question of Ethics**

**A/N: Finally, we're going to see an all-new creature appear in this chapter: Mosasaurus! Of course, you will have already read about Mosasaurus if you've read "JurassiQuest", but this time, they're going to be feeding this 60-foot reptile. That's not all we're going to see either. Join Hammond's party as they have lunch at Winston's Steakhouse and discuss the ethics of the park and whether or not the choices Hammond and Masrani made were good ones. As an added bonus, we'll check out what's happening in the Control Room. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Making their way toward the crowded stadium, Tom, Alaina and Brianna walked quickly toward the Mosasaurus Feeding Show. As they approached, they noticed that the stadium was quite packed already. If they wanted a seat, they needed to hurry.

"Come on!" Brianna urged. "The show's about to start!"

"We're coming, we're coming," Tom said. "Hold your hadrosaurs."

Finally, they reached the attraction and were able to find three seats right next to each other. The stadium was reminiscent to the killer whale stadiums at _Sea World_, but this one was bigger by far. It was located at the edge of the same large lake that the visitor amenities were surrounding. A large pillar was located in front of the stadium. Brianna took a seat next to Tom, with Aliana on Tom's right side. He checked his watch: 9:57 a.m. _Wow! Today's flying so far!_ Brianna took out her cellphone, hoping to take a photo of the mosasaur when the show started.

"What do you think this show's going to be like?" Brianna asked. "You think they're going to make the mosasaur do tricks?"

Alaina winced. "I'm not sure if mosasaurs are smart enough to do that. But see that pillar in front of us? There's a rope going from here to the pillar. I bet that's how they'll make the food accessible for that big lizard when the show starts."

Tom leaned over to Aliana and asked, "So...do you have any ideas now where we could start searching for clues about what happened to Dr. Grant and the rest of the team?"

"I'm not sure," Aliana whispered back. "I don't think they're going to just hand out that information at the Innovation Center's information booth. The only thing I can think of to do is just hang around the park until our first step becomes clear to us."

"Hello everyone!" shouted a young woman at the front of the stadium. "Welcome to the Mosasaurus Feeding Show. If you want to see a giant carnivorous reptiles prey upon one of the largest modern predators in the ocean, then you've come to the right place. Also, before we start, parents should be advised that this show might be somewhat disturbing for small children..."

"This is going to be awesome," Tom whispered.

Then the presenter began explaining some things about what the spectators would be able to expect during the show and that the front parts of the stadium closest to the water were splash zones. She advised that those with electrical devices should move toward the back in order to avoid getting splashed. Brianna quickly asserted that her phone was waterproof. Then, finally the feeding show itself began.

"Now, some of you might be wondering what a _Mosasaurus _is," the announcer said. "Well, _Mosasaurus_ is part of a family of sea-going lizards known as mosasaurs. Mosasaurs come in all shapes and sizes. The smallest known species is _Dallasaurus_, at only three feet long. _Mosasaurus_ on the other hand, is one of the largest. Other close contenders in size include the _Tylosaurus _and _Hainosaurus_. The species of _Mosasaurus_ we'll be seeing in a few minutes is _Mosasaurus maximus_, and they can grow up to 60 feet from nose to tail and weigh 15-20 tons! Fossils of this beast have been found in what is now Europe and North America. Thanks to recent fossil discoveries, having a living specimen to study, we've been able to learn a lot about what _Mosasaurus_ looked like and how it behaved. For example, when first discovered, _Mosasaurus_ was believed to resemble an oversized eel with a crocodile head, swimming with a snake-like undulation. However, we now know that _Mosasaurus_ and other mosasaurs had tail flukes, like a shark or a tuna. This would have helped them swim more akin to a shark and keep up a faster speed for a longer period of time while chasing after prey. We even know what mosasaurs ate because they left evidence of their diet in pretty much everything in the ocean. Fossils of fish, birds, turtles, giant squid, other marine reptiles and even of mosasaurs have been found either with bite marks in their bones and/or actually preserved in the stomach of the mosasaur. However, one of the _Mosasaurus_' favorite foods were sharks. Plenty of sharks lived in this animal's habitat. And that's what we're going to see this animal eat today."

All of a sudden, a six-foot great white shark, hanging by its tail above the water, was carried from the pillar till it was closer to the stadium.

"The great white sharks fed to our _Mosasaurus_ are actually not caught in the wild, which would reduce the wild population of this endangered species. Instead, these carnivorous fish are genetically engineered by our geneticists in a similar fashion to the techniques we use to clone our dinosaurs."

"Why is the shark so small?" Alaina asked. "Great white sharks can grow over 20 feet in length, but the one they're feeding the _Mosasaurus_ is only about six feet long."

"Think about it," Tom responded. "They feed this thing every two hours. They need it to be hungry _every_ two hours, or else they don't have a show. That's why they feed her 'snacks' during feeding time."

"I see."

The announcer continued. "OK folks, she's a little shy so give her a hand when she comes out."

All was quiet as the great white shark hung above the lake; the audience was on the edge of their seats, waiting for the moment when—it happened! Suddenly, a large set of open jaws erupted from the water. It was the _Mosasaurus_ and it was huge! The colossal creature's crocodile-like skull was about five feet long and lined with sharp, conical teeth. Its eyes were tiny compared to its body, but they could undoubtedly see exceedingly well. Like a killer whale at _Sea World_, the _Mosasaurus_ leaped from the water, lifting half of its body clean into the air. The audience gasped in surprise, awe in fright as the awesome predator slammed its jaws shut on the shark and it plunged back into the water with a great splash!

"Ah!" Aliana exclaimed with a quick laugh as she got splashed. "I'm all wet!"

"That was awesome!" Tom shouted. "Woo hoo!"

Somewhere beneath the water, the _Mosasaurus_ submerged to Jaws whole, leaving behind nothing but a pool of dark blood.

* * *

Cheryl grimaced as a plate of Chilean sea bass was sat in front of her. She and the rest of the group had walked over to Winston's Steakhouse for brunch in a private room in the restaurant. But having just watched a pack of raptors savagely rip apart a live cow...she wasn't to interested in dining.

"Well, I hope you're all enjoying the park," Masrani stated. "Of course, you've hardly touched the surface of the amazing attractions we have at this park."

"And they're all spectacularly designed," Hammond added. "Spared no expense."

"Best of all," Gennaro said, "we can literally charge anything we want, one or two thousand a day, and people _will_ pay it. And let's not forget merchandising, which I personally–"

Hammond shook his head. "Donald, this park's not only for the super rich. Everyone in the world has the right to enjoy these animals, from the poor to the rich."

"Sure, why not? We can have a coupon day or something."

"In my personal opinion, I still think the admission fee to this park is too high..."

"We can't make it any lower and still make a profit, John," Masrani reminded him.

"Yes, yes, I know."

"This park so cool," Kelly commented. "What kind of attractions do you have that we haven't seen yet?"

"Well," Masrani said with a chuckle, "I don't really know where to start. We've got a gyrosphere ride, a gondola lift, a bug house, an aviary, a jeep ride, a kayaking experience...it's quite extensive. And that's not where it stops either. We're already planning what type of attractions we'd like to have even into the year 2018. As John likes to say, we're literally sparing no expense here."

Malcolm frowned. He seemed discontent about something.

"Did you have something to say, Ian?" Hammond asked.

"It's just that...," Ian paused, "the lack of humility before nature that's been displayed here staggers me."

Everyone turned to Ian, interested to see where he was going with this.

"Thank you for the input, Dr. Malcolm," Gennaro told him, "but I think things are a little different than you and I have feared."

"Yeah I know, they're a lot worse."

"Now, wait a minute, we haven't even seen the rest of the park yet–"

"Let him talk, Donald," Hammond urged. "I want to hear every viewpoint, I really do."

Malcolm continued. "Don't you see the danger, John, inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power is the most awesome force the planet's ever seen. But you wield it like a kid who's found his dad's gun."

Something about that phrase seemed vaguely familiar to Hammond...then he remembered that Dr. Laura Sorkin had told Henry Wu something similar in 2013, when they were just beginning resolve the problems involving the cloning of dinosaurs. Henry Wu had wanted to use frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps that were in the dinosaur DNA they found; Dr. Sorkin, on the other hand, wanted to take more time to research another way to complete the dinosaurs' genetic code.

Gennaro tried to interrupt. "Now Ian, this is hardly an appropriate start–"

"If I may, Gennaro, I'll tell you the problem with the scientific power that you're using, is that it didn't require any discipline to attain it. I mean, you read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves, so you don't take any responsibility for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you knew what you had, you patented it, packaged it, slapped it on a plastic lunch box and now you wanna sell it! You wanna sell it! See what I mean?"

"I don't think you're giving us our due credit," Hammond said. "Our scientists have done things no one has ever done before."

"Yeah, but your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they should. Science can create pesticides, but it can't tell us not to use them. Science can make a nuclear reactor, but it can't tell us not to build it!"

"But this is nature! Why not give an extinct species a second chance. Condors! Condors are on the verge of extinction – if I was to create a flock of condors on this island, you wouldn't have anything to say?"

"Hold on. That's not what you're doing here. You're not merely breeding these creatures to de-extinct them, no. This isn't like _BBC's_ _Prehistoric Park_. You're trying to create and control a spectacle, a spectacle the likes of which has never been done before. If you don't take the right precautions, John, a spectacle can turn into a chaotic mess in a heartbeat."

Hammond shook his head, clearly confused by Ian's attitude toward the park. "I don't understand your Luddite attitude, coming from a scientist of all people! How can we stand in the light of discovery and not act?"

"What's so great about discovery? It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. You can't avoid scaring what you discovery because of the Heisenberg uncertainty principle. Whatever you study, you also change. I call discovery the rape of the natural world."

"Please," Gennaro said, "I'd like to hear something from the others...Cheryl Logan? You seem like a knowledgeable person. What's your take on this?"

"As amazing as the park is," Cheryl said, "I'd like to point out that Ian's right on many points. You've created a spectacle that you hope to control. But based on what I've seen, you struggle to keep a firm grasp on what you've created here. How can you know anything about the creatures you've brought back from the past and the ecosystem that they live in? How could you ever assume that you could control it? I mean, take the plant life for instance. You have plants in your park – this building even – that are poisonous–"

Masrani sat up in his chair, clearly surprised. "They are?"

"My point exactly. You picked them because they look good, but these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they're in and they'll defend themselves violently if necessary."

Billy looked at her strangely. "When since did you know anything about plants?"

Cheryl grinned at Billy. "There's a lot about me you don't know."

Hammond gestured toward Sarah Harding. "Sarah Harding. You're a paleontologist. Surely you're not against the idea of a biological preserve featuring dinosaurs."

"It's not the fact that you've featured dinosaurs here," Sarah argued. "It's not the fact that you've brought back extinct life from the past. We're not saying that cloning dinosaurs is a bad thing–"

"You might beg to differ if you were that cow we saw the raptors devour earlier," Ian commented.

Sarah ignored him. "The problem comes with the lack of precautions you've taken concerning these animals."

"Billy Brennan?" Hammond asked, desperate for a little support. "If there's one person here who can appreciate what I'm trying to do here..."

"Well, the world's changed so radically within the last decade, and the rest of us are all running to catch up," Billy stated. "I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but think about it: humans were here on the earth...and then dinosaurs were recreated. We hardly understand animals alive today, but dinosaurs were previously extinct. How can you possibly expect to understand dinosaurs and the world they live in? All I'm saying is that how can we possibly have the slightest idea what to expect?"

Hammond huffed. "I don't believe! I don't believe it! You were meant to come down here and defend me from these characters and the only one I've got on my side is the bloodsucking lawyer!"

Gennaro shrugged with approval. "Thank you."

Masrani got up from his chair. "Perhaps we could change your minds if you would look at the rest of the park. We've got plenty of interesting things planned for your day."

* * *

Arnold frowned at the computer monitor. He was looking at the weather program on his computer and realized a rather large storm moving in the direction of Isla Nublar. _That can't be good_, he thought.

"How bad is it?" Anthony asked.

"It's a pretty bad storm," Arnold answered. "But there's still a good bit of water space between it and us. It might shift. I'd like to wait and see if it does shift before we give a weather advisory."

"If the storm reaches us, it shouldn't affect us any, should it?"

"Nah. I was a little concerned about some of the park's electrical programs, but–"

"Ray."

Arnold and Anthony looked up to see Henry Wu approach them. Henry looked rather pleased with himself. "It's time."

Arnold winced. "Time for what?"

Henry raised his eyebrows, as if to say, _Don't you remember?_ Then it clicked. Arnold nodded and got up from his chair. He turned to Anthony.

"Watch the Control Room for me, please, I'll be downstairs."

"Sure."

Henry and Arnold walked briskly toward the door leading to the basement. They walked down the long flight of stairs, finally reaching their secret laboratory. In this dark and dingy room, the equipment was all set up and ready. Today was going to be a very special day for them, because the Time-Transportation Device had finally been completed. If it worked, they'd be able to travel back to the time when Dr. Alan Grant and the rest of the JurassiQuest team was supposed to return to the present. After booting up the computers, it was time to see if the Time-Transportation Device worked. This would be their first time trying out the machine for the first time since that fateful day in 2013.

Arnold looked up at Henry. "Well, it's ready. Are _you_ ready for this."

"You bet. We owe this thing to Dr. Grant...Ellie Sattler...Luke Grant...Bob Gerald...Alisha Roland...the soldiers...Robert Muldoon...I'll be glad to see them back safe and sound."

"Just to see if it works, I'm going to open the portal to a random time period. We're just not going to enter it because I'm not interested in loosing any more people to the past."

Henry nodded in agreement. The two men turned the TTD power's on.

"Hold onto your pants," Arnold said.

* * *

Anthony looked over in disgust at Nedry's desk. There were several other people working in the Control Room at the present time, but Nedry was no doubt the sloppiest. Anthony didn't even want to touch his desk.

"Nedry?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard of this thing called 'personal hygiene'? You should try acting upon it sometime."

"It'll just get right back dirty."

"But doesn't all that clutter interfere with your work?"

"Nope. I'm used to functioning like this." Nedry finished his soda and left the empty can on his desk. Then he patted his stomach. "Gee, now I need something salty. Mind if I run to the vending machine right quick?"

"Sure, go ahead."

As Nedry left, Anthony decided to check the security camera footage from around the park. As he went from screen to screen, he didn't see anything too unusual...until he reached the live feed from _Indominus rex's_ enclosure. He noticed something seemed to be missing from the exhibit – the resident! _Wait a minute,_ Anthony thought, _how could a 40+-foot dinosaur hide so easily?_ He went from one camera feed to another, and still no sign of the _Indominus rex_ in her paddock. He began to get concerned. Finally, he reached the last one and gasped at what he saw – long marks streaked into the concrete wall of the enclosure. These were clearly claw marks. Without further ado, Anthony erupted from his seat and headed for the basement.

* * *

Henry and Arnold stared in awe at the glowing orb floated in the center of the TTD. It was calm and still with what appeared to be floating shards of glass dancing around it. It was beautiful.

"We did it!" Arnold exclaimed. He high-fived Henry. "Finally! 22 months of research, reconstruction and reconfiguration and we've done it!"

"Spared no expense, indeed!" Henry declared.

Just then, Anthony opened the door to the basement.

"Arnold! There's something you need to—wait, it works!" Anthony gasped when he saw the time portal before his own eyes.

"Yes, it works," Henry affirmed. "I'm so glad."

"I'm sorry," Arnold said, "did you need something, Anthony? Your facial expression looks pretty urgent."

"Yeah, I need you to come upstairs. There's something you really need to see."

* * *

**A/N: So much good stuff happened in this chapter, am I right? How did you all like the appearance of the Mosasaurus here? She didn't get much time "on-screen", but don't worry, we'll be seeing her again real soon. What do you guys think of the conversation Malcolm, Sarah, Cheryl and Billy had with Hammond and Masrani. Obviously, there are some similarities between it and the one that appears in the film, but as usual, with a fun little twist. Last but not least, there seems to be some problems with the Indominus rex paddock. Where did she go? Of course, if you've seen the film's trailer, you'll probably have some idea. But keep in mind that this story won't be following Jurassic Park or Jurassic World completely regarding the plot, so expect loads of surprises along the way! Till next time, please be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story and I'll catch up with you all real soon! Spare no expense!**


	12. The Case of the Missing Indominus Rex

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 12: The Case of the Missing Indominus**

**A/N: When Indominus rex goes missing, there's only one person you can call to track her back down: Owen Grady. He's about to be alerted to the news of the potentially missing dinosaur. Elsewhere in the park, Alaina makes a discovery which could change the course of their day and...a storm appears to be moving toward the island, set to pour down lots of rain later in the afternoon. What's going to happen in this chapter? There's only one way to find out...start reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"I vote T. rex Kingdom!" Brianna exclaimed as they left the Mosasaurus Feeding Show at 10:35 a.m. Looking at the map, she said, "I wanna see a T. rex!"

"Me too," Alaina agreed, "but I think I'd like to save the T. rex for a little later." She paused and looked at the sky. Above, dark storm clouds were rolling inland; there was little doubt that a storm was going to be brewing fairly soon. _That storm looks like it might be pretty bad_, she thought, _maybe it won't last too long. I'd hate for a little rain to put a damper on our fun. I can check my weather forecast on my phone to see if..._then she had a thought. The clouds and how they moved could be observed via satellite. The satellite up in space could see everything on earth, including everything that was on this island.

While Tom and Brianna discussed their next stop on the island, Alaina pulled up the _Google Earth_ app on her phone. She looked up "Isla Nublar" and looked at the entire island. She had a hunch – she and Tom wanted to find out what happened to Dr. Grant, but so far their trail had been cold. Maybe there was something on the island that would give them answers to their questions. She wasn't sure what led her to this hunch, but she finally felt that she was getting somewhere. Very carefully, she scrutinized the entire island, looking at all the buildings, animal enclosures and attractions. That was when she noticed the northern portion of the island was completely void of any human settlements, cut off from the park by an electric fence running the island's width. It was covered in dense forests and a large mountain...wait! She found _one _human settlement, cut off, from the rest of the park. Alaina zoomed in and saw what looked like a little shack with what might have been an enclosure next to it. What was it? Alaina knew it was stupid to consider it anything unique, but she couldn't get the thought out of her mind. What if this building actually could help her and Tom solve their mystery? There was only one way to find out!

"The Bug House sounds cool," Tom suggested. "I'd like to see those giant dragonflies."

Brianna shrugged. "Sure, that sounds cool. The Bug House sound interesting, Alaina?"

Alaina looked up from her phone. "I'm sorry, what's that?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go to the Bug House?"

Alaina stared at the map for a few seconds when she noticed the gyrosphere ride! She grinned.

"Actually," she said, "I'd like to ride the gyrospheres attraction."

Tom and Brianna looked at each other, clearly wanting to save the more exciting attractions for later. When Tom and Brianna began to object, Alaina pulled Tom aside. She showed him the shack on her phone and explained her suspicions about it.

Tom frowned. "I dunno. You really think that building could have clues?"

"It's a start," Alaina said. "Unless you have a better idea, I think this building is our best shot."

"But there's an electric fence separating the park from the shack. How would we get there?"

"The Gyrosphere is the closest attraction to the fence. If we can get to the fence, I'm sure we'll be able to form a plan to get through. Then it should be a hop, skip and a jump from getting answers. And if we're going, we should probably go now, before we get heavy rains. My forecast says it's going to rain heavy this afternoon."

"What? I thought it was supposed to be sunny all day."

"Hey, you know how the forecast is always changing. So, are you in?"

Tom smiled. "You know I am."

They went back to Brianna and told her of their desire to go on the Gyrosphere. She agreed (after they told her they could still enjoy the Bug House in the rain, while the Gyrosphere would be less enjoyable); they hurried in the appropriate direction.

* * *

Ray Arnold stared in amazement at his computer screen. There was no I. rex to be found in the entire paddock. He scanned every direction several times. Behind him, Anthony and Henry began to get concerned. All Arnold found were the deep claw marks in the paddock wall.

"You sure she's not in there?" Henry asked.

"Does it look like I see her?" Arnold returned. "How can I miss a 43-foot long, 18-foot tall, 20-ton carnivorous dinosaur?"

"OK, then _you _try explaining why she's not there and how the claw marks got on that concrete wall."

"She _is_ here, somewhere...at least she better be. There's no way a creature like that could escape."

"Release a goat from her feeder," Anthony suggested.

Having no better ideas, Arnold made the feeder expel fresh cow ribs from a compartment in the paddock wall. The cow ribs fell into the enclosure...nothing happened. Sighing, Arnold shook his head. "Her microchip tracker reveals that she's at least within the proximity of her paddock, if not in it."

"She's loose on the island?!" Henry panicked. "Oh my gosh. We've got a serious situation here! We've got to–"

"Calm down, Henry. We don't know what's happening. Remember the time we thought we lost an _Acrocanthosaurus_ last month? We thought she escaped too. However, we eventually found out that she was hiding in her cave because she was ill. It's probably a similar instance here. I don't think there's anything to worry about. But we do need to go over there immediately and see what's going on."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Anthony, I want you to call Claire and Owen. I need them over at that paddock pronto."

"Roger." Anthony quickly took a seat at his computer and followed his orders.

Meanwhile, Arnold began making a call to Hammond and Masrani.

* * *

"You're absolutely going to love our next attractions," Hammond announced as he led his guests toward the Monorail Station. "We've got two attractions in store for you next."

"What are they?" Kelly asked.

"Well," Masrani began, "we have a Cretaceous Cruise, where you'll be able to meet a variety of dinosaurs along a prehistoric-looking river. The other attraction is the Gyrosphere, where you can go into the plains and get up close and personal with several of our herbivorous dinosaurs."

"No expense spared on either attraction," Hammond added.

"The Gyrosphere sounds interesting," Sarah said. "I'd like to go on that first."

Cheryl begged to differ: "Actually, I'd prefer going on the Cretaceous Cruise first before–"

A loud sound blared from Masrani's walkie-talkie: "Simon! This is the Control Room! Come in, Simon!"

Masrani got the radio from his pocket and responded, "I'm here, Ray. What's wrong?"

"We have a bit of a situation here. I need you and Hammond to come to the Control Room immediately! It's _that_ urgent!"

"We're sort of busy right now–"

"It's _really_ urgent, and really confidential. I need you both here now."

Masrani frowned. "Ok, we'll be there shortly." He put the radio back in his pocket and turned to the others. He said, "I'm afraid they need Hammond and I in the Control Room. Can you six handle yourselves?"

"Well, I'm with them," Gennaro reminded him.

"Yeah, how could I forget that?" Masrani said with a sigh.

Hammond frowned. "Are you sure they need us?"

"He said it's urgent."

"Well, in that case, I guess we'll see you all in a little bit. Have fun while we're gone."

After Hammond, Masrani and Dianthus left, the group tried to decide where to go first.

"I'm not into kayaking," Gennaro argued.

"It'll be fun," Billy encouraged. "I here they have a nice selection of theropods on the Cretaceous Cruise. I'd like to see them."

Malcolm said, "Why don't you and Cheryl go on the cruise. We'll take the Gyrosphere and meet back here in a little bit."

Billy and Cheryl nodded.

"Do you have my number?" Sarah asked them.

Sarah, Billy and Cheryl quickly exchanged phone numbers. Then Billy and Cheryl walked toward the Monorail that would take them to the Cretaceous Cruise, while Gennaro, Kelly, Sarah and Malcolm began making their way to the Gyrosphere.

* * *

"Talk to me, Anthony," Owen said as he rode his motorcycle through the jungle. He had his radio on speaker mode, allowing him to talk and drive at the same time. "Are you sure she's gone?"

"All I know is that she's not there," Anthony responded.

"Remember the _Acrocanthosaurus_ we lost track of last month? Are you sure that I. rex isn't just sick or something?"

"We don't know. That's why we need you to check it out."

"Alright, I'm already on my way."

Owen rode quickly through the forest until he reached the enclosure. He winced, noticing that everything looked safe and secure? _I don't think she got out_, Owen thought. _I'm pretty sure she's just sick or something_. He walked toward the paddock where he saw several ACU soldiers standing around, just in case they would be needed. As he walked, Owen scanned the area for Hoskins, he came across Oscar, Billy and Daniel Cafaro, otherwise known as D-Caf.

"Hey! Owen, my man!" Billy exclaimed.

"Hey, Billy, D-Caf, Oscar," Owen replied. "What's happening here?"

"Nothing, much," Oscar said in his usual casual tone of voice. "We've been here for at least 15 minutes and we've seen no sign of activity, in the enclosure or out of it."

"Yeah, it's almost like she just vanished into thin air," said Billy. "Hopefully the dinosaur's not sick, I mean, if she was...I don't know a vet brave enough to go in and treat her."

"At the same time, I hope she's not out of her paddock," Owen added. "Where's Hoskins?"

"He's on the catwalk above the enclosure."

Owen nodded and went up the stairs to where Vic Hoskins was located.

"Glad you're here, Owen," Hoskins said. "Wherever that _Indominus rex _is, she's not making this too easy. I'll feel so much better when we've located her."

"What's the plan?"

Hoskins sighed. "Well, considering her tracker says that she's in the vicinity, and we don't know exactly where she is, there's only one thing we can do...we need someone to go in the enclosure and find her in there."

"OK," Owen said, "I'm going in."

"Not by yourself you're not." Then, Hoskins looked down at his soldiers at ground level. "Owen's about to enter the enclosure. I want everyone on top guard at all times! No exceptions! Stay alert and on the look out. We're going to be taking a calculated risk around here. D-Caf, I want you on the button that opens and closes the gate inside the paddock; Billy and Enrique, I want both of you to follow Owen inside."

"Roger that, alpha," Billy said. "Will do as instructed."

* * *

Claire rushed into the Control Room. She had previously been tagging along with Gerry Harding and his daughter as they made their park rounds and were on their way to check on a sick _Triceratops_ when she was contacted by Anthony, telling her to return to the Control Room immediately. Apparently, something had gone wrong with I. rex; she was told that they didn't know where the dinosaur was. How could that happen?

"I'm here," Claire announced as she walked over to the monitor where Hammond, Masrani, Anthony, Arnold and Henry were. They were all looking at the large monitor screen on the wall in front of them, watching the live feed via security cameras at the I. rex paddock. "What's the news?"

Arnold said, "Owen's about to check inside the paddock for the dinosaur."

"I hope he's going to be OK."

"I'm sure everything's fine," Hammond whispered.

* * *

At Hoskin's command, D-Caf pressed the button that opened the gate to the enclosure. The gate slid slowly to the side; the door was rusty and stiff, as it had not been opened for a long time. It was finally open and Owen, Enrique and Billy were allowed admission into the paddock. They walked slowly forward, looking for the slightest sound or sight. Billy and Enrique held their EMD's cocked, ready to use them if the opportunity arose.

The three men progressed further and further into the enclosure. There was an utter silence – no bird chirps...definitely no dinosaurs were heard. Owen glanced around the vegetation in the enclosure. He wasn't sure what to make of this experience. Surely they'd be able to find a 43-foot long theropod with ease, right?

"Billy, see anything?" Enrique asked.

Billy answered, "Negative, all is clear."

The three of them spent the next five minutes exploring the enclosure, scanning everywhere they could think of. Everyone, both in the field and in the Control Room, waited with baited breaths. The enclosure wasn't that large, so it astounded them that they were as-of-yet unable to find the predator. Finally, they walked up to the wall where the deep claw marks had been etched. Owen cat-whistled in amazement. He'd never seen _Indominus rex's_ full body before, but he knew that it must have been a powerful creature with wicked-sharp claws. Otherwise, how could she have caused so much damage to the wall.

"Well," Owen said, "we didn't see her in this enclosure...and these scratch marks might suggest she climbed out."

Billy frowned. "That wall's 40 feet high, you really think she climbed out?"

Owen reached out and traced his hand over one of the marks. "Depends..."

"On what?"

"...on what kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab."

Owen looked up at Hoskins, who was still on the catwalk.

"We didn't find anything," he said.

Hoskins nodded. "Alright then. Do one more sweep of the enclosure and then come out."

Owen agreed. As they walked away from the wall, something struck Owen as odd – the silence was...unnatural. He should have heard more insects, and at least a couple bird calls...it seemed too quiet. Owen stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Owen?" Billy asked.

"Something's not right. We need to get out of here right now."

"Surely we can do one more sweep," Enrique said. "I don't see a problem in–"

"Shh!" Owen put a finger to his mouth. He heard something...he heard a low exhale...than a slow inhale...before another low and slow exhale – _breathing_. "We're not alone in here."

All of a sudden, branches snapped and twigs crackled. Something appeared to be moving in the vegetation nearby. Owen, Enrique and Billy looked in the direction of the noise to see a large creature rise from the foliage. Her large red eyes glared at the men as she stood up to her maximum height. Her skin slowly changed from a greenish-brown color to her a paler coloration. The claws on her hands flinched and her leg muscles tensed as she rose. Owen and the other men could not see the entire animal's body through the thick foliage, but they sure heard the low growl the animal made.

The _Indominus rex_ never escaped her enclosure...she had been here all along...watching them...

"Oh...my...gosh," Billy breathed laboriously. "We are so..._dead_."

* * *

**A/N: Well, Indominus rex certainly knows how to make an entrance, doesn't she? Still, Hammond, Masrani and Arnold don't seem too worried. Let's hope they can prevent this dinosaur from causing any more trouble in the park. What do you think of Alaina's plan to solve the mystery surrounding Dr. Alan Grant? Will they find answers at that shack she found? What do you guys think the shack IS, anyway? I can't wait to reveal all these answers to you soon. Oh my gosh! This moment is unbelievable for any Jurassic Park fan! I've been waiting for eight years for the fourth JP film to come out...and finally, it's COMING OUT NEXT WEEK! I'm so stoked! Man, this last week till the film's release is going to be so long. To pass the time, I'd encourage you to read some of my other fanfiction stories, favorite, follow and please REVIEW on this story and I'll catch you all next week! Spare no expense at the movies!**


	13. Freedom of the Beast

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 13: Freedom of the Beast**

**A/N: Oh my gosh! After spending eight long years of my life waiting for it, I FINALLY saw Jurassic World last night in theaters! Let me tell you, it was awesome! If you haven't seen it yet, see it ASAP! Though it was released on June 11 for some theaters, the primary day for its release is today. So for many of you, reading Chapter 13 of this story is a great way to start the day, which will make you perfectly revved up for the movie. As I've often said before, even though Jurassic World: Apocalypse is based on the new film, it isn't identical. There will be large differences between the two, especially nearing the end. In this chapter, we'll see Indominus rex in her full glory as she..."attempts" to free herself from her enclosure. Of course, she'll fail, because nothing bad ever happens at Jurassic World! We'll also see a little bit of Dodgson and Red Crest, the Homosaurian as they begin to bond and Dr. Corts reveals the extent of his team's research. Be sure to stay turned as we travel down the river of time with Billy and Cheryl on the Cretaceous Cruise and as Malcolm, Sarah, Kelly, Gennaro, Brianna, Alaina and Tom hop aboard the gyrospheres. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

The great beast rose from the foliage, its skin changing from green to a paler color. Owen gasped as the realization came to him: the creature had been here the entire time, watching them, using its skin to camouflage itself! Like a chameleon. Then, she'd actually _waited_ for just the right moment to attack, when they were furthest from the exit.

"Clever girl," Owen said.

A loud roar escaped the creature's jaws. The entire forest seemed to tremble at the sound of its mighty roar.

"Retreat!" Billy yelled.

Owen, Billy and Enrique wasted no time. They fled from the giant monster._ Indominus rex_ growled with aggression and pursued her prey through her enclosure. With haste, D-Caf pressed the button that would open the door, allowing the three men to escape.

"Hurry!" D-Caf exclaimed.

* * *

"What's happening?" Claire asked inside the Control Room. "What's going on?"

"They found the _I. rex_ in the enclosure," Arnold told her. "She's chasing them out."

Claire looked up at the action on screen with concern. _Come on, Owen...you can do it._

On the monitor, she could plainly see Owen and two soldiers running toward the exit of the enclosure. _I. rex's _full body however could not be seen, as the vegetation blocked much of her. However her movement could be tracked as she smashed through the foliage. She roared again, her footsteps making the ground shake.

Masrani said, "Close the door to that enclosure!"

"But they're still in there!" Anthony argued. "We can't just–"

"Close it now!" Without waiting for Anthony, Masrani pressed the button himself.

* * *

"The door's closing!" D-Caf said in surprise.

"They must have closed it in the Control Room," Vic Hoskins told him. He addressed the other soldiers standing outside the enclosure. "Everyone, get ready! We might have to light this beast up!"

The great monster was much faster than the men and quickly caught up. Owen risked a look back to see her great jaws with jagged teeth, and her four sharp claws on each hand. Unfortunately, Enrique tripped on a small rock and fell to the ground. Billy and Owen were too far away to help.

"On your feet, Enrique!" Billy cried, refusing to stop running.

Enrique obeyed, but _Indominus_ was already on him. She scooped the man up in her claws and threw him up into the air! Enrique screamed, but Owen and Billy didn't stop. They couldn't. Enrique's screaming was interrupted by a loud bony crunch. The door was closing fast, and if Owen and Billy wanted to make it out alive, they needed to hurry. Once the _Indominus rex_ had consumed Enrique, she roared and charged after the two remaining men.

"Run faster!" Owen yelled.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Billy returned.

The two of them narrowly avoided the dinosaur as they slid past the closing gate. _I. rex _crashed through he gap, struggling to fit herself through.

"Light it up!" Hoskins declared.

The other soldiers obeyed. They fired shot after shot from their EMD. Owen and Billy slid underneath a nearby vehicle, to wait out the action. With every shot the _Indominus_ grew more enraged. She roared and burst from between the gate and the wall and ran toward the nearest soldier. Now her full body could be seen for the first time. The entire creature, standing 17 feet tall and 45 feet long was a pale gray color and covered in tough scales. The scales were especially tough along the back, neck and long tail. The _I. rex's_ head was boxy and compact, filled with crooked, sharp teeth. The dinosaur's eyes were blood-red, and she glared upon her prey like an eagle watches a mouse. Her hands were different than Owen expected; instead of there merely being three clawed fingers, _Indominus_ appeared to have four, one of which being opposable.

The _Indominus_ sprinted nearer to the closest solider, who blasted one more shot from his weapon and turned to run. But he was soon caught by the animal's claws. The man screamed as he was thrown into her mouth. Then the _Indominus_ ran toward the rest of the soldiers. None of the shots from the soldiers seemed to affect the beast. Another man was captured, and then another and another as the soldiers began to scatter in fear.

"Retreat to headquarters, everyone!" Hoskins yelled. "This isn't working!"

The soldiers ran from the enclosure with the _Indominus_ right on their tails. Once they reached a sufficient distance away, she stopped running and grumbled, scratching an itch on her snout with her hand. Owen and Billy were still underneath the vehicle, watching.

"My gosh," Billy whispered. "What kind of dinosaur is that? She's immune to the EMD's! Even Rexy's not that powerful!"

Owen added, "And she's huge."

Finally, after assuming she was alone in the clearing, the great hybridized dinosaur walked out of the area and into the thick jungle. She was now free to roam about the island. Owen and Billy waited silently in their hiding spot for several minutes, not wanting to dare venturing back out.

"Hey, you two coming out?"

Owen and Billy turned to see Oscar peaking underneath the jeep.

"Oscar!" Billy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you guys. Come on, out. She's gone. But we need to get back to base."

Owen and Billy obeyed.

Billy asked, "How are we going to get back there. That monster's free now and she's roaming the jungle!"

"We can use my motorcycle," Owen offered. "There are only three of us. We should all fit."

* * *

Everyone in the Control Room remained silent. No one said a word. Few took a breath. What they just saw on the screen was too much for anyone to take in. _Indominus rex_, the largest and most aggressive carnivorous animal ever to walk the earth had just escaped her confinement and was now roaming the jungle of Isla Nublar.

"Don't worry," Hammond said. "I-I'm sure she'll probably return to her enclosure by nightfall..." he turned to Henry. "Right?"

"Not likely John. There's no reason for her to return. She's an intelligent animal. That means that she'll take her opportunity to be free."

"Aye, aye, aye," Hammond breathed.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing," Masrani told the others. "We need to find and recapture that thing!"

"Right now," Arnold said, "Hoskins and the other soldiers are making their way back to the Security Base. I'm sure they'll start figuring out a new plan."

"We should call for an evacuation," Hammond said bluntly. "That monster has no boundaries between her and 20,000 innocent people. If she finds her way to them...I don't even want to think about what would happen."

"But if we call for an evacuation," Masrani argued, "people will get suspicious. We don't want anyone knowing that a dinosaur has escaped. I think we should just try to bring the dinosaur down as quickly and safely as possible before she kills anyone..."

"You mean besides five soldiers," Arnold added.

"...besides, we don't have enough boats to get everyone off this island quickly."

Hammond nodded reluctantly. Of course he didn't like this idea of keeping the park open while _Indominus rex _was out, he believed Masrani had a point: if they closed, people _would_ get suspicious. He wanted to keep his theme park in a positive public light.

* * *

Adam Corts decided to lead Dodgson and Red Crest down the hallway toward the rest of the underground Biosyn facility.

"You're going to be really pleased with the amount of work we've done," Dr. Corts told Dodgson. "Down here is where the other _Homosaurians_ are kept."

As they continued watching, Dodgson looked at Red Crest, the dinosaur he'd already begun to bond with. He found Red Crest to be quick, intelligent and unusually easy to talk to, despite being a reptile.

"So what dinosaur species were used to create you?" Dodgson asked Red Crest. "Do you know?"

"I'm fully aware, Lord Dodgson," Red Crest replied. "My base genetic parents is _Velociraptor antirhoppus_. But I also owe my creation to the DNA infusion of avians, the American alligator, for my jaw strength, the chimpanzee for my opposable thumbs, and the DNA of the diamondback rattlesnake allows me to..." a forked tongue flicked from a space between his two front teeth on the bottom jaw before it slipped back into its jaws, "smell my prey with my tongue; also like the rattlesnake, I am capable of detecting the heat and radiation given off by other living things. I also have the DNA of a few other mammals, but those are my primary donors."

"Very interesting," Dodgson said. "Dr. Corts, how is it that he's able to talk?"

"Without a flexible mouth and vocal cords, you can imagine it would be hard for a dinosaur to speak the human language," Dr. Corts explained. "Just like the modern parrot, some species of maniraptoran dinosaurs, have a structure in their heads called the syrinx, which is similar to the larynx seen in the mouths of humans. The syrinx, located in the chest at the bottom of the trachea, can be used to speak human words. As Red Crest attempts to use speech, the sound passes through the throat and mouth and is manipulated by the tongue."

"Now _that's_ interesting."

Dr. Corts stopped at one of the doors in the hallway. He said that this was one of his main rooms of operation. Unlocking and opening the door, Dr. Corts revealed a massive room where literally hundreds upon hundreds of _Homosaurians_ and human scientists working together on various mechanical contraptions. Leading them down the staircase that went to the main level in the room, Dr. Corts explained this was their experimental chamber. Here, the smartest minds of both dinosaurs and man worked harmoniously to create fantastic new technology. Dr. Corts was especially glad to talk about the Speeder-cycle. Usually capable of carrying two passengers, these motorcycle-like vehicles emphasized speed and maneuverability over typical cars. Plus, the Speeder-cycle wasn't a vehicle that required wheels for riding across the ground. Once complete, the contraption would be capable of floating; it would be able to reach an altitude of 32 feet and would maneuver over very rough terrain.

"It's a very nifty contraption," Red Crest added. "Once complete, this will rival all vehicles mankind has made alone."

They also showed Dodgson several of the other vehicles, including the Pod Attack Stalker (**PAS**) – a two-legged walking military-like vehicle with an EMD shooter at the front and the speed and agility of a raptor; and the Brachio-Pod – a giant, heavily armored vehicle. It was slow, but strong, designed with legs similar to the great _Brachiosaurus_ of the Jurassic (hence its name). When complete, it would boast a height of 72 feet in the air! Last but not least, Dr. Corts and Red Crest showed Dodgson a special platform with two ray guns attached to pistons and pointing toward the center.

Dodgson's eyes lit up. "Is this...?"

"Yes, Dodgson," Dr. Corts confirmed. "This is the time portal you've had us work on. It's almost identical to the InGen model. This device is almost complete."

Dodgson shook his head in amazement. "You guys...if a quarter of my employees at Biosyn were as good employees as you and your men are, I'd be a very happy man. I'm impressed by all the work you've done here, Adam. I really am. It's quite spectacular. With this sort of technology, someone could create the most powerful army. So many military units would pay big money to own this stuff. What are you planning to do with all this equipment?"

"Well, that's really all up to you, isn't it?" Dr. Corts said with a smirk.

"If we mass produce it, we'll make hundreds of billions of dollars!"

"Why sell it, when we could make use of it? As completely ridiculous as it sounds, the technology we've developed is definitely capable of...world domination.

Dodgson's eyebrows shot up. "World domination? Are you serious?"

* * *

"You ready for this?" Cheryl asked.

Billy nodded with a grin. "You bet. Over 100 species of extinct life and a paddle down a pristine river, here we come!"

He and Cheryl were seated in a two-seater kayak among other kayaking couples on the Cretaceous Cruise. Cheryl kissed Billy on the lips. "Having fun so far?"

"You know it."

"Good afternoon, everyone," said the older man in the front kayak wearing a fedora. "My name is Paul, and I'll be your tour guide today on the Cretaceous Cruise. Forget _walking_ with dinosaurs – we're going to _paddle_ with dinosaurs down Isla Nublar's pristine river on a cruise that will leave you breathless. We'll experience over 100 species of prehistoric life as I take down the river of time. Get ready to see an amazing array of flora and fauna. Follow me!"

Paul led the other paddlers down along the river. The river lead right into a forest, the trees casting their leafy branches out over the water to create a gorgeous canopy of green. Lush plant life was all around them. Billy hadn't seen any dinosaurs on this ride yet, and already he was amazed.

"Many of the plants you see around you are called cycads and ferns," Paul explained. "These plants were around when dinosaurs roamed the earth, and of course, they're still around today, particularly in the tropical regions of the world. Back when dinosaurs were alive, however, we have evidence that ferns and cycads existed from the Arctic, down to the Equator and as far south as Antarctica! These plants provided, and still provide, a delicious meal for many species of herbivorous dinosaurs."

"Sweet," Billy commented.

After a bit more paddling, the group navigated their way toward the next part of the tour, still in the forest. Paul pointed out several types of Jurassic plants along the way.

"If you look to the right riverbank," Paul encouraged, "we should see the first dinosaurs on this cruise, called _Dilophosaurus_."

"_Dilophosaurus_?!" Billy said with excitement.

Cheryl grinned with glee, eagerly searching for the dinosaurs on the riverbank. Unfortunately, all she saw was lush vegetation.

"Where are the dinosaurs?" someone asked.

"Oh they're there," Paul answered with pride. "They're just sometimes hard to spot. Thankfully, I know how to get them out of hiding."

Paul pressed a button on his specially-designed kayak that turned on a short call reminiscent of the whooping crane. Then, the sound was repeated in the foliage on the riverbank. No more than a few seconds later, three dinosaurs poked their heads into view. The creatures had large heads, long necks and sharp claws and teeth. There were a pair of colorful crests on the tops of their heads. Cheryl got out her camera to take a picture. The trio of dinosaurs watched as the kayaking tourists paddled past them.

"That sound I just produced is the prerecorded call of the _Dilophosaurus_ that they use to communicate with each other. _Dilophosaurus_, meaning 'double-crested lizard', is a recent addition to the park and is our most surprising specimen to date. Still juvenile, our 'dilos' measure in at around six feet in length, with an adult expectancy of nearly 20 feet! Though they hunt in packs, they usually rely on a pack leader to incapacitate prey. We now know that these dinosaurs are actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey from glands in its mouth. _Dilophosaurus_ can spit their venom up to 20 feet with deadly accuracy, aiming for their prey's eyes, causing blindness, disorientation and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure. But relax folks! These dinosaurs are separated from us by an invisible fence and the deep river itself. Nonetheless, their venomous habits make them a beautiful, but deadly addition to _Jurassic World_."

* * *

Tom, Alaina and Brianna got off the monorail and toward the Gyrosphere Ride station. As usual, it was crowded with people who all wanted to see dinosaurs up close and personal. Brianna snapped dozens of pictures on her phone of her surroundings. Somewhere in the distance, the bellows and calls of dinosaurs could be heard.

"Just listen to those dinosaurs," Alaina proclaimed.

Suddenly, Tom (who was looking into the crowd) exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! I think I know who those people are over there."

Alaina frowned. "Where are you looking?"

"Right over there. See that guy who's dressed all in black, and the red-haired woman he's holding hands with? I think those are Drs. Ian Malcolm and Dr. Sarah Harding!"

Alaina grinned. "Yeah, I think that is them."

"Who are they?" Brianna asked.

"You don't know? Dr. Ian Malcolm is a famous mathematician and Dr. Sarah Harding is–"

"When since did you develop an interest in mathematics?"

"I didn't. I only know about him because I know about his wife, Dr. Sarah 'Harding' Malcolm."

* * *

Malcolm couldn't help but be slightly disturbed by the appearance of the gyrosphere balls. Each one had two or three seats inside it and the outside was constructed completely of plexiglass. The attendant lady was standing next to him, encouraging him to get in.

"You sure this thing's safe?" Malcolm asked. "I have the feeling that if a _Brontosaurus_ were to come up to us, we wouldn't last too long. How much does a _Brontosaurus_ weigh?"

The attendant laughed. "Don't worry. There's a sensory system in the gyrosphere that will automatically move the vehicle a safe distance away from any dinosaur you get too close to. It'll be fine, trust me. All the dinosaurs on this ride are herbivores."

Malcolm didn't look too convinced.

"Can we hurry up, please?" Gennaro asked. "Some of us want to start this ride."

"Yeah, come on, Dad," Kelly urged.

Malcolm reluctantly took a seat next to Sarah in a two-seater gyrosphere; Kelly and Gennaro sat in another two-seater. Finally, the group was ready to go and the gyrosphere rolled out into the open fields of Nublar.

"I wonder what kind of dinosaurs we're going to see now," Sarah said.

Malcolm shook his head. "Someone, please help us from the hands of engineers."

"Oh, Ian, chill."

* * *

As Tom, Brianna and Alaina got into a gyrosphere of their own, Tom and Brianna sat in the two front seats, while Alaina sat in the one and only back seat, looking at the map.

"This is so cool!" Brianna exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: OK, ok, nothing bad USUALLY happens at Jurassic World because it's the safest theme park in the world. So don't worry! Nothing worse is going to happen! How did you like how I did the Indominus rex escape? Or the scene with Dodgson and the Homosaurian? I hope you all are enjoying my Homosaurian addition to the story. I didn't get to do much with Tom and Malcolm's groups in this chapter, but don't worry. They'll be back in the next chapter, where hopefully Alaina will find some way over that Perimeter fence. What will they encounter on the other side? Let's hope Malcolm's concerns with the park come true. Until next week, please be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story and I'll see you all soon—wait, what are you still doing here? Shut the computer off, spare no expense on movie tickets and popcorn and go see Jurassic World in theaters!**


	14. Feeding Time for Rexy

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 14: Feeding Time for Rexy**

**A/N: As I've mentioned before, since I've now seen Jurassic World the movie, my story will have several elements from it, but also from the first Jurassic Park (as you might have already guessed), several other sources within the Jurassic Park franchise and segments of my imagination. If you like dinosaurs and their relation to the story's characters, this is the chapter for you. Read on and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Billy and Cheryl watched in amazement as the pair of _Stegosaurus_ bent down by the edge of the river to drink. The two of them could still see the herd of _Apatosaurus_ they had just passed who had come to the river for the same purpose. The dinosaurs living here were peaceful and happy, content to live almost like their ancestors did in the Jurassic.

_This really is the greatest theme park in the world_, Billy thought.

As the _Stegosaurus_ continued to lap up water, several smaller ornithopod-like dinosaurs darted past them, running along the riverbank and following the tourists in their kayaks. They were about the size of a fox and had large beaked heads, long necks and tails and lengthy legs to help them run quickly. Their bodies were a light brownish-green color with mottled dark brown blotches. The dinosaurs only stopped for a moment to sniff their surroundings before they continued their walk along the river.

"The little dinosaurs," Paul explained, "are called _Laquintasaura_. These are some of the most recently discovered dinosaurs we have here at _Jurassic World_. They're small bird-hipped creatures that live in flocks. You're most likely to find them in the forest; they're omnivores, meaning they'll eat both meat and plants. The usual diet of _Laquintasaura_ consists of insects, fruit, leaves, shoots and nuts. Our _Laquintasaura _especially seem to favor the island's naturally growing berries. Recent studies of _Laquintasaura_ have shown that they have an extraordinary sense of smell, used to detect predators and sense which berries are poisonous and which ones are OK to eat."

The _Laquintasaura_ made high-pitched clicking sounds to each other to communicate. Then, they seemed to find some berries on the ground that had fallen from one of the higher trees. They all quickly gathered around the spot to consume them. Meanwhile, Billy and Cheryl followed their group further down the river.

"Now we're traveling into a more Cretaceous environment," Paul told the group. "Dinosaurs in this region of the cruise vary greatly from the ones we see in the Jurassic. Many have adapted to fill whatever ecological niches they could, allowing them to thrive in their ecosystem. Coming up pretty soon on the right side of the river, we should see one of my favorite dinosaurs."

The group paddled into a small cove; the forest was driven back, forming a clearing where the land was separated from the water by pebbles. Here, there was a dinosaur crouching at the edge of the river (thankfully a safe distance from the boaters!). It had a long, crocodile-like snout, sharp conical teeth, a powerful neck, sharp claws on its hand (especially the one on the thumb), strong legs and a thick tail. The dinosaur's skin was dark green along its upper half, head, limbs and tail, and a paler-colored bottom half. When the group of tourists approached, the crocodile-like dinosaur looked up at growled, clicking its claws together.

"_Baryonyx_," Billy guessed.

"Actually, it's a _Suchomimus tenerensis_," Paul said, "one of my favorite dinosaurs. The 35-foot long _Suchomimus_ is member of the spinosaurid family, which includes creatures such as _Baryonyx_, _Irrirator_, and of course, the largest carnivorous dinosaur of all time, _Spinosaurus_. Like other members of its family, _Suchomimus_ is known for the distinctive sail on its lower back and the huge–"

Suddenly, the _Suchomimus_ roared and swiped its claws through the air. Several tourists gasped in fright. As usual, Paul reassured them.

"Don't worry, folks. She's just acting territorial."

"Can't she get us over here?" a woman in another kayak asked.

"Certainly not. To ensure the safety of our guests, we've spared no expense to add a deterrent system right underneath the water. If a dinosaur gets too close, an ear-piecing, low-frequency is emitted through hidden speakers throughout the cruise route. We can't hear it, but the dinosaurs hear it very well. All of the dinosaurs have been in their enclosures for at least three months, ensuring that they've had plenty of time to learn not to get too close to us. We're safe from this distance."

The _Suchomimus _growled again.

Paul continued, "Now as I was saying, _Suchomimus_ has a huge, foot-long claw on its thumb. It uses these to help it snatch large fish from the water. In fact, this individual was previously hunting for fish until we disturbed her. As we've been able to clone these amazing creatures, we now know that spinosaurs like _Suchomimus_ are actually semi-aquatic, spending much of their time in and around the water. This is why their eyes, ears and nostrils are located at the tops of their heads, allowing them to see, hear and smell while being almost completely submerged. If you follow me further down the river, we should be able to find one of _Suchomimus_' relatives, _Baryonyx_!"

As the group moved onward, the _Suchomimus_ growled to herself. She submerged her body in the water, watching the boats as they got further and further away.

* * *

"Welcome to the _Jurassic World Gyrosphere_ ride," announced the on-board prerecorded voice from the speaker beneath the monitor in the gyrosphere ball. "Be on the lookout for several different species of dinosaurs. This monitor will help you identify these relatively docile dinosaurs. Our advanced invisible fence technology assures the animals will stay in designated zones without unnecessary bars or cages. When you roll up to a dinosaur you'd like to learn about, simply touch the _INFO_ button on this monitor. Remember that good neighbors keep a good distance from each other; don't disturb the dinosaurs or make them feel threatened. Always keep a safe distance between them and your gyrosphere, especially with mothers and their young. If you ever venture too close, our automated system will roll your gyrosphere back to a safe distance. Have fun exploring the wilds of Isla Nublar."

Tom, Aliana and Brianna rolled away from the gyrosphere station and into the wide open plains of northwestern Isla Nublar. Before them was a great area filled with exotic plant life and humongous dinosaurs. The three teenagers were bewildered.

"This is incredible," Aliana said. "Let's go straight ahead. Those look like some cool dinosaurs."

Tom nodded. He used the joystick to move toward a large multi-species herd of dinosaurs. There were great long-necked sauropods, hadrosaurs, ceratopsians and even stegosaurs here. Three large hadrosaurs were browsing on a cycad. They had large heads, walked on four legs and had a row of dermal scutes going down their neck, back and tail. They were light tan with brown patches along their flanks and made low honk-like noises. The three dinosaurs looked at the humans curiously as they approached in their giant rolling ball.

"Whoa! Big dinosaur alert!" Brianna said with a laugh.

The automated voice began to relay facts about the dinosaurs in front of them: "_Edmontosaurus_. Meaning 'Edmonton Lizard', _Edmontosaurus_ was a large member of the hadrosaur, or duck-billed dinosaur family. They lived in Cretaceous North America, are 30-35 feet long from nose to tail and weigh four tons. They can walk and run on either two or four feet and had a wide, flat mouth for gathering food. _Edmontosaurus_ was once a favorite meal of T. rex; now these majestic herbivores can graze peacefully without threat of predation. _Edmontosaurus_ is one of the few dinosaurs that can chew, grinding veggies into a pulp before swallowing."

One of the _Edmontosaurus_ bellowed before all three of them returned to feeding on their cycad. Just as the recording had said, the dinosaurs ripped branches from the plant before chewing them with their flat molar-like teeth. Tom rolled gyrosphere further into the midst of this herd. Many great dinosaurs he recognized were now right before his very eyes. Several _Triceratops_ were in the immediate area. One of which, previously napping, got to its feet and shook the dust off itself. It snorted and began walking toward the nearest shrub to eat. This _Triceratops_ reminded Tom of Ralphie back at the petting zoo; but of course, this animal was far larger!

"That _Triceratops_ is huge!" Tom exclaimed. "It's way bigger than Ralphie in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, huh?"

"You've got that right," Brianna agreed. "I think the keeper said they weigh up to 12 tons when they're fully grown. I really like its frill. What did you say they use their frill for?"

"Probably to help protect its neck. I'm sure it would also be helpful in attracting mates and deterring rival males. I'm not sure if this _Triceratops_ is a boy or a girl though (he didn't know that all of _Jurassic World's_ dinosaurs were bred to be female)."

A herd of _Parasaurolophus_ could be seen to the gyrosphere's left, resting underneath a large tree from the hot 11:15 a.m. sun. The dinosaurs were easily recognizable thanks to their long hollow crests at the backs of their heads. Moving on, the three teens saw more _Triceratops_, _Parasaurolophus_, _Edmontosaurus_ and finally, the titans of the island...

"_Apatosaurus_," the prerecorded voice said. "Meaning 'Deceptive Lizard', _Apatosaurus_ is one of the largest animals ever to walk the earth. An average adult is longer than two school buses parked bumper to bumper – 75-90 feet long – and weighs as much as four adult male African elephants – 20-36 tons! Thankfully, these gentle giants are herbivorous, eating ferns and conifer branches. Unlike _Parasaurolophus_ and _Edmontosaurus_, _Apatosaurus_ can't chew. It has to swallow all of its plant food whole, using stones the dinosaur swallowed earlier to grind the food in the stomach for digestion."

The _Apatosaurus_ moaned as they moved across the plains in front of their gyrosphere. Their necks were carried out in front of them in a graceful S-shape. Several of them were swishing their whip-like tails through he air. The great behemoths shook the ground with each footstep they took. One of the largest individual in the herd made a loud trilling sound that must have carried for miles across the landscape. Tom had little doubt that they had to eat many hundreds of pounds of food a day to keep these colossal bodies going.

"I think _Apatosaurus_ is one of my favorite dinosaurs so far," Brianna said. "Right behind _Triceratops_." Brianna took her cellphone out and began to snap pictures of the various dinosaurs they saw. While she was doing so, Alaina leaned forward toward Tom.

"Tom, we should head to this part of the island," she whispered, showing him the map. "This is the closest section of fence to the shed in the jungle."

Tom nodded. "OK. Which direction is that from here?"

Alaina looked at the map again. "Let's see, shall we? The _Gyrosphere_ station is...here...then the fence we're looking for should be in that direction."

Tom looked in the direction a herd of seven _Apatosaurus_ were headed. "Let's just follow those guys, since they're going in the same direction."

* * *

The hideous roar...the ghastly appearance...the haughty, glaring eyes...the wicked claws...the gnarly jaws and teeth...Henry Wu just couldn't forget it. He'd seen all the action unfold right before his eyes from the big monitor in the Control Room. It was too much to comprehend for him. The creature he'd spent so much care and devotion to bringing to life – his own creation – had escaped her confinement as was now roaming the island, wild and free. The only thing between it and over 20,000 people was forest...or so he figured. The truth was that after the surviving soldiers from the incident reached the ACU headquarters, just north of the Innovation Center, no one really knew where _Indominus rex_ had gone. She could have been anywhere. Hammond, Masrani, Arnold, Owen, Claire and Hoskins were having a meeting in the Control Room to determine their next course of action. Henry wasn't interested in taking part, even though he knew he should have. He couldn't handle the pressure. Henry decided that he needed a moment to clear his thoughts and regain his serenity to correctly assess the situation.

After walking past loads of tourists, he made his way from the Control Room to _T. rex Kingdom_, the home of the park's largest pure bred carnivore, _Tyrannosaurus rex_. There were several tyrannosaurs featured in this attraction (all housed in different enclosures to avoid potentially life-threatening fights), but the star of course was their largest T. rex, Rexy. She was the Queen of _Jurassic World_. Even on the day she hatched, Henry knew she was special. She was Henry's favorite T. rex. Henry thought that if he spent some time watching someone familiar, he's be able to regain his initial determination and focus on the issue at hand.

It was 12:00 p.m. – noontime and time for another feeding. Park guests eagerly stared out the viewing glass into the T. rex enclosure; Henry was among them. At the moment, trees and other plants were the only thing visible inside. The announcer began to talk about what the visitors would see when the feeding began, but Henry was numb to his voice. He was completely focused on the enclosure himself. Finally, after the announcer was finished with his introduction, a feeder released a live goat, attached to a small pole by a leash. The goat bleated, ignorant of its fate.

Then, a little girl leaned up against the window, right next to Henry.

"What's going to happen to him?" she asked.

An older boy – probably her brother – playfully slapped her shoulder and said, "It's a _feeding_ show. What do you think is going to happen?"

The girl gasped. "The T. rex is going to eat the goat?"

"Excellent isn't it?"

Rolling her eyes, the girl let out a loud sigh. Henry chuckled to himself in amusement. Then, the foliage in the enclosure began to stir. A low growl escaped from between the trees. She was here: Rexy stepped from behind the thick foliage and emitted a loud groan. Having seen her many times before, Henry was still amazed by her size and grandeur. She stood 16 feet tall and was 42 feet long from nose to tail – a colossal animal. Her jaws were huge and lined with teeth as thick as bananas, but several times more sharp. Henry knew that Rexy's teeth were actually rather dull compared to the teeth of other carnivores, like _Velociraptor_ and _Dilophosaurus_. That's because instead of using her teeth to cut and slice through flesh, the teeth of a _Tyrannosaurus rex_ were for grabbing hold, crunching right through and ripping out huge chunks of meat and bone. A tyrannosaurs dining habits were messy and bloody, which was why young children were advised not to view this showing.

The T. rex sniffed her surroundings. If she were in the wild, her cinnamon-colored scaly hide and faint black stripes would help her blend into her surroundings. Rexy looked at the goat, immediately knowing this was her meal. The tyrannosaur attacked! Issuing a loud, earthshaking roar, she lunged at the goat! The mammal saw the threat, bleated in a loud panic and instantly tried to full itself free from the leash, to no use. In an instant the T. rex scooped up the little goat in her jaws and proceeded to shake her around like a rag doll. Henry was aware that this was unnecessary for killing a little goat; perhaps she shook her prey around for the fun of it? The audience gasped and screamed in amazement and fear as the _Tyrannosaurus rex_ killed her prey. As she shook the goat about, one of the legs became unattached and flew up against the window! Several people leaped back in surprise, watching the bloody leg as it eventually flopped off the window and onto the ground, leaving a trail of bloody smear marks on the glass.

"I hate it when that happens," the announcer said.

Having killed her prey, the T. rex swallowed the little creature and marched back into the forest.

"Bye, Rexy," Henry said beneath his breath.

Feeling better than before, Henry knew what he had to do. He walked out of _T. rex Kingdom_ and back into the Control Room.

* * *

Tom, Alaina and Brianna continued tagging along with the herd of _Apatosaurus_. As they neared the perimeter fence, they saw a pair of another species of dinosaur they had never seen alive before. This one was heavily armored with spikes and flat bony plates covering its body and a club at the end of its tail. They were feeding on ferns.

"Hey! I know what those are!" Alaina exclaimed. "_Ankylosaurus_, one of the armored dinosaurs. Even a T. rex can't take on those beasts!"

"That's a fact," Tom agreed. "Great, so we've reached the fence. But how do we get through it?"

Brianna winced. "Through it? Why do we need to go through it? I'm pretty sure that's why it's there: to keep people out." Tom and Alaina looked at each other knowingly, causing Brianna further confusion. "What's going on here? Am I missing something?"

"Brianna," Alaina said, "Tom and I have something to tell you..."

* * *

**A/N: Brianna's about to get a huge shocker, huh? She has no idea up until now about the history of Dr. Alan and Luke Grant and the rest of the JurassiQuest team. In any case, how do you think Alaina intends on getting the three of them over or through the 20,000-volt electric fence? Maybe one of the Apatosaurus can knock it down...probably not, but that's just an idea. I want to know what you guys think! What did you guys think of Rexy's scene. She hasn't had much limelight in this story, but don't worry! She'll have plenty of on-screen time a little later. Some more dinosaurs we'll probably be seeing later are Suchomimus and Laquintasaura. I'm not sure if I'll bring them up again in the story, but hopefully I can. Anyway, please be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story because next week, we're going to have a lot of awesome stuff going on...and Indominus rex might make a reappearance where she really doesn't need to be...until next time, spare no expense!**


	15. Open Season for Indominus Rex

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 15: Open Season for Indominus Rex**

**A/N: Alright, it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for...an action scene! This chapter is filled with excitement and suspense that should leave all you readers at the edge of your seats. I hope I have succeeded in my goal to make a really awesome chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"Oh, for a minute I thought you were going to say that you and Tom are dating or something," Brianna said, relieved for some reason. Tom and Alaina had just spent the last several minutes explaining the mystery surrounding Dr. Grant's disappearance and their plan to find out what happened. "Are you sure that shed's going to provide us with answers?"

"Let's hope," Tom said. "First we gotta get through that fence."

"How were you planning to get across without getting caught?" Brianna asked.

"I'm not sure," Alaina admitted. "This gyrosphere is pretty tough, maybe we can get one of the _Apatosaurus_ to kick us into the fence. Maybe one of them can break down the fence itself?"

"I know they weren't the smartest of dinosaurs," Tom said, "but I'm pretty sure they're smart enough to know the fence is electric. They've surely brushed up against the fence more than once."

For several minutes, the teens tried to figure out a way over the fence, discussing several different options. Unfortunately, no one seemed to have a realistic idea. Just then, one of the _Apatosaurus_ looked up and toward the nearby forest. She rose her head high above the ground, peering into the distance. She emitted a loud call and began whipping her tail through the air even more rapidly. The other sauropods picked up on this behavior and began to do the same.

"What's up with them?" Brianna asked.

Tom said, "They look nervous."

"But what could make a 30-ton animal nervous?"

Brianna got her answer when the trees near the forest's edge began to sway, indicating a large creature was moving through them. Then, a tree fell to the ground as a large bipedal green and brown-striped dinosaur – 50 feet long and standing 20 feet tall – stepped out into the open. It was completely different from any dinosaur the teens had seen before. It was certainly a theropod, as evidenced by its sharp hand and foot claws, multitude of sharp, gnarly teeth and bipedal stance. Its head was large and bore two small horns above its eyes. Its back and neck was covered in several rows of crocodile or _Carnotaurus_-like scutes. This was definitely an apex carnivore, and it seemed to be stalking the sauropods.

Brianna's breathing began to stagger. "I-is...that supposed to be part of this ride?"

* * *

"OK, so we've got a 10-ton mega-carnivore running free in the park," Masrani summarized. "Not good."

Masrani, Hammond, Owen, Hoskins, Claire, Arnold and Anthony were in the Control Room, discussing what options they had to deal with the escaped _Indominus rex_. They all knew it was only a matter of time before the predator made her way to where tourists were located. She needed to be brought down before she could hurt anybody.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't call an emergency evacuation?" Hammond asked.

"We don't want to cause panic and suspicion among our tourists," Arnold reminded Hammond.

"And especially don't tell Malcolm," Masrani said. "I don't even want to know what he'd have to say about this incident."

Claire said, "Her paddock is pretty far away from the nearest tourist attraction, so we do have time to do something about the current situation."

"We should get the ACU out there immediately to capture it as quietly as possible. The very existence of this park is due to the vary ability to handle incidents like this."

"You should put that in the brochure," Anthony suggested. "I knew one of these creatures would eat somebody."

"No one's going to get eaten," Hammond snapped.

Claire said, "I'm sure the ACU can recapture the creature before it becomes a problem."

Owen frowned. "Claire, we need to know _everything_ you can possibly tell us about this creature."

"Everything? Why?"

"When she attacked us in her paddock, I noticed several things about her. Firstly, I think I know why she clawed at the wall of her paddock."

"Why?" Hammond asked.

"She left claw marks in her wall, making us think she escaped. That's _exactly_ what she wanted us to think! Then, she hid herself as we searched the enclosure for her until the attack. We didn't see her until it was almost too late because she was completely camouflaged into the foliage. She was an almost greenish color until her skin changed into the usual paler shade."

"Wait, are you saying she changed the color of her skin?" Claire asked in surprise. Now it was Owen's turn to be surprised; how could Claire not know the animal had the ability to change the color of its skin. Claire continued, "We knew she could change color to a minor degree, but never to the extent of, say a cuttlefish or a chameleon."

"So we've got an intelligent, color-changing apex predator now loose on the island," Arnold said. "Real nice. We should have made a herbivorous hybrid."

The doors leading into the Control Room opened as Peter Ludlow walked in. "Ah! There you are, Uncle! You won't believe all the work that's gone into the _Triceratops Encounter _attraction at _Jurassic Park Orlando_. The tourists are already loving the experience of..." his voice trailed off when he noticed everyone was standing together, as if discussing something. "What's going on?"

"The _Indominus rex_ broke out," Owen told him.

Ludlow's jaw dropped. "Wait...you mean THE _Indominus rex_? It's...free...on the island?" The others nodded. "Oh gosh. Well, that's not the news I wanted to hear today. What are you all going to do about it?"

Hoskins cleared his throat. "We're going to get that bad girl and teach her some lessons." He turned to Anthony. "Can you tell us where she is in the park?"

"Certainly." Anthony pressed some buttons on the keyboard. He gasped based on what he saw on the screen. "Man, she travels fast!"

"Where is she now?" Claire inquired.

"She's near the _Gyrosphere_ attraction!"

Hoskins clapped his hands. "Alright, that does it. Owen, we're going to get the other ACU soldiers and bring that monster down before she kills someone."

"And you'd better hurry up," Anthony added. "There's a gyrosphere with some people in it not far from the _Indominus_!"

* * *

"What kind of dinosaur is that?" Alaina asked.

For once, Tom wasn't sure. Overall, it looked a lot like a carnosaur, a group of dinosaurs consisting several species of theropods bigger than T. rex; but the horns on this dinosaur's head, the shape of the skull, the armor on its back...they seemed reminiscent of a member of the abelisaurid family. "I'm not sure," Tom said at last. "I'm assuming it's a carnosaur."

"But is it supposed to be here?" Brianna asked.

Suddenly, the dinosaur raced out of the forest at alarming speed and tore across the plains toward the sauropod herd. Her skin rapidly changed from the, greenish-brown color to a paler shade, almost white! Her red eyes glared harshly at her prey. She made a loud roar that must have echoed halfway across the island.

"Oh my gosh!" Alaina exclaimed.

The _Indominus rex_ ran up to the herd of sauropods. The _Apatosaurus_ herd stood toward the predator, ready to face it with their swinging tails and large bodies. The sauropod in front rushed toward the carnosaur, bellowing loudly. She rose onto her hind legs, increasing her height to nearly 50 or 60 feet! The carnosaur stopped dead in her tracks and growled. Then she leaped into the air and grabbed hold of the sauropod's neck! The _Apatosaurus_ dropped down on all fours and moaned in surprise and pain as the carnivore's sharp teeth and teeth ripped and tore at her skin. The carnosaur released her jaws from around her prey's neck, which was now tattered and bloody.

"Holy _Yuchuangosaurus_!" Tom exclaimed. "Did you see that?"

With great force, the carnosaur ran into the animal's side with her tough skull and the _Apatosaurus_ collapsed to the ground in a heap of dust. The poor animal was threateningly weak and loosing blood fast. She wouldn't last much longer without medical attention. But the carnosaur felt no pity for this creature. She ran up and began tearing into the animal's side, ripping out flesh and hide. The weakening _Apatosaurus_ didn't stand a chance against this aggressive predator. The other _Apatosaurus_ were frightened by this and began to move away. However, the large predator took notice and roared. She wasn't finished with her rampage yet. She left the dead _Apatosaurus_ lying in the grass and charged toward the herd. The nearest _Apatosaurus_ swiped her whip-like tail through the air, trying hard to defend herself. Unfortunately, the carnosaur somehow dodged the tail and slammed her jaws into the side of this new target. The _Apatosaurus_ was brought down even quicker than the previous one. Blood flowed freely from the animal's open wounds as she lied dying on the ground.

Brianna turned her face away from the horror and buried it in Tom's shoulder. Tears formed in her eyes as one _Apatosaurus_ after another was briskly taken down by the beast.

"What is that dinosaur doing?" Alaina asked, glancing at the _Ankylosaurus_ pair nearby. Even though they were more heavily armored than an _Apatosaurus_, the _Ankylosaurus_ were incredibly nervous about the carnosaur. They stood their ground and watched, hoping it would not attack them. "It's attacking one sauropod after another."

Tom tried to get an identification of the creature with the monitor inside of the gyrosphere.

"I'm sorry," the prerecorded voice said. "I am unable to identify the creature you selected. Please try again."

"I don't think that dinosaur's supposed to be in this area," Alaina said.

"Probably not," Tom said. "We should get out of here before it notices us."

"But the gyrosphere is designed to automatically move away from dinosaurs that are too close."

"True, but if the predator is moving faster than the gyrosphere..."

Alaina nodded. "OK. Let's go. We need to get back to the _Gyrosphere_ station and warn the appropriate people."

As the _Ankylosaurus_ began to move toward a more forested area near the perimeter fence, the _Apatosaurus_ continued to be brought down mercilessly by the large theropod. The carnosaur had turned the area from a peaceful plain to a bloodbath. She had killed all but one _Apatosaurus_. After knocking the sauropod down, she ripped into the creature's chest. Tom watched with disgust.

"She's just wiping them out like a maniac!" Tom exclaimed. "That's not supposed to happen."

As Tom and Alaina looked in the direction they were headed, Brianna glanced back toward the bloody scene they were leaving behind. She tapped on Tom's shoulder.

"Yes?" Tom asked.

Brianna pointed to the carnosaur. The mighty beast had looked up from the injured _Apatosaurus_ and toward them. She growled quietly, watching as they rolled along. Tom shook his head. _No,_ he told himself. _She can't possibly want to attack us too! She brought down six sauropods. That monster can't possibly be still hungry!_

But Tom could only watch as the dinosaur reared up nice and tall and gave a mighty roar. Then the dinosaur abandoned the injured sauropod and charged toward the gyrosphere like a cat after a ball of yarn.

"It's coming this way!" Alaina cried out. Both Brianna and Alaina were terrified out of their wits by the colossal carnivore.

For the first time in his life, Tom truly feared for his life. However, he had to keep in mind active and alert if he wanted everyone to survive. He sped up the gyrosphere, but the predator was coming too fast. Her strides upon her bird-like feet caused her to speedily run across an open area at alarming speed. She roared again as she ran up alongside the rolling gyrosphere to close in.

"Brace yourselves!" Tom exclaimed.

The dinosaur's head slammed into the ball and the teens were sent spiraling out of control. The world turned into giant whirlpool of color and disorientation. Tom lost all sense of direction as the world spun around him. Finally, their spinning came to a halt. The teens were so dizzy that they couldn't tell which direction they had come from.

"Where did we end up?" Tom asked.

"I don't know," Brianna said. "But I _do_ know that it's coming back!"

True to her words, the carnosaur was running towards them once again. Tom looked around and noticed a forested area near the perimeter fence where the pair of _Ankylosaurus_ had presumed grazing. The predator reached them and using her head, she shoved the gyrosphere into the edge of the forest. The spinning started again as they spun toward the grazing herbivores. The _Ankylosaurus_ looked up, saw the threat and turned to flee, bellowing in a panic.

"We're going to collide with the ankies!" Alaina proclaimed.

Tom tried to dodge the dinosaurs, but the gyrosphere received a hearty smack as the heavy club-like tail hit it in the side, making a large spider-web-like network of cracks. "Yikes!" Tom exclaimed. The monitor screen suddenly turned dark and the mechanic sounds associated with the gyrosphere died down. They were completely out of power!

"We're dead meat!" Brianna exclaimed.

The ankylosaurs moved away quickly as the carnosaur approached the now-still. Her movements were slower now as she stalked toward the ball. She seemed curious about the occupants inside. From above, the red eyes of the tenacious predator looked at the teens. Then she roared; Tom, Alaina and Brianna slammed their hands over their ears because the 150db noise was so loud. She lifted her clawed hand and banged it onto the top of the gyrosphere. Glass shattered as the claw on her largest finger punctured right through it. The three friends screamed in terror. Tom noticed that the dinosaur seemed less intent on hunting them; it was almost as if it was using the gyrosphere as a play toy! This was when Tom, was able to get a good look at the attacker's hand and he saw that it had _four_ sharply clawed fingers rather than three, as with other carnosaurs.

_What kind of crazy creature are you?!_ Tom thought.

Brianna and Tom grasped each other's arms as the monster lowered her head, looking right into the ball with a glare that would halt a lion. She moved her hand from the top of the ball and shoved the ball toward the perimeter fence with her head. The closer they got the fence, the more force the dinosaur put behind her push.

"We're going to hit the fence!" Tom yelled.

The gyrosphere hit the fence and broke free! Wires snapped and tore apart as the dinosaur forced it onto the opposite side where it began to roll down a hill. The teens inside, still somewhat disoriented from their spinning earlier, held onto their seats tightly as they half rolled/half bounced down the incline. They hit the base of a large tree hard and the dinosaur bellowed in triumph from the top of the hill. She began making her way toward them, slightly slowed down by the dense vegetation here – she wasn't finished yet!

Tom pressed the button to open the gyrosphere and the top and bottom half of the gyrosphere split apart, allowing them exit the gyrosphere that would have otherwise indirectly led to their demise.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here!" Tom exclaimed as he unbuckled himself.

"Where are we going?" Brianna asked.

"Anywhere away from that thing!"

The three teens escaped the gyrosphere as the carnosaur came up from behind them. She swung her jaws forward, grabbing hold of the gyrosphere ball itself, shattering most of the glass and severely damaging the vehicle. She realized her prey was escaping and charged forward. There wasn't much hope for the Tom and the girls. The dinosaur was running much faster than they could and there was nowhere to hide...or was there?

"Over there!" Brianna yelled. She pointed to a small door located in a large mound-like structure. Could it have been some kind of shelter?

They didn't have time to speculate. They hurried toward it, narrowly avoiding getting caught in the monster's jaws.

_Please don't be locked! Please don't be locked!_ Tom hoped. He reached the door and pulled it open, revealing a small dark room underground, about five meters in diameter – crouching room only. The three of them rushed inside and just before they could shut the door, the dinosaur's hand reached inside. Tom pulled Alaina and Brianna further back toward avoid the dinosaur's grasping claws. The carnivore roared in fury as she reached as far as her size would allow her, barely missing her prey. Brianna clung to Tom and screamed.

"It's OK!" Tom said. "I don't think it can reach us!"

The four claws lacerated deep trenches into the dirt floor. But try as she might, there was no way she could access the kids. The dinosaur must have realized this was a vain attempt, so she retracted her hand from the rock. The moment she disappeared, Tom rushed forward and slammed the door shut, locking it with the heavy iron bars previously against the wall. A final roar was heard outside before the dinosaur's loud footsteps indicated the carnivore was moving away.

Tears flowed from Brianna's eyes as she tried to compose herself. The experience was too much for her.

Tom shook his head. "This was never supposed to happen. What are we going to do now?"

"We'll figure all that out in a few minutes," Alaina said. "Right now, I'm just astounded that we're still here!"

* * *

**A/N: That was thrilling for me to write! Indominus rex was certainly terrifying in this chapter, especially to Tom, Brianna and Alaina! This was one of my favorite chapters to write I think. Tom, Brianna and Alaina are now somewhere past the perimeter fence, several miles away from the rest of the park? How are they going to survive? Will they try to head back to civilization or attempt to reach that shed they found via Alaina's phone? What mayhem do you think I. rex will cause? What plans do Owen, Hoskins and the others have to capture the beast? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. In the meantime, please be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story. Catch you all next week! Spare no expense!**


	16. Surveying the Damage

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 16: Surveying the Damage**

**A/N: Exciting things are happening in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know in the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"_Parasaurolophus. _Meaning: 'Near-crested Lizard', _Parasaurolophus_ is native to western North America and grows averages nine feet tall and 30 feet. However, if you're fortunate, you might find some of our larger specimens, which can grow 40 feet long and weigh two tons! This dinosaur is a member of the hadrosaur, or duck-billed dinosaur family, meaning its a close relative of _Edmontosaurus_, another dinosaur you'll see on the _Gyrosphere_ ride. _Parasaurolophus_ is a herd animal, feeding on the park's rich vegetation. It is notable for its elongated tube-like crest on its head. Scientists were unsure of its function until today. Some believed it was a snorkel for when the animal was in water; others felt that it was used in combat. We now know it uses the crest for display and communication, allowing the animal to emit its haunting, beautiful cries."

The _Parasaurolophus_ pair strolled right in front of the gyrosphere ball Malcolm and Sarah were in. The two dinosaurs made honking sounds that closely resembled a tuba.

"They're so beautiful, aren't they?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, they actually are," Malcolm admitted. "But these are herbivores, so I'm fine about this bunch. It's the carnivores I'm more concerned about."

Kelly and Gennaro's ball rolled ahead of Malcolm's, moving further into the plain. Ian decided to follow them, so he continued moving forward, toward the great herds of _Apatosaurus_ and _Parasaurolophus_.

"It's an amazing park," Malcolm concluded, "it's just so sad that it applies so well to the Chaos Theory."

Sarah grinned and shook her head. "What is it with you and your Chaos Theory?"

"Hey, I'm a chaoticianist, what can you expect? The Chaos Theory is the perfect way to examine situations and help us understand why things happen the way they do. It's all part of how..."

As Ian continued to talk, Sarah noticed a jeep parked not too far away next to a _Triceratops_ lying on its side in the grass. It didn't look too well. There was a man and a younger girl – perhaps teenaged – standing by the _Triceratops_ talking. _Oh my gosh! That's Dad and Jess!_

"...and that's why I often use the water droplet example," Ian continued. "Because the imperfections in the skin and the movement of the blood vessels and–"

"You see that, Hon?" Sarah asked, pointing to the _Triceratops_. "That's my dad over there."

Malcolm nodded. "Yes, I see him. Why'd you bring it up?"

"Something's wrong. I'm going to go check it out. How do you get out of this vehicle?"

"I don't think we can. It's kind of a ride. Now as I was saying, the imperfections in the skin and other causes allow the water droplet to roll off your hand in different ways every time. They never repeat the same path. That's unpredictability–"

Sarah – who'd heard Malcolm's Chaos Theory speech time and time again – found the button that allowed the gyrosphere to open. The hatch popped up and Sarah unbuckled herself and got out.

"See I'm right again!" Malcolm exclaimed. "Nobody could have predicted that you would just hop out of a moving vehicle." Then to Malcolm's surprise, Kelly too opened the hatch to her gyrosphere and she and Gennaro – who seemed rather reluctant – got out to join her Sarah. "And there's another example." Malcolm looked around the vehicle, and realizing no one was listening to him talk, he said, "And now I'm sitting here by myself, talking to myself. That's Chaos Theory. Sarah! Wait for me!"

* * *

Sarah led the way as she, Kelly, Gennaro and Malcolm walked toward the downed _Triceratops_. "Dad!" she called out.

Gerry and Jess looked back in surprise, but they faces soon showed great delight upon seeing a familiar face.

"Sarah!" Gerry exclaimed. "It's been ages since I've seen you last. How've you been?"

"Is there anyone else who thinks that we shouldn't be out here?" Gennaro questioned.

Sarah ignored him. "I'm doing great. It's great to see you, Dad." She hugged her father and then Jess.

"How did you guys get out of the gyrosphere?" Jess asked after greeting Kelly, Ian and Gennaro.

"I just pressed the appropriate button," Sarah answered.

Gerry chortled. "I told them we needed locking mechanisms on the doors. But perhaps you can help me, Sarah, you're good with this kind of thing."

"What's wrong?" Malcolm asked.

"It's our _Triceratops_, see? I had this female tranquilized earlier. She's sick."

The group walked over to the sick trike. The poor animal, quite large in size, was wheezing heavily and hardly moved, save for slight movements of its front leg, mouth, eyes and the rise and fall of her chest. She definitely _looked_ sick.

"Can we touch her?" Kelly asked excitedly.

"Sure," Jess answered. "My dad says that we can touch her on the back of the frill. They like that."

Kelly reached out and scratched behind the mighty _Triceratops_' frill. The animal groaned, indicating she liked the special treatment she was receiving.

Malcolm and Gennaro looked on as Sarah and Harding started to scrutinize the animal. She looked back at Ian and gently grabbed his wrist. "Come on, Ian, pet her."

"I'd rather not. I read _Triceratops_ can bite branches as thick as my arm in half."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "She's friendly, don't worry Ian. Besides, she's sick AND tranquilized. She won't be moving around much. Just pet her." Ignoring Malcolm's resistance, she pulled her husband over to the elephantine-sized animal and placed his hand on her back. Once Sarah let go, Malcolm began rubbing the dinosaur's back on his own, feeling the pebbly texture of the scales. "See, you're fine," Sarah said.

Then, pulling on her knowledge of modern animals, Sarah turned to her professional state of mind as she walked back toward the _Triceratops_ enormous head. She knelt down.

"What are her symptoms?" Sarah asked, looking in the dinosaur's eyes.

"Imbalance, disorientation, labored breathing, dilated pupils, stuff like that," Harding explained. "It seems to happen to at least one of our _Triceratops_ about every six weeks. Take this." He handed her his penlight.

Sarah frowned. "Thanks." Up close, this _Triceratops horridus_ was simply gorgeous; this was definitely one of the most beautiful animals she had ever seen. Her brow furrowed when she noticed something peculiar about the animal's eye when she used the penlight to give it a good look. Even under the harsh light of the pen, the _Triceratops_' pupils didn't change shape – they remained dilated. The _Triceratops_ made a quiet bellowing sound.

Sarah rubbed the dinosaur on her snout. "Yeah, baby girl, it's ok," she cooed. "You're going to be OK, girl." She looked at her father, who was now kneeling beside her. "The symptoms you mentioned suggest the animals are getting sick from eating something toxic..."

"I'm not sure what they could be eating."

The dinosaur's tongue, sprinkled with blisters, dropped limply from its mouth. Sarah lightly scratched the tongue with her fingernail, popping a blister or two, allowing a clear liquid to form.

Sarah thought, _Microvesicles. That's interesting. Hm, the pupils are pharmacological, from local plant life. The Triceratops must be sick from something in their diet_.She got to her feet and began to scan the surroundings. Around her, other herbivorous dinosaurs roamed about feeding peacefully, watching as gyrospheres rolled by. Nothing seemed to be wrong with them. Why the _Triceratops_? And why every six weeks? She turned to her dad.

"Dad, everything I've seen suggests the _Triceratops_ are suffering from something in their diet."

"That's what I thought too. But since they're constant grazers, they should be sick _constantly_."

"Right, not every six weeks."

Just then, something caught Sarah's attention – it was a small shrub. At no more than three feet high, it would have looked no different from all the other plants on these plains, but Sarah knew better. With multiple trunks, a green stem, and white flowers, she identified it as _Tetrazygia bicolor_, otherwise known as West Indian Lilac.

"Hey, Dad," Sarah announced. "You've got some West Indian Lilac over here."

"Yes," Harding said. "We know they're toxic, but the animal's don't eat 'em."

Sarah winced. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Well," Sarah said in a determined tone. "There's only one way to be positive. I have to see the dinosaur's droppings."

Malcolm's eyebrows shot up. "Wait...dino...droppings?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Hey, Dr. Harding," Kelly said.

"Yeah, Kelly?"

"What are they doing over there?"

Everyone looked in the distance to see several jeeps moving toward the northern part of the island. They clearly were not carrying tourists. Harding could only shrug.

"I have no idea," he answered. "I'd assume they're probably out here do to maintenance or something."

Suddenly, a voice boomed from Harding's walkie-talkie: "Dr. Harding, this is Owen Grady, do you copy? Over."

Harding picked up the radio and put it to his mouth. "Yeah, I'm here, Owen. What's up?"

"We have a bit of a situation here and we need you now."

"I'm treating a _Triceratops_ at the moment. I want to finish before she recovers from the tranquilizers–"

"This is urgent. We need you."

"Um...OK...what do you want me to–"

"Claire and I are pretty close to you know. You start walking over to us and we'll pick you up."

"OK, then. I'll see you in a minute." Harding put the radio in his pocket and turned to the others. "I'm needed over here. Jess, can you stay with these guys while I go see what's up?"

"Sure, Dad."

* * *

Owen stopped the jeep and allowed Harding to climb into the back seat, behind Claire, who was in the passenger seat.

"So what's the news?" Harding asked. "You said it was urgent."

"Oh it is," Claire responded. "It's even more urgent than our _Triceratops_ dilemma."

Harding was surprised. "Are you serious?"

Owen nodded. "Yeah, you'll see what I mean once I get over this hill."

Owen broke away from the jeeps carrying ACU soldiers and drove toward a large hill. Once he reached the top, the three of them were in for a massive surprise. They gasped when they saw that the valley below was filled with the bodies of seven _Apatosaurus_, all of them brought down by the same predator. Harding, who knew nothing about the _I. rex_ escape, couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Harding exclaimed. "What happened?"

"The _Indominus rex_ broke out earlier today," Claire explained. "She found her way here and...oh my, it's even worse than I thought."

"You're telling me _one_ theropod killed all these dinosaurs?"

"Wait!" Owen almost yelled. "She didn't kill all of them!" He pointed to the sauropod lying closest to the jeep – the end of the dinosaur's tail twitched slightly, meaning it was still alive.

The three of them got out of the jeep and walked over to the poor _Apatosaurus_. She laid on the ground in what must have been immense pain. Deep wounds had been made in her side. Thankfully, her neck seemed to have largely been spared.

"We knew she was hunting the apatosaurs," Claire admitted, "but I didn't know she actually brought so many of them down."

"And she didn't even eat any of them," Harding said in surprise. He and Claire knelt down by the injured sauropod. The poor creature looked as if she was suffering tremendously.

A tear began to form underneath Claire's eye as she lightly rubbed the bottom of the apatosaur's head. "No animal should have to suffer like this." She turned to Owen. "But why would she wipe out so many of them? Even when you consider how much she has to eat to stay alive, the _I. rex_ would take months to eat this much!"

"She's killing for sport," Owen said quietly.

The sauropod beneath them moaned, slightly opening her mouth and allowing her tongue to flop out. Harding patted her snout.

"I think she'll be OK," Harding said. "So long as that monster doesn't return to finish her off, and if I can have a little time to patch her up, she should be fine. The rest of the sauropod herd doesn't seem to be in the area, so maybe they escaped the carnage."

"I hope the _Indominus_ hasn't killed anything else," Owen said.

* * *

Storm clouds began to form in the sky above and thunder clapped as Hoskins' team of soldiers drove toward the fence breach. He and the others got out of their vehicles, holding their EMD's ready to defend themselves if need be.

"How'd she break through that?" Billy asked, observing the fence. "That fence is flowing with 20,000 volts of electricity."

"I don't think she did," Hoskins said. "Look at the appearance of the breach. I think she used an object to bust through."

Arnold spoke through Hoskins radio: "Talk to me, Vic. What's the damage so far?"

"Perimeter fence, breached; according to Owen, six _Apatosaurus_, dead; one _Apatosaurus_ injured; no human casualties."

"What about the kids? There were three of them in that gyrosphere and there's no inclination that they returned to the station."

Hoskins said, "They must be around here somewhere. Even if we don't find bodies, we should find the gyrosphere. I doubt _I. rex_ wants to eat a glass and metal vehicle."

"OK. At least we know she's in the Restricted Zone and not elsewhere. Her tracker reveals she's not too far away from you guys. She seems stationary for the time being. Now would be a good time to track her down and get those kids back. This park doesn't need any casualties–"

"I know. We're working on it." Vic replaced the radio and turned to his troop. "Alright, everyone except Billy, Oscar and D-Caf needs to go through the fence. We're going to track down the dinosaur."

"What are _we_ doing?" Oscar inquired.

"You're going to find those kids and get them back to the park using the helicopter."

"No disrespect, but wouldn't it be better to use the helicopter to track the dinosaur?"

"No. It's a jungle out there and she'll be hard to track by air. Besides, that's what we've got Arnold for. Using the helicopter will make bringing the kids back safer."

"Alright then. We're heading back to base."

"Good." He placed a hand on Hamada. "Hamada, lead the way."

* * *

"I've closed the _Gyrosphere_ attraction," Arnold said. "The cover story is that we need to close due to the approaching storm."

Masrani nodded in approval. "Good."

Hammond, who sat in a chair with Dianthus resting on his lap said, "Well, this has been a lousy day. An escaped _Indominus rex_, six sauropods dead and three kids missing."

"It could have been worse, John," Arnold said, trying to console with his boss. "A lot worse."

From his desk, Anthony watched a view of one of the Isla Nublar beaches via a live video feed. The water was choppy and the clouds approaching the island were almost black; a really bad tropical storm.

"This storm looks like it's going to be pretty bad," Anthony said. "It hasn't dissipated or changed course."

Henry said, "All that rain's going to be tough on the ACU soldiers as they try to find the dinosaur and the kids. I hope it won't hinder them too badly."

Hammond frowned. "I was going to have my grandchildren come to the park this weekend...kind of glad I told them this week wouldn't be a good week to visit."

From the other side of the room, Nedry looked at his watch and got out of his chair, seeming a bit more anxious than usual. He said to the others, "Anyone in the mood for a soda or something? The potato chips I ate were too salty, so I need something sweet. Oh, and that reminds me: I finished debugging the phones, but the system's going to be compiling for about 18 or 20 minutes."

"What does that mean for us?" Masrani asked.

"Not much. Some of the minor systems might go on or off. But I wouldn't worry about it. It's just a simple thing."

Masrani nodded. "Alright. You can go."

Nedry hurried out of the room without another word.

"Strange man," Henry said.

* * *

Instead of going to the vending machine, however, Nedry walked past it and into the men's bathroom. He found it empty. _Perfect._ Entering a stall, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" It was Miles Chadwick.

"Hey, man," Nedry said. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the East Dock."

Sometime earlier, Nedry had informed Dodgson to have him send Chadwick earlier than originally planned. The storm, in addition to the escape of _Indominus rex_, would keep everyone else occupied while Nedry stole the embryos he needed.

"Do you have the embryos yet?" Chadwick asked.

"Not yet. I'm going for them now. Just wanted to make sure you were there."

"OK, but just don't take too long. If we do this like we do every other time, there won't be any mishaps."

Nedry concluded his call with Chadwick and left the bathroom. He was making his way to the Hatchery.

* * *

**A/N: Awesome chapter, huh? Where do you think Indominus rex is now? How will Hoskins and the others find her? How did you guys like the sick Triceratops scene featuring Sarah Harding working with her father rather than Ellie Sattler (who, as you'll recall from JurassiQuest, is still trapped in a different time period). Before the Jurassic World hype dies off, I have decided to start a brand new story: "Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World"! It's obviously a crossover between Phineas and Ferb and Jurassic World, and, unlike this story, will pretty much follow the Jurassic World plot with a Phineas and Ferb twist (in other words, it will be more like the movie, but I'll add several Phineas and Ferb characters and make the story less like Jurassic World: Apocalypse, so it won't seem like you guys are reading Jurassic World: Apocalypse all over again.). Hope I'm not confusing you guys! In any case, since I'm starting the new story, I was going to put Jurassic World: Apocalypse on temporary hiatus for a while, but I want to know what you guys think? Should I alternate each week (publish a chapter for one of the two stories one week and a chapter for the other story the next week), or should I just finish "Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World" up so I can get back to JW:A. If I end up doing only "Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World", don't worry, because it should be much shorter than JW:A, so it won't be too long before I work on it again. Next week, I am going to publish a chapter for "Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World" so be sure to check it out and let me know how I should go about publishing these chapters! See you then!**


	17. Bloodbath in the Jungle

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 17: Bloodbath in the Jungle**

**A/N: Firstly, I want to thank all of you readers who told me I should work on both this story and "Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World". I agree that doing both would be fun so that 1) as a writer, I won't have trouble getting my head back into this story, so to speak, when I finish the other one and 2), as my readers, you guys won't have to wait months before I finally update this story. We start out passive in this chapter, but we'll see a lot – and I do mean A LOT – of action later on, as our title suggests. Let me know if you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

While Kelly continued to pet the sick _Triceratops_ nearby, Malcolm grimaced as Sarah plunged her hands into a pile of _Triceratops_ dung.

"That is one big pile of doo-doo," Malcolm commented.

Several piles of dinosaur dung sat in an area of the valley. The largest were more than six feet high.

"Did Dad tell you how did a _Triceratops_ defecate this much?" Sarah asked her sister. "A _Triceratops'_ posterior can't be more than a few feet above the ground."

"Dad said a few days ago he and some of the other dinosaur caretakers gathered some of the droppings together into these piles so they could see what the _Triceratops_ were eating. I'm so glad I wasn't there for that. It would have been _so_ smelly!"

"And _so_ disgusting," Gennaro added, shivering in revolt. "It's disgusting enough just watching Dr. Harding dig through that stuff."

"I'm wearing gloves," Sarah told him. She frowned. "No trace of lilac berries...that is so odd. But lilac berries have to be the cause of the illness."

"But then they wouldn't get sick every six weeks, but rather every week."

"Exactly."

Sarah removed her gloves, deep in thought.

"You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything," Malcolm reminded her.

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked over to where her sister was standing. Jess was standing above a small pile of smooth, rounded stones. "What are you looking at, Jess?"

"I've been seeing these stones all over the place in the Gyrosphere Valley," Jess said. "I'm just not sure what they're from."

They bent down to better observe the rock pile. Picking up one of the stones, paleontologist Sarah recognized it instantly. "It's a gastrolith."

"What's a gastrolith?"

"Some animals that can't chew their food well or at all employ the use of small stones. They swallow these rocks and in the gut, the rocks grind up the plant matter the animal is eating."

"Wait, so they eat rocks?"

"Yeah. It's not as weird as it sounds. Birds and crocodiles are known to do it as well. These rocks are then regurgitated once they are too rounded to be of use anymore and the _Triceratops_ will eat a new batch of rocks."

Malcolm asked, "Are those little round things amid the rocks what I think they are?"

Sarah, looking back at the rock pile, noticed several small flattened berries among the gastroliths. She suddenly had an epiphany!

"Oh my gosh!" Jess uttered. "Are these berries what I think they are?"

"You bet," Sarah said. "They're lilac berries! I get it now! The _Triceratops_ eat rocks when their previous batch gets too dull for use..."

"...and that happens every six weeks!"

"Now it all makes sense. Wait till I tell, Dad."

"He'll be glad, he's been trying to figure out that mystery for months."

At that moment, a loud thunderclap boomed through the darkening sky. Large, billowing clouds rolled over the island, blocking out the sun and indicating a storm was brewing. Gennaro frowned at this sight.

"Doctors, I have to insist that we get moving," he said.

"If it's alright," said Sarah, "I'd actually like to stay out here and help my Dad finish up with the trike. He can drop me off back in the main part of the park when we're done."

"You sure?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Go and enjoy the rest of the park."

"What about the other gyrosphere?" Gennaro asked. "Kelly, Ian and I can easily fit in one. Won't the other one be just left sitting out here?"

Jess went over to one of the gyrospheres and pressed a button. The gyrosphere promptly closed its hatch and automatically began rolling back to the station.

Malcolm snickered. "Hammond and his no expense sparing...it's obvious." He turned to Sarah. "Well...see ya."

"See ya," Sarah answered back. The two of them kissed briefly and after saying goodbye, Malcolm, Gennaro and Kelly got back in the remaining gyrosphere.

"Where do you want to go next?" Kelly asked.

But as if to answer her question, the gyrosphere's speaker said, "Your attention please. Due to weather, we ask that all gyrospheres be returned to the station. Thank you for choosing to spend your day at Jurassic World!"

"I guess that's where we're headed," Malcolm said.

"Good, because I don't want to ride out here in this rain," Gennaro uttered. "I get enough rain back home."

* * *

It was 1:30 p.m. and Nedry was acting out his plan. Instead of heading to the vending machine like he said, he made his way to the Creation Lab. He knew the lab was closed today from 1:00-2:00 so the geneticists could break for lunch. Dr. Henry Wu was normally in there at that time, but with him in the Control Room, Nedry had the perfect opportunity to steal the embryos. He had everything all planned out in his head: he would get into the lab, steal the embryos and be out and on his way to the East Dock by 1:40. Then, it would take him 18-20 minuets to reach the dock. Then he'd scoot back to the Control Room by 2:20 or so to restore power to the park. He didn't want to be gone too long not only because his absence would be noticed, but he didn't want the power outages to let any dinosaurs escape. As much as he disliked Hammond and Masrani, he didn't need to loose his other job from Dodgson.

Nedry waited by the entrance to the Creation Lab. He'd set the security camera to turn off any second now..._OFF_! The doors unlocked and Nedry entered the lab.

* * *

Owen and Claire hurried into the Control Room from investigating the _Apatosaurus_ bloodbath. After calling some park vets over to the injured _Apatosaurus_, they had dropped off Gerry Harding so he could finish up with the _Triceratops_ and were now drenched because of the rain.

"Where is that monster?" Owen asked.

"She's still in the Restricted Area," Anthony answered.

Owen frowned. "OK...let's hope she stays there."

"How close are the ACU to the _I. rex_?" Masrani asked.

Arnold typed in something on the computer. "They're getting clos...er...wait a minute...something's wrong."

"What is it?" Hammond asked with concern.

"The door security systems are shutting down."

Hammond shrugged. "Well, Nedry did say a few systems might go off in the storm, didn't he?"

Claire looked around the room. "Where is Nedry, anyway?"

* * *

Like he'd done a million times before, Nedry walked past the decontamination airlock and reached the Cold Storage Room where the embryos for every dinosaur species in the park (excluding _Indominus rex_) were stored, in addition to some species that weren't in the park. Unlike the last time he visited though, in the corner he saw a row of embryonic tanks, each containing the developing embryo of a dinosaur. Nedry grimaced.

_Crazy science experiment_, he thought.

Getting back on task, he found the storage tanks that held the embryos. He unscrewed the top off of his Barbasol canister and plucked two of each species from the tank: _Acrocanthosaurus_, _Ankylosaurus_, _Apatosaurus,_ _Arthropleura_, _Dilophosaurus_, _Dimorphodon_, _Edmontosaurus_, _Gallimimus_, _Koolasuchus_, _Laquintasaura_, _Meganeura_, _Microceratus_, _Mosasaurus_, _Pachycephalosaurus_, _Parasaurolophus_, _Pteranodon_, _Spinosaurus_, _Stegasaurus_, _Solifugae_, _Suchomimus_, _Triceratops_, _Tyrannasaurus_ and _Velociraptor_. All 23 species collected, Nedry closed the canister up and left the Creation Lab, shutting the doors behind him.

On schedule, he was in his jeep and driving down the road into the jungle toward the East Dock. By now, rain was pouring down. "I hope this storm lets up," he said.

* * *

Rain was soaking Hoskins as he watched his men walk through the gap in the fence where the _Indominus rex_ had somehow managed to break through. He would remain out here and allow the real soldiers to track and bring down the hybrid. Hamada was in the lead, looking around him for any sign of movement in the jungle. So far...the jungle was silent, save for the pitter-patter of rain upon tree leaves and claps of thunder. Footprints left in the soil and squashed foliage indicated exactly which direction the dinosaur had gone.

"You're getting close to the _I. rex_," Arnold told Hamada via his radio. "Watch your six."

Hamada winced and glanced at his surroundings again. Where was the dinosaur?

"Are you sure?" Hamada asked.

"Positive. You're nearly on top of it."

There was no dinosaur to be seen. But then...Hamada heard a quiet beeping sound coming from nearby. Signaling the others to hold back, Hamada approached the sound until he found what looked like a lump of flesh with blinking oval-shaped piece of plastic embedded in it.

* * *

Watching from the large monitor on the wall showing live footage from the POV camera implanted in Hamada's hat, Masrani grimaced when he saw what Hamada was now holding in his hand.

"What is that?" he asked.

Having worked with wild animals earlier in his life (before joining the Navy), Owen knew exactly what it was. "Her tracking implant," he said quietly. "She clawed it out."

Claire seemed surprised. "How would it know to do that?"

"She remembered where they put it in and must have figured out that that was what allows us to know where she is at all times."

"Owen, I think you're being a bit unrealistic–"

"I beg to differ. Not only did she claw the wall of her paddock to make us think she'd escaped, but she also hid from us as we searched her enclosure. Even though she could have attacked us at any time, she waited until she knew the time was right to escape. Because she was raised alone in captivity, I expect she's going to be pulling a lot more tricks on us until she finds her place in the ecosystem."

"Mr. Grady, are you implying that she's discovering herself?" Hammond asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! She doesn't know what _she_ is! And I guarantee you that she will kill anything that moves until she finds out."

"May I remind you that we're talking about an animal here?" Claire said.

"A _highly intelligent_ animal." Owen shook his head. Turning to Dr. Wu, he added, "Whatever you guys cooked up in that lab...that thing out there...that is no dinosaur."

* * *

He drew Hamada's attention to a gyrosphere that had hit the base of a large tree. It was badly broken, and much of the glass had been shattered, laying in a heap of millions of smithereens on the jungle floor. This must have been the one belonging to the teens spotted in the Gyrosphere Valley. He placed his hand on the gyrosphere, and removed a sharp tooth found have submerged into the gyrosphere's metal skeleton. The dinosaur must have had a strong bite force.

"Hamada," Hoskins asked from the walkie-talkie. "What do you see? Did you find the dinosaur?"

"No, Hoskins," Hamada answered. "But we did find the gyrosphere those teens were in not too long ago."

"Survivors?"

"Yes and no. They survived, but they're not here."

"OK, at least they're not dead. Any other signs of the dinosaur nearby?"

Amid the raindrops falling on his hand, that was still on the gyrosphere, fell a small drop of red-colored liquid. Was that blood? Another drop fell. Hamada slowly looked up to see the tree branches above him slowly moving. Something big was right beside him...but why couldn't he see it. The other soldiers froze as their eyes looked for the source of the movement.

"Hamada?" Hoskins asked. "Hamada? Are you the–" Hamada shut the radio off and a large menacing beast appeared above him, with red-glowing eyes, all the more intimidating in the rain. Water dripped from the rows of sharp fangs and gave a certain shimmer to its wet scaly skin. The dinosaur had been standing above him the whole time, camouflaged against the green background.

With a roar _Indominus_ lunged at Hamada, grabbing him with her four-fingered hands. The soldiers took action and started shooting the dinosaur with their EMD's. Hamada screamed as he was lifted into the air and the dinosaur bellowed in pain from each shot.

"Shoot it! Shoot it!" Hamada cried.

The soldiers continued to obey, but_ Indominus_ refused to go down. She roared again and charged toward the soldiers. Her head knocked several of the men out of her way as she ran off through the forest, carrying Hamada with her. The soldiers pursued the beast, chasing it right through the trees and the torrential rain.

Another soldier named Roger took up Hamada's place. "Hoskins, she's heading straight back toward the perimeter fence! We can block her off!"

"Excellent! Keep it up!"

* * *

"What's happening now?" Hammond asked, watching the screen.

"Great stuff," Arnold said. "They're trapping her against the perimeter fence!"

Claire smiled. "So she'll be trapped against the electric fence?"

"Exactly! There's no way she can withstand the pressure from the EMD's AND the 20,000-volt electric fence. The ACU is so ingenious."

Masrani laughed and crossed his arms. "See? What did I tell you all? The ACU can handle this with ease."

Owen wasn't impressed yet. "I dunno, something's not right with this scene."

* * *

The _Indominus_ skidded to a stop upon reaching the fence. Her skin was tough, making it difficult for the EMD blasts to penetrate, but given enough time, they certainly would. Roger smiled – there was was nowhere else for her to go. For once, someone had finally outsmarted this creature.

"We've got her now!" Roger yelled. "Fire it up!"

The EMD's continued to fire at _I. rex_. Growling with determination, she lifted Hamada up and suddenly threw him at the fence! Hamada cried out as he hit the fence and flopped to the ground, but he received no electric shock! With a snort, she ran toward the fence, stomping down on Hamada in the process, and smashed right through it with her head!

Roger's jaw dropped, not believing what he just witnessed, as the other soldiers chased after the beast. How could that dinosaur break through a 20,000-volt electric fence? But then, he noticed something startling about the fence – the lights on top of each fence post (that were supposed to stay on 24/7) were off.

_There's no power going to the fences!_ he thought.

* * *

"What? How?" Claire asked in alarm. "How did it do that."

Hammond turned to Henry. "Is there any possible way...?"

"No. She has a lot of abilities," Henry answered, "but she's not immune to electric shocks."

"What in the world is going on here?" Arnold bellowed, turning his attention to the computer screen on his desk. Everyone moved closer to him to see what was going on. "We've got more trouble on our hands than I realized."

"What now?" Hammond asked.

"I don't believe it! Fences are off."

"Are you sure perimeter fence is _off_?" Anthony asked.

"Not just the perimeter fence. Fences are failing all over the park."

Hammond shook his head in amazement. "This is crazy! I know Nedry said a few systems would go offline, but powerless fences are unacceptable. Anthony, find Nedry! Check the vending machines!"

Anthony got up from his chair and nodded. "Yes, sir."

As Anthony left, Owen continued to watch the screen, reflecting on what he just observed. From what he saw, it appeared the _I. rex_ had used Hamada to actually check the fence to see if it was still electric. "No, you're definitely not a dinosaur," he said to himself.

* * *

Roger and the other soldiers raced after the fleeing _Indominus rex_. The intelligent creature had figured out how to make sure the fence wouldn't harm her before breaking through. Roger was positive that he had really underestimated just what this animal was capable of. Another breakage had occurred further down the fence, indicating the dinosaur went back into the restricted area. The troop of soldiers followed her into the jungle. The men stopped. Without her tracking implant, there was no way of knowing where their quarry was.

"Anyone see anything?" Roger asked.

"_Indominus _at 4:00!" another soldier answered.

True to his word, the monster rushed from cover and attacked again. This time she grabbed a soldier in her claws and threw him into her mouth, crunching him to death and causing a mixture of blood and water to stream from her mouth.

"Turn your EMD's all the way up!" Roger ordered. "To level 10!"

"But we're not supposed to kill her," came an argument from another soldier.

"No choice! Light it up!"

The men shot, but the _Indominus rex_ didn't stop her rampage. She killed another soldier with her jaws, and another and another. Solider after soldier went down as the dinosaur swiped her claws from the right and the left. As with the Gyrosphere Valley, the jungle too, she had turned into a bloodbath. Screams of terror and agony ripped through the forest that afternoon as men died. As long as the theropod didn't stay still, there was no hope in firing at it enough times in the same spot to bring it down. Two men tried to come up from behind the _Indominus_, only to be whacked aside with her tail and flung into the mud. Even a soldier that tried to net the creature's jaws shut with a net-gun failed and was killed within seconds.

"This is no use!" Roger yelled. "Retreat! Retreat!"

As the soldiers hurried to flee the jungle as fast as they could. Thunderclapped as _Indominus rex_ issued a mighty roar into the rainy sky.

* * *

**A/N: Wow...this was definitely one of my new favorite chapters to write! I decided a few twists during this chapter would be refreshing to you guys, my readers, especially if you've seen the **_**Jurassic World**_** movie. I especially liked writing the part where Indominus uses Hamada to check the fence to make sure she won't get zapped if she touches it. During those intense parts of this chapter, my fingers must have been punching my keyboard at a million miles per hour! If you enjoyed this chapter, just you wait till I publish Chapter 18 in two weeks! In the meantime, be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story and I'll see you guys next time. Spare no expense!**


	18. Dr Sorkin's Field Lab

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 18: Dr. Sorkin's Field Lab**

**A/N: We'll be going all over the island in this chapter, so get your Jurassic seat belts on! By the way, thanks to everyone who's been writing reviews for this story! I truly enjoy reading each one! Please enjoy this chapter as Jurassic World officially goes haywire!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Brianna clung tightly to Tom's arm as the roar of the monstrous theropod echoed somewhere behind them. She, Tom and Alaina had been since left the underground bunker (after recovering from the shock of the events that just occurred) and had started heading in the direction of the shed. More gunshots sounded somewhere in the jungle; another human scream was heard as well amid the never-ending rain of this tropical thunderstorm.

"W-what do you think's happening back there?" Brianna asked.

"Maybe they're taking that monster down," Tom offered.

"We don't know that for sure though," Alaina said. "If there's anyone at this shed we're heading toward, we need to let them know about that...that dinosaur so they can do what needs to be done with it. It wasn't supposed to be in Gyrosphere Valley. I'm positive of that!"

Tom frowned. "Something's just not right about that dinosaur."

"Can it track our scent?" Brianna whimpered.

"Shh," Tom shushed, giving her a reaffirming pat on her shoulder. "It's OK. We'll be fine. That dinosaur's a long way behind us and soon we'll be at this facility Alaina found."

Alaina looked at her phone again and nodded. "We should be there...right about...now."

Looking up, the teens saw that they had made their way to a clearing where a large shed-like building was located. It was situated beside a small lake with a waterfall that in turn led to a river. A dirt road from the jungle was connected to the laboratory via a bridge. About fifty or sixty feet from the building was what appeared to be a paddock of some kind.

"Well, the map was right, Alaina," Tom acknowledged. "We're here!"

"Great," Alaina said, "now we can get out of this rain!"

The three of them hurried across the bridge and toward the shed. They found a large garage-type door to be open and two people inside – one was a woman in her early to middle forties with glasses, blond hair and a lab coat, while the other was a young man – certainly younger than 30. The woman was talking as she pointed to a large crate. The man nodded and picked it up.

"Oh thank goodness!" Brianna commented.

Tom called out, "Hello!"

The two people looked up in surprise.

"Hi," the woman responded. "What are you kids doing all the way out here? Come in the garage, out of the rain."

The kids obeyed and introduced themselves. The woman nodded. "My name's Dr. Laura Sorkin."

Alaina's eyebrows rose. "Dr.?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm a paleogeneticist to be precise. I work for InGen, one of the companies that owns Jurassic World." She turned to the man. "And this is my assistant, David Banks. He's a college graduate majoring in genetics."

David sat his crate down and nodded politely. "Pleasure to meet you kids."

"So how did you guys get way out here?" Dr. Sorkin asked.

"Well," Alaina started, "we were in a gyrosphere near the perimeter fence, watching a herd of _Apatosaurus_ when this humongous dinosaur – a theropod – came running out of the trees. It was terrifying."

Dr. Sorkin and David looked at each other, hoping the dinosaur Alaina described wasn't what they thought it was. "What did it look like?" David inquired.

"A little like a T. rex," Brianna answered, "but larger and pale-colored. It had these little red-colored eyes, spines going down its neck and strong arms with long claws. It must have been really powerful, because it brought down six _Apatosaurus_!"

Dr. Sorkin winced. "Six?"

"Yes, it only killed five because that's when it saw our gyrosphere and chased us into the woods near the perimeter fence. Then it used our gyrosphere to break a hole into the electric fence and destroyed it. We escaped just in time by hiding in this underground bunker type of thing. I didn't think we'd survive."

"And don't forget that it had four fingers," Tom added. "I thought it was a _Giganotosaurus_ or some similar carnosaur, but none of them ever had four fingers. Do you know what it was?"

Dr. Sorkin nodded. "I do I'm afraid. The dinosaur that attacked you was an _Indominus rex_."

The teens exchanged glances, clearly confused.

"I didn't think that kind of dinosaur existed," Tom confessed.

"That's because it doesn't, at least it didn't. No such dinosaur has ever been found in the fossil record: that's because _Indominus rex_ is hyrbid."

Alaina's jaw dropped. "A hybrid? You mean like a liger or a mule?"

"Sort of," David began to explain. "_Indominus _wasn't bred like a typical hybrid. She was designed; the geneticists in the lab created a brand new species by combining the genetic information of at least four different species of real dinosaurs."

"Why didn't we see that displayed in the park?" Tom asked.

"_Indominus rex_ was going to be released to the public in three weeks," Dr. Sorkin told him. "She's nothing but a tourist-attractor – in fact, her very existence is to bring more tourists into the park..." she paused, "...like so much else in this place."

"So where are we now?" Alaina asked her.

"This is my field lab."

"Field lab? Why aren't you in the Creation Lab with the other geneticists?"

"It's a long story. If you'd like a little background, I can tell you all about it while we feed my dinosaurs."

"Sure, we could definitely use some information right now."

* * *

"He's not by the vending machines!" Anthony declared as he entered the Control Room. "I don't know where that guy went."

Masrani scowled. He turned to a random Control Room technician and said, "Go tell park security to find Nedry and bring him in."

"Yes sir," came the reply.

Arnold furiously punched in computer keys and groaned. Masrani and Hammond took note of this and realized something was wrong.

"What's wrong now?" Hammond asked.

"These fences keep failing," Arnold answered.

"Yes, we know that," Claire said.

"No, not only on Isla Nublar. We've got power failures in Universal Studios Orlando, where Jurassic Park: Orlando is, and entire system failures in Jurassic Park: Orlando, Jurassic Park: Europe, Jurassic Park: Japan and the only place that's not having problems is–" Arnold's computer made a beeping noise. "No, never mind. Jurassic Park: San Diego's system is on the fritz too. I don't know what's happening here."

"Well do something," Ludlow urged from the background. "We're making lots of money on the Triceratops encounter attraction at Jurassic Park: Orlando and I don't intend a little power failure to damper its success."

"We're handling it fine, Peter," Hammond said.

Arnold got up from his chair. "The failure has something to do with something Nedry did on his computer." Quickly, Arnold went over to Nedry's desk and took a seat. He grimaced at the empty soda cans, styrophome cups, candy wrappers, pizza box (containing a few slices of a cold pizza) and other junk cluttering the desk. "This workstation! What a complete slob." Disgusted, he shoved garbage off the desk to allow him some room to work.

"Wait," Owen said, "check the raptor fences, would you? I hope those aren't out too."

"I'm checking...no, they're still on."

Hammond frowned. "Thank goodness for that...but why would all the other fences in the park be going off?"

Claire bit her lip as she came to a startling revelation. "That means there's no power going to Rexy's fences either; shecould escape at any moment!"

"The other dinosaurs should be fine though," Anthony reminded her. "Remember, the Aviary is strong enough to keep the pterosaurs in–"

"I wasn't worried about the pterosaurs."

"...the herbivores are kept in their area by the invisible fence system we installed, the prehistoric arthropods are contained within the Bug House walls and the other carnivores, _Suchomimus_, _Dilophosaurus_, _Acrocanthosaurus_...wait those fences are out too right?" Arnold nodded glumly. "Drat."

"Let's not loose our heads here," Henry said. "Remember, all the carnivores that could potentially break out right now have brushed up against the fences more than once. They anticipate the electric shock. I'm sure they've learned to keep away from the fences by now and probably won't even break out."

"I hope you're right," Owen said.

Arnold typed in a command in the computer: **ACCESS SECURITY PROGRAM**.

_Access denied_.

He tried: **ACCESS MAIN SECURITY**.

_Access denied._

Then, he tried: **ACCESS MAIN PROGRAM GRID.**

_Access denied, and..._

Suddenly, another box appeared on the computer screen showing a cartoon version of Nedry himself. The cartoon grinned in a cheeky, almost mocking way, and shook his pointer finger. He said, "Uh, uh, uh! You didn't say the magic word! Uh, uh, uh..."

"PLEASE!" Arnold bellowed. "For Pete's sake! I hate this hacker mess!" He slammed his fist on the desk as the cartoon continued to mock his efforts for trying to get into Nedry's computer.

"Great," Hammond sighed. "Not only do we has the most dangerous dinosaur in the park escaped, but the park system is on the fritz. Wonderful day."

"And three missing kids in the Restricted Area," Anthony added.

* * *

"They're beautiful!" Brianna exclaimed. The three teenagers, Dr. Sorkin and David had walked over to the _Parasaurolophus _Paddock where four hadrosaurs were being contained for research purposes.

"Yes, they are," Dr. Sorkin agreed. She turned to David, who was still trying to contact the Control Room to tell them that they'd found three teenagers in the Restricted Area and that the _I. rex_ had escaped. "Anything yet, David?"

"No, not yet." David tried calling again. "The humidity, cloud cover and lightning must be interfering with my signal."

"So what were you going to tell us?" Alaina said.

Dr. Sorkin smiled. "OK, here it goes: my story begins back in 2002 when I was hired by InGen to serve as the company's chief geneticist. It was my research and knowledge in the realm of genetics that helped move the company forward. Though I made many great breakthroughs, our greatest achievement was going to be bringing the dinosaurs back from extinction through the miracle of cloning."

"But you succeeded, didn't you?" Alaina asked.

"Not exactly. See, another geneticist, Dr. Henry Wu, Claire Dearing, a biologist, and myself were extremely close to accomplishing our goal, but we hit a snag: complete dinosaur DNA strands didn't exist because the little bit of DNA we obtained from dinosaur bones and mosquitoes in amber was so old that the genome had begun to deteriorate. While I believed that with enough time and research we could find a method of filling in the genome gaps with dinosaur DNA. Dr. Wu had other ideas: he believed we should use the DNA of unrelated living species, specifically frogs. It was a risky move and we still don't know all the side-effects of this method, but the Board of Directors decided Dr. Wu's method was the best way to go. I wouldn't go along with them, so I was demoted and Dr. Wu became chief geneticist. Since then, I sort of started doing my own research."

"So why do you have these _Parasaurolophus_ here?" Tom inquired.

"For study. However they're also the guinea pigs for my latest cure to another one of Dr. Wu's cruel ailments on the dinosaurs: the lysine contingency."

"What's that?"

"All animals need an amino acid enzyme called lysine to survive. So in order to prevent the spread of the animals in case they got off the island, he altered the dinosaurs' genes and made them incapable of producing the enzyme, so unless they receive lysine supplements from us, they will slip into a comma and die. It's a really cruel and unnecessary method that I've never agreed to. So what David and I have been doing is creating a special lysine concoction and releasing it into the dinosaurs' water supply. Once the dinosaurs drink it, they should be cured from the contingency."

Tom nodded. "Wow, everything about this park's starting to feel different now."

"You have no idea."

Just then, birds took to the sky from a nearby tree, squawking as they flew into the afternoon rain. Brianna shivered.

"Do you think the _Indominus_ will find us?" she asked. "How will we know when she's around."

"She's not around now," Dr. Sorkin said. "I'm positive."

"How can you tell for sure?"

"Two reasons. One of which is that it would be extremely unlikely for a predator to be in these parts of the island because we're geographically cut off from the rest of Isla Nublar here. The second reason..." Dr. Sorkin pointed to a _Parasaurolophus_ standing in the center of the paddock on her hind legs while the rest of the herd was feeding nearby. "See that individual there? She's the lookout. Its her job to spot, hear or sniff out predators if they're anywhere nearby. When she feels threatened, she'll emit a danger call." Brianna listened, noticing that the _Parasaurolophus_ was making a low, almost-silent cooing sound.

"What call is that she's making now?"

"That means she's calm and the coast is clear. See, while studying these hadrosaurs, David and I have been able to interpret some of their calls."

"That's neat," Alaina said.

"So they have a wide variety of sounds?" Tom asked.

"Yes," said Dr. Sorkin. "_Parasaurolophus_ produce sound from their hollow crests on their heads that are connected to their nasal passages. The sounds are modified in the crest and the animal's mouth to create a myriad of haunting, but beautiful cries."

"I can't raise the Control Room," David said, "or anyone else for that matter."

With a nod, Dr. Sorkin said, "Well, it looks like you kids are stuck here with us until this storm clears up. How would you like to help me give my lysine contingency cure to the parasaurs?"

"Would we ever!" Alaina exclaimed.

* * *

Claire stepped away from the others and retrieved her cellphone, looking under her contacts for Zach's number.

"Where are those two?" Claire asked, not really looking for an answer.

"You don't know where your nephews are at a time like this?" Owen inquired.

Claire sighed. She and Owen had a very convoluted and, as some might put it, "interesting" relationship in the past. Claire never actually disliked Owen, but there was always something about him that made her cringe. "I've got a million things on my plate, Mr. Grady–"

"Owen. What's with all the 'Mr. Grady' lately?"

"Owen, I've got a million things on my plate right now. When you're in a position such as this, it's easy to loose track of things."

"_Things_? You refer to your nephews as 'things'?"

"I wasn't specifically referring to them." She put her phone down and looked Owen in the eyes. "Look, Mr. Grad–"

"_Owen_."

"Owen. I'm _really_ busy at the moment. If you'd like to be of help, let me continue carrying on business like I've been doing."

Smirking, Owen said, "Come on, I'm not as bad as you're making me out to be."

"Look, I'll stick to managing the park, and _you_ stick to controlling _your_ raptors."

"See it's all about control with you. We both know I don't control the raptors; it's a relationship based on mutual respect." Owen began slowly walking away, which allowed Claire to ease up. But as he left, Owen said, "That's why you and I never had a second date."

Claire put her phone down and looked over at him, giving him a glare that stopped him dead in his tracks. "Excuse me! I never _wanted_ a second date."

"Speaking of that, who prints out an itinerary for a night out?"

"I'm an organized person."

"And what kind of a diet doesn't allow anything sugary?"

"I'm _not_ on a sugar-free diet, it's a _low_-sugar diet. I'm trying to loose a couple pounds. And what kind of a man shows up to a date in board shorts?"

"It's Central America, it's hot."

Claire shook her head. "You know what, whatever. Just...I need to call my nephews."

Without waiting for a response from Owen, she disappeared around a corner to allow her some privacy. Owen strolled back to the others crowding around Nedry's computer. Arnold seemed even more frustrated than before.

"Another problem?" Owen asked.

"Problems, problems and more problems!" Arnold answered. "Now the gyrospheres that were returning to the station are malfunctioning and the ones already at the station are offline. The same computer bug that's affecting the rest of the system must have been fed into the gyrosphere internal computers too."

Intrigued, Claire reappeared. "What's going on?" she asked.

"We've got gyrospheres on the fritz."

"Well how many are left in the valley?" Hammond asked with concern.

"Two. One's empty and the other has three occupants inside."

"Who are they?"

Arnold slumped his shoulders, dreading the answer. "Gennaro, Ian Malcolm and his daughter."

"Oh dear," Hammond said. "Out of all people to be stuck in a malfunctioning vehicle...it had to be Malcolm." Sarcastically he added, "I can't wait to hear what he's going to have to say when he gets back."

* * *

Malcolm, Kelly and Gennaro's gyrosphere came to a stop en route to the Gyrosphere Station through the torrential downpour. The thunderclaps were loud and lightening lit up the stormy sky. The vehicle had stopped between two slightly-wooded areas. Tree branches swayed back and forth in the wind.

"Why are we stopping Dad?" Kelly asked.

"Maybe the storm's causing the vehicle to malfunction," Malcolm guessed. "I'm only theorizing of course. I don't know anything about this kind of technology." He patted his knees a few times before looking out of the glass ball to watch the rain fall. "They didn't mention this in the brochure."

"It's not normally this rainy here," Gennaro told him. "I hope it lets up soon though."

Outside, the three of them noticed some movement – a flock of _Laquintasaura_ was resting under a grove of trees, seeking shelter from the rain.

"Looks like we're not the only ones left out here," Malcolm noted.

"Dad, what are we going to do once we leave the station?" Kelly asked. "Are we going to meet up with Sarah and the Hardings?"

"They're probably not back yet," Malcolm told her. "First we need to find Cheryl and Billy and–"

Gennaro tried to move the joystick forward, left, right, and in reverse, but none of it did them any good. He then tapped on the screen.

"Welcome to the Jurassic World Gyrosphere ride!" announced the speaker. "Be on the—_Apatosaurus_, meaning 'Deceptive Liz—here at Jurassic World, your safety is our number one priority–

"Like I said, it's a malfunction," Malcolm said. "Which, now that I think about it, is kind of unpredictable...kind of like what we should expect in the Chaos Theory."

"DAD!" Kelly moaned.

"What's wrong with the Chaos Theory?"

Gennaro noticed the _Laquintasaura_ rise to their feet and stand absolutely still, save their heads which darted left to right as they scanned the immediate area intently. It was as if they were looking for something. They seemed nervous.

_Maybe it's just the storm_, Gennaro thought. But a moment later, he was sure he felt the gyrosphere vibrate, just slightly. The little rain drops on the glass jiggled. The vibration came again, slightly stronger this time.

"Is it just me," Kelly said, "or do I actually feel something?"

"You definitely feel something," Malcolm said.

The _Laquintasaura_ wasted no time. Squeaking amongst themselves, they darted out of sight. Something was scaring them...something big.

"Say, maybe it's one of those long-necked dinosaurs," Gennaro said, trying to look on the positive side.

Malcolm shook his head. "No, the sauropods wouldn't be in the forested areas like this. They can't move around without bumping into the trees. And that wouldn't explain why the little dinosaurs were scared."

Kelly gasped. "Dad!"

"What is it, honey?"

"L-look over there!"

The two men looked in the direction Kelly indicated and saw a hideous sight – a head, clearly of a theropod, poking out of the foliage ahead of them and to the right. The 40-foot dinosaur moved forward, allowing the rest of its body to be seen. Behind its five-foot skull and jaws lined with banana-sized teeth was a strong neck, compact chest, tiny two-clawed forelimbs and well-muscled legs that ended in feet tipped with three sharp talons. A long tail balanced the rest of the creature's body. Rain drops rolled off her body as her eyes pierced through the darkness.

"T-that's not supposed to be in Gyrosphere Valley!" Gennaro uttered in fear.

He was right: this was Rexy, the park's nine-ton _Tyrannosaurus rex. _As she stepped out of the foliage, she opened her jaws and roared into the afternoon air. It was like the roar from another, bygone age.

"Boy I do hate being right all the time," Malcolm muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Rexy is getting more limelight than she does in the Jurassic World movie. Now don't get me wrong: I like that Rexy didn't make a true appearance until near the end of the film IN THE MOVIE. This is my fanfiction story, obviously, and it needs to be different from the movie in some respects. Also, I decided this was as good a chapter as any to bring up Claire's relationship with Owen, something I haven't touched on too much in previous chapters. I also might be bringing Gray and Zach into the story more than I initially thought I would, but we'll have to see. Well, that's it for chapter 18! Please be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story and I'll publish the next chapter in two weeks! Spare no expense!**


	19. Rexy's Attack

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 19: Rexy's Attack**

**A/N: We've got a lot of goodies in this chapter. Rexy is going to make her appearance, and we'll learn a little "hidden talent" about Jessica Harding. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"This isn't supposed to happen," Kelly whimpered as Rexy stepped out of the trees. Somehow, this impressive beast had escaped captivity and was now roaming the island, searching for her next meal. "What can we do?"

"You know," Gennaro stated, "I was reading something on the internet a little while ago. It was written by a scientist named George Baselton. He studied the braincase of a _Tyrannosaurus_ and concluded–"

"Wait, uh, _you_ did some research on dinosaurs?" Malcolm asked in surprise.

"Hey, I have spare time. Anyway, Dr. Baselton said that that even though T. rex had excellent eyesight, it could only see moving objects like a frog. So theoretically, if you stay absolutely still, T. rex can't see you."

Malcolm winced. He wasn't fully convinced that one of the greatest predators that ever lived could be evaded by merely standing still. But he wasn't prepared to put forward an argument at a time like this. Malcolm watched as the _Tyrannosaurus_ looked from its right to its left. Then it laid its eyes upon the gyrosphere Malcolm, Kelly and Gennaro were in! Purring, the T. rex approached the vehicle.

"Oh gosh..." Gennaro whispered.

The three humans remained very still as the beast lowered her head to be leveled with the gyrosphere's occupants. She growled, her eyes swiveling in her sockets. It was now that the humans could see just how large this animal's teeth were – the larger ones were at least six inches long, and that wasn't even including the root, which made them twice as long. Each tooth was about the size of a banana, but sharper and finely serrated. The nostrils at the front of the snout flared, causing part of the gyrosphere's glass to fog up. Did Rexy know that she was looking at potential prey? Malcolm hoped that she didn't. Maybe she only saw it as an inanimate object that peaked her curiosity. After a few tense seconds under the beast's haughty glare, the dinosaur lifted her head away from the gyrosphere.

"See?" Gennaro asked. "What did I tell you?"

Malcolm shook his head, not fooled by Gennaro's attempt to not seem terrified. Gennaro was visibly shaking and breaking a sweat. His breathing was greatly staggered.

Suddenly with a mighty roar the T. rex knocked her head into the gyrosphere, sending it rolling wildly. The humans inside screamed in fear as the ball spun around and around. Since the gyrosphere was offline, the gravitational feature was inoperable, allowing the entire ball to roll in any which direction. The ball hit a nearby tree with a loud thud and caused its occupants to remain dangling upside down in their seats. Rexy reached the gyrosphere again in a matter of moments and this time she opened her jaws and crunched down on the gyrosphere. Kelly looked up and screamed – she could see right down the dinosaur's throat! As the tyrannosaur's bite force increased, cracks began to appear in the plexiglass. Thankfully, the ball's spherical shape temporarily stopped the T. rex from biting right through.

"She's gonna break the glass!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Just try to remain calm!" Malcolm yelled above the noise of the rain, thunder and tyrannosaur vocalizations.

"How can we remain calm?!" Gennaro snapped. "We're as good as dead!"

Using her strong neck muscles, the _Tyrannosaurus_ lifted the gyrosphere clean off the ground before dropping it down again, shattering the glass at the top of the now-upside down gyrosphere. This dinosaur was determined to free her prey from containment.

"Get out of your seat belts," Malcolm ordered. As the T. rex continued to bash the ball against the ground, the three of them struggled to get loose of their seat belts. Eventually, Malcolm, Kelly and Gennaro fell to the ground beneath the gyrosphere. They covered their heads as the gyrosphere came over them again. When Rexy lifted it upward, they wasted no time in making their escape. Malcolm grabbed Kelly's hand and the three of them ran from underneath the dinosaur. When the T. rex saw that her prey was now escaping. She dropped the gyrosphere for the last time, causing more glass to shatter upon impact. With a mighty roar, she charged after them.

Kelly had never been so terrified in her life! This was never supposed to happen. She was supposed to go to Jurassic World for a fun and exciting vacation with her family. Now, she wasn't sure she'd even get to live through this experience to tell about it. She risked a look back – the T. rex was much faster than them and increasingly closing the gap between herself and her prey. Her jaws were held agape as she drew closer and closer.

Just then, Gennaro spotted a large hollow log lying to the left just outside a grove of trees. _We can hide under there!_ he thought. He yelled to Malcolm and Kelly, "Hey guys! Follow me!"

"No, no! Don't go over there!" Malcolm replied. But his warning came to late and Gennaro darted toward the log. Rexy growled – instinct told her to go for prey that left the safety of the group, so without thinking, Gennaro was her new target. She turned and moved swiftly toward the lawyer. Malcolm and Kelly stopped running, worried about what would happen to Gennaro.

"Dad! Look out!" Kelly exclaimed. Watching Gennaro, Malcolm failed to spot the T. rex's heavy tail that was swinging in his direction as she turned to the left. Kelly dodged but Malcolm was too slow. The tail slapped him clear off the ground and he crashed into some foliage at the edge of the forest. "Dad!" Kelly cried.

* * *

Gennaro knew the T. rex was not far behind him. _All I've got to do is reach that log_, he thought. Upon reaching safety, he ducked down and crawled into it. The log was a little soggy, but at least he was out of the rain and, best of all, safe from the T. rex. He still heard the monster's footsteps outside. Rexy's growl sent shivers down his spine. He sat up straight, pulling his legs against his chest and prepared to wait out the dinosaur.

"At least I'm safe in here," he told himself. "I hope Ian and Kelly are going to be alright. I'd hate for anything to happen to–"

Suddenly three large claws appeared in the top of the log, just a few inches above his head. Gennaro's face turned pale as the T. rex kicked the log completely off of him. He looked up to see Rexy staring right down at him. She stood nearly still; her only movements were the gentle rise and fall of her body with each breath. She cocked her head to the left. Could she not see him?

_It's OK,_ Gennaro comforted himself. _It's OK...just stay still._

Then Rexy lunged! She grabbed the bloodsucking lawyer in her jaws. He gave a piercing scream which came to an abrupt stop as Rexy violently shook Gennaro's body from side to side like a rag doll.

* * *

Gerry Harding took one last look at the injured _Apatosaurus_. Sometime before the rain started, he and the park's other vets had coaxed it underneath some sheltering trees so it could recover. Here, some other _Apatosaurus_ that had been with the main herd during the _Indominus rex_ attack were also staying out of the rain.

"Are you sure she's gonna be OK?" Jess asked.

"She should be," her father answered. "Dinosaurs, like other reptiles, are extremely resilient. I've seen them recover from tremendous injuries that would kill a mammal. So long as she's with the main herd, she should be OK."

"We'd better get back to the main part of the park," Sarah reminded Harding. "This storm's getting pretty feirce."

"You're right. Get in the jeep you two."

Once the three of them were in his jeep, they began driving back. Sarah tried to call Ian to tell him they were on the way back, but her calls went to voicemail.

"So, Jess," Harding began, "everything OK at home? How's school going?"

"I dunno, boring," Jess responded. "I've got a big Spanish test coming up."

Harding smiled. "Can't help you there, but your mom knows a little Spanish."

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. "You should ask her if you need help."

Jess shrugged. "I guess."

A flash of lightning lit up the sky above them as they drove ever closer toward the rest of the park. The rain continued to only come down harder than before. It was a little hard to see the road, but Gerry was used to driving in this weather. The jeep was now riding between two groves of tropical trees, meaning they weren't far from their destination.

"Is it usually this stormy around here?" Sarah asked.

"Not usually. Actually, most of the tropical storms we get aren't even this bad. Most of the time they're–"

"Dad!" Jess exclaimed.

Ahead the headlights of the jeep revealed a gyrosphere lying in the middle of the path! Gerry pounded the brakes and the jeep skidded to a stop. The gyrosphere was upside down and the glass on top was completely shattered.

"Oh my gosh!" Jess said. "What happened to it?"

"I don't know," Gerry answered.

Quickly, the three of them left the jeep to investigate. After quickly looking it over, Harding found several bite marks and teeth embedded in the gyrosphere. He pulled out one of the teeth and frowned.

Sarah said, "There's only one dinosaur with teeth like that: T. rex."

"But...the T. rex aren't even in this part of the park," Harding argued. "They're all the way over in T. rex Kingdom."

"I'm telling you, Dad, it's a T. rex tooth."

"I know. I see that...but I'm wondering how...it must have gotten out." Jess tapped on her father's shoulder and pointed to the several tyrannosaur footprints littering the muddy ground. "I've got to call Arnold at the Control Room. An escaped _Triceratops_ wouldn't be too much of a problem, but this is unacceptable. I hope whoever was in here got out alright." He tried raising the Control Room on his walkie-talkie, but all he got is static. "Strange, the storm must be messing with the signal."

Sarah bit her lip. "So what are you going to do?"

"All we can do now is get to the Innovation Center and tell them in person. I hope the T. rex haven't eaten any–"

"Hey! Hey! Over here!" someone called from nearby.

Harding, Sarah and Jess glanced around the area until they saw an African American girl waving her arms further down the path. Beside her was a man, wearing all black, lying on the ground. It was Kelly and Ian! They rushed over to the pair as fast as they could.

"Oh my gosh! Kelly!" Sarah hugged Kelly tightly. The girl looked on the edge of tears. "What happened?"

Kelly explained how they were riding back to the Gyrosphere Station when the T. rex attacked them and injured Ian. She concluded her story with, "...and I think that lawyer guy was eaten."

Harding shifted on his feet. "I know I shouldn't be happy about the death of a lawyer, but..."

"Is Ian OK?" Jess asked with concern.

Sarah knelt down next to her husband. Applying her hands to the sides of his face, she asked, "Ian? Ian? Say something."

"Remind me to thank John and Simon for a lovely weekend," Ian said.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sarah couldn't resist flashing a small grin. "He's fine," she said.

"I think I broke something below my hip."

"I think he'll be OK," Harding said, "but I'd like to get him medical attention as soon as possible. I've got some stuff in the jeep we can use in the meantime. Jess, help me get it."

With haste, Jess and Harding hurried to the jeep to get the first aid materials. After they each grabbed them and began walking towards Sarah, Ian and Kelly, Sarah shouted, "Dad! Jess! Get out of here!"

"What do you mean?" Harding asked.

"Get out of here! Go now!"

Then what Sarah was saying all became clear as a large theropod head appeared from between the trees – it was Rexy!

"Oh no!" Harding exclaimed. He and Jess rushed back into the jeep; unfortunately, Jess was closest to the driver's side, so she hopped in and turned the ignition. Her father hopped into the passenger's seat and said, "Scoot over, Honey so I can drive."

Jess glanced back at the T. rex as she burst out from between the trees and began the pursuit. "No time, Dad!"

She pressed the gas pedal and the jeep lurched forward. Harding screamed as Jess awkwardly picked up speed. The jeep swerved to the left and to the right.

"When did you learn to drive?!" Harding asked in surprise.

"I'll explain later, Dad."

Despite weighing nine tons, the great animal was able to move with surprising speed. Within a few moments she'd reached 20 mph and was still capable of going faster.

"Jess!"

"Not now, Dad–"

"No, ahead! Lookout!" He pointed to a log lying right in the direction they were going. Jess tried to avoid it but only succeeded in riding right over it, causing the jeep to slow down and give the rex time to catch up! Rexy ran right alongside the vehicle and roared loudly. She bumped her head into the jeep's side, causing it to swerve again.

"Hold on!" Jess said. She pressed the gas and sped into an open area where a herd of _Triceratops_ were feeding. "Oh no." She jinxed to the right to avoid the first _Triceratops_. This rapid movement caused the animal to go into a panic. It bellowed and alerted the rest of the herd. Then the T. rex ran forward. The _Triceratops_ had never seen a tyrannosaur before, but they instinctively knew this creature was a predator. The three-horned herbivores turned to face their new threat as the young _Triceratops_ hurried to get behind the safety of the adults. Rexy slowly approached the trikes and roared; this would not be an easy fight for her to win.

Jess drove the jeep out of the _Triceratops_ herd and looked back. Rexy had no way of reaching them and they were finally safe. "That was so awesome!" Jess exclaimed as she pulled to a stop.

"Remind me to write out my will before I let you drive again," Harding said. "Phew!"

Though they'd successfully escaped the T. rex, Harding was still not at rest – his daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter were not safe from the tyrannosaur.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Jess asked. "Aren't we going back to rescue Ian, Sarah and Kelly."

"No, it's too risky," Harding concluded.

"But we can't just leave them there!"

"We're not." He pointed to the jungle ahead of them. "There's a place beyond the northern perimeter fence we can go. We should be able to contact the appropriate people from there."

"If you say so."

"Just let _me_ drive this time."

* * *

"So how realistic is this world domination thing?" Dodgson asked. Himself, Red Crest, Dr. Corts, a few Biosyn board members, scientists and even several of the _Homosaurians_ were gathered around a long table in the secret laboratories of the Biosyn headquarters. The _Homosaurians_ sat on one side of the table, while the humans were on the other, separated by metal bars, just in case.

"Well, we have over 5 million _Homosaurians_ in our facility," Dr. Corts explained, "and we also have–"

"Over five million?!" one of the board members asked. "How is that even possible? You've been working this project with usable DNA for under a year. How were you able to create over five million of your hybrid dinosaurs in such a short period of time?"

"Simple. They've been created with the capability to reach adult size in six weeks of hatching. Females are capable of producing eggs at this point too. Gestation for these reptiles is short as well: only 19-21 days. Young homosaurs are born superprecocial, meaning they can stand, walk, run, learn to communicate and many other things within their first hour of life. So they have a very rapid maturation unmatched by any animal their size. We've engineered them that way."

"It's a very fascinating process," one of the homosaurs hissed.

"Of course, my fellow geneticists and I don't do all the cloning ourselves. We've employed high-tec machinery to get the job done quickly. Our technology is similar to what is seen in a manufacturing company, except we're manufacturing living creatures instead of products. In order to produce five million homosaurs in about a year, I've calculated that our technology needs to clone about 416,667 dinosaurs a month, and that's roughly 13,889 a day. While InGen's used its technology to create an oversized petting zoo, we've used it to really progress genetic-engineering forward into the future. This is the kind of stuff John Hammond only dreams about." Dr. Corts cleared his throat before continuing. "I said all that to say that we have more than enough of these dinosaurs to hold our own in the fight for world domination."

"What about weaponry?" another Biosyn board member asked.

"Oh we've got weaponry! We have created at least 50 forms of war vehicles, all of them resistant to bullets. The 72-foot tall brachio-pod we invented is even immune to some nuclear explosions. This will come in handy on the battlefield. Our EMD offensive weapons are also state-of-the-art, certainly more so than the typical weapons used in the military. And as if that weren't enough, we're even planning to use the research into time portals to create powerful weapon systems."

"What about trained soldiers?"

"Why do you think we've cloned so many homosaurs? They _are_ the soldiers. These dinosaurs are far more capable of fighting in a war than any human being. They're quick learners too. From their first day out of the egg, they've been training to fight in such a battle."

"So you've been planning on this world domination plot for a while," Dodgson concluded in surprise.

Dr. Corts nodded. "We have the resources and trained fighters to succeed in this plot. If we follow my plan, we're no more than a hop, skip and a jump from ruling the world!" Finishing his speech, Dr. Corts took a seat. All eyes were now on Dodgson. He stood up.

"I'm certainly impressed with Dr. Cort's work here in the secret Biosyn laboratories," he said. "All those in favor of going ahead with this, please raise your hand." All hands were raised, except for one. "What's the objection Jeremy?"

Jeremy stood up. "Well, I still think this world domination is unrealistic and ridiculous. Come on, people! This isn't some science-fiction movie, or some wacko-writers fanfiction! This is real life!" Then he took his seat.

Dodgson said, "Your objections have been heard, but perhaps you'd like to take them up with the _Homosaurians_. I'm sure they'd be anxious to talk with you...over lunch perhaps."

Jeremy glanced at the homosaurs and gulped. The dinosaurs bared their teeth and snarled from between the bars. "You wouldn't..."

"Well, it's not exactly up to me, is it?"

Jeremy seemed to instantly change his mind as Red Crest pointed to the human before making a slashing motion across his neck. "You know what," Jeremy said, "world domination's a great idea! Let's do it!"

"Excellent. We're all in agreement. Now all we have to do is plan our method of attack!"

* * *

**A/N: Dodgson's turning out to be a very deranged individual if he thinks he can pull this off! Do you guys think he'll succeed? You'll have to wait and find out! Also, how did you guys like Rexy's scene in this chapter? Since she's been eating goats her whole life, I'd imagine she's hungry for something extra, which could make her very dangerous later on in the story. But hey, at least the raptor's haven't escaped! In the meantime, please be sure to favorite, follow and review this story and I'll publish a new chapter in two weeks! Spare no expense!**


	20. The Essence of Chaos

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 20: The Essence of Chaos**

**A/N: If there's one thing that can be learned from this chapter, it's that the Chaos Theory comes into effect whether or not Malcolm's around to promote it! This chapter's got some really great stuff, so I hope you all like it. By the way, thanks to everyone who's shown support for this story so far either by reviewing and/or following it. I may not respond to everyone's review, but I do read them all. It's really great to know people are liking this story. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Anthony watched the screen and shook his head in disgust. From one of the few security cameras still online, he'd watched Rexy tear apart a gyrosphere, devour Gennaro, injure Malcolm and strand Kelly and Sarah. Arnold was already in the process of sending someone out there to retrieve them.

"We've got to get the Malcolm's in as soon as possible," Arnold said as he picked up the phone again to try making a call. "Drat. I can't get through to the ACU."

"Try a radio?" Owen asked.

Arnold nodded. "They're out too. Must be this storm."

"We've had far worse storms than this," Masrani reminded everyone. "This park was built to survive such storms."

"Apparently not too well," Ludlow mumbled.

In the corner of the room, a frustrated Claire put her phone back in her pocket. "I can't get through to my boys, I can't reach the ACU..."

"I know, I know," Arnold muttered. He placed his head in his hands. "I'm trying my best here. But nothing's working."

Hammond placed a reassuring hand on the technician. "It's alright, Ray. If we can bring dinosaurs back to life, we can solve this puzzle. What's gone wrong so far?"

"Just in this park? Let's see...fences are off, security systems all over the park are shutting down, a lot of the park's other systems are offline or malfunctioning, we've got our largest rex specimen causing mayhem in Gyrosphere Valley, three missing teenagers, Claire's nephews are missing–"

"And this," Anthony added. He pointed to his computer screen. Displayed was the view from another of the few working cameras. This camera was situated on the fence of Paddock 9, where all the _Tyrannosaurus_ were contained. A large gap in the fence – undoubtedly Rexy's doing – was clearly visible. After getting past this fence, a tyrannosaur would have no trouble reaching just about anywhere else in the park.

As Anthony, Claire, Owen, Henry, Hammond, Arnold, Masrani and Ludlow looked at Anthony's monitor, they saw another tyrannosaur. This one was only around six and a half feet tall and 15 feet long – it was the juvenile. The juvenile T. rex cautiously stepped out of the paddock, sniffing the air in case of the larger tyrannosaurs it shared its paddock with. This predator was nearly as aggressive or strong as the adults, Owen knew, but he was aware that this creature was still fast and lethal, running far faster than the adults. Just then, a loud bellow sent the tyrannosaur sprinting into Gyrosphere Valley. It was followed by another, larger tyrannosaur, one nearly the size of Rexy. She growled and slowly stalked into the valley as well.

"Oh bother," Hammond uttered. "As if one free tyrannosaur wasn't bad enough. They'll all escape soon."

"What are we going to do?" Claire asked. "Now that the tyrannosaurs are out, they have access to almost every region of the park. Visitor lives are in danger." Everyone looked at Simon Masrani, one of only two people who could make the final decision right now. "It's you and Hammond's call."

Masrani frowned and rubbed his chin. "I don't want to put the guests on high alert..."

"We can use the inclement weather excuse," Hammond offered.

"But everyone would have to remain either in the Innovation Center or the hotel. We'd have to keep Main Street completely clear."

"That would be rather suspicious," Ludlow added.

"Exactly. Let's try to hold off on clearing out tourists for another ten minutes. If we can't raise the ACU by then, then you have my permission to get everyone to safety."

"And what are the ACU going to do?" Claire inquired.

"Get those T. rex back where they belong."

"Oh, and since we're spilling the bad news," Anthony remembered. "According to our dinosaur tracking system–"

"It's still online?" Arnold asked in surprise. "One of the few things around here."

"...as I was saying, the _Dilophosaurus_ are escaping their enclosure as we speak, the _Pachycephalosaurus_ are trying to headbutt their way out of their paddock and...someone's trying to feed an ice cream to a _Triceratops_."

"The spitters?" Henry asked. "That's not good. Where's ACU? Shouldn't they be back here by now?"

"I'll try to raise them again," Arnold said.

"Well, you guys keep working on things in here," Owen said, "I'm going to my research station. Don't want the raptors going crazy because of the storm too. They're the last thing we need escaping right now."

As Owen headed out the door, Claire looked up at the giant monitor on the wall which showed the park map. Six red dots representing carnivores – in this case, T. rex – were leaving Paddock 9. The seventh tyrannosaur, Rexy, was long gone by now and seemed to be among the _Triceratops_ herd. Meanwhile, more red dots toward the northwestern part of Nublar representing _Dilophosaurus_ were also leaving containment. Where they were headed, she could only guess. _Zach and Gray are still out there_, she thought. _I hope they're safe...what am I talking about? Of course they're not safe! They could be anywhere on this island!_ She decided that she couldn't wait for the ACU. She needed to make sure her nephews were safe right now! She needed Owen.

"Mr. Grady," she said. But Owen had left. Quickly she hurried out the door to find him. Leaving the Control Room, she found herself on the busy second floor of the Innovation Center among droves of tourists trying to get out of the rain. She found Owen on the first floor, walking past the holographic platform which now displayed a life size _Pachycephalosaurus_. "Owen!"

Owen turned around in surprise as Claire rushed down the spiral staircase to reach him. "Owen," she said, "I need you. My nephews are still out there and I haven't been able to raise them and I've already–"

"OK, OK," Owen said. "Just calm down. How old are your nephews."

"They're both in high school, I think. Or maybe one of them is in middle school. One of them is a little over three quarters my height, and the other is–"

"You don't know how old your nephews are?"

Claire bit her lip, dreading the answer. The truth was, she was a certified workaholic. Ever since she went to university to obtain her degree in genetics, she'd pretty much neglected everything else in her life that she cared about. When she became asset manager of the park, she only grew more busy. In fact, she was so busy that prior to her nephews coming to the park, she hadn't even seen them in seven years.

Owen nodded. "Alright, my motorcycles this way."

* * *

Gerry Harding knew that with the tyrannosaurs running free, it was far too risky to try and make it to the park's hub. So instead, he drove through Gyrosphere Valley and through a gate that led into the Restricted Area. It was dark and rainy, but fortunately Harding knew exactly where he needed to go.

"Aren't you going to try raising the Control Room again, Dad?" Jess asked.

"I've tried five times already. The storm's gotta be messing up the radio's frequency. But I think where we're going will have reception. At least I hope it does."

"What if the T. rex finds us out here?"

"It won't sweety. We're miles away by now. Ah! I think we're almost there."

Bursting out of the jungle and into a clearing, Harding and Jess came across what looked like a large shed and a dinosaur paddock nearby.

"We're here," Harding said.

After they got out of the jeep and walked toward the building, they ran into...

"Dr. Sorkin," Harding greeted.

Dr. Sorkin turned around in surprise. She was standing in the building's garage with a David Banks and three teenagers standing in front of a large metal bucket of lime green liquid. "Dr. Harding! Nice to see you at a time like this! What brings you out here?"

"We had a bit of an incident in the valley," he answered. "Do you know what's going on? Rexy's escaped."

"Rexy's escaped?" David said in alarm. "Oh my gosh. That makes two escaped dinosaurs."

"What's the other one?"

"The hybrid."

"That's right. I remember now."

"Wait, there's a hybrid dinosaur at this park?" Jess asked excitedly.

"Yes, unfortunately," Dr. Sorkin answered. She winced. "I don't think I've met you."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harding apologized. "This is Jess, my daughter. Jess, this is Dr. Sorkin and David Banks. They're some of the park's scientists." Harding pointed to the three teens standing behind Dr. Sorkin. "And who are they?"

"This is Tom, Alaina and...Brianna, right?"

Brianna nodded. "Yeah, you got it."

"We were in one of the gyrospheres and we got attacked by the _Indominus_," Tom explained. "After barely escaping alive, we made our way here."

"Gosh," Harding breathed. "That monster's a mess. We need to contact the Control Room. Are you walkie-talkies operational."

"I'm afraid not," Dr. Sorkin explained. "Everything's offline. I can't even access the security cameras from my computer anymore."

"Nice."

There was a moment of silence, the only sound was the never-ending pitter-patter of rain.

A loud dinosaur roar was heard in the distance. Jess shivered at the sound.

"Hey, don't worry, kid," Dr. Sorkin comforted. "We're fairly geographically cut off from the rest of the island out here. Nothing but herbivores around these parts."

"Dr. Sorkin?" Alaina asked. "I think the rain's letting up just a little bit. Can we take this to the parasaur enclosure now?"

"That's probably not a bad idea," Dr. Sorkin agreed. She turned to the Hardings. "Dr. Harding, perhaps you and your daughter would like to assist us. We've been working on a cure for one of our dinosaurs' genetic disorders."

This seemed to peak Harding's interest. "Oh? Which one?"

"It's dietary. Right up your alley."

* * *

Within the next few minutes, Jess, Alaina, Tom, Brianna and David were hauling the liquid-filled bucket up the steps that led to the catwalk surrounding the parasaur pen. Gerry and Dr. Sorkin trailed behind them.

"So what is it you've done?" Harding asked.

Dr. Sorkin beamed. "Reversed the Lysine Contingency, of course!"

Harding's jaw dropped. "Wait! What?"

"What's that?" Jess asked.

"Essentially the Lysine Contingency is a genetic defect that causes the dinosaurs to die off without their weekly supply of lysine," Tom explained.

"Why would Jurassic World's scientists do that?"

"The Lysine Contingency was put in place to ensure the dinosaurs didn't escape the island," Harding told her. He turned to Dr. Sorkin. "What are you thinking? You can't give that to the dinosaurs! They need to be contained."

"Hold on, hold on. Hear me out, OK? It's only experimental and we're only giving it to the parasaurs in this pen. How are they going to get out?"

"They might somehow."

"Look, I'm not as crazy as it seems. Don't you think the dinosaurs have a right to live naturally? I'm giving them that chance. In a hypothetical situation, what if one day my dream came true and we were able to release several of our dinosaurs into a nature reserve of more natural settings? My concoction will be able to cure the dinosauria of the Lysine Contingency that they won't need. They'll be able to live without intervention of mankind."

"That seems a ways off."

"Yes, but that's what we do with the scientific method. We test and experiment long before whatever we're trying to learn may come in handy."

Harding sighed. "Alright, just to these hadrosaurs though."

The teens sat the bucket down by the fence and looked into the enclosure. Despite the rain, the four _Parasaurolophus_ were behaving normally, content to feed on the flora in their enclosure.

"I can't express how glad am to finally have you out here, Dr. Harding," Dr. Sorkin said, "despite the circumstances. We've been conducting behavioral communications experiments with these dinosaurs."

"You've interpreted their calls?" Harding asked.

"Some of them. You'll see what I mean when we let them out."

"Let them...out?"

"Well, I'm not going to treat their water with my lysine supplement while they're still in there. David, why don't you show Dr. Harding how to work the control panel?"

"Certainly."

"And you four kids can come with me."

"Sure," Tom acknowledged.

As they followed Dr. Sorkin along the catwalk, Alaina turned to Jess and said, "So your dad works here?"

"Yeah," Jess answered. "He's chief vet here. So he looks after all the dinosaurs."

"Wow," Tom said. "That's gotta be really cool."

"It is. We were treating a sick _Triceratops_ earlier. We finally figured out why they were getting sick. It's been stumping my dad for months. So what brings you guys to the park?"

"We were with our school group. Then the we were in one of the gyrospheres when the hybrid dinosaur attacked us and...well, the rest is pretty self-explanatory."

"So the hybrid, what kind of dinosaurs is she made up of? Do you know?"

"I don't know. Dr. Sorkin said she's not officially unveiled to the public for another three weeks, so there's a lot we still don't know about her."

"But we _do_ know that she's HUGE!" Brianna said. "She's bigger than a T. rex and has lots of gnarly teeth and long grasping arms. I'm still amazed we survived."

"I'll bet."

* * *

Dr. Sorkin explained to the teens that speakers were situated in various places around the paddock. Since she and David had learned and recorded some of their calls – sounds to indicate food, danger or to attract the more "amorous" dinosaurs – they could blast the sounds out of the speakers to move the dinosaurs around. After the _Parasaurolophus_ were moved out of their enclosure by issuing the danger call, Dr. Sorkin, Tom, Brianna, Alaina and Jess mixed the lime-colored lysine supplement into the water supply. David meanwhile, kept Dr. Harding occupied by the control panel.

"Perfect!" Alaina exclaimed. "We're all done. Lysine is now fully-integrated into the diet of these dinosaurs."

"Excellent," Dr. Sorkin congratulated.

For a few moments, they watched as the _Parasaurolophus_ fed on the shrubs growing outside their pen. Soon, it would be time to move them back in. But for now, they were free to roam. "Just like they always should have," Dr. Sorkin said. "To be honest, I never really wanted _Jurassic World_ to be a theme park."

"You didn't?" Brianna asked.

"No. I wanted it to be a nature preserve. Of course, InGen's board of directors outvoted me and this park is what we built instead. There wasn't any money in a nature preserve."

Harding walked over to the group. "So you're all finished?"

"Yes, we are," Dr. Sorkin said.

Thunderclapped and the rain seemed to come down even harder.

Alaina held her hands over her head. "Good thing, because I think the rain's coming down hard again."

Brianna scanned the area. "Where's David."

"He went back to the Field Lab to see if he can reach the Control Room. Hopefully he can–"

"Wait," Alaina interrupted. "Do you hear that?"

Above the sound of thunder and rain, a mechanical whirring noise was heard, getting louder as it approached. Everyone looked around until they saw an InGen helicopter fly overhead, coming in for a landing! Alaina and Brianna cheered.

"We're rescued!" Brianna cried.

The helicopter landed on the ground between the lab and the paddock. Everyone quickly hurried to meet whoever was in the helicopter. The first person to exit the chopper was a solider – it was Billy Yoder!

"Yoder," Harding said. "You have no idea how glad we are to see you."

"Yeah, we are too," Billy responded.

"So David must have reached the ACU," Dr. Sorkin concluded.

"We haven't heard anything from the ACU. Radio's down. We were actually sent to fly around the northern part of the island looking for three missing teenagers. Then this storm was getting just too much for the chopper, so we barely made it here."

"Were the three teens attacked in one of those gyrosphere balls?" Tom asked.

"Yeah."

"That was probably us then."

"Well, now I'm extra glad we made it to Doc Sorkin's field lab."

"I'm surprised that wind didn't knock us down first," said Oscar as he exited the helicopter.

"You're telling me," said a dark-haired teenage boy who was also exiting the helicopter. His clothes were tattered and he was bruised in some places. However, Alaina instantly recognized him as one of the boys he met at the airport. He seemed to recognize Alaina too. "You look...familiar."

"Yeah, we met briefly at the airport," Alaina said. "I forgot your name though."

"Zach. My brother's name is Gray." He looked back inside the chopper. "Dude, we've landed. You can get out now."

In a second or two, Gray was out of the chopper and in the torrential rain, followed by D-Caf, the pilot of this chopper.

"What happened to you guys?" Dr. Sorkin asked.

"That dinosaur attacked us," Gray answered. "We were in a gyrosphere, and then _someone_ insisted on going through the hole in the fence after we were told to get back to the station."

"Dude, how was I supposed to know that thing was out there?" Zach defended himself.

"Well, there was a _big_ fence and it looked like something big had broken through it."

"Alright you two," Oscar said.

D-Caf sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, with this rain, I don't think I'll be able to get back in the air for a good while. Hope you don't mind if we crash here for a bit, Dr. Sorkin."

Dr. Sorkin shrugged. "I don't think you really have any alternatives. Thankfully, I've got some refreshments already prepared inside my lab. We can all get something to eat after we get the parasaurs back in their pen and–"

Suddenly, one of the _Parasaurolophus_ stood up nice and tall and gave a loud, haunting cry. The other hadrosaurs joined in to create a chorus, all the while looking around the clearing. Dr. Sorkin bit her lip. "Oh dear..."

"Dr. Sorkin...?" Harding started. "What's wrong?"

"That...is the danger call," she said quietly.

"Well that's not good," Billy said.

The foliage near the edge of the clearing moved – something was definitely close by...and it likely wasn't friendly!

* * *

**A/N: Well, this just keeps getting curiouser and curiouser, doesn't it? What dinosaur do you think is stalking Dr. Sorkin and the others? How on earth will ACU get seven tyrannosaurs back into their paddock? Will the tourists be in danger? I guess you'll have to wait to find out! But man, I am so excited to write the next chapter. As always, please be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story and I'll publish the next chapter in two weeks. Spare no expense!**


	21. Thanks To Nedry

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 21: Thanks To Nedry**

**A/N: Once again, another fun and exciting chapter awaits you guys! Thanks again to everyone who's been showing support for this story. I'm really enjoying the time I spend writing it. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Arnold shook his head in utter confusion as he stared at Nedry's main monitor. All he could see was several white lines of computer gibberish against a blue background. On the smaller monitor to his left was the annoying mock of Nedry's, "Uh, uh, uh! You didn't say the magic word!"

"Still nothing?" Henry said, leaning down toward Nedry's monitor.

"Nothing at all," Arnold answered.

"So what have we learned so far?" Hammond asked.

"It seems that when Nedry set up the de-bugging program, he used some hidden, self-made, command code. But I can't find out what it is. If I could, I'd be able to bring everything back online. That would be the first step. But I can't even do that."

A thought came to Henry. "Hidden, self-made computer command? Why would he do that?"

"Who knows."

"What do you mean by 'self-made'?" Ludlow asked.

"It's a computer code that Nedry seems to have installed himself, without my authorization. I specifically told that man to give me every computer code he installed." He turned to Anthony. "Any news?"

"The few times my call's even able to get through to Nedry's phone," Anthony said, "he's not answering."

"That weasel's up to something," Henry was convinced. "Otherwise why would he use a hidden computer command? What could he be trying to accomplish?" Arnold shrugged. Henry suggested, "Try looking at Nedry's most recent list of commands."

Arnold was surprised he didn't think of that himself. "You're the man to have in desperate times, Henry." Arnold scrolled down the list until he found Nedry's final command he'd entered: Whte_ .

"What does that mean?" Masrani asked, intrigued by the apparent hint of progress.

"Finally," Arnold announced. "There's the kicker. 'White rabbit object'."

"White rabbit?" Hammond asked in surprise. "What's that supposed to be? A private joke?"

"It's marked as an object though," Henry noticed. Knowing his computer terminology, Henry and Arnold were aware that an "object" was a block of code that could be moved around and used, like a chair in a room. An object might be a set of commands to draw a picture, or to refresh the screen, or to perform a certain calculation. "Let's see what it does."

Arnold went to program utilities and typed: FIND . In response, the computer flashed back: OBJECT NOT FOUND IN LIBRARIES. "It doesn't even exist!" Arnold exclaimed.

"Then search code listings," Henry suggested. Arnold obeyed and several lines of code began scrolling up the screen as the computer searched. Finally, it stopped. "Aha! It's not an object, it's a command!"

Arnold breathed quietly, taking it all in. "That little traitor. He set this up."

"Set it up?" Hammond asked. "What do you mean?"

"He used 'white rabbit object' as a trap door. The little weasel plugged it into the system as an object call, but it's actually a command that links the security and perimeter systems and then malfunctions everything. In summary, it gives him complete access to the entire park. He's had this installed into the computer the entire time, just waiting for the right opportunity to use it."

"That is a scary thought," Masrani said. "I want that mongrel brought back here immediately. Once we get back in contact with the ACU, they're going to bring him in."

"If Nedry intentionally caused all the systems to either malfunction or turn off, we should be able to reverse it," Henry said.

"But that doesn't explain why systems at the other parks are shutting down too," Arnold reminded him. "Something's up and Nedry's got a _lot_ of explaining to do when we drag him back here."

Hammond said, "What can we do in the meantime?"

"All we have to do is figure out the command Nedry used. Whatever 'white rabbit object' does, it caused the computer to not file Nedry's keystrokes. The only way to find the proper command is to go through the lines of code one by one."

"How many lines of code are there?"

"About two million."

"Oh dear. Is there anything we know for certain right now?"

"Yes: I can't get _Jurassic World _back online without Dennis Nedry...if you want it up and running properly anytime soon that is."

Just then, Dianthus ran from his sleeping quarter in the Control Room toward Hammond. He rubbed his little head against his leg. "Don't worry, little guy," Hammond said. "Those dinosaurs can't get us in here."

And then, the door's to the Control Room opened and in stepped Vic Hoskins! His clothes were all wet and his shoes were soaked with water, as evidenced by each step he took.

"Hoskins!" Masrani exclaimed. "Appropriate timing. We need your men."

"Yeah, I can imagine that," Hoskins said.

"No, it's far worse than you think," said Arnold. "Security and other systems are either screwed or offline all over each of the five parks, all the T. rex and spitters are loose."

Hoskins frowned. "Hm, that's not good. How did that happen?"

"Nedry planted a back door into the system, giving him complete access to everything in the park. He used some computer command to screw up the park's systems and we can't get a hold of him."

"Are your men ready for action?" Masrani asked.

"Yes, sir. All except the Bravo Team – D-Caf, Yoder and Oscar – are back at the ACU headquarters. I expect they're grounded in the storm. I'll catch up with them later."

"I want my park back under control. And bring me Nedry. I'd like to have a word with him immediately."

"You're wish is my command sir. Where's Owen? He's good with dinosaurs."

"He went to go check on the raptors," Henry said. "Probably not a bad thing to do in a storm like this."

* * *

Blue snarled and snapped her jaws at Owen, who was standing on the catwalk above next to Claire.

"Hey!" Owen exclaimed. "I said 'calm down', Blue! Chill!"

Blue wasn't being a good influence on her sisters at the moment. When Owen arrived, Blue (who had been kind of testy since the storm started) was chasing Charlie around the enclosure, Delta was frustratedly clawing at the ground and Echo was howling like you wouldn't believe – in some bizarre way, the dinosaurs were distressed by this storm. Now that Owen was here, all the raptors had their eyes on him, even if they weren't being very obedient. Echo slapped her tail against Delta, who snapped back in reply. Echo swiped her claws at Delta in offense.

"I see you two!" Owen called down. "Knock it off, girls!"

"Why did we have to come here first again?" Claire asked. "I'm freezing in the rain and my nephews are out there."

"I needed to make sure these animals we're trying to escape. These are wild animals, you don't want them out of containment. You think your nephews are in danger now? Well, the escape of all the other dinosaurs in the park – including _I. rex_ – is not nearly as bad as a raptor breakout would be, as you'll remember from what happened last year."

"Yes, I remember, Owen."

Charlie suddenly sprang up at Claire and snapped her jaws shut. "It's probably best you don't look them in the eyes right now, Claire."

"I think I can see that."

Owen got a clicker from his pocket. He clicked it. "Eyes on me!" The raptors instantly stood motionless in the rain, watching their alpha's every move. "Good! Wait for it...wait for it...release!"

The raptors dispersed and took cover from the rain under the foliage in their enclosure. Owen nodded in contentment. "I think they'll be fine. Let me just check on the other raptors."

Owen led Claire across the archway that got them to the catwalk above the other raptor enclosures, one containing the _Utahraptor_ and the other containing Big One and her gang. He went to Big One's enclosure first.

"Alright, Big One," Owen said. "Where are you?" _Silence._ And not just the normal silence as if one were being stalked...a very abnormal silence. Owen winced. "That's not right." He quickly went over to where they kept the food, grabbed a dead rat and threw it in. The rat landed on the paddock floor, but was not instantly snapped up by a hungry _Velociraptor_. "Something's wrong." He went to the _Utahraptor's_ paddock to find her appearing very absent. "I don't see what the pro...what's wrong with you?"

Claire's jaw dropped as she gazed past Owen. He looked in the direction she was looking in and gasped – a section of the wire fence had a hole in it, the wires all twisted and gnawed upon. The hole was large enough for an animal the size of a bear to escape. But more agility than a bear has would have been needed for the creature to leap high enough to cling to the fence in the first place!

"Oh my gosh..." Claire breathed. "The _Utahraptor's_ out."

"Not again," Owen said. He hurried back to look in Big One's enclosure. Without waiting another moment, he began climbing the ladder to get inside.

"Are you sure about that?" Claire asked. "Remember how the _I. rex_ tricked us into thinking she'd escaped?"

"I don't actually think they're in here."

Owen's floor reached the ground. Unlike his squad, he had no personal experience with these raptors. They had no relationship with him other than one they'd have with one of their prey items. If they leaped out in a surprise attack now, he'd have little chance of survival. But they did no such thing.

"Hey!" Owen cried. "Hey girls!" Still no answer. He walked away from the ladder, hoping to lure them out of hiding. Still nothing. This is when he noticed some large ferns that had been unnaturally pushed together into a green clump. Owen cleared the plant life away and gasped at what he saw.

"What is it?" Claire called from above.

"There's a hole. And it's leading right underneath the concrete wall!"

"How could they have gotten out? That wall's got to be at least 15 feet deep!"

"Apparently your contractors slacked off here. This hole wasn't dug out completely today. They've been working on this thing for weeks...and by the looks of it, they used these ferns to cover up their work so we wouldn't see it. I told Hoskins these guys were smarter than we think. I hope I can get a signal. I need to contact the Control Room."

Claire put her trembling hands to her mouth. _Seven raptors..._she thought. Looking out into the jungles of Isla Nublar, she knew seven _Velociraptors_ were now loose and running free somewhere on the island. Things had just gotten a lot more dangerous. _But where are they?_

* * *

Dr. Sorkin's _Parasaurolophus_ herd trumpeted loudly in fear and they rose to a bipedal stance and ran away. The foliage at the edge of the clearing continued to move. This time, a deep snarl was emitted. Dr. Sorkin, Gerry Harding, Jess, Billy Yoder, Oscar, D-Caf, Tom, Alaina, Brianna, Zach and Gray all froze. Something was stalking them.

"What was that sound?" Brianna asked.

"Oh no," Dr. Sorkin said. "Raptors."

"Raptors?" Harding asked. "That can't be. They're in their own concrete paddock."

"I'm not speculating, Gerry. Look!"

Out of the bushes, a six-foot tall reptile strode into view. It was a _Velociraptor_, and it wasn't alone. To its right and left were three other raptors, ready for the hunt. Dr. Sorkin instantly recognized the one in the centr of the group.

"The Big One," she whispered.

"Has anyone seen, David?" Tom asked.

At that moment, they saw David walking out of the Field Lab with a clip board in his hand, oblivious to the danger.

"DAVID!" Dr. Sorkin screamed. "RAPTORS!"

The _Velociraptors_ shrieked and tore into the clearing on their swift hind legs. David saw the threat and screamed himself, instinctively running toward the group.

Billy looked up and spotted the water tower located in the parasaur paddock. "Get into that water tower, guys! Come on!"

Without hesitation, everyone ran. The calls of the raptors were still heard loud and clear. In fact, with each second they got closer. Tom's legs pumped and pumped. He wasn't typically a runner, but at this time, his life depended on it. Would they reach the water tower in time?

David's voice reached Dr. Sorkin's ears, "Laura!" Dr. Sorkin instantly gasped when she realized David was not in the group.

Risking a glance back, she saw David trying as hard as he could to stay a step ahead of the raptors, but the pack-hunters were quickly catching up. Dr. Sorkin stopped running and cupped her hands. "You can do it, David!"

But without warning two more raptors came from the foliage to David's right! The animals had scared him right into their trap. David had no time to flee as the first raptor leaped into the air, claws pulled forward. David held up his hands and screamed. The raptor dropped onto his body, knocking him to the muddy ground. The next flash of lightning revealed a horrifying scene – all the raptors were ganging up on David, tearing into him with their claws and teeth while David screamed in torment.

"DAVID!" Dr. Sorkin called out. But it was too late. David Banks, her close friend – the only person who ever really understood her – was gone. The scientist lifted her hands to cover her face as her eyes watered. She jumped in fright when something grabbed her arm.

"No time, Doc!" Billy told her. "We've got to go now!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Big One looked up from the kill, her jaws and claws now stained red with blood. She was staring directly at Billy and Dr. Sorkin. A snarl escaped her mouth. In a flash, she called to the rest of her pack and they became aware of additional prey. Dr. Sorkin and Billy turned to flee, hurrying to catch up with the others who were already making their way up the water tower.

"Hurry!" Gray shouted.

Jess called, "You're almost there!"

While one of the raptors remained behind to feed on David's body, the other five were hot on Dr. Sorkin and Billy's tail. Dr. Sorkin was up the ladder first, followed by Billy, who narrowly escaped with raptors literally snapping at his heels.

"Holy cow!" Alaina exclaimed. "You made it!"

Dr. Sorkin breathed heavily, resting her body on her knees. "Yeah...we did." Despite her success, her voice remained dry and unexcited.

Below, the raptors leaped up at the structure, bearing their teeth and calling out. However, there was no way of them to climb up. Harding glanced over the edge at the voracious killers. It might take them awhile, but Harding decided that they would probably give up soon enough.

"We should be safe up here for now," Oscar said. "They can't reach us."

"You sure showed them, Dr. Sorkin!" said Jess cheerfully. But her happy expression faded when she saw that Dr. Sorkin was still visually upset. "What's wrong, Dr. Sorkin?"

"David..." she said quietly.

Harding frowned and placed a comforting hand on the paleogeneticist's shoulder. "I'm...I'm so sorry, Laura."

* * *

Nedry drove the vehicle forward in the rain. It was 1:58 p.m. He needed to reach the East Dock in two minutes. Thankfully, he was only about two minutes away. _You've got time, you've got time_, he thought to himself. _You can do it. Come on, Dennis._ He wasn't rushed because he was running late however; he'd received multiple calls from Anthony at the Control Room. Nedry was concerned that someone might have started to figure out exactly what he'd done to the park's systems. If he wanted to avoid getting into any trouble, he needed to get back to the Control Room fast.

After a final turn, he rode out of the foliage and parked, just beyond the tree line and out of sight from the East Dock's crewmen, who were hurrying to get everything secure so it wouldn't get damaged or misplaced by the storm. Nedry had made it to the dock with a minute to spare. Making sure the canister was in his jacket pocket, he quickly got out of the jeep and found Chadwick waiting for him, just like he always did.

"You're a minute earlier than usual," Chadwick said.

"Yeah, I know," Nedry said. "I think the guys at the Control Room might be on my tail. I've got to scoot back over there pretty quick. How'd you get here this time?"

"Supply ship. As usual. I might be stuck here for a while though. They're not leaving in this storm, I can tell you that! Anyway, so you've got the goods?"

"Yes. I got them right here." He removed the canister from his pocket and handed it to Chadwick. Chadwick grinned with glee as he unscrewed the top to check on the embryos inside.

Chadwick nodded. "Sweet. This is going to make Dodgson very happy." After closing the top, he handed a brief case full of money to Nedry. Nedry giggled happily.

"So...I've got to get back now."

"Yeah. You do–"

Suddenly, a high-pitched hooting sound, much like the whooping crane's call, was heard from somewhere in the jungle behind Nedry.

Chadwick panicked. "Ah! What was that?"

Nedry shrugged. "Probably just some dumb, ole bird."

Then, Chadwick gasped, his skin turning whiter than a sheet of paper. "Dude, that's no bird." He pointed behind Nedry.

Nedry turned to face the forest. At first, nothing out of the ordinary caught his attention...that is, until theropod with a double-crested head rose out of bushes. A whooping crane-like call escaped its mouth. It was a _Dilophosaurus_.

* * *

**A/N: Nedry, Nedry, Nedry...that guy's really messed things up this time! So we've got malfunctioning park systems, **_**Indominus rex**_**, seven T. rex, several **_**Dilophosaurus**_** and NOW a pack of **_**Velociraptors**_** and a **_**Utahraptor**_**! How could things get any worse? Well, you'll find out real soon. Again, please be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story and be sure to come back and read Chapter 22 in two weeks. In the meantime, here's my word of advice: never hire Dennis Nedry to work your computer!**


	22. Indominus Chaos

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 22: Indominus Chaos**

**A/N: Indominus means "untameable", so in essence, this chapter is entitled "untameable chaos". And that title fits this chapter perfectly! We've got dinosaur encounters coming from the right and left and these dinosaurs aren't friendly in any way shape or form! Who do you think will survive or die? Please express your opinion via reviewing. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Thunderclapped as a crested head rose out of the foliage, staring right in Nedry and Chadwick's direction. It hooted again, cocking its head to the left.

"Oh...my...gosh..." Chadwick breathed. "What is that?"

"Some dinosaur," Nedry said quietly, slowly backing up. Nedry was no expert on dinosaurs, but he knew this animal was a carnivore, as evidenced by the sharp teeth jutting from its jaws. Even though it only stood three feet tall, he knew it could be deadly.

"You don't know what it is and you work here?!"

"Just stay calm, Chadwick. I think we can handle this guy."

"You'd better be right!"

"You work here! What do we do?" Chadwick whimpered in a high-pitched panicky voice. A trilling sound coming from the mouth of the dinosaur scent chills down Chadwick's spine. He cowered behind Nedry. "Mommy!"

"Hey, you're not so bad," Nedry said to the dinosaur. "You're not so bad. What do you want?"

The _Dilophosaurus_ seemed more curious than hungry, as it made no movements toward the men.

"You want food? Look at us! We're standing out in the rain soaking wet! I don't have any food. I have nothing on me." The _Dilophosaurus_ cooed in response, cocking its head again. "Hey! Play fetch?" Nedry slowly bent down and picked a long stick up off the ground, holding in front of him. "You guys wanna play fetch? Look at the stick! See the stick?"

The dinosaur directly in front of Nedry took a couple of sniffs, but it didn't seem particularly interested.

"Fetch!" Nedry threw the stick into the jungle. The dinosaurs briefly turned to see where the stick fell before returning their attention to the humans. "No wonder you guys are extinct."

"Well that sure worked!" Chadwick cried. "That was your plan? I could come up with something better than that!"

"You got a better idea? I don't see you doing anything but being a coward!"

"Coward, huh? Well, watch this!" Enraged and terrified, Chadwick picked up a rock and slung it at the dilo. The creature recoiled and began to hiss. A colorful frill unfurled from around its neck, giving off a rattling sound.

All of a sudden the jungle came alive with whooping cries and reptilian hisses as the heads of more _Dilophosaurus_ poked out of the foliage, showing off their frills.

"You've done it now!" Nedry snapped.

The first _Dilophosaurus_ fired a glob of blackish goop that landed on Chadwick's face and glasses. The other spitters saw this and swiftly approached.

"Ah!" Chadwick cried as he removed his glasses so he could see. "This stuff stings!"

"It's venom!" Nedry told him. "I remember now. These guys can spit venom."

"Thanks for the tip!" came the sarcastic reply.

The rest of the spitters – six in all – raced out of the jungle some 15 feet away and continued whooping excitedly.

Chadwick was in full panic mode. "You need a plan? I've got one!"

Without warning he shoved Nedry down face-first and started rapidly moving away. "Hey guys! You hungry! Eat the fat guy!"

But the _Dilophosaurus_ weren't finished with him yet. Another _Dilophosaurus_ opened its jaws and a glob of acidic venom splattered in Chadwick's face. Chadwick screamed as he ran in the opposite direction, trying to desperately wipe the venom from his eyes. The venom in his eyes caused extreme pain – he felt like someone was jabbing the back of his eyes with needles. The pain was so intense that he lost all sense of direction and became disorientated; he stumbled onto the ground. The _Dilophosaurus_ shrieked as they leaped upon him to finish what they started.

* * *

Suffering a mild headache from his fall, Nedry rubbed his head and opened his eyes and watched in horror as three _Dilophosaurus_ tore into their prey as Chadwick screamed into the stormy air. His arms and legs flailed about as he tried to defend himself, but it was of no use. The dinosaurs were already tearing into him. _Serves that traitor right!_

Nedry then saw a small aluminum object lying on the ground – the canister! Even though Chadwick was a goner, he knew that if he could get the embryos back to Dodgson, he'd still get paid. Perhaps he'd even be paid double since Chadwick wouldn't be getting his payment.

But as Nedry was about to get himself off the ground, he noticed something peculiar about the _Dilophosaurus_. _Weren't there six spitters?_ He turned to his right to see three _Dilophosaurus_ watching the attack from a distance, and about 20 or so feet from him. They seemed intent on what was occurring. One of the _Dilophosaurus_, Nedry noticed, was slightly larger than the other two next to it. One of these smaller spitters was the first one Nedry and Chadwick ran into. This was really strange, as InGen hadn't hatched any new _Dilophosaurus_ in a while, yet the smaller ones were most certainly not adults, but subadults – juveniles or "teenagers" to be more precise.

Nedry decided not to mull it over and attempt an escape. He knew the boat crewmen were still working on the docks not too far away, but in the torrential rain, it was unlikely they would hear his call for help. And even if they did, the three _Dilophosaurus_ would definitely get to him first. As Nedry considered his options, one of the juveniles glanced in his direction and chirped.

_Oh great_, Nedry thought. _Don't make a sound, spitter!_

But the _Dilophosaurus_ juvenile did exactly what Nedry hoped it didn't – it whooped, alerting the other juvenile and the adult that were with it. The adult female turned toward Nedry and snarled, opening her frill in aggression. She started coming for him, followed by the juveniles. Nedry didn't stick around, he got to his feet, snatched the canister and ran back toward his jeep.

Within seconds, the dinosaurs were on his heels. The adult spat venom at Nedry that landed on the back of his neck.

"Ah!" Nedry yelped as the acidic venom burned his nape.

He reached the jeep and flung open the door and got inside. The _Dilophosaurus_ snarled from outside, knowing they were unable to get in. Nedry turned the jeep on and pressed the gas.

"Come on, Dennis!" he told himself. "You can do it!"

But just as he pressed the gas, the adult female spitter leaped up and landed on the hood as it the jeep sped forward! She opened her frill and growled before spitting globs of venom onto the window!

"Ah!" Dennis Nedry screamed as he turned the steering wheel from right to left. He couldn't see where he was going! "Get out of the way!" He wiped off the venom with his windshield wipers until he felt the jeep slam hard into something. Nedry, not wearing his seat belt, was thrown forward; his face smudged against the windshield. The impact also caused the dinosaur to flop off of the car and fall onto the ground.

Nedry's head hurt even more, he rubbed his jaw. His vision was blurry, so he pushed up his glasses so that he may see better...wait, his glasses were not present on his face! "My glasses!" Nedry exclaimed. Then, with a shrug, he added, "Well, I can afford new glasses. It's no big deal."

Then, a bird-like chirp was sounded outside. Nedry looked out the window to his left and saw the two juvenile _Dilophosaurus_ standing right next to his door. One of them expanded its neck frill and growled. Nedry tried to turn the ignition on...to no effect. _That crash must have damaged the jeep,_ he thought. Then one of the juvenile spitters leaped up at Nedry's window and bumped into it. The adult female picked herself up off the ground and hopped back onto the hood and began repeatedly pounding on the windshield. The other juvenile ran to the window on the opposite side of the jeep and tried doing the same. They were trying to break in!

"No! No! No!" Nedry exclaimed. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Frantically, Nedry looked around the car for something he could use to defend himself. He found a flare hidden underneath one of the seats. He was about to remove the cap when the glass shattered as the female _Dilophosaurus_ smashed through the windshield. Chips of glass scattered everywhere and Nedry covered his head and neck to avoid getting cut by the sharp objects. When he looked up, the dinosaur spat venom in his unprotected eyes.

"AH!" Nedry yelled as he tried removed the pain from his eyeballs. He'd never felt such excruciating pain in all of his life. The pain, which felt like spikes were being jabbed into the back of his skull, was so immense that he wanted to dig his eyeballs out with spoons. Pain developed on his fingers as well, as the acidic venom he was trying to remove ate at his hands.

Callously, the adult female _Dilophosaurus_ gave one more snarl as the juveniles joined her on the hood. Then she lunged at Nedry with opens jaws and claws extended forward...a cry of torment rose through the jungle that afternoon as the _Dilophosaurus_ trio tore into their prey.

* * *

Ludlow, Hammond, Masrani, Henry, Dianthus, Arnold and Anthony were still in the Control Room, trying to figure out just what Nedry had been up to.

"Anything yet?" Hammond asked.

"Afraid not, John," Arnold answered. "There's a lot of lines of code to go through here." He groaned. Then he added, "Why would Nedry go through all this trouble to begin with?"

"He must be up to something," Henry speculated.

Trying to cheer everyone up, Hammond said, "It's not all bad I suppose. Hoskins and the ACU are out there now. They'll return all the T. rex to T. rex Kingdom, all the _Dilophosaurus_ to their enclosure, we'll track down that troublesome _I. rex_ and the ACU will find Malcolm and bring him back before he's able to add anything else to his list of complaints about this park."

"I hope he was knocked out sometime when they're gyrosphere was attacked," Ludlow suggested. "Then at least he won't remember too much."

Suddenly, a young woman wearing a lab coat rushed into the Control Room. "Dr. Wu!"

Henry turned in surprise. "Oh, Vivian. Hi."

"You've got to come to the Creation Lab, quickly. We've got a problem."

"OK, I'm right behind you."

"Allow me to come too," Hammond said. "I need a change of pace."

As Vivian and Henry led the way to the Creation Lab, Hammond and Dianthus followed closely behind. They walked past the crowds of oblivious tourists – some of whom recognizing Hammond – and entered the Creation Lab itself.

When they walked past the room containing their scientific experiments involving growing baby dinosaurs in embryonic tanks, Hammond asked, "How are those experiments coming along?"

"Good," Henry told him. "But if this park keeps going downhill like this, we may never know the results of our research."

Vivian led them right into the Cold Storage Room. She opened the storage tanks that held the embryos of all extinct species cloned at the park (except _Indominus rex_, obviously).

"What's wrong?" Hammond asked.

But Henry already saw the problem – several sockets that once held embryos were missing! "Oh my..." Henry expressed. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Vivian answered.

Hammond still didn't seem to notice. "What's going on? Everything seems fine to me."

"John," Henry said, "some of our embryos are missing."

"How?"

"That's what I want to know. Vivian, do you know when they went missing? Was everyone here or absent?"

Vivian looked thoughtful. "Let's see, everyone else left for lunch around 1:00 p.m. I wanted to finish installing the genetic code for _Ceratosaurus_ into the computer database, so I ended up leaving around 1:30. I got back around 2:00, and that's when Kim and I were going to implant another _Apatosaurus_ embryo into an egg, but two of the _Apatosaurus _embryos were gone. While we wondered if we'd somehow miscounted how many _Apatosaurus_ embryos we put in her, I realized we were missing two of all the species we have!"

"That's happened before though," Henry told her. For the past several months, the number of embryos in the storage tanks had been fewer than they calculated. However, since it was always two of every species, everyone thought someone had just miscounted how many embryos they made.

"But this time," Vivian said, "the storage tank wasn't completely closed, neither was the decontamination airlock. Not to mention, we normally find that we have fewer embryos than we thought the next morning, not in the middle of the day."

"So someone was _in here_ between 1:30 and 2:00! I don't think we've been miscounting, I think some knucklehead stole them. But who?"

Hammond gasped. "You know, Nedry left the Control Room in a hurry at 1:30."

Henry widened his eyes. "Do you think...?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

* * *

According to her watch, Alaina learned that it was already 2:20 p.m. The raptors were still circling the water tower, just as they had been for the past 25 minutes. Next to her, Tom groaned and hit his head up against the water tower's tank. Alaina, Tom, Brianna, Dr. Sorkin, Gerry Harding, Jess, Gray, Zach, Oscar, Billy Yoder and D-Caf were squished onto the catwalk around the water tank on the tower, with the raptors below, occasionally leaped up and snapping their jaws, trying to scare the humans down.

"This wasn't what I anticipated for this trip," Alaina moaned.

"Hey, it's OK," Tom said. "It's not your fault. Nobody could have predicted this."

Jess glanced at Dr. Sorkin. Despite her horrifying experience – watching her assistant and close friend get torn apart by vicious raptors – she seemed to be taking it somewhat well. She'd been looking into the distance for the past 10-15 minutes, hardly glancing at the raptors below.

Jess elbowed Brianna. "She seems pretty beat up."

"Yeah," Brianna agreed. "You think she'll feel better if we console her?"

"Maybe. We could try." They made their way over to Dr. Sorkin. "Dr. Sorkin?"

"Oh, hi girls," Dr. Sorkin responded, dryly. She didn't look in their direction.

Brianna spoke up. "We're...we're sorry about what happened to your assistant."

Dr. Sorkin said, "Let's not talk about that right now."

"Did you work with him long?" Jess asked.

"It doesn't matter."

Jess slumped her shoulders and frowned. "Oh."

Dr. Sorkin sighed. "Listen, David Banks was a wonderful young man and a good, faithful friend, and I am sad for his death, I really am. But...if I let that stop me, my work, my goals...than all these animals I've been fighting for since we started cloning them will die too...trapped behind the walls that we built. You understand?"

Jess eased up a little and she and Brianna nodded.

"Look, I know you're having an emotional moment right now," Billy said, "but we should really be thinking of a way to get out of here."

Below, Big One snarled, still trying to figure a way up. She then ran forward and bumped her head into one of the water tower's four legs, causing the entire structure to vibrate slightly.

"Yoder's right," Harding said. "Those raptors will figure out a way up here eventually. We need to find a way to drive them off."

"But how?" Dr. Sorkin asked, snapping back to reality. "We don't have a lot of resources up here."

"Maybe we won't have to," Zach said. He pointed down at the raptors.

Big One was sniffing the air and snarling nervously. The other raptors also seemed to have lost their carry on with the attack. They scanned the area. Then, Big One made her chirp-bark "help call" several times.

"They're...nervous," Dr. Sorkin observed. "I've never seen a _Velociraptor_ scared before."

A loud snapping noise came from the jungle. The raptors froze and listened. A moment later, the ominous cracking of several tree branches was definitely from an animal far larger than the raptors. The humans began to get concerned.

"Is that the T. rex?" Jess asked. "Did it follow us here after all?"

The cracking of tree branches continued as the sound of slow, heavy footfalls were added to the mix. Finally, a tree near the forest's edge came crashing down, but no perpetrator could be seen.

"No..." Tom said in disbelief.

Then, seconds passed as the form of a very large theropod dinosaur gradually appeared as it slinked out of the forest – it was almost as if the foliage itself was transforming into this aggressive beast. With red, glaring eyes and a low cackling growl, _Indominus rex_ stepped out into the open.

"What on earth!" Dr. Sorkin whispered. As the dinosaur had been hiding in the foliage of hr enclosure when Dr. Sorkin saw her last, this was the scientist's first time seeing the full body of the _Indominus_ in the open.

The _Indominus rex_ produced a bloodcurdling roar and the raptors shrieked in fright. They quickly leaped over the fence of the parasaur enclosure and scampered off into the forest. The larger predator watched them intently as they ran, observing their speed and agility. But this moment was short-lived, as she quickly focused her attention on the humans.

"She sees us!" Brianna exclaimed.

Roaring again, the _Indominus _walked swiftly forward, toward the entrance of the parasaur paddock.

"We've need to get out of here now!" Oscar exclaimed.

"But we can't fly the chopper in the rain," Billy argued. "Besides, it's too far away."

"The maintenance tunnels!" Dr. Sorkin said. "They're over in that direction." She pointed toward the base of the closest mountain to her Field Lab.

"Get us out of here!" Gray yelled in fear.

"She's coming in fast!" Harding shouted.

The _Indominus _marched through the entrance, smashing the concrete arch above her with her skull. The dinosaur roared and before anyone could try to escape out of the water tower, she lowered her head and rammed it into the front legs of the tower, causing it to shake and groan. Mostly everyone panicked when she hit the legs, again, and again, and again. On the last headbutt, the tower groaned even louder and began to lean toward the fence.

"We're going down!" Oscar bellowed.

The tower began to fall before the tank crashed abruptly into the fence (the tower was only slightly higher than the fence), throwing everyone onto the floor. Dr. Sorkin noticed that the catwalk around the exhibit was now only a few feet below them. _If we can hop over the fence and onto that, we can walk down the staircase from that catwalk and then run to the maintenance tunnels! _she thought. _I. rex_ _will have to exit out of the entrance, so she won't be able to get us in time!_

"Everyone!" Dr. Sorkin said, getting to her feet. "Jump over the fence and onto the parasaur enclosure catwalk. Then we can run to the maintenance tunnels from there!"

"Good idea!" Harding said.

Quickly, as the predator continued to bash her head against the legs, hoping to bring the tower down further, Billy, Oscar, D-Caf and Dr. Harding helped everyone down to the catwalk. Most of the teens quickly ran down the staircase and toward the tunnels, the only two left were Gray and Zach.

"Come on, Gray," Oscar encouraged. "You're–"

Suddenly, the tower shook again as it began to lean toward the parasaur enclosure. The men, Zach and Gray glanced over to see _Indominus rex_ – her clawed, opposable fingers grasped onto the tower's legs. She was trying to make the tower – and its occupants – fall in _her_ direction!

"Clever girl!" Dr. Sorkin whispered in surprise.

As the tower shook, Oscar, D-Caf, Yoder and Harding tumbled off onto the catwalk, but Zach and Gray continued to hold on to the falling structure. The men quickly got to their feet.

"Boys!" Oscar demanded. "You're gonna have to jump!"

"You crazy?" Gray asked. "We're too high!"

"It's our only chance, bro!" Zach told him. "Count to three!"

The _I. rex _released the tower as it began to lean in her direction by itself.

"...1...2..."

Zach yanked his brother's hand as they leaped off the falling structure and into open space. The _Indominus_ growled as she rounded the falling tower and rose to her full height, opening her jaws in the hope of catching the boys. It seemed as if time had slowed down for those few precious seconds. Zach landed in Oscar's grasp, while Gray landed in Billy's. The dinosaur's jaws closed on nothing but air as they broke through the once-electrified wires of the fence and landed on the catwalk. The humans stepped back to avoid those teeth when the dinosaur opened her mouth and tried to reach them.

Meanwhile, the water tower crashed to the ground, flooding the parasaur paddock with lysine-rich water.

"We made it!" Harding cried.

"Not yet," Billy said. He pointed to the _I. rex_ as she retraced her steps. Without further ado, she lowered her head and charged forward – she was going to ram into the concrete wall itself! "Leaving now!"

Billy, Harding, Dr. Sorkin, Zach, Gray, Billy and D-Caf sprinted down the staircase, and just in time. A few moments later, the _Indominus' _body burst through the wall, sending pieces of concrete and metallic catwalk in all directions.

"Pretty wimpy fence you had there, Doc," Billy said.

"It was meant to hold a few harmless 3-ton hadrosaurs," Dr. Sorkin snapped. "Not the 10-ton monster we've got behind us now!"

With a mighty roar, the _Indominus _propelled herself forward, shaking the muddy ground as if an earthquake were approaching. The humans ran as fast as they could; the tunnels were close, but so was the theropod.

"Come on!" Tom shouted. "Hurry!"

"You can make it!" Alaina added.

"Hurry, Dad!" Jess yelled.

The others ran into the tunnels as the _Indominus _closed in. With haste, Oscar, Harding and Billy grabbed the handles to the door above them. Then, as if closing a garage door, they pulled the door down. The metal door hit the ground with a loud slam that echoed in the dark maintenance tunnels.

* * *

**A/N: Talk about action! Nedry, Chadwick and Dr. Sorkin's assistant are goners, Dr. Sorkin's parasaurs have run off into the Isla Nublar jungles and the paddock she kept them in is temporarily flooded, the Indominus rex, Big One's raptor pack AND the Utahraptor, Dilophosaurus and seven Tyranosaurus rex have escaped. In just a few hours, the park has turned from orderly into complete pandemonium! But hold on...there's a lot more chaos coming up real soon. In the meantime, be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story. What do you guys think is going to happen next? Be sure to express yourselves! Until next time, spare no expense!**


	23. On Nedry's Trail

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 23: On Nedry's Trail**

**A/N: Nedry isn't the only focus of this chapter, but he plays a large part nonetheless...even though he's already dead. And no, he's not coming back to life. LOL. In any case, I've decided to make a (somewhat) calmer chapter than the last one to add some variation to the story. What do you think is going to happen next? Please feel free to state your predictions in the review section and let's start reading Chapter 23! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

_2:30 p.m..._

_Somewhere near Isla Nublar's East Dock..._

"At least the rain's easing up a bit," Claire remarked as she followed Owen through the jungle near the raptor compound. The continuous drone of rain was evolving into a drizzle and caused the jungle to smell wet and earthy.

"Yeah, a little." Owen glanced at his surroundings, holding his tranquilizer gun, his finger to the trigger, ready to fire. The raptors he was tracking weren't the ones he'd raised them from birth; they weren't trained, they had no relationship with him other than in relation to food. "Those raptors had to have gone somewhere."

Claire was still overly concerned for her nephews, but she knew locating these raptors, if possible, was equally as important, because they could endanger the life of anyone on this island – including the 20,000 guests at this park. "You don't see any sign of them yet?"

"Not...yet."

"Do we at least know where we are?"

"Yeah I think we're near the East Dock. If we reach the East Dock and still have no sign of them, we'll continue looking for your nephews. Unless you're able to raise the Control Room again."

"Still nothing."

"Storm must be interfering with the signal. That storm was so bad that it must have–"

A loud squeak sounded from the surrounding foliage. Leaves rustled as some creature moved through them,

"Owen," Claire whispered. "What is that?"

"I don't see anything."

Another bush rustled. Owen held up his rifle...and a small beaked head rose into view. It cocked its head and squeaked.

"Just a _Laquintasaura_," Owen said. "They must have escaped sometime during that storm too."

"ACU's going to have fun getting those guys back in containment," Claire sighed.

The _Laquintasaura_ squawked once more before leaping out of the foliage and running off into the jungle. Pushing aside her red-hair, Claire looked in the direction the little dinosaur had gone. She gasped at what she saw. "Owen, look at that."

Owen looked in the direction she was indicating. "What on earth...?"

They saw what looked like a Jurassic World jeep that had been driven into the base of a large tree. A dozen _Laquintasaura_ were sniffing the tires, on top of the hood and inside the jeep itself, investigating it. Owen shrugged and walked forward.

"Huh, seems like someone doesn't know how to drive," he said. The _Laquintasaura_ scattered as he approached. Owen peaked first through the windshield which had been shattered by something. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Claire asked.

"There's a man in here."

"Oh my."

"And you'll never guess who it is." Owen opened the driver's side door and Claire gasped.

"It's...it's Nedry!" Claire exclaimed as she came closer. The sight was disgusting: Dennis Nedry was seated in the driver's seat, his chubby face now red and bloated. His body was a mangled mess of intestines and other abdominal organs ripped out and scattered about. "Were the _Laquintasaura_ feeding on him?"

"Looks like it."

"I thought _Laquintasaura_ was herbivorous."

"Hey, lots of herbivores sometimes supplement their diet with meat. In any case, it doesn't look like they killed him."

"What did?"

"See his corneas..."

"If I get close enough to look I'll puke."

"...his corneas are reddish, and his face is bloated."

Claire turned away to look at the _Laquintasaura_ standing nearby, waiting for the two humans to leave so they could return to the carcass. "Isn't that characteristic of a spitter?"

"Yeah, looks like some _Dilophosaurus_ busted through the windshield, spat venom in his eyes, blinded him, then ripped him right down the middle. Not a nice way to go."

"So this is where that little weasel ran off to. But why?"

"Wish I knew."

Owen then noticed a pair of _Laquintasaura_ pecking at something that appeared to be partially buried in mud a couple of meters away. He hurried to the spot, causing the dinosaurs once again to dart away.

"What did you find, Owen?"

"Looks like...a can of Barbasol."

"Shaving cream? What's that doing all the way out here?"

"Something tells me Owen wasn't using this for shaving." He uncovered the canister and picked it up. "Huh. That's interesting. It sounds empty, but feels full." He gave it a good shake to check his suspicions.

"So?"

"I had a cousin that stored an extra set of keys in a fake pop can. I wonder..."

Owen carefully unscrewed the bottom of the canister. Beams of sunlight burst through the clouds, piercing through the jungle canopy and lighting up the forest floor as Owen laid his eyes upon the contents inside the canister.

"Dinosaur embryos," Claire said.

Owen came to a conclusion. "Now things are starting to make sense. I think I know what happened: he must have been driving to the East Dock to drop off these embryos and got out of the car. The _Dilophosaurus_ pack attacked him sometime during the storm, he got back in the jeep, but accidentally dropped this canister before he shut the door. Then he drove forward a little bit before crashing into that tree where the dinosaurs broke in and tore into him."

"So that rascals been stealing dinosaur embryos!" Claire looked down at the radio she was holding. "Hey! I've got a signal! It's a good one too."

"Good. Contact the Control Room. We've got some news."

* * *

Henry, Dianthus and Hammond walked back into the Control Room.

"So what's the news?" Masrani asked.

Henry said, "We think we know what Nedry was up to–"

But before Henry could continue, Claire's voice came loud and clear through Arnold's headphones.

"Mr. Arnold! This is Claire Dearing. Over."

Arnold looked up in surprise. "Hey! We've got communication back." Then, snapping back into a serious mode, he replied to Claire, "Reading you loud and clear, Ms. Dearing. How are the raptors? Did you and Owen check on them yet?"

"Only Owen's squad are present. The rest have escaped."

Everyone in the Control Room looked over to Arnold; they didn't want to believe what they'd just heard.

"Claire..." Arnold said softly, "...repeat that please."

"I said the raptors have escaped! They're loose in the park!"

Masrani sighed. "Well, things could have gone better today."

"Does Owen know how long they've been out."

"He's not sure. They definitely escaped during the storm, however."

"So," Ludlow summed up, "we've got seven T. rex, the _Dilophosaurus_, the _I. rex_ AND now the raptors roaming the island!"

Arnold turned to Anthony. "Get ACU on the hunt for those raptors immediately."

"Yes, sir."

Arnold said to Claire, "OK, I'm having Anthony notify ACU. Anything else?"

"Yes, we also located Nedry."

"Nedry? Where is he?"

"He's near the East Dock and was carrying dinosaur embryos in a canister of shaving cream."

Henry snapped his fingers. "That's why he was carrying that thing around! All those embryos he stole's worth somewhere between two and ten million dollars."

"Tell her to get that imbecile over here immediately," Masrani ordered.

"OK," Arnold said. "Mr. Masrani wants to see Nedry pronto."

"He's dead," Claire replied. "The _Dilophosaurus_ killed him sometime during the storm. We also found another spitter victim who Owen thinks might have been involved with Nedry. His name is Miles Chadwick, according to his card in his wallet."

"Miles Chadwick?"

"Yes, he works for some company called Biosyn."

Hammond and Henry looked at each other knowingly. "Biosyn?" Hammond asked. "I know that company."

"Who are they?" Anthony asked.

"They're a rival bioengineering company. They've tried to match us for years, but they've been largely unsuccessful, because they usually try cheating their way to the top."

Arnold continued to speak to Claire, "Alright, thanks for the update Claire."

After Arnold hung up with Claire, Henry said, "I'm going to check the lab and make sure that rascal didn't steal anything else."

Henry left the room. Everyone stood there, quietly, in thought. Masrani shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"This is terrible," Masrani said. "Where did we go wrong with this park?"

"It's not over yet, Simon," Hammond consoled his friend. "We're just having a bit of a hiccup. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

The doors to the Control Room opened once again as Hoskins and a ACU trooper entered, rolling in a patient transporter (like the ones they use in hospitals) carrying an all-too-familiar face.

"I'm back Hammond!" Ian Malcolm announced.

Masrani and Hammond scowled before putting on fake smiles as they approached the wounded Malcolm. Following the first three men in were Sarah and Kelly.

Kelly looked around the Control Room. "Wow! This is so cool!"

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet, kid," Hoskins said. He turned to Masrani. "Look what the storm rolled in."

"Yes, I know," Masrani mumbled. "Hello, Ian. I trust the ACU troopers handled you well."

"All things considered, I'm doing fine," Malcolm answered. "You might want to go out and fetch your T. rex though. She's loose in the park."

"So is everything else," Anthony said under his breath. Arnold shot him a glance.

Sarah walked up to the large monitor on the wall showing the map of the park. "What are all those red dots supposed to represent?"

Arnold sighed. "Those are the carnivores."

"Let's see...looks like you're _Dilophosaurus_ have escaped from the northern part of the island–"

"We're aware of that."

"Gosh, um, how many T. rex did you guys clone?" Malcolm asked.

"Seven," Hammond asked, "if you must know." Malcolm smirked knowingly. "And one of them is a juvenile," Hammond quickly added.

"You do, uh, realize they're all out, right?"

"Yes, we know, Ian. We already have the ACU out there tracking all the loose carnivores down. Everything will be back under control in a few—what's so funny?"

Malcolm snickered. "John, John, John...you act like there's a protocol for everything. Don't you see what's going on? This is exactly what I predicted would happen if you weren't careful. See, as the Chaos Theory clearly suggests, complex systems don't evolve their chaotic nature until small, seemingly insignificant changes occur within the sys–"

"Thank you, Dr. Malcolm," Ludlow interrupted. "But I think it's high time we let the _real_ experts handle this matter. You know nothing about running a theme park."

"I might beg to differ," Malcolm said.

Hoskins spoke up. "Simon, you up for suggestions?"

"If they're any good," Masrani answered.

"We've got a lot of dinosaurs on the loose right, in addition to the I. rex."

"Yes."

"We know how hard it is to capture the _Indominus_. My troopers are good, but only up to a point. They're not gonna capture that thing."

"What are you saying?"

Everyone turned to Hoskins to see what he would suggest.

"Owen's been working with those raptors since birth. They respond to commands; we can use that to our advantage. Unlike human fighters, raptors come equipped with their own, built-in weapons, and they're fast, agile and lethal. We can use them to combat the hybrid."

"You've got a hybrid dinosaur here?" Kelly asked.

Ignoring her, Anthony said, "In order to use Owen's raptors, we'd have to let them out."

"That's what I'm saying. They're trained, so we can use them to–"

"I don't care how trained they are," Masrani responded. "That's not going to happen."

"But hold on–"

Masrani held up his hands. "Let me be as clear as I can – no _Velociraptors _will be voluntarily let loose on this island. We have enough trouble on our hands."

Sarah had her own input. "Besides, even 'trained' wild animals can be aggressive and unpredictable, even to their caretakers and trainers. I've seen the same thing with lions, tigers, bears, hyenas in zoos; sometimes the trainers and caretakers forget these are wild animals and put too much trust on them; they learn their lesson too late. And let's keep in mind that raptors are even more dangerous than the animals I mentioned. There's no telling what they'd do."

Hoskins shrugged. "So what's your plan, boss?"

"We let ACU handle this."

Kelly pointed to the northern region of the island on the map. "Look up there, near the Cretaceous Cruise," she said. "Those two red dots seem like they're moving out of their enclosure."

Hoskins frowned. "That's a problem. Arnold, hand me the radio. I've gotta get my boys out there as soon as possible."

* * *

Cheryl tried to text Sarah again, only for her text to fail going through. _It must be the rain_, she thought. The rain however seemed to be letting up, so maybe she'd get through to Sarah soon. Cheryl and Billy had taken refuge from the rain underneath an umbrella that was poised above the table they were sitting at. The table was situated near a Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream restaurant, where they'd gone earlier and gotten something to snack on. After the ice cream was consumed, Billy fell asleep.

Cheryl smiled as she watched her boyfriend continue to snore soundly. She gently slapped him on the arm.

"Huh? What?" Billy mumbled as he awoke. "We're still here?"

"Yeah. I've tried to reach Sarah, but I'm not getting through to her."

"That's weird. Must be the storm."

Then Cheryl's phone made a chirping sound. "I got a text. Must be from Sarah."

She read the text aloud: **GET TO THE INNOVATION CENTER NOW!**

Cheryl frowned. "Seems pretty urgent. Since the rain's let up, we'd better get going."

"I wonder why she's so intent on us getting there quickly," Billy said.

Suddenly, a loud female scream pierced the air as kayaks filled with tourists paddled with haste to the dock of the Cretaceous Cruise. As soon as they reached land, the people ran as if for their lives away from the water, attracting the attention of those standing nearby. Billy and Cheryl got up and went toward the tour guide, who was quickly getting out of his own kayak.

"What's going on?" Billy asked.

"The dinosaurs!" the tour guide exclaimed. "The dinosaurs! They're coming!"

With that, the tour guide ran. Billy and Cheryl exchanged glances of confusion. Another scream was heard as an onlooker spotted a pair of crocodile-like heads moving swiftly through the water toward the dock. A moment later, they burst from the water. As water streamed off their bodies, the dinosaurs revealed themselves to be a pair of _Suchomimus_, no longer held back by their security systems. Billy and Cheryl were struck with instant fear. Tourists all around the Cretaceous Cruise were thrown into a panic. One of the _Suchomimus_ roared – which was of a higher pitch than that of Rexy – and charged after a cluster of people.

Cheryl asked, "How did they get out?"

"I don't know," Billy said. "But we need to get out of here! Come on!"

Grabbing Cheryl's hand, Billy led her through the fleeing mob down the path away from the Cretaceous Cruise. Unfortunately, the other, slightly smaller, _Suchomimus_ decided to give chase and pursued Billy and Cheryl's group. It snapped its jaws, grasping for the nearest human. Then, the other _Suchomimus_ suddenly changed its course and began to run toward Billy and Cheryl's group, blocking their path! The humans were thrown into even more panic and chaos. They ran about like ants on a griddle.

"Everyone!" Billy cried. "Everyone! We need to stand together! Running will only–"

But no one listened. The larger _Suchomimus_ released a crocodilian-like hiss from its throat as it came to a halt before its prey. It looked at its partner and growled. The smaller _Suchomimus_ growled back in reply. These dinosaurs weren't technically what one could consider "pack-hunters", but they were using a technique common among other reptilian predators – Komodo dragons and crocodiles – they were using a "mobbing" technique to herd the prey into a cornered area where they could be easily picked off.

Slowly, the _Suchomimus_ edged closer and closer to the humans.

"What are they doing?" Cheryl asked.

"I think they're herding us toward the Bug House," Billy responded.

Cheryl looked behind her at the Bug House. This attraction was a large dome-shaped enclosure (kind of like the Aviary, but smaller, only about 200 square feet across), filled with all kinds of tropical plants and giant insects and other arthropods, many of them from the Carboniferous, a primeval habitat known for its giant invertebrates. People who'd reached the Bug House first were banging on the door, which had been locked from the inside by tourists who also wanted to escape the carnivorous theropods and were too inconsiderate to let the others in. Failing to barge in, those outside the building stopped their brainless frenzy, slowly backed toward the door of the large structure. The _Suchomimus_ edged got closer and closer, clicking their hand claws. As Billy gazed at the giant predators, he was able to observe their large thumb claws. They may have usually been used for capturing fish, but they would easily tear apart a human if the chance arose.

"Any ideas?" Billy asked his girlfriend, who was clinging tightly to her boyfriend.

She shook her head and bit her lip. There was nothing they could do. Within a few moments, the _Suchomimus_ would lunge forward and snap up dozens of innocent men, women and children. There was a slim chance that she and Billy might escape, but the likelihood wasn't there. In a minute or two, they'd probably join all these other people in getting consumed by–

"Hey guys!" a man who was near the entrance to the Bug House called. "I picked the lock on the door! It's open!"

* * *

**A/N: Exciting stuff. Malcolm is finally back in the Control Room...as you might have expected, I'm sure we'll be hearing some more about the Chaos Theory, because you know he won't stop bringing it up so long as Jurassic World is in the midst of chaos itself. I was kind of hoping that Suchomimus would make an appearance in the Jurassic World movie (not that I'm complaining; Jurassic World was one of the best films of all time! Suchomimus or not, it's awesome!), but it didn't, so I figured that it would be interesting to add them to my story. It adds another element of danger (and chaos) to the park. Malcolm's going to have a lot of fun yacking about the Chaos Theory once he gets the full story of what's going on in the park. Well, as usual, be sure to favorite, follow and review this story – and check out my latest poll! – and I'll be publishing a new chapter very soon! Spare no expense!**


	24. Danger in the Bug House

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 24: Danger in the Bug House**

**A/N: Yes, in this chapter, we will actually go INTO the Bug House for the first time and let's hope those Suchomimus are too big to follow! Oops, that might have been a potential spoiler...um, change subject! We'll also see Claire and Owen head to the northern region of the island as they try to track down Zach and Gray, but they'll run into a lot more than a couple of teenaged boys! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

People busted through the unlocked doors into the Bug House. Billy and Cheryl hurried along with the crowd, knowing the _Suchomimus_ wouldn't be far behind. Upon entering the Bug House, they found themselves in a simulated tropical swamp meant to reflect the lush, swampy forests of the Carboniferous. Rays of sunshine glowed through the glass canopy, causing tropical plants to thrive here – this place was essentially a swampy greenhouse. Giant arthropods lived out their lives in here, and people could view them upon the catwalk that meandered through the enclosure. At present, dozens of large dragonflies with 2 ½-foot wingspans could be seen zipping about on their translucent wings. But the droves of terrified tourists were not interested in seeing giant insects today and most of them fled toward the back exit.

Cheryl and Billy tried to race along with the crowd before they were rudely knocked aside by a large man. The two of them crashed through the wooden railing and they fell into the exhibit itself, landing on the muddy ground.

"There are too many people up there," Cheryl said.

Billy nodded. "Yeah. We'll wait until most of them have left before we go back up."

"And it looks like we aren't the only ones that couldn't stay on the path."

Further down the catwalk, several people were dropping off – either on purpose or incidentally – because they couldn't handle the crowd. All of a sudden, a loud roar sounded from the entrance to the Bug House as the smaller of the two _Suchomimus_ burst inside, knocking down the doors, shattering glass in the nearby windows and damaging the archway. It growled and briskly followed the few remaining people as they ran onto the catwalk. The second _Suchomimus_ was more cautious and took time to sniff the air before entering the building. As the first _Suchomimus_ reached the catwalk, it didn't even pause to consider whether or not the wooden structure could support its weight. It couldn't. The first several segments of catwalk collapsed beneath the weight of the dinosaur. The _Suchomimus_ fell to the ground below with a thud; as it was only a short distance down, it was uninjured.

Billy helped Cheryl to her feet. "Come on," he said. "We've got to hide."

"Can't we try to get to the exit?"

"No time! Let's go!"

Quickly, Billy and Cheryl ran toward the thicker vegetation, hoping they could conceal themselves from the carnivorous dinosaurs. The larger _Suchomimus_ was more careful when it walked into the exhibit; standing alongside the smaller individual, it made a low grunt. They both scanned the area, looking for humans that might be hiding nearby. Billy and Cheryl found a hiding place at the base of a large tree that was surrounded by large ferns. Crouching in the ferns, the two of them were nearly invisible. _It's not their sight that I'm worried about_, Billy thought.

"Can they sniff us out?" Cheryl whispered.

"Maybe, but maybe the scents around the rest of the enclosure will lure them instead."

A dragonfly buzzed past the larger dinosaur. The _Suchomimus_ snapped at the insect out of irritation. It growled and both it and its partner began to patrol the area, looking for suitable prey. Cheryl watched as a trio of dragonflies exited the Bug House via the open doors by the entrance. _There's no telling where they'll go once they're out_, she thought. Clutching her boyfriend tightly, she listened to the eerie silence of the enclosure. With the mob of fleeing tourists gone, the only sounds heard was the trickle of water from the ponds and puddles scattered around the Bug House, the drone of dragonflies in flight and the sloshing of large theropod feet as they walked upon the soggy ground.

Billy hugged his girlfriend tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Cheryl stuttered, "I-I...hope so. It's just so—oh my gosh...!" Cheryl's eyes grew large and her heart rate increased dramatically when she saw a creature scuttle out from underneath a log. It was no dinosaur – not even a reptile – and had eight legs expending out of the sides of its body, a large hairy abdomen and possessed a pair of pincers at the front of the head. "It's...it's...it's a–" Billy covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. As with many women, she was arachnophobic – afraid of spiders. But this spider was unlike any spider either of them had seen before: it was about three feet in diameter! Even Billy was tempted to sight at the sight of the creepy crawly, but he knew that would alert the spinosaurs hunting nearby. They couldn't even leave their hiding spot in fear of being found.

"I know you hate spiders," Billy whispered, "but we've got to be really quiet, OK?"

Cheryl nodded, but Billy refused to uncover her mouth. They sat very still as the giant spider continued to get closer to them. It wasn't trying to attack them, but if they alerted the arachnid in anyway, it would likely try to defend itself with its pincers. Finally, the spider reached the trembling young adults; it began to crawl up Cheryl's leg...

* * *

Zipping through the jungle was Owen on his motorcycle. Seated directly behind him was Claire. The two of them had left the forest near the East Dock and traveled north until they reached the perimeter fence. After that they traveled westward, following the once-electrified fence. Claire thought Zach and Gray might have wanted to ride the gyrospheres sometime during their visit, so perhaps Gyrosphere Valley is where they would find them.

"See any sign of my nephews yet?" Claire asked, still somewhat frantic.

"I'm looking, Claire," Owen told her. "I'm looking. You'll know when I see them."

"There's the breakage again."

Owen pulled to a sudden stop upon reaching the spot where the _Indominus rex_ had barged through when attacking the gyrosphere Tom, Alaina and Brianna were in. _How did she manage to get through that fence?_ Owen thought. "You think your nephews would go in there?"

"Maybe."

Shrugging, Owen went over the crumbled barrier of what remained of that section of fence and rode into the island's restricted area. The sounds of the jungle were all around them. Owen slowed his pace down a little bit, hoping to catch a sign of any activity. Suddenly, the foliage rustled to reveal that a large animal was approaching. Owen stopped.

"I wonder what that is," he said quietly.

"Well don't stop! Get us out of here!"

"Hold on." Owen got out his EMD and held it out in front of him, just in case.

A few seconds later, the large armored body of an _Ankylosaurus_ ambled into view. Owen smiled when he saw the creature, glad it wasn't a predator.

"I guess the herbivores are happy to have escaped too," Owen said.

"There's another one over there."

Another _Ankylosaurus_ was seen browsing on some low-growing vegetation nearby. Despite the number of dangerous carnivores that had escaped containment so far, the _Ankylosaurus_ seemed like they couldn't care less. The animals just fed peacefully, oblivious to any nearby danger. Not that they had much to fear from predators...at least, that's what Owen thought. In his peripheral vision, he saw a third _Ankylosaurus_ lying on its side, its head twisted in an odd angle. Something wasn't right. He got off the motorcycle and began walking towards it.

"What are you doing?" Claire snapped.

"I'm just checking on this anky over...here...oh my gosh."

"What happened?"

"You'd better come see."

Claire quickly followed Owen and saw that this third anky was dead. There was only one culprit capable of killing such a well-armored beast.

"The _Indominus_," Owen breathed. "Even T. rex incapable of killing an ankylosaur. But that hybrid simply annihilated this guy...and it didn't eat him."

"Hey, it's another gyrosphere over there."

To their right was the fractured remains of yet another gyrosphere. This one appeared to have been smashed against the ground several times, unlike the first one the ACU soldiers found earlier. The glass around the top was completely shattered and scattered all around the ground. Then, Claire spotted a cellphone lying on the ground near the totaled gyrosphere. She picked it up and turned it on.

"Oh no...Gray and Zach were in this gyrosphere."

"How do you know?" Owen asked.

"This is Zach's phone. I got him this for his birthday. Do you think they–"

Owen whistled to get Claire's attention before pointing to three sets of footprints leading away from the gyrosphere – two were clearly human, the other was from the I. rex. "The I. rex didn't kill them."

"But we don't know if the I. rex got them after they ran away."

"The I. rex's tracks don't follow the boy's for long. The animal stopped here and that's where this set of tracks comes into play." Owen indicated yet another set of tracks, this one of an herbivorous dinosaur. "Definitely _Ankylosaurus_. Considering it appears to kill for fun rather than for food most of the time, I suspect the _Indominus_ found the _Ankylosaurus_ more of a challenge than two scrawny boys, or maybe the anky saw the theropod as a threat and attacked to defend itself. In any case, the I. rex stopped chasing the boys to fight the anky and eventually killing it. By that time, it appears the boys made it this way."

He and Claire followed the tracks for another 100 feet or so until they faded into a patch of grass in a clearing.

"The tracks are gone!" Claire began to panic. "ZACH! GRAY!"

"SHH!"

"Don't you shush me! I'm not one of your animals!"

"Listen! Your nephews are still alive, OK? But you and I will not be if you continue to scream like that."

Claire took a few deep breaths. "OK...OK...I'm calm. So you can pick up their scent, can't you?"

Owen sighed. "I worked with the Navy, not the Navajo."

"Then how are we going to find them? What do you suggest we do?"

Owen didn't like this. He might have had a crush on Claire since the day he met her, but he didn't want her following him around out here in this dense jungle with carnivorous dinosaurs on the loose. He made up his mind. "_We're_ not doing anything. You're going to go back to the Control Room. I'll find the kids."

"No, I'm going with you." Claire was determined.

"You'll last two minutes out here. Less in those ridiculous high heels."

Claire proceeded to remove her outer coat and folded the sleeves around her waist. Then she rolled the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing up to her elbows. She placed her hands on her hips.

"And...what's that supposed to mean?" Owen asked.

"It means I'm ready to go."

Owen groaned. Apparently, he wasn't going to get Claire off his shoulders no matter how hard he tried. He was going to comment on how she still hadn't taken off her high heels when he instead said, "OK, fine. But let's just get one thing straight. Out here, I'm in charge. You do everything I saw, exactly as I say it."

Claire raised her eyes brows. "Excuse me?"

Owen glanced around the clearing, looking for familiar landmarks. He saw none. "Do you know where we are?"

"I think we're near Dr. Sorkin's Field Lab. Do you think my nephews went there?"

"There's a high possibility of that. Let's go get my motorcycle and ride over there." Owen glanced at his watch: 2:50 p.m. "I hope we find them soon, because we don't want to be out in these jungles when it gets dark."

* * *

The spider's first pair of legs touched Cheryl's before it began making its way up. Cheryl was on the verge of screaming, but Billy had to make sure she didn't. Even causing the spider to react might attract the dinosaur's attention.

_Come on, Cheryl_, Billy thought. _Try to keep quiet as long as you–_

"AHHH!"

The scream didn't come from Cheryl, but from a man hiding nearby. The spider dropped off of Cheryl's leg and scuttled away, much to Cheryl's relief. The _Suchomimus_ looked up to see a heavyset man running out of the bushes. "SPIDER!" he exclaimed.

The larger _Suchomimus_ roared and thundered after him. The man saw the threat and instantly ran into pond closest to him and dove under; he probably hoped the murky swamp water would conceal him from both the sense of smell and sight of these carnivorous dinosaurs. The _Suchomimus_ quickly reached the pond and dove his crocodile-like snout into the water. It shook its head from side to side, sensing for movement. The smaller _Suchomimus_ ceased its hunt to watch the attack.

"Now's our chance!" Billy whispered.

He released Cheryl and the two of them darted as quietly as they could toward the exit. An ear-piercing cry came from the pond. Billy and Cheryl stopped and turned to see the _Suchomimus_ lift its head from the water – clenched in its jaws was the man it was after. The man, held up by his right leg continued to scream as the dinosaur took its hand claws and sliced into his body. Blood streamed from the man as the _Suchomimus_ inflicted him again and again with its claws. The pain must have been excruciating.

Billy said, "Poor guy."

Then Cheryl turned around and gave a scream of her own. Billy looked in the same direction she was turned and saw that the other _Suchomimus_ was coming towards them, jaws open and claws held forward. Billy looked at the exit and nodded. "This way!"

Cheryl and Billy ran through the exhibit with the large fish-eating dinosaur on their tails. At this point they were only a 30 feet or so from salvation, but before they could exit the building, they'd have to climb the ladder that led back up to the catwalk. Would there be enough time to escape? Billy risked a glance behind and saw the _Suchomimus_ bearing down on them! "We're goners!"

"Billy! What is that?" Cheryl asked.

The two of them came to a sudden stop as a peculiar creature rose up in front of them – it was a giant centipede over 10 feet long! Rearing up, it was tall enough to look a man right in the eye. Billy and Cheryl ran around the multi-legged arthropod. The _Suchomimus_ stopped only for a moment to snap at the centipede, who quickly crawled away from the giant dinosaur. Then the dinosaur was back to its pursuit of the humans. Its enormous shadow loomed over them as it prepared to lunge forward.

"We're not gonna make it, Billy!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"I know!"

Suddenly, a bolt of electricity hit the dinosaur in the shoulders. It stopped and turned to face several uniformed men with EMD's! The _Suchomimus_ roared in surprise and started to move toward the new threat.

"Fire!" one of the men called.

The men fired at will and the dinosaur was hit with shock after shock. Finally, the _Suchomimus_ collapsed to the ground, knocked out cold. The larger _Suchomimus_ was also shot down and fell on the pondbank.

One of the uniformed men approached Billy and Cheryl. He smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Roger, commander of Jurassic World's Asset Containment Unit. Are you two OK?"

"Barely," Billy admitted. "We're a bit shaken up, but we're alive."

Cheryl cast her sights on the downed _Suchomimus_. "Did you guys kill them?"

"Nah," Roger answered. "We just knocked 'em out. We don't like to kill our dinosaurs here." Roger turned to the other troopers. "Scout the Bug House for any survivors," he ordered.

Another trooper named Meyers approached. "We're also looking for two people by the name of Cheryl Logan and Billy Brennan, have you two seen them?"

"Actually," Billy said, "that's us."

"That makes our job easy then. We're to get you both to the Jurassic World Control Room immediately."

"I wouldn't mind leaving this exhibit," Cheryl said. "It's creeping me out." She was eying the large centipede resting nearby.

"Oh you don't have to worry about the _Arthropleura_," Roger confirmed. "They're completely herbivorous."

The _Arthropleura_ clicked its pincers before it began moving back into the underbrush.

"What about the giant spiders?" Billy asked.

"They're generally harmless. I mean, they can give you a nasty wallop, but only if you frighten them."

"Nevertheless," Cheryl added, "I'd like to get out of here. Bugs still creep me out."

* * *

Owen pulled to a stop when they saw the helipad outside of the Field Lab. A helicopter had landed on the pad, but it didn't appear anyone was around. Without hesitation, he and Claire got off and walked toward the field lab.

"Isn't that the helicopter D-Caf's flies?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Owen said. "Maybe everyone went into the field lab."

"Dr. Sorkin? Dr. Sorkin?"

No reply. The garage door to the field lab was open, and no one was present inside. Owen began to grow wary and held his gun close. He looked around the room, eying the chemical bottles, chalk board and the large table in the center of the room. _It doesn't look like anyone left in a hurry_, he thought. _I wonder where everyone went._

Claire groaned. "Where are they? Dr. Sorkin? Where are you?"

"I don't think she's here. Maybe she's with the parasaurs."

Not having any better ideas, the two of them left the lab and found a disturbing surprise laying on the ground about halfway between the _Parasaurolophus_ paddock and the lab; lying in a pool of blood was the body of a man. His stomach contents and liver had been gruesomely torn out and consumed, with remnants scattered around his body on the ground. The neck had been gnawed and was probably broken. Aside from the abdominal region and the neck, the body was fairly intact – this made sense because the park's other small carnivores hadn't found the body yet and there were no other scavenging creatures on Isla Nublar.

Claire grimaced and looked away. "I've seen enough dead bodies today. Who is it?"

"It's not the boys," Owen summarized. "It looks like...David Banks."

"David Banks? Dr. Sorkin's assistant?"

"Yeah, and I. rex definitely didn't kill him. She would have eaten him whole. Raptors did this."

Claire's eyes widened. "Raptors? You mean to tell me they left their paddock got past the perimeter fence and all the way this far north?"

"We don't know when they escaped. Raptors can cross this entire island really quick–"

The jungle released the sound of a guttural hiss and Claire and Owen went on high alert. They looked around, only to find no sign of a living creature on the approach. But there was something definitely in the area, and this time, it was no _Ankylosaurus_! A moment later, a raptor appeared at the edge of the clearing, giving off a loud snarl.

"Oh no!" Claire breathed.

Standing ten feet tall, this was the park's _Utahraptor_. She stalked out of the jungle, lightly tapping the nine-inch sickle-shaped talon on her right foot on the ground. She hissed again and continued to slowly approach Claire and Owen.

"Just stay calm," Owen told Claire. "She doesn't want us."

"She sure looks like she does."

"No, she wants the carcass. I've worked with raptors, trust me. If she wanted to kill us, she'd charge."

"Then what should we do?"

"Slowly back up."

Claire and Owen began to move away from David's corpse, but the raptor kept a wary on upon them. As soon as they reached a sufficient distance away however, the _Utahraptor_ darted forward and leaped onto the dead man. She aggressively tore into the flesh that remained, and swallowed it down.

"See? This is just like a stroll through the woods," Owen said with confidence. "Cretaceous woods, anyway. Come on, let's go see if Dr. Sorkin is with the parasaurs."

They left the _Utahraptor_ to her lunch and found another surprise at the parasaur paddock. The doors that led into the paddock had been opened, the water tower had been brought down, making the entire area soggy and wet, and an entire rear section of wall had been crashed through by something large. Three-toed footprints littered the scene as well.

"Dr. Sorkin was definitely here when this happened," Owen concluded, "and I think we know what caused all this damage."

A raspy roar came from nearby, followed by a loud banging sound. The banging sound came again, and again, and again. Both Claire and Owen knew that must have been the _Indominus rex_, and she was close. Without words, they crept toward the gap in the fence and peaked around the edge. They eyed the giant predator standing in front of a maintenance tunnel, which was closed off. _Indominus rex_ bellowed as she continued to pound on the heavy door. Whatever was in there must have been something she wanted badly.

"I bet we've found Dr. Sorkin," Owen said, "and maybe your nephews too."

* * *

**A/N: How did you all like the Utahraptor cameo in this chapter? She probably will never be one of this story's main dinosaurs, but she'll make a few appearances here and there. And of course, we also had the conclusion to that Suchomimus scene in the Bug House. How did you all like the Bug House anyway? I thought it would be a nice addition to the park. After all, who doesn't like a bunch of giant centipedes, dragonflies and Carboniferous arachnids anyway? Until I publish the next chapter, please be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story and I'll see you all soon! Spare no expense!**


	25. Confinement and Freedom

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 25: Confinement and Freedom**

**A/N: More chaos reins supreme in this chapter! Will D-Caf, Dr. Sorkin, Billy, Oscar and the others escape the I. rex? Keep reading to find out! By the way, be sure to read right through to the end of this chapter...because Masrani might have a little surprise up his sleeves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"She's not giving up, is she?" Billy Yoder asked as the _Indominus rex_ continued to pound on the reinforced door. The dinosaur outside released another sinister-sounding growl. She seemed determined to reach her prey.

"That thing's a monster," Tom said, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it," Dr. Sorkin agreed.

"How could she still be hungry?" Oscar asked. "She brought down five _Apatosaurus_ earlier, didn't she?"

"Yes. She must hunt for reasons other than food." The pounding on the door stopped, but another hiss indicated the predator was still close by. Dr. Sorkin sighed. "Well, any ideas on what we do next?"

"Why not just go down the tunnel?" Jess asked. "It looks like it goes quite a ways. Maybe there's another way out."

"There is, but with dinosaurs running around all over the park, anywhere we come out might be of danger."

"Really?" D-Caf asked.

"Sure. T. rex Kingdom is in near the center of the island. If Rexy's escaped, the chances are that the other T. rex have also escaped. Who knows if the other animals have escaped or not."

"The helicopter's still outside," Billy remembered. "What if, when we get a chance, we slip over to it and fly away and get back to the Innovation Center?"

"So long as that monster outside doesn't stick around too much."

* * *

Owen watched as the _Indominus_ began to sniff around the entrance to the maintenance tunnels. _She must be searching for a way in_, he thought. He said, "Dr. Sorkin's definitely in there. Maybe your nephews too. She's trying to find a way in to get them."

"OK, so how do we get her away from the door?" Claire asked.

Owen looked thoughtful. "Not sure...maybe we could use the _Utahraptor_ as a distraction."

Just then, the _Indominus rex_ looked up from the door and tested the air for a scent. She slowly turned her head in the direction of her observers. Claire and Owen quickly ducked behind the unbroken fence. The dinosaur snorted.

"Do you think she saw us?" Claire asked.

Owen cringed at the sounds of heavy footfalls. _Yeah, she knows we're here_, Owen thought. _We've gotta hide somewhere..._Looking beyond the paddock, he noticed the field lab door was still wide open. He turned to Claire. "OK, I think if we hurry and if we're quiet, we can reach the lab and hide out in there."

Claire nodded and with no hesitation the two of them hurried outside of the paddock. By the time the I. rex reached the place where they were previously hiding, she only got a hold of their scent. Owen risked a glance back and knew that the creature would be on them in only a few moments, they didn't have long to reach the lab. With haste, they hurried past the feeding _Utahraptor_. Already filling her gut and lacking the aggression of her smaller _Velociraptor_ cousins, she had no desire to chase more prey. Owen and Claire reached the lab and hid behind a small cluster of meter-tall fuel tanks next to the garage door.

Claire was breathing hard. "Where is it?"

Before Owen could answer, a low purring sound came from just outside the door. The _Utahraptor_ outside screeched in terror at the sight of the approaching beast. She picked up what remained of David Banks' carcass and fled into the jungle. Meanwhile, the _Indominus rex_ continued to approach the lab. Owen glanced up at the garage door, wishing he had time to close it. Claire was clinging tightly to Owen, forcing herself not to panic. The hybrid released a snort, which gave off a puff of hot air. It knelt down and began to scrutinize the doorway with its nose.

"It's _right_ there," Owen whispered.

"Yeah, I think I can see that."

* * *

"I don't hear it anymore," Dr. Harding noticed. "Do you think she's gone?"

"Maybe," Oscar said. "But she's a highly intelligent predator."

"How intelligent?" Jess asked.

"Well, I don't want to brag..." Billy said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood, "...but I know _exactly_ how intelligent she is, because yours truly here successfully survived a head-on attack with that killer."

Dr. Sorkin scoffed. "I'd believe that when I see it."

"No, he's telling the truth," D-Caf said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, indeed!" Billy continued. "See in the Control Room, they found on the security cameras that the I. rex wasn't present in the enclosure. And after seeing these claw marks on the wall of her paddock, they thought she escaped. So they called none other than their own William Yoder to come and–"

"Last I checked, the entire ACU unit was called to the scene," Oscar interjected.

Billy glared at him. "True, but they didn't all go into the paddock to try and find her. They sent me in–"

"With Owen and that construction worker, Enrique."

"Did I ask you? Like I was saying, the three of us went into the paddock to try and see if she was still inside. It turned out she was not only still inside, but watching us the whole time. She marked up the wall as a distraction so that we'd think she had escaped. Enrique didn't make it, but I'm still here to tell the tale."

"Congratulations," Dr. Sorkin said without awe.

"So that's how she got out," Aliana concluded. "Where was her paddock?"

"South of here," Harding said. "It closer to the rest of the park."

"So what do we do now?" Zach asked. "How do we check to see if she's still out there?"

Oscar nodded. "I'll check. Everyone stand back and get ready to run further into the tunnels."

Everyone took many steps back as Oscar and Billy unlatched the door. Slowly, as quietly as possible, they lifted it up just enough so they could see outside – nothing. No gruesome jaws jutting with teeth, no nostrils ready to sniff out a victim, no bird-like feet ending in large claws. Nothing but the beast's footprints. That was all that remained here. Feeling somewhat safe, Oscar and Billy lifted the door up all the way so everyone could exit. They still had to be very quiet, as they didn't know whether the _Indominus_ lurked nearby. It was honestly too quiet, even the air itself was still.

"Everyone," Oscar whispered. "Be quiet and follow my lead. We've got to get to that chopper and get out of here before that monster gets back. D-Caf, your priority is getting the chopper started. Billy, make sure everyone stays together." Oscar drew out his machete.

"That's a big knife," Jess commented.

Zach said, "I've actually got a bigger one at home."

Jess looked impressed. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's–"

"Shh!" Oscar said.

They continued to sneak back through the wrecked parasaur enclosure before Oscar stopped them all of a sudden. "Oh terrific," Oscar said sarcastically.

Billy asked, "Why are we stopping?"

"She's there." Oscar pointed to the field lab – there, the _Indominus rex_ was crouching, as if trying to sniff someone out who was inside. Beyond that, was the chopper, so close but so far away at the same time. "What's the plan? That chopper's going to make a lot of noise and she's gonna know we're here."

"Well then we're going to have to get creative," Dr. Sorkin said. "Because she's going to find us if we stay hiding here too. According to what I know, I. rex is part _Giganotosaurus_, _Majungasaurus_, _Carnotaurus_, part _Rugops_, and the base genome is T. rex."

"T. rex?" Gray asked. "Really?"

"That's what I found after some research into InGen's genetic files. Based on the appearance of the animal, however, I believe I. rex's genome consists mostly of T. rex and _Giganotosaurus_."

"How does that help us now?" Oscar snapped.

"I happen to have knowledge on both T. rex and _Giganotosaurus_, thank you very much. Because of that, I can hopefully better understand this animal. T. rex has a good sense of smell, sight and hearing, so it would probably best not to try and wait until she leaves to get out of this area. If she's distracted by other prey at the moment, we'd better get out of here ASAP."

"OK," Oscar concluded. "I've got a plan. We're all just going to sneak to the helicopter, get in, and fly away as quietly as we can."

"That's your plan?" Harding asked.

"I didn't say it involved strategy. We just get this done as quickly and quietly as possible. We move now!"

The group was silent as they left the relative sanctuary of the parasaur paddock. They tiptoed across the open space that separated them from the I. rex. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. The I. rex released a yelp and turned its hideous head away from the lab. Oscar gasped.

"Oh...no," he breathed. The I. rex's cold-blooded eyes were glaring right at him and the others. The _Indominus_ roared and started to briskly approach its new source of prey!

"Get to the chopper!" Billy yelled.

Everyone ran as fast as they could. The I. rex was up to speed fast; if they didn't reach the chopper in another moment or two, they'd all perish. This monster didn't have to be hungry to hunt, she had only one motive: kill. She would waste no time in doing so either. D-Caf climbed into the cockpit and turned the helicopter on. The vehicle whirred as the propellers began to rotate. Billy and Oscar helped everyone quickly get into the chopper.

"It's coming!" Brianna exclaimed.

"I can see that!" D-Caf told her.

The _Indominus rex_ snapped her jaws shut with tremendous force upon empty air; her frustration with prey that got away was telling and she wanted to make a kill now. She roared as her swift body ran ever closer to her prey.

"Get this thing in the air now!" Billy told D-Caf.

"I'm on it!" The helicopter finally began to rise off the ground; the _Indominus_ was coming closer and closer to her quarry.

"I don't know if we'll make it in time!" Tom said.

"We've got to!" Brianna said. "We've just got to. We're so close!"

As the helicopter rose further into the air, the _Indominus_ made one final lunge with its claws...and _missed_! The dinosaur roared in irritation, watching the helicopter go far beyond her reach.

"Woohoo!" D-Caf cried. "We made it—yikes!" He had temporarily taken his hands off the controls and caused the chopper to tilt. Fortunately, he quickly got it aircraft straight in the air.

"Better keep your eye on those controls," Dr. Harding suggested.

"I've got everything under control."

Dr. Sorkin crossed her arms. "I don't know which is safer – being on the ground with the I. rex or up here with these maniacs. It sounds like we're in the company of killers in both situations."

"Hey, I kind of like that!" Billy said. "'Company of Killers'! We could start a rock band." He started singing, "You're...in the company...of killers! Whoo!"

* * *

Owen and Claire watched as the helicopter flew up and out of the area, the I. rex was following from below, perhaps hoping the entire helicopter would fall out of the sky or land when it suspected the coast was clear.

"Who was that?" Claire asked.

"The guy _attempting_ to sing was definitely Billy Yoder," Owen answered. "He's one of the ACU troopers."

"There were some other people with them. Maybe my nephews."

"Your nephews and some other people. Maybe even Dr. Sorkin. In any case, we can't loose the I. rex. Without her tracking implant, we're gonna have a hard time finding her again if we loose her."

Claire and Owen hopped back on the motorcycle and took off, following the trail of the I. rex.

* * *

After a restroom break, Masrani entered the Control Room. He noticed Ian Malcolm was absent. "Where is Malcolm?"

"He was moved to the first aid station," Arnold said. "I don't need him around here telling me how this park is easily explained by the Chaos Theory. I just need to get this work finished."

Hammond looked over at Masrani, and then at Dianthus. He was in the corner playing with Kelly. Kelly would pick up his favorite ball and roll it a short distance away. Playful as ever, Dianthus would race after the ball and roll it back to Kelly. Hammond smiled. "At least some things never change."

"Hey," Anthony said. "I'm getting a call from Claire Dearing!"

"Good," Masrani approved. "Turn it on speaker."

"What's up, Claire?" Anthony asked.

"We've found both the _Utahraptor_ and the _Indominus rex_," she said. "Both dinosaurs were at Dr. Sorkin's Field Lab, and the I. rex is presently headed towards the park."

Everyone in the Control Room looked up in surprise.

"Wait, are you _following_ the dinosaur?" Anthony asked.

Ludlow approached Anthony's desk.

"Did she just say the I. rex is approaching the park?" he said, hoping he heard incorrectly.

"She did," Anthony responded. "How far away is she from here?"

"She's headed towards the Aviary."

"There are people at the Aviary," Hammond remembered. "And the Aviary's not too far from the Cretaceous Cruise. They can't let her get to that point."

"Alright," Anthony told Claire. "Anything else?"

"Yes, Billy, Oscar and D-Caf are on their way back to base. We saw them in their helicopter. They were probably grounded because of the storm."

After ending the call with Claire, Hoskins entered the Control Room.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I miss anything?"

"The I. rex is headed for the park," said Ludlow. "And the _Utahraptor's_ been spotted in the Restricted Area, but right now, she's the least of our concerns."

Turning to Masrani, Hoskins asked, "What are you going to do about that?"

"We need to bring that I. rex down," Masrani said. With that, he left the room.

Hammond, Sarah and Ludlow exchanged glances of confusion. Unsure of what Masrani had in mind, they followed him.

* * *

When Simon Masrani has his mind on something, nothing could get in his way. As Sarah, Hammond and Ludlow bombarded him with questions, Masrani did not confide. He retrieved two ACU troopers and instructed them to bring their most powerful transportable weapons with them. Then, they made their way behind the Innovation Center where a helipad was located – here is where Masrani kept his own private chopper.

Sarah grabbed Masrani's arm. "Simon," she said. "You've got to tell us what you're doing right now."

"We're going to kill that beast," Masrani answered.

"But how?" Hammond inquired. "The ACU is all tied up trying to get the T. rex, spitters and _Acrocanthosaurus_ back in containment."

"Why don't we just wait until D-Caf and the others get back," Ludlow suggested. "They know what we're doing. They can handle this."

Before getting into the helicopter, Masrani paused and looked the three of them in the eyes. He said, "We don't need anyone else." With that, he put his helmet on and placed his sunglasses over his eyes. Then he climbed into the cockpit of the helicopter and it began to rise off the ground. Hammond's hat was blown off his head by the immense gust of wind, but he was too focused on the activities of his friend to notice.

"Come on," Hammond urged Sarah and his nephew. "We can watch whatever is going to happen from the Control Room monitor."

* * *

The helicopter tilted to the right and the left several times while in the air. Masrani wasn't the best pilot in the world, but he knew they couldn't wait any longer. They couldn't risk the lives of 20,000 people. An ACU trooper, named Timothy, was sitting right beside Masrani. The trooper who would be responsible for shooting the I. rex was named Kevin.

As they approached the dome-shaped Aviary, Masrani said, "Do we have a visual?"

"Yes, sir," Timothy answered. "10 o' clock by the bird cage!"

* * *

Owen stopped the motorcycle as they reached the edge of a clearing. Before him and Claire was the the Aviary.

"There she goes," Owen said, observing the I. rex as she flew after D-Caf's chopper, which was headed for the Aviary.

Claire groaned. "This wasn't supposed to happen. We have so many families here today."

"And this would have been perfect any other day?" Owen asked.

Claire didn't answer. She noticed another helicopter also approaching the Aviary. "Who's flying that?" she asked.

* * *

In the Control Room, Hammond, Hoskins, Arnold, Anthony, Kelly, Sarah, Dianthus and Ludlow silently watched the action taking place on the monitor. They could see everything taking place from a security camera near the Aviary.

"Light it up!" they heard Masrani exclaim.

Kevin obeyed and the gun fired several heavy rounds at the beast. The I. rex roared in surprise and broke off of her pursuit on the other chopper. Instead, hoping to find refuge, she charged toward the Aviary. With a loud crash, he head smashed right through a section of glass, leaving a gaping hole. The monster bellowed, making herself known in this unfamiliar territory. Anthony switched the camera view to the one coming from a security camera actually inside of the Aviary. All around, dozens of pterosaurs, large and small, were flying about. The frustrated hybrid roared loudly at the nearest cluster of pterosaurs situated on a nearby rocky ledge. The pterosaurs shrieked in reply and several took to the air. One of the flying _Pteranodons_ noticed that the I. rex had left a gap in their confining glass and squawked, alerting the others that they were free. The _Pteranodon_, followed by several others swooped through the gap and flew up into the open air.

"Oh no..." Sarah whispered. "They're headed straight for the helicopter!"

* * *

"Pull up! Pull up!" Kevin shouted at Masrani. "The birds are coming for us!"

"It's no use!" Masrani told him. "There's no time. We must save ourselves!"

Masrani released the controls and grabbed what appeared to be nothing more than an exceedingly bulky backpack and strapped it on. Then he removed his helmet and opened the door of the chopper. "Look alive, boys!" he reminded them.

As a pair of _Pteranodon_ latched onto the body of the helicopter, Masrani leaped into space, followed by Kevin and Timothy. Kevin and Timothy dropped until their parachutes opened up and they would drift to the safety of the forest. Not so for Masrani, as his parachute had yet to open as he fell. Instead, a pair of metallic wings instantaneously expanded from the sides of his backpack and a two powerful turbines kicked into action. Masrani was cast upward a few feet and the pterosaurs took notice. The _Pteranodon_ ceased their attack on the helicopter and began their pursuit of Masrani.

Meanwhile, the helicopter plummeted to the ground as it began to whirl out of control. It crashed through the canopy of the Aviary, shattering glass, and it continued to fall until it touched down. A giant ball of fire exploded, throwing every animal in the structure to panic. _Dimorphodon_ and _Pteranodon_ took to the air while the I. rex turned and fled out of the Aviary, back into the jungle. The pterosaurs meanwhile flew out of the broken canopy; no inhibitions were presented to them. They were free to cause chaos wherever they pleased.

Two _Pteranodon_ were still flying after Masrani. They creatures squawked as they came forward to attack; but the jet-packed man was prepared. Tilting to the side, he made a wide U-turn and whipped out a small taser gun. He fired two quick shots at the pterosaurs. The fliers didn't like this treatment and recoiled to rejoin the rest of their kind.

"Haha!" Masrani cried. "This is why we spare no expense!"

* * *

**A/N: So it turns out Billy's Mr. Brave (even if he exaggerates in his version of the story), Utahraptor's have a natural fear of large, strange dinosaurs and Simon Masrani has a jetpack! A JETPACK! I was astounded to find that jetpacks have already been invented in real life (somehow, I didn't know about it until relatively recently!) and I thought it would be totally awesome if Simon Masrani had his own. Not only can he fly with a helicopter (sort of...) but he also can fly with a jetpack. Who knew? The jetpack Masrani has is inspired by the ones that flew over Dubai recently. If you haven't seen these real life jetpacks in action, scroll up to their search engine, type in "real jetpacks dubai" and watch the YouTube video of these babies in action right now! I've gotta have a jetpack when they become available to anyone (though I bet it's going to be a pretty penny for a jetpack if I want one anytime soon!). As always, be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story and I'll catch up with you all soon. Spare no expense!**


	26. Chaos on Main Street

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 26: Chaos on Main Street**

**A/N: With all those pterosaurs freed from the Aviary, where do you think they're going to go? Of course, if you've seen Jurassic World already, you know the answer. But pterosaurs aren't the only critters causing trouble in my story. Oh no! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"What on earth is that man doing?" Owen asked, having just seen Masrani's amazing aerial skills. "Is that a jetpack?"

"Looks like it," Claire said in amazement.

"When were those invented? How come I've never heard of that technology?"

"Don't ask."

Masrani dove toward the ground, slowing his turbines down so he wouldn't crash. As he landed a few yards away from them, Claire and Owen approached.

"Oh, hi Claire and Grady," Masrani said nonchalantly.

"How long have you had that?" Owen asked.

"The jetpack? It's a new model that my scientists at Aerospace Dynamix (a division of Masrani Global Corporation) have been working on this equipment for the last couple of months. We were going to test it next week, but duty called a lot sooner than anticipated. You like it?"

"It's amazing. How does it run?"

"See these turbines, here? What they do is–"

Claire said, "Guys...you should really talk about that later."

"What's wrong?" Owen asked. Then the three of them looked up at the Aviary – the multitude of flying reptiles was now loose and free, spewing from the Aviary as lava does from an erupting volcano. The pterosaurs flew as a giant flock, and they were heading right toward the three of them. Owen's survival instincts began to kick in. "Get into the trees!"

Owen, Claire and Masrani ran from the incoming fliers and into the edge of the forest. The _Pteranodon_ and _Dimorphodon_ flew overhead, making a loud ruckus.

Claire moved some of her hair from out of her face. "We've got to get back to the Control Room immediately. Those pterosaurs are heading straight for the park!"

"Will your motorcycle hold three people, Mr. Grady?" Masrani asked.

"It'll be a little tight, but we should do fine."

* * *

Logan Mullings leaned back in his chair, placing his feet on the table in front of him, as he continued to croon to his female admirers around the table. He, six girls (Isabelle, Katy, Emily, Beth, Anna and Chloe) and his two male friends, John and Matt were sitting outside the _Ben and Jerry's_ restaurant on Jurassic World's Main Street.

"Thanks for buying us ice cream, Logan," a girl named Katy said.

"Yeah, thanks," Isabelle agreed.

Logan winked. "No prob. Anything for my ladies."

The girls snickered. Matt swallowed another mouthful of ice cream. "I gotta say, that T. rex feeding show was sick!"

"I know, right?" Emily said. "Blood, guts and everything!"

Beth slapped Emily on the shoulder. "That was disgusting! How could they feed those poor goats to that dinosaur every two hours? They should kill the goats first. The same thing with those sharks they feed to that aquatic lizard thing."

"_Mosasaurus_," John said.

"But T. rex doesn't wanna be fed," Logan offered. "He wants to hunt." He leaned over to Emily. "Especially people who's name starts with B."

Beth playfully slapped Logan. "I heard that! And what makes you think you'd do any better when it comes to escaping a T. rex?"

"Pul-eeze! Have you seen me run? I can outrun a T. rex any day. Those dinosaurs are really big and heavy. T. rex weighs nine tons. There's no way that big thing could catch up to me."

"If you say so," Anna said, not believing him. "I'd really like to see you try."

"You know," said Matt, "I haven't seen Tom, Alaina and Brianna anywhere."

Emily shivered. "Brianna's so annoying. Maybe she got eaten by a T. rex."

Logan laughed. "That would be funny. What I'd like to see more than that though, is Tom getting chased by a T. rex. That would be hilarious."

"Tom's a wimp," Beth said. "He wouldn't last two seconds with a T. rex on his tail."

"I don't know much about that new girl, Alaina, what's she like?" Katy inquired.

"Not a clue," said Logan. "But I do know that anyone who wants to hang out with Tom is a loser."

"That's a fact," Matt agreed.

Just then, the sound of a loud screech was heard. The teenagers weren't sure what to make of it.

"What's that sound?" Katy asked.

Logan shrugged and got up from his chair to see. He heard more screeching and bird-like cawing sounds coming from nearby. Other tourists were looking too. Finally, he saw the source of the sound: a flock of birds was coming in the direction of the park. Logan snickered.

"Just some birds," he concluded.

Katy, who had gotten up and was standing next to him shook her head. "No, those aren't birds. See those spikes on the backs of their heads."

Matt gasped. "Remember those pterodactyls we saw in the Aviary earlier?"

Before anyone could respond, an announcement was made on the speakers situated throughout the park: "Ladies and gentlemen, we've had a minor security breach," the female announcer proclaimed. "Please remain calm and do not approach any of the assets. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day at Jurassic World."

"Oh man!" Logan gasped.

Swooping down from the sky was the flock of pterosaurs; though most of these fliers merely flew over the park, some started to dive-bomb the tourists. Everyone was thrown into panic. Tourists everywhere started running in any and every direction. Much like the chaos that had started near the Cretaceous Cruise earlier, a mob had formed, creating a mass of brainless and trampling individuals. The first _Pteranodon_ swooped down and snapped at a woman.

"We've got to get out of here!" Katy exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Matt said.

* * *

D-Caf continued to pilot the helicopter away from the Aviary as fast as he could. Behind them, the flock of pterosaurs was rapidly approaching.

"Who was in that other chopper by the Aviary that crashed?" Alaina asked.

"Well, that _was_ Masrani's helicopter," Oscar said.

"Who's that?" Gray inquired.

"He was one of the park's bosses, kid," Billy answered. "Gosh, I just hope he wasn't in that chopper when it–"

"Incoming from the right!" Harding yelled.

D-Caf jinxed in order to avoid a _Pteranodon_ that swooped by and snapped its beak at the helicopter. These pterosaurs would quickly overtake the chopper if D-Caf wasn't quick enough. Another pterosaur came from the left, snapping its beak while being careful to avoid the dangerous propellers. Suddenly the entire helicopter began to shake as a _Pteranodon_ latched onto the machine's tail with its clawed feet. It squawked, bounced up and down several times and threw the helicopter a little off balance.

"I don't know how much longer we can take this!" D-Caf called. "I'm having trouble keeping her upright."

Dr. Sorkin looked out her window and saw that Main Street was in view, but what she saw was not pretty – pterosaurs were diving down and snapping their beaks at people. "Where are we going to land this thing?" she asked D-Caf.

"Afraid I don't know if I can," he said. Dodging another pterosaur attack from the right. "Main Street's the only place we could land, but we'd endanger countless people. And these pterodactyls are making it hard for me to make a good landing anyway with all the dodging they're making me do."

"Well we can't stay in the air like this!" Dr. Sorkin snapped. "Think of something!"

"That's what I'm trying to do here, lady!"

"Then there's only one thing to do," Oscar said. "We'll have to land in the lagoon."

"In the lagoon!" Harding exclaimed. "Are you crazy? There's a mosasaur down there."

"We don't have a choice."

"Afraid Oscar's right," D-Caf said. "Everyone get ready to jump on the count of three."

Quickly everyone unbuckled their seat belts and reluctantly prepared for what would be the craziest jump of their lives.

"What about you?" Gerry Harding asked D-Caf. "How will you get out."

"I'm gonna jump out after everyone else is safely ejected. That way I can keep this thing in the air for a little longer."

"Just be ready, D-Caf," Billy told him. "Is everyone ready."

"No!" Brianna exclaimed.

But D-Caf didn't hold off on the countdown. He started heading towards the water of the Isla Nublar Lagoon while a small group of pterosaurs continued to follow. "On the count of three..." he said. "One...two..."

"Look out!" Tom yelped.

A _Pteranodon_ swung in from the side with its foot claws pulled forward. It landed them onto the tail of the chopper and gave a mighty shove, causing it to twirl uncontrollably as it descended toward the water and toward a monorail track that ran over the lagoon.

"Everybody jump now!" Oscar bellowed. On his command, everyone leaped from the helicopter and into open air, except Brianna, Tom (Brianna was in front of Tom) and D-Caf.

"Why aren't you jumping?" Tom asked.

"I can't!" Brianna cried, clutching the sides of the door with tears streaming down her face. "My hands are stuck!"

"You kids gotta jump now!" D-Caf called.

"We're working on—"

The helicopter instantly turned into a fiery inferno, a ball of raging red-orange fire...and Tom was knocked out cold...

* * *

"We've got to go now!" Matt exclaimed.

"I can see that," Logan told him. "Let's get to the Innovation Center. We should be safe there."

Logan, Matt, John and the girls rushed into the crowd, trying to make their way to the Innovation Center where they thought they'd be safe. Suddenly, a screeching _Dimorphodon_ dropped from the sky. It attacked Chloe and she was slammed to the ground. The pterosaur relentlessly tried to latch its teeth onto her, but Chloe fought back with all her might. Logan came by and kicked the pterosaur aside. The flier quickly righted itself and after issuing a hiss at Logan, it took off into the air.

"You OK?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"Come on you guys!" John urged. "We don't have a lot of time!"

The nine of them wasted no time racing past countless tourists as they rushed to the Innovation Center. Logan was dodging people left and right. _Why do people always go crazy when chaos occurs? If they'd all just not loose their heads, things would be a lot easier for everybody._ Another _Dimorphodon_ was swooping in, and this time, it snatched Katy's purse.

"Hey, you feign!" Katy declared. "That's mine!"

The pterosaur flew off with the pink bag, squawking almost hysterically; almost mocking her. Katy paused to watch the _Dimorphodon_ when Logan grabbed her arm. "Come on," he said. "We've got to keep moving."

"Heading to the Innovation Center isn't a good idea anymore," John observed.

Logan glared at him. "Why?"

A loud growl answered Logan's question as the ominous appearance of a large theropod dinosaur came out from behind the center – it was a _Tyrannosaurus rex_! Unlike Rexy, this dinosaur was slightly smaller and was colored in muted green scales and black stripes. Logan's jaw dropped.

"Oh for the love of cake..." Logan muttered.

The beast gave another roar, thus sending the tourists into even more chaos. Now they were frequently bumping into each other, running other people over or simply knocking them out of the way. The T. rex charged toward the crowd, jaws agape. He scooped up the slowest human in the crowd, who screamed bloody murder. The carnivorous reptile shook the human around in his jaws to quickly kill him before gulping him down. Not too long afterward, a larger, cinnamon brown-colored T. rex (still slightly smaller than Rexy) followed the first out from behind the Innovation Center.

Logan scanned Main Street, looking for a place that would provide safety...he found it.

"Hey guys," Logan called. "I think I found a place where we can hide."

He quickly rushed through the crowd toward the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo.

* * *

Hammond watched the monitor on the wall, dumbfounded and open-mouthed. He was horrified by what he saw: pterosaurs attacking tourists, and now a pair of T. rex rampaging around, eating people at will. Behind him, Sarah, Kelly, Ludlow, Anthony and Arnold watched the terror as well. Fortunately, Anthony had already notified ACU about the outbreak and they were already on their way to the scene. But would they be too late? Was it _already_ too late?

"This is the worst horror film I've ever seen," Hammond said quietly. "Because it's all real, happening right before my eyes. Everything was going so beautiful this morning."

Arnold sighed. "I can only imagine what's going on at the other parks. Remember they're having problems as well."

"I just got off the phone with each one of them," said Ludlow. "Jurassic Park: Orlando on Isla Adventura says they lost power for a while and the raptors, dilos, compies and T. rex escaped. Several deaths occurred in and around the geothermal power plant where Warehouse 01 is located. Jurassic Park: Europe, Jurassic Park: Japan and Jurassic Park: San Diego suffered similarly, as the carnivorous dinosaurs escaped after they lost power, however they had no power plant issues."

"Oh my gosh," Kelly said, looking at her cellphone. "Look at what's trending on Instagram." She showed the others a 15-second video of a few _Pteranodon_ terrorizing a beach in South Padre Island. Hammond looked away in disgust.

"They've already made it to the mainland?" Arnold asked in surprise. "Our PR manager is going to have fun over the next month or two."

"I...I can't handle this anymore," Hammond said quietly. "I'll back in a little while."

With that, the old man left the room quietly, followed by Dianthus.

"Poor guy," Sarah said. "It's too much for him."

"It's almost too much for me," Anthony admitted. "But someone's gotta keep their head in the game here."

Just then, three people entered the Control Room: ACU trooper Meyers and Cheryl Logan and Billy Brennan.

"Billy! Cheryl!" Sarah exclaimed. She approached them. "Oh my gosh, I'm glad you're OK."

"We are too," Cheryl said, hugging Sarah. "I tried contacting you loads of times, but I guess the storm interfered."

"If you'll excuse me," Meyers apologized, "I have to return to the other troopers. We've got a load of pterosaurs to bring down."

"Yes, you go do that," Ludlow said.

With a polite nod, Meyers left the room.

* * *

Everything Tom heard was muffled. His head throbbed with intense pain. What happened? Slowly, he opened his eyes. He saw that he was lying on the concrete monorail trackway. Placing his hand on his head, it was greeted by a warm liquid. Tom glanced at his hand – it was now red with blood. It was his blood from his own forehead. He grimaced. In addition to this hurting head, pain was felt in his nose too. Tom suspected it was broken. He didn't have time to tend to his own wounds however, he needed to find the others and get somewhere safe. He got up as quickly as his wounded body would allow. Behind him was the wreckage of the helicopter, still burning. The pterosaurs were still circling above. The explosion from the helicopter upon impact must have kept them at bay.

"Tom!" It was Brianna's voice.

Quickly, he looked over the edge of the trackway to see her dangling from a ledge just underneath the edge, at least 25 feet above the water's surface. Below her, the others were floating in the water, shouting at her, trying to encourage her to fall down.

"Just let go!" Alaina exclaimed. "You'll fall in the water!"

"I can't!" Brianna replied. She looked up at Tom. "Can you help me up, please?"

Tom didn't even respond before he bent down and tried to reach her. "I...almost...got...you..." he stretched his hand further and further, trying to reach her without falling down himself. A bird-like shriek caused him to look up. He gasped at the sight.

One of the _Pteranodons_ was no longer held back by the burning helicopter and was flying down to snatch one of them in its claws. Brianna quickly reached up and grasped Tom's hand and he began to pull her up. The pterosaur pulled its claws forward and grabbed hold of Brianna's legs. Brianna's scream pierced through the air as she and Tom, whom she never released were yanked into the air. The _Pteranodon_ flapped frequently, as it had trouble trying to hold them both. Holding no more strength in its legs, it dropped the teens and they began to fall toward the water.

Another pterosaur swooped down and recaptured Brianna by her legs. Tom, now released from Brianna's grip, plunged into the water below. "Brianna!" he called. Billy paddled alongside him.

"Are you OK?" Billy asked.

"Yes, but Brianna's not!"

Struggling against Brianna's weight, the _Pteranodon_ managed to fly away from the monorail track and over open water. It was trying to get away from the trio of jealous _Pteranodons_ that were coming in from behind. Brianna continued to cry out of fear, flailing her arms about.

"Please!" she cried. "Please just let me go!"

Suddenly an enormous set of jaws exploded from the lagoon – it was the _Mosasaurus_! Like a crocodile after a bat in flight, the monstrous marine reptile's tail propelled her halfway out of the water. She clasped her jaws on the right wing of the _Pteranodon_ holding Brianna. The flying reptile squawked in surprise as the _Mosasaurus_ brought it and its human prey into the depths with a huge splash!

* * *

**A/N: Poor Brianna! Let's hope she's alright! Gosh, let's hope all those tourists on Main Street are alright, considering they've not only got pterosaurs to deal with, but also a pair of T. rex! Is the park going to be able to reopen after these events unfold? I guess you'll have to wait and find out! As usual, be sure to favorite, follow and review the story and I'll publish another chapter real soon! Spare no expense!**


	27. Love in the time of the Pterosaurs

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 28: Love in the Time of the Pterosaurs**

**A/N: First, I apologize for publishing this chapter late. I was busy finishing up my Nanowrimo novel over the past week and was not able to write another chapter of this story. Well, I have finished my novel, so I can continue to write and publish chapters for this story! I know a lot of you were really looking forward to me continuing the story. Here is another action-packed chapter with tons of chaos and near-death instances. Who will be the heroes? You'll have to read to find out! Please enjoy!**

**PS. One of my readers asked when we would see the JurassiQuest characters again. My answer? Soon. Very, very soon! Stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Owen quickly sliced through the jungle on his motorcycle, now carrying an additional passenger. They had to reach Main Street fast or else chaos would break loose. Over 20,000 people would be overtaken by a flock of hyper-aggressive pterosaurs.

"How far are we from the park?" Masrani asked.

"Not too far," Owen answered. "It's right around this turn."

Owen's cycle erupted from the foliage and raced onto the bustling pathway of Main Street where he was nearly overrun with fleeing people. Their worst nightmares had become a reality. A flock of pterosaurs were swooping down upon the tourists and everyone was scrambling to not be picked off by these fliers. Owen, Claire and Masrani hopped off the bike.

"Of all days," Claire said. "I've gotta find my nephews! Do you think they're here?"

"Maybe," Owen said.

Suddenly, more screams came from a nearby hotdog vendor as an adult male _Tyrannosaurus rex_ charged into it, which caused dozens of hotdogs to litter the ground. The man selling hotdogs screamed and took off, eager to avoid the colossal monster. Thankfully, the T. rex seemed more interested in the smell of hotdogs than a human, and he began to feed on the wieners.

"Where's ACU?" Claire asked. "They should be taking care of this before things get anymore out of hand."

"They were cleaning up other asset escapes elsewhere on the island," Masrani said. As if on queue, dozens of troopers rushed onto Main Street with EMD's and other non-lethals, making a path for themselves through the terrible mob.

ACU commander Roger yelled to the other troopers. "Alright, guys!" he called. "Fire at will!"

The troopers fired shot after shot at the flying reptiles. A _Pteranodon_ went down and crashed onto the ground, followed by a pair of _Dimorphodon_ and another _Pteranodon_. Owen held up his tranquilizer gun and pulled the trigger, shooting a _Dimorphodon_ in the shoulder. Owen grinned. "Oh yeah, now we're cooking with gas!"

* * *

Avoiding the sharp beak of another _Pteranodon_, Logan led John, Matt and the girls through the crowd and toward the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. Here, pterosaurs tried to attack children and their parents as they hustled away from the attraction.

"What are they going to do about the baby dinosaurs?" Katy asked.

"Who cares," Logan said. "Just hop in."

The nine of them made it over the fence that separated them from the juvenile _Triceratops_. The young three horns yelped in fright as a hungry _Pteranodon_ lunged forward. It grabbed one of the baby's by the saddle with its clawed feet and began to try lifting it into the air. Fortunately, it was too heavy and the pterosaur dropped the baby and landed on the ground. As the juvenile trike fled, the worn-out flier cast its sights on Logan and his friends.

"This place isn't any safer than Main Street!" Matt exclaimed. "I'm out of here!" He leaped over the fence and ran away.

Logan agreed. "Right behind you!"

The _Pteranodon_ emitted a raspy squawk and ran toward the kids on four legs. Surprisingly, the creature wasn't cumbersome on the ground at all, but graceful in its movements. However, such gracefulness was overlooked at a terrifying moment like this. As soon as the last person – Isabelle – had crossed the fence, the _Pteranodon_ leaped right over it, using its long arms to pole-vault it forward. Logan and the others hurried down the path with the pterosaur close behind.

"Where do we go now?" Emily asked.

"I don't–" Logan stopped mid-sentence as another dinosaur stepped out onto the path. It was none other than the juvenile T. rex, only about seven feet tall but every bit as tenacious. The juvenile tyrant growled, forcing Logan and the others to stop in their tracks. "Drat."

The T. rex took a step forward and emitted a low-pitched squawk. The _Pteranodon_ behind the teens came to a halt as well. Sensing competition for food, it shrieked at the T. rex. The T. rex snapped its jaws in reply, slowly side-stepping the teens. The pterosaur made the first move by making a mock-lunge at the rex, causing it to recoil in surprise. The T. rex opened its jaws and charged at the flier before pulling back at the last moment. Though not designed as a fighter, a _Pteranodon_ could still deliver a nasty wallop to the juvenile rex.

Chloe pulled on Logan's arm to get his attention and pointed to the next closest attraction: the Pachy Arena. Logan shrugged and everyone followed him away from the T. rex/_Pteranodon_ battle. Upon running beneath the archway that served as the entrance for the Pachy Arena, the teens saw several _Pachycephalosaurus_ kept in a large concrete pen. Beyond this was the arena itself, where the dinosaurs would be displayed during show times. With its large, domed head, _Pachycephalosaurus_, Logan thought, _That's one weird-looking dinosaur._ The _Pachycephalosaurus_ herd looked up and grunted curiously at the humans. Logan breathed a sigh of relief – at least these dinosaur's weren't likely to eat them.

"I think we lost both of them," Anna figured.

"Yeah, I think you're right," John agreed. With a sigh, he added, "I don't know how much running we could do."

Chloe asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"It's too dangerous to go out there," Emily told the others. "Maybe we should stay here for a bit. We've got the archway over us, so maybe the pterodactyls won't see us."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, let's just hang tight here until...do you guys hear that?"

Matt shook his head. "Hear what?"

Everyone was quiet, and they heard a low sniffing sound. Logan quietly peaked around the corner and his jaw dropped – it was the juvenile T. rex. The creature had apparently sent the pterosaur packing and was using its keen sense of smell to track down Logan and his friends.

"What is it?" Chloe whispered.

Logan mouthed: _T. rex_.

"Which one?"

"The one that was after us before."

As it slowly approached, sniffing the air as she went, Logan and the others squished themselves into a tight corner, hoping the pachysaurs would draw the rex's attention instead. The _Pachycephalosaurus_ instinctively moved away from the near side of their paddock. The juvenile rex looked up at the dome-headed herbivores and snarled. The _Pachycephalosaurus_ snorted a threat. Knowing these dinosaurs could be potentially dangerous to a small-sized tyrannosaur, the juvenile decided to ignore them, following the scent of her original prey.

"What's next?" Anna whispered. "We're trapped."

"I say we run for it," Matt suggested. "Slowest person gets eaten."

"Well, if we end up running you two go last," Logan said, pointing to John and Matt.

John was about to remark when the rex snarled again; she was so close that the they could all hear the hissing of her breath...suddenly the rex released a high-pitched roar and turned around. Logan peaked from behind the corner again to see that the dinosaur was being approached by a pair of ACU troopers. The troopers fired a pair of shots from their EMD's and the T. rex collapsed to the ground.

One of the troopers nodded, "Good job, Miller."

Miller smiled. "Thanks, Meyers. What are we going to do with her?"

"Just leave her here for now until we get the pterosaur and T. rex situation on Main Street under control. Better this girl than the others that are wreaking havoc."

Logan came from hiding. The troopers looked up at him as he asked, "Is she dead?"

"No, she's knocked out though," Meyer's answered. "She'll be inactive for a while." Meyers noticed the other teens as they too came from around the corner. "You guys OK?"

"We're fine," Katy told her. "What's going on? Why's everything running free?"

"We had a bit of an incident. But everything will be back under control very soon. Miller, you wanna take these guys to the evacuation site?"

"Sure. Follow me kids."

As Miller led the teens from under the archway and out of the Pachy Arena, he looked out over the lagoon and noticed several objects floating in the water near the monorail trackway. He gasped. "Those are people out there!"

"How'd they get out there?" Chloe asked.

Emily said, "See the helicopter on the trackway? It probably crashed and they jumped out. Isn't the lagoon where that water dinosaur lives?"

"Yeah," Miller answered with a nod. "We need to get 'em out of there." He picked up his walkie-talkie and set the frequency to contact commander Roger.

* * *

"That thing just got her!" Tom exclaimed. "It brought her underwater!"

"We know, we saw!" Alaina told him.

"We have to rescue her!"

"I'll rescue her!" Oscar declared. As he was about to dive under, Billy grabbed his shoulder. "You sure about this buddy?"

"Don't worry, I've got this."

With that, Oscar took a deep breath of air and submerged. The water was crystal clear and expansive; he could see from a great distance away. Not far from where he was, Oscar spotted a large cloud of blood from the _Pteranodon_ the mosasaur had caught. In fact, the great flier's wing was still floating in the water, ripped off by monstrous jaws.

_I hope that thing didn't eat the girl_, Oscar thought. _It could eat her and the Pteranodon in one bite._

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Brianna, floating motionless in the water. Her frail body must have been knocked out cold by the impact of herself hitting the water from the great height. Since she wasn't floating, Oscar thought she might have swallowed water at some point, which meant he needed to get her up to the surface as soon as possible. He swam over to her and grasped her in his arms.

_It's OK,_ Oscar thought. _You're safe now._

Just then though, he saw more movement from the depths of the lagoon – about 10 yards below him was the ominous shape of the _Mosasaurus_. The great marine reptile swam slowly beneath him, propelled forward with her shark-like tail. In her jaws was the body of the _Pteranodon_, now lifeless. In one motion, she swallowed the pterosaur, sending it down her gullet. Thankfully, it didn't seem to spot Oscar yet, but he knew it wouldn't be long before she did, and a reptile of this size needs to eat a lot.

* * *

The flat foundation at the base of one of the pillars holding up the trackway served as a refuge for Dr. Sorkin, Dr. Harding, Jess and the others. They quickly swam to it so they could be up and out of the water, away from the monstrous jaws of the _Mosasaurus_. The adults sat on one side of the platform while the teens sat on the other side. There wasn't any real reason for this other than the comfort found in hanging with one's own peer group. Gray dragged his fingers through the water, admiring how deep this lagoon was.

"How big do you think this lake is?" Gray asked.

"Big," Zach answered.

"But how many pounds?"

"That doesn't make sense."

Tom continued to stare at the lagoon. _Come on, Brianna_, he thought, _you had to make it._

"Hey, you OK?" Alaina asked, taking a seat beside him.

"No I'm not OK! Brianna just got taken under by a mosasaur, Oscar's down there probably fighting for his life, and we're stuck out here with a flock of _Pteranodon_ overhead! They'll probably come down here and attack us any moment now! Of course I'm not OK!"

Alaina was taken aback by this. "Well, sorry I asked!"

The two of them were silent for a moment. Tom groaned and rubbed his head.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm not really mad at you anyway."

"Apology accepted."

"Brianna's probably dead...and it's all my fault."

"Whoa, dude," Zach said, butting into the conversation. "You can't think like that."

"How is it your fault?" Alaina asked.

"Well, I brought her onto the gyrosphere didn't I?"

"The gyrospheres are way on the other side of the island," Jess told him. "I hardly think that anything that happens there would apply to anything that happens here."

"But if we hadn't gone on the gyrosphere," Tom argued, "we'd never have been attacked by the I. rex, then we never would have gone into the jungle and made it to Dr. Sorkin's lab, and then we wouldn't have met up with D-Caf, Oscar and Billy, flown away from the lab on their chopper and land here."

Gray looked up from the water and at Tom. "Wouldn't the I. rex have attacked Dr. Sorkin's lab anyway?"

"Yeah," Alaina agreed. "And besides, none of this could have been predicted. You can't just blame yourself. None of this is your fault."

Jess added, "She's right. Sometimes bad things just happen on their own."

Tom nodded. "Yeah, you guys are right. Thanks."

"Anytime," Alaina said.

"But what are we going to do now?" Gray asked. "We're stuck out here."

Jess looked up. "Hey, my Dad has a radio! He can get someone to help us!" She turned to Gerry. "Hey, Dad! Don't you still have your radio?"

Gerry nodded. "Sure, I've still got it, but..." he retrieved the radio from his pocket. It was covered in water. Upon shaking it, water could be heard sloshing around inside. "It's ruined." He threw the radio into the water.

"It's unfortunate that no one installed communication systems out here," Dr. Sorkin said. "Emergency phones or anything."

"Yeah well I guess getting stuck out here thanks to a pterosaur escapade wasn't on InGen's mind when they built this structure," said Billy. "Guess we should have gotten pterodactyl insurance, hey, D-Caf?"

"_Pteranodon_ insurance," Gray corrected. He turned back toward the water and gasped. "Hey! It's Oscar!"

Everyone looked up to see that Oscar had appeared at the water's surface with Brianna holding onto him tightly. They were swimming toward the pillar! Everyone cheered.

"See what I told ya?" Billy said. "I knew Oscar would bring her back. Oscar's invincible."

"That's not the only good news!" Jess exclaimed. She pointed to a small motor boat making its way across the water with three ACU troopers on board. "We're gonna get out of here!"

Finally the boat pulled up alongside the pillar, letting the survivors on board. Commander Austin looked at them and smiled. "You guys, OK?"

"We are now!" Dr. Harding confirmed. He turned to Oscar. "How's the girl doing?"

"She fine," Oscar answered.

Brianna was coughing up lots of water, but at least she was alive. Tom and Alaina hugged her, glad to see she was safe and sound.

"Well, we're not quite safe yet," Commander Austin said. "That mosasaur's still down there and the _Pteranodon_ probably won't hold off an attack for much longer. Let's get you guys back to complete safety."

* * *

The _Pteranodon_ shrieked and fell to the ground, joining the other fallen members of her species.

Owen grinned. "Hasta la vista, birdie!" he said.

"Good shot, Owen," Claire congratulated him.

"Thanks."

Assisted by an ACU trooper, Masrani had gone to the Innovation Center so he could monitor the activities in his park, while Owen presumed to help ACU shoot pterosaurs out of the sky while Claire watched. Another _Pteranodon_ flew overhead and, again, Owen made a successful shot. By now, ACU troopers were taking down pterosaur after pterosaur. Even the male _Tyrannosaurus rex_ had been tranquilized. Main Street was being cleared of tourists as the frightened people piled into the monorail station where they'd be able to get to the South Dock (unfortunately, they were unable to get beyond that point due to power outages there). When a _Dimorphodon_ attacked a child that was running past, Owen shot it, saving the child and causing the pterosaur to stumble.

"Man these guys are quick," Owen said.

"Owen!" Claire shouted. "Look out!"

But her warning came to late as a _Dimorphodon_ came careening from the sky and attacked Owen! He was swept off his feet and knocked to the ground, forcing him to drop his rifle. The pterosaur aggressively attacked Owen with its sharp, interlocking teeth while Owen was trying to keep those jaws as far away as possible with his hands. But the pterosaur wasn't going to give up this assault easily.

"Get off me!" Owen cried. "You blasted winged creep!"

Claire suddenly picked up Owen's gun and fired a shot at the _Dimorphodon_. The pterosaur squawked and fell to Owen's side. Under the effects of the tranquilizer, the pterosaur found it hard to rise itself. It cawed quietly at Claire who shot another dart, causing it to pass out. Owen rose to his feet and looked at Claire. Her red hair was all messed up by the day's adventure; her body was no doubt covered in sweat from the tropical heat; her clothes were tattered and ragged around the edges from the close scrapes with death; but there was something about her that Owen saw in those bluish-green eyes of hers that she had never seen before.

"Um..." for once, Owen was at a loss for words. "Thanks."

Claire held out the gun for him to take. "No problem. Here's your gun."

Owen took the gun and surprised Claire by taking her by the shoulders. Feeling no resistance, he pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back with just as much passion. Despite all that was happening around them, just for a few precious seconds, there were only two of them in existence in the entire universe. Owen finally released Claire and she stepped back, taking deep breaths.

"Aunt Claire?"

Claire looked to her left in surprise to see Gray and Zach standing nearby!

"Zach! Gray!" Claire exclaimed as her nephews rushed to her and they embraced. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you guys? You're all wet."

"Our gyrosphere was busted by the _Indominus rex_," Gray explained, "then we were rescued by Oscar, D-Caf and Billy and then we were chased by a pack of raptors near Dr. Sorkin's Field Lab and then we went into the helicopter again and fell into the lagoon and then–"

"Who's that?" Zach interrupted, gesturing toward Owen.

Claire hesitated before giving an answer. "Just a guy I work with."

"Owen!"

Owen smiled when he was approached by his old friend Billy. "Hey, man! How was it hanging out 'in the company of killers'?"

"You heard me singing that?" Billy asked with a sheepish grin.

"Well, you weren't exactly quiet. It's great to see you alive though, man."

"Yeah tell me about." Turning to Dr. Harding, Dr. Sorkin, Oscar, Tom, Commander Austin and the others, he added, "It's great to see you all alive, actually."

"We've had _quite_ a day, Owen," Dr. Harding said.

From the section of Main Street near one of the restaurants, the female _Tyrannosaurus_ was heard giving a loud growl as she laid her body down on the ground. The tranquilizer was doing its job and she was beginning to fall asleep.

"That thing was terrorizing this place?" Alaina said. "Glad it's restrained now."

"You're telling me," Commander Austin said.

Claire scanned her surroundings. "Well, now that everyone's safe and sound, let's get cleaned up and go indoors. I need to be in the air-conditioning."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, Claire and Owen finally had their moment! That was by far one of my favorite parts of the movie. And why not? Owen and Claire's kiss was the first on-screen kiss in the Jurassic Park franchise (even our other favorite JP couples, e.g Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding and Dr. Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler, didn't kiss on-screen). We also had a close escape by Logan and his friends. Do you think they will meet up with Tom, Alaina and Brianna? If so, what do you think will happen? Well, until next time, please be sure to favorite, follow and review this story and I'll publish another chapter very soon! Spare no expense!**


	28. The Calm Before the Storm

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 29: The Calm Before the Storm**

**A/N: Sorry I'm a day late everyone! I've been pretty busy! In this chapter, Sarah and Hammond have a one-on-one conversation about priorities, Henry and Hammond have a quick chat and...well, basically everyone's regaining their strength from the day's adventure. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

_7:30 p.m._

_Control Room_

For the first time in a long while, things at Jurassic World had calmed down. Most of the theropods (including the tyrannosaurs), had been returned to their enclosures, most of the tourists had evacuated to the South Monorail Station, awaiting the monorails to be brought back online so that they may return home. The I. rex and the other escaped raptors hadn't been spotted for a while since sighting them in the Restricted Area. Even now, Sarah, Claire, Owen and Anthony watched via a security camera live feed Rexy – who had brought down a full-grown _Triceratops_ before she was subdued – being returned to T. rex Kingdom.

"See what I told you?" Arnold said. "Everything's back in order."

"We still haven't tracked down the _Indominus_," Anthony reminded him.

"True, but at least we know she's still in the Restricted Area. No humans are anywhere near that area. If push comes to shove, we might have another dinosaur death or two, but at least we shouldn't loose any more human lives."

Masrani offered to allow the survivors Billy, Oscar and D-Caf had rescued to rest after their escapade in the Control Room. Billy Brennan, Cheryl Logan and the injured Ian Malcolm were here too. At present, they were reclining in a special resting area set up for them.

Smiling to himself, Masrani looked up at the large monitor on the wall. "This could have been a lot worse."

"Several people died today," Owen told him.

"Yes, and I feel for their loss. I am merely saying things could have been so much worse. This whole event is just a delay, that's all it is. All major theme parks have delays. Hammond tells me that when they opened Disneyland in 1956, nothing worked.

"But Simon," Malcolm interjected, "when the Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down the pirates don't eat the tourists."

"Still feeling OK, Brianna?" Dr. Harding asked.

She moaned her answer, "My head still hurts. And my body's still pretty sore."

"You'll be fine, Brianna," the veterinarian replied. He had just finished checking her body to make sure nothing was broken. "No broken bones, no injuries, everything's good now."

"Thanks Dr. Harding."

Tom said, "I wonder what happened to the rest of our school group."

"They're probably caught up with the evacuation," Billy Yoder assured him. "No tourists are anywhere else on this island except at the South Monorail Station. Well, except you guys anyway."

Sarah looked around the room – John Hammond was nowhere to be found. "Where did Hammond go?"

"He left some time ago," Anthony told her. "I'm not sure where he's at though."

Claire said, "I think I know where he is."

* * *

Hammond at a desk in the now-quiet Creation Lab. Dianthus sat by his feet and a container of vanilla ice cream was open in front of him. Hammond grabbed another scoop and dropped it into his bowl.

"Hungry tonight, are we?"

Hammond turned around in surprise to see his head geneticist standing behind him with a clipboard. "Oh, hey, Henry."

"Looks like you've had quite a day, sir."

"Yes, Henry. I have. Would you like some ice cream?"

"No thank you. Vivian and I still have some things we need to–"

"You must have just a little, Henry," Hammond encouraged. Dutifully, Henry grabbed a spoonful of ice cream. He nodded his head, indicating the taste was attractive to him. Hammond continued a moment later, "I have a great many questions in life, Henry."

Henry suspected Hammond was about to go into one of his speeches again about all things relating to life and the natural order of things. "What questions?"

"Did this park really need a hybrid? I mean, we created a beautiful, well-designed animal—this _Indominus rex—_but did we really need it? Was it worth all this?"

"In order for Jurassic World to remain operational, we need people to keep coming back to see something new. You know that. You, Claire and I discussed this ages ago."

"Yes, I know. But, surely we could have created a less dangerous species of dinosaur already known to the world of paleontology. There are a great many species that would excite the public—excite the children? Over a thousand species of dinosaurs are known to man. What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing," Henry said, "except that they're real."

Hammond looked up at Henry in surprise. "Hardly, Henry. Nothing in Jurassic World is natural. You told me that yourself. We use the DNA of other animals to–"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But the dinosaurs we have now might as well be real. And to dinosaur enthusiasts like us, they're great. But to those who still have that nostalgic view of dinosaurs, they're somewhat unsatisfactory. I could make them better."

"Better in what way?"

"For one thing, they're much too fast. People aren't used to seeing multi-ton behemoths moving about quickly. I think the tourists feel like the dinosaurs look sped up, like a film running too fast."

"But Jurassic World is all about bringing things into the realm of reality, and that's what you gave me. Exactly what I asked for."

"I know. But we could easily change their genetic code to breed them slower; we could make more 'domesticated dinosaurs'."

Hammond chuckled slightly. "Domesticated dinosaurs?"

"Let's not fool ourselves, John. Like you said, these dinosaurs aren't carbon copies of their fossilized cousins. We've already modified them. We've inserted genes to make them patentable, and we've done everything we can to promote their growth, accelerating development into adulthood."

"We had no other option. We couldn't wait for them to mature naturally. We have investors to consider."

"Of course. But why stop there?"

"Then the dinosaurs wouldn't be real."

"They're not real now. Nothing in Jurassic World is natural because we infuse the DNA of modern animals into the dinosaur's DNA to account for the gene sequence gaps. And if their genetic code was pure, many of them would look quite different. So I'm just saying, we could take the next step."

Hammond shook his head. "One day, you might benefit from taking time to get out of the lab and observe your animals in the flesh...in person. Observe the dinosaurs interacting with their environment, the public gasping in awe as the _Mosasaurus_ leaps from the water to grab her prey, or the _Apatosaurus_ as it munches on leaves. It's a wonderful experience. You've done great work in this place, but life is short, Henry. You mustn't waste it looking at life from one perspective."

Henry didn't quite agree with Hammond's opinion, but as always, he respected his wishes. A moment later, the doors to the Creation Lab were opened as Claire and Sarah stepped in. "Well, I've got some work to get back to..." Henry said.

"Oh, don't let me stop you." Hammond looked up at his new guests. "Ms. Dearing. I haven't seen you in a while. You look like you've been through a lot."

"Yes, I have," Claire agreed, her high heels clinking on the floor as she walked.

"How are you doing, Dr. Harding?"

"We're alive," she said. "That's the important thing."

"Please take a seat. The ice cream needs to be eaten before it melts."

"Thanks," Claire said. "But I have to go see Dr. Wu."

"Oh fine. He's right in there."

"Thanks."

After Claire left, Sarah took a seat in front of Hammond, sitting in silence.

"How's Ian doing?" Hammond asked.

"Ian's OK for now," Sarah replied. "I gave him a shot of morphine."

"He'll be fine. We'll all be fine. This park will be fine. In a couple of days, everything will be back to normal." Hammond quietly eat another spoonful of ice cream. He seemed to be in deep thought. "You know the first attraction I built when I came down from Scotland, Dr. Harding?" Sarah shook her head before Hammond continued. "It was a flea circus, Petticoat Lane. Really...quite wonderful. We had a wee trapeze, a roundabout...um...merry-go...what do you call it?"

"Carousel," Sarah answered.

"Yes, a carousel. And a seesaw. They all moved, motorized of course, but people would swear they could see the fleas. 'I can see the fleas, Mummy! Can't you see the fleas.' Clown fleas, high wire fleas, fleas on parade..." as his voice trailed off, Hammond's eyes began to water. "But this place...I wanted to give the public something that wasn't an illusion. Something that was real. Something they could...see, and touch. And in the end...not devoid of merit."

Sarah spoke up softly. "But you can't think through this one, John. You have to feel it."

A twinkle came to old Hammond's eyes. "You're right. You're absolutely right! Hiring Nedry was a mistake; creating the _Indominus_ was a mistake, that's obvious. We're over-dependent on automation, I can see that now. But we can correct that the next time around."

"John, John, John..." Sarah shook her head.

"Creation is an act of sheer will. Next time...it'll be flawless."

"But John, you're still building into the old Flea Circus. It's all an illusion!"

"When we have control again–"

"But John you never _had_ control! That's the illusion!" Sarah's voice rose. "I was overwhelmed by the power of this place. But I made that mistake too, I didn't have enough respect for that power and it's out now! It's rampaging across the island somewhere, eating and killing whatever it pleases." Sarah caught her breath and quieted her voice again. "John...the only thing that matters now are the people's survival. People died today. They died."

Hammond nodded, clearly digesting the words Sarah said. "I understand."

After another moment of silence, Sarah leaned over and took the scooping spoon out of the container of ice cream and licked it. "It's good."

A small smile appeared at the corners of Hammond's mouth. "Spared no expense," he said.

* * *

Vic Hoskins looked over the monitors in the InGen Security Headquarters, not too far behind the Innovation Center. Here, ACU troopers were returning from their task of capturing escaped dinosaurs and looking forward to some much needed rest. On the monitors situated on the wall, Hoskins saw Rexy blink her eyes for the first time in about an hour. The great beast yawned and rose to her feet, still wobbly from the tranquilizers. Behind him, commander's Austin and Roger watched as well.

"OK boys," Hoskins announced, turning to the commanders. "Our new main priority is to prevent further loss of human life. Status update, commander Roger."

"Well, sir," Roger said. "The _Dilophosaurus _pack, two _Suchomimus_, seven T. rex and all sighted pterosaurs have been placed into containment (the pterosaurs were placed in a temporary aviary, usually used to foster juvenile pterosaurs). The other pterosaurs have either left the island or have gone into hiding."

"Very good," Hoskins congratulated. "Very good. What happened to the third sucho we have?"

"She never left the enclosure."

"Alright. Still no sign of the I. rex or the raptors?"

"Correct. They're all still in the Restricted Area, we believe. There's no evidence to suggest they left that zone."

Hoskins grinned. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we'd have a lot more herbivore deaths if they were running amok through the park. That leads me to my puzzle, what are we going to do with that I. rex? We've tried to tranquilizer her on spot and we've tried to shoot her down from the sky. Any ideas?"

Roger said, "Well, she's intelligent enough to avoid traps and hide from our weapons, she's fast, she camouflages, and...gosh, she's almost like a supervillian."

"Yeah," Austin said. "We almost need a superhero to bring her down. Got Superman's phone number on ya?"

"I wish," Roger chuckled. "You almost need another dinosaur to defeat the I. rex."

"Hoskins, didn't you think up the idea to use Owen's raptor squad to–"

"I did," Hoskins said. "But I've breached the idea of using the raptors for military purposes before to Owen and he's not big on the idea. I brought my idea to use the raptors to hunt and kill the I. rex to Masrani, but he didn't like that idea either." Hoskins rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That _is_ the answer to our problem! But Masrani and Owen aren't gonna side with me. We _have_ to use the raptors. It's the only thing that's gonna work when it comes to killing that thing." Just then, an idea dawned upon Hoskins. "Maybe we don't need their permission..."

"We don't?" Austin asked. "But won't you get in trouble?"

"Probably, but we've got lives to save. If Owen and Masrani are too stubborn to try new ideas, then we'll have try my plan ourselves. Roger, how soon can you get another team from the mainland headquarters on the ground here?"

"In approximately four hundred hours, sir."

"Good. Our team needs some support. I want to you contact the InGen Security Headquarters on the mainland and tell 'em to send reinforcements. Austin, I need you to summon the other troopers and tell 'em to gear up. In four hundred and a half hours, I want a team at the Raptor Research Arena. We're gonna use those raptors whether Owen and Masrani like it or not. When my plan works, they'll see they should have been listening to me in the first place."

* * *

**A/N: Hoskins is gonna try going against Simon Masrani and Owen Grady? He might get into trouble, but he's determined to bring down 'em I. rex! Will their plan succeed? What's been going on with Dodgson, Dr. Corts and their band of Homosaurians? You'll find out soon! Well, Christmas is tomorrow! Can you believe it? It seemed like just yesterday that the Christmas season began, and now it is almost over. So, from my home to yours: HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	29. The Subplot Diverges

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 30: The Sub-Plot Diverges**

**A/N: Hello, guys! Happy New Year! Sorry I'm a little late publishing this, I've had a very busy couple of weeks! This chapter is going to be a little different from most of the others. Instead of focusing on Owen, Claire, Dr. Wu, Hammond and the rest of that group, we will take some time looking at Dodgson and Dr. Cort's plan as they begin to carry it out. Will their dinosaurian army succeed? If so, will it be a little to successful? As a reader, you may have thought you knew how this story would play out...but what you once believed might just change! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up; I also have nothing against Moroccans or any other country in the world! Also please excuse any lame military talk of mine, because I don't know much about life in the military.**

* * *

"How is the power source?" Dr. Corts asked the scientists crouched over the control panel that controlled how much energy was being fed into **BIosyn** **T**ime portal, or **BIT** as the Biosyn scientists had dubbed it.

"We are ready, Dr. Corts," they replied.

"Excellent."

It was 10:00 at night when Dr. Corts planned to conduct the first test run on the time portal in the Experimentation Laboratory while the homosaurian armies that were spread throughout the world were preparing to launch a global attack on the world's armed forces. Dodgson and Red Crest were present to watch. Dr. Corts walked over to the control panel and grinned. "Dodgson? Do you want to do the honors."

"My pleasure."

Dodgson went to where Dr. Corts was standing and pressed the button. Dodgson went to where Dr. Corts was standing and pressed the button. All of a sudden, the machine whirred to life. The ray guns shot out white energy that fused into a large ball that suddenly exploded into great size. Papers were blown around as the entire laboratory shook from the massive impulse of energy. Finally, it took on its familiar ball-like shape with what looked like shards of broken glass floating around it. It looked exactly like the one InGen had created, except for one thing: it was over 30 feet in diameter!

Dodgson's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh! It's...it's huge!"

"Yes. We have gone far beyond the miniscule portal InGen created. While InGen spent their time going about doing various projects, taking decades to accomplish each one, we conduct fewer projects and finish them quicker."

"But we don't start from fresh like InGen did," one of the lab assistants noted. "Don't we usually just steal equipment and technology from other companies."

"Well...yes. As I was saying, this time portal is a monster compared to the one InGen created. It's bigger, more powerful and, dare I say, far more impressive."

"More powerful?" Dodgson asked curiously. "How so?"

"Right now," Dr. Corts continued, "the **BIT** is operating on its lowest energy usage setting. Our machines can create a time portal even larger and more powerful than this; but if we try to get it that powerful, it could be devastating. You do not want to see this at its full strength."

"How powerful are we talking about here?"

"At maximum setting, it possesses power and energy equivalent to 100,000 hydrogen bombs set off all at once. Just think, with this kind of energy, we could start a Biosyn energy division. We could develop clean and resourceful energy and make a fortune! That's what the public wants these days anyway. They are never content with the conveniences they have in the present; they look forward to what the future offers. Just think: Biosyn Energy Research!"

"What a terrible idea," Red Crest hissed, gazing into the brilliant light the time portal expelled.

Dr. Corts and Dodgson looked surprised. "Pardon?" Dr. Corts asked.

"It is true that this type of energy could make this company, it could also break the company. Technology like this can be the worst of its kind ever invented. You and your scientists weren't content to just make this kind of energy, and study it thoroughly to see what good it can cause. You said yourself how powerful the energy generated by the time portal is. Recall what happened when mankind invented dynamite. It was originally invented by Alfred Nobel in 1867; he created dynamite because he wanted a safer-to-handle explosive that was a stronger alternative to black powder. He intended dynamite to be used in mining. But even though Alfred Nobel's intentions were good, dynamite did not only good, but evil. Nobel had also created an explosive with the power to kill; even to this day, dynamite kills the lives of others. The Bath School disaster is just one example. If we aren't careful, what we've created could be our downfall, Dr. Corts."

Dodgson rolled his eyes. "Trying to get philosophical are we? And when did you learn about the history of dynamite?"

"I read much of the sorrows and tragedies of human history," came the reply. "I merely voicing my concerns regarding the use of time portal energy. I trust that you understand–"

"Don't listen to him, Dr. Corts. You've created a magnificent thing here. Absolutely magnificent."

"I agree," Dr. Corts said. "Truly magnificent."

Red Crest crossed his arms and cackled something to himself.

Then, a man dressed in a gray suite approached Lewis Dodgson. Dodgson recognized him as "General" Allvin. (He was not really a general; he earned this psudo-title because he was the one overseeing the homosaurian army operations.)

"General Alvin," Dodgson greeted. "How are things going?"

"We are ready to launch our first attack on a private military base in Morocco. I thought you might want to see everything taking place."

Dodgson nodded. "Yes. I would. Thank you." As he, Dr. Corts and Red Crest followed General Alvin to the Operations Room. He leaned over to Dr. Corts. "This seems to be coming together impossibly quickly."

"Yes. What else should you expect?"

"Well, it just seems like this whole operation was already planned out long before I knew about your little projects."

Dr. Corts grinned sheepishly. "Well...we might have started planning for a world domination plot a few years back..."

* * *

_Morocco, Africa_

_5:01 a.m._

"Captain" Caleb, a homosaurian, was leading his scout troop along the top of a tall ridge. In the valley below was a caravan of military tanks, led by a Hummer, making their way toward what appeared to be the base of a large, rocky mountain. Somewhere behind the homosaurian scouts were Biosyn army vehicles that had been secretly shipped out here weeks before. A pair of Brachio-pods were crouched nearby, hidden by the darkness of early morning. Dozens homosaurians were waiting on board their Speeder-cycles and Pod Attack Stalkers, lying in wait for the attack.

Caleb spoke into the intercom inside the helmet he was wearing. "Military vehicles are approaching target," he said. "I repeat, military vehicles are approaching target. Remember men, our goal is to destroy every living individual in this army base and all their weaponry systems."

"Roger," said Taylor, Caleb's second-in-command.

Each homosaurian on the ground was holding an EMD (another stolen piece of InGen technology), ready to fire.

"Watch your sixes, guys," Caleb reminded everyone. "You never know when you're being ambushed out here in the desert."

After a few more minutes of following the caravan, they reached a large reinforced door at the base of the mountain. The military base must have been _inside_ the mountain itself, and would have been completely inaccessible to Caleb's group if it weren't for their cunning plan. The caravan stopped, allowing the doors to open, before tank after tank started moving in.

"Fire at will!" Caleb exclaimed.

Blasts from the EMD's began to fire at the tanks, who seemed surprised to be under attack. They wheeled around and began to fire shots of their own. Fortunately for the homosaurians, they had back up. From over the ridge, **PAS's** raced down the hillside toward the base, firing shots from their onboard EMD's. As if this wasn't enough, the attack was aided by the pair of huge Brachio-pods. Each blast from the Brachio-pods created a miniature crater where the blast hit.

"We're under attack!" one of the army men cried.

The fastest stalker reached one of the tanks and with a single blast, the vehicle ignited into a fiery inferno. But the stalker did not stop there. The shooter inside continued to fire at the other tanks. More stalkers backed it up from behind and tank after tank exploded. The power of these enhanced EMD's were far greater than the tank's armor-like covering could bear. Finally, a Brachio-pod fired at the tank directly where the door closed and it too was instantly destroyed.

"Now's our chance, men!" Caleb cried. "We have a breach in the base! I repeat! We have a breach in the base! Invade and conquer!"

The ground homosaurians obeyed and they ran toward the open door, now blocked open by the destroyed tank. All of the ground soldier homosaurians had suites that were specifically designed to protect them from bullets and fire. With access into the base, the homosaurians found that the open space was wide and tall enough to fit a stalker, so the ground soldiers and stalkers invaded into the building as one, dangerous, murderous squad.

* * *

"Oh!" Dodgson said. "Another man down! This is too easy!"

Dodgson, Dr. Corts, General Alvin, Red Crest and several other scientists and homosaurians were gathered around a set of large monitors in a make-shift Operations Room (it was actually one of Biosyn's genetic labs). The monitor's relayed live footage from tiny cameras in the homosaurian soldier helmets. Dodgson was pleased by what he saw. The homosaurians relentlessly took down one soldier after another as they raced into the corridors of the military base.

"This is footage from Morocco," General Alvin explained. "And this..." he typed in something on the keyboard and another POV appeared on screen. "This is somewhere in the Dominican Republic. Here is footage from China...another site in China...here's some footage from Australia..."

"Wait, I thought we were only attacking at night?" Dodgson remarked.

"Originally. But we figured it would be best to wipe out as many military bases as we can while we still have the element of surprise."

"That is not a good idea," Red Crest said. "We should only strike at night so that–"

"Alvin was in the military before," Dodgson interrupted. "I think he knows what he's doing more than you do."

Red Crest hissed and crossed his arms.

"...and this is footage from Iraq," Alvin continued. "We actually succeeded in stopping a war by creating a new one. Now the two armies that were originally fighting each other have teamed up. They are, of course, no match for us. And this is footage from Brazil...Japan...Fiji...Kenya...the UK...and there are a number of others."

"Nice," Dodgson congratulated. "Good work, Alvin. Go back to Morocco."

Alvin obeyed and the screen switched just in time to see a homosaurian soldier go down. As a matter of fact, a few homosaurians had been shot down, but favor was still on the side of the homosaurians. Pretty soon, they had reached the center of the base.

"Shouldn't they try to back off," Red Crest suggested, "so that when the human soldiers believe we have left, they will come out of hiding and then we can wipe them out?"

"No," Dodgson said, "Alvin's already ordered them to flush out all the soldiers."

"But you still might miss a few survivors. I thought the purpose of this mission was to wipe all of them and their weaponry out."

"Yes, and that's what we're doing. We're going to flush them out, like we're doing now."

"That's foolishness!" Red Crest exclaimed. "Those human soldiers know that base better than we do! They could easily find hiding places that we would never know about, wait for us to leave and then attack _us_! Don't you see?"

Dodgson growled, "_Thank you_ for your input, Red Crest, but we've got everything under control."

"Oh really?" Red Crest scoffed. "It sure looks like it! You fail to see the problems in your plans."

"Our plans work wonderfully."

Suddenly, a stalker burst into flames on the monitor. Red Crest smiled and looked at Dodgson. "See what I mean? Your 'lovely-made' plans may fail. You need to be more open to ideas."

"Like you could do any better!" Dodgson almost yelled out of irritation. "We are more qualified to make important decisions for this project than you are, I should think."

"For your information, I have been extensively researching this topic myself! Just because your human, doesn't mean you always make the wisest choices." Dodgson's anger burned against Red Crest, but the dinosaur continued to speak. "As a living, intelligent creature, I have a right to have a say-so in this battle too. What must it take to get that into your thick skull?"

"Listen here!" Dodgson snarled. "Listen to me _very_ carefully. _You _are not just a 'living, intelligent creature'. OK? You're genetically-engineered mutant that never really existed. An animal that never existed before that has been brought to life has no rights. You exist because we made you; we patented you."

Red Crest was about to speak when Dr. Corts said, "He does have a point, Red Crest."

"Thank you!" Dodgson said. "Finally _someone _agrees with me!" He turned to Red Crest. "Let the people who know what they're doing do the talking. You and your little dino-friends need to just follow orders. Got it?"

Red Crest snarled. "Sure, whatever." Then he marched out of the lab, slamming the door behind him.

Dr. Corts shook his head. "That's what I was afraid of."

"What?" Dodgson asked.

"The problem with creating an intelligent creature is that they have the power to think for themselves and question their makers."

"We need to control that. That could be dangerous."

"We should employ more discipline on them, so they do not forget their place."

"Yes, sometime after this war is over of course."

"Naturally."

* * *

"Humans," Red Crest cackled. "Intelligent they may be, but they're also so overrated and conceited."

"I agree," Ripper, a female homosaurian, said.

In another part of the Biosyn secret laboratories, in a small, dark room, Red Crest had gathered some of the other homosaurians to discuss their opinions on humanity. Red Crest himself was still ticked off by Dodgson's constant attempts to degrade him as a species.

"They think they are the most powerful beings in the universe," said Blue Nose. "You know what I think? Humans are so busy trying to use their power to get to the top of the ladder. They need to be brought down an octave."

"They also believe that they are higher than every other species," Red Crest brought up.

"Oh do they?" Ripper asked. "What did that high-horsed Dodgson say now?"

"In essence, he said that we homosaurians are underlings. He even refused to hear my input on several matters, as if my opinion did not matter at all. Then he said something that was even lower: that we have no rights because we – creatures who never existed in the real world until now – are cloned by mankind. We merely exist to do mankind's will."

"That is not right, Red Crest," Blue Nose said. "With their current state of behavior, humans might indeed cause their own extinction."

Red Crest seemed surprised. "Do you really think so?"

"They can do much more than that," said Ripper. "I was doing some research on humans of the past. They seem to always have been a destructive force, almost a 'force of nature' themselves. However, they also fail to see how frail they really are."

"How so?"

"You are familiar with the Ice Age, right?"

"The period of time when much of the earth's continents were covered by glaciers? Yes, I am familiar with that."

"Well, during the Ice Age, many different kinds of large and unusual mammals once shared the earth with mankind. Mammoths and mastodons, saber-toothed cats, woolly rhinoceros, giant deer, and now-extinct species of bison, giant ground sloths, giant wombats and kangaroos and hundreds of other large mammals lived on earth during the Ice Age. Then, when the Ice Age ended, the climate changed, forcing many animals to die. They would have survived this extinction event however, if not for mankind! When they wielded weapons against these beasts, they fell into extinction. The extinctions caused by man have not stopped. Many creatures have been wiped out by man for various reasons: they kill them to make money, they release non-native species of animals into different ecosystems which threatens the native species, they expose animals to deadly diseases and–"

"Humans _are_ evil!" Blue Nose exclaimed.

"I still wasn't finished! Humans even wipe out masses of other humans all the time. They call them terrorists."

"Are all humans like that?"

"Perhaps, but I'm not sure," Red Crest said. "That is why I think we must act upon our plan. Once _we_ take the control away from Dodgson and his Biosyn scientist nut-cases and poor-excuses for military men, we can decide whether or not any humans have redeemable qualities or whether they should all be destroyed."

Ripped grinned. "I love the sound of world domination in the morning. Just think, once again, dinosaurs will dominate the earth."

"I was talking to some of the other homosaurians earlier," Blue Nose said, "and they agreed that humans should no longer hold their position."

"Yes," Red Crest agreed. "And unlike those bustling humans, we will be the species that turns this world around for the better! Humans have divided the earth in war and evil, but we shall unite it into one nation. Blue Nose and Ripper, rally up the other homosaurians. First, we must show Dodgson and the rest of the Biosyn company who's really boss."

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Dodgson's head is about to get knocked out of the clouds! What do you think will happen with the homosaurians and Biosyn? Will they have a change of heart or will they try to destroy Dodgson and the others? Do you think the homosaurians or Biosyn will succeed in world domination...or will someone else do the deed instead? You'll find out very soon, but in the next chapter, we're heading back to Isla Nublar! Until then, please be sure to favorite and follow this story, voice your opinions in the comment section (great reviews by the way, guys and girls! I don't respond to them all, but I love the support you're all giving this story!) and I'll publish soon! Spare no expense!**


	30. Raptors Strike Back

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 30: Raptors Strike Back**

**A/N: If you've seen the movie, you might be in for a few surprises in this chapter! It generally follows the plot of the movie, but I've thrown in a couple different plot points to make it a new experience for you guys so it's not like you're reading a book version of the movie, action-for-action if you know what I mean. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

_12:05 a.m._

_Control Room_

"So what do you think you'd rather fight?" Gray asked. "A pack of chicken-sized raptors, or a pack of raptor-sized chickens? Remember that you have no weapons to use to fight them."

"That's a good one." Tom shrugged. "I'd have to go with raptor-sized chickens."

"Raptor-sized chickens?" Owen asked. "That's an interesting concept."

The other teens laughed.

Tom nudged Brianna. "Hey."

"Hey," she responded.

"You OK after what happened earlier?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine now. Of course I'll be even better when we get off this island."

Masrani frowned as he looked at the map of his co-owned park. All the blue dots indicating tourists were located in the South Dock Monorail Station, while all the carnivores and herbivorous dinosaurs had been returned to their paddocks, except the raptors and of course, _Indominus rex_. "What happened?"

"What didn't," Dr. Sorkin muttered

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" Malcolm asked.

"The park was running smoothly and orderly before," Masrani explained. "Now everything's spiraling out of control."

"Uh, allow me to explain this, um, situation in one short phrase: One man, one dinosaur...*explosion sound*...chaos effect."

"Very funny," Arnold said. He was still at Nedry's computer, trying to fix the mess he had made concerning his computer virus. He looked at the monitor with the cartoon Nedry on it. "Uh, uh, uh! You didn't say the magic word..."

"Can you turn that thing off already?" Zach asked. "It's driving me nuts."

"I would if I could, kid. I've been trying to get rid of it all day. It's the work of a hacker."

"What's that?" Owen asked, looking up at the monitor on the wall. Oscar, Billy and D-Caf made their way next to Owen. On the screen, vehicles were driving up to the paddock and armed men were pouring out of them. From above, a helicopter was even preparing to land near the other vehicles.

"No, not that," Owen said. "Look on the monitor, the raptor paddock camera...it looks like someone's there."

"Those are InGen Security vehicles," Billy identified. "Looks like whatever they're doing, they're..." He looked at Owen. "Do you think that's..."

"Hoskins." Owen got his cellphone and was about to call when Arnold said, "I'll do it."

Arnold called Hoskins' number on his computer and waited.

"Hey, this is Hoskins."

"This is Arnold."

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"Do you care to explain what you and your men are doing at the raptor paddock?"

There was silence for a couple seconds. "We're not doing anything. We're just checking up on the raptors."

Owen snarled under his breath, "That guy better not be doing what I think he's doing."

"Checking up on the raptors?" Arnold asked. "You have ACU _and_ InGen Security troopers from the mainland to check on just four _Velociraptors_?"

Hoskins sighed. "Look, there's only one way to deal with that hybrid. We're gonna use the raptors, alright?"

Owen's brows furrowed and he clenched his fists.

"Don't you think you should consult with Owen first?"

"Owen's too stubborn, and we don't have time for arguing. We need to go out there and take down that monster before anyone else dies. You just keep doing whatever it is you do in the Control Room, and I'll mind my own business out here. Just don't tell Owen about this. Got it?"

Arnold rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Then he hung up.

Owen scowled. "That little parasite. I'm going out there."

Owen quickly left the Control Room. The other adults all looked at each other.

"I'll get in touch with Hammond and Claire," Masrani said, "to meet us at the raptor paddock." He turned to Oscar, D-Caf and Billy. "You three come with me."

"What about the kids?" Oscar asked. "They should probably stay in here where its safe."

"We can't come?" Jess asked, a little disappointed.

"Sorry, kid," Billy told her. "It's dangerous out there. You kids have been through enough today."

"Dad, make him take us with them."

"Jess," Harding said, "he's right. You can't go out there."

Jess sighed and crossed his arms.

"You want us to stay here too?" Billy Brennan asked.

"Not a bad idea," Masrani said.

"We should probably get going," Billy said, "otherwise Hoskins might not be alive if Owen gets to him first."

* * *

Hoskins heard the sounds of the raptors as they hissed and snarled from within their harnesses. The ACU were applying laser-beamed, night-vision camera onto their heads so that others in the Control Room. Hoskins and Commander Roger walked over to Delta. She looked up at the men with aggression in her eyes. Hoskins smiled and snapped his fingers in front of the camera on her head. "Is it working?" he asked the men who were working on the cameras. "Can you guys see me?"

"Yep."

"Nice."

Roger said, "I don't like this idea."

"Well unfortunately for you, that doesn't matter too much, does it?" Hoskins asked. "I'm in charge here, so I call the shots. You and Owen are alike; you worry too much. I've got everything under control."

"But we already have seven raptors loose on the island. Do you really just wanna release more?"

"We're not releasing any old raptors, Roger. We're sending Owen's raptor squad out there. They're trained, remember. He's been working with these four since they were born. They're gonna go out there and kill that hybrid."

Roger wasn't convinced. "Owen's not gonna like this."

"It doesn't matter, cause he's not–"

Just then, an all-too familiar face pulled up to the raptor paddock on a motorcycle. Not far behind him was two cars, one of which was Claire's. Claire, Dr. Sorkin, Hammond, Masrani and Sarah Harding got out of her car and Oscar, Billy and D-Caf got out of the other vehicle. Owen quickly approached Hoskins, and he was clearly not in a happy mood.

"Speak of the devil," Roger said.

"Don't worry," Hoskins told him. "I'll handle this." He walked toward Owen and said, "Well, if it isn't the–"

Owen clenched his fist and slammed it into Hoskin's jaw. "What do you think you're doing?!" Owen asked. "Get out of here...and stay away from my girls!"

Hoskins rubbed his jaw. "How many more people are gonna have to die before this mission starts making sense to you?"

"It's not a mission, Hoskins. It's a field test."

"I thought we discussed this already, Hoskins," Masrani said. "I believe I clearly said–"

"I know, I know. But we've tried every other option except this one. We have no alternatives." He laughed. "I mean, come on guys! Do you seriously have a better plan? If so, I'm listening! The way I see it, if we don't go out and kill that I. rex, it's gonna come back and take more human and dinosaur lives. Hammond, do you wanna prevent that?"

"Well, of course, but–"

"Mr. Masrani?"

"Yes."

"OK, and do either of you have an idea how to kill that beast?"

The two men were silent.

"Don't you see? We _have_ no other options here! Our only choice is to use the raptors."

"You ready to start this thing, Hoskins?" one of his men asked.

"Yeah, let's roll it out!" He turned back to Owen. Owen's haughty glare was upon Hoskins, but Hoskins knew his option was the only one available to them. "The choice is yours Owen. We're doing this thing. With...or without you."

Owen narrowed his eyes. "Alright...but if we do this...we do it _my_ way."

* * *

"The _Indominus rex_ was last located at the Aviary," Owen explained to the ACU and InGen Security troopers. "So she's probably not far from there. We're going to be playing a game called 'Cat and Mouse'. It's been performed thousands of times with these animals. Once they get the scent – and they _will_ get the scent – wait to engage. Raptors are pack-animals; they use coordinated attack patterns to corner the prey into a secluded spot before going in for the attack. That's when they gang up on their victim. When engaging, we have one, and only one, target. Do not shoot my raptors. Please." Owen looked over his audience. "I think that's all I have to say."

"Question," Commander Roger said. "What do we do when we kill the I. rex? How are we going to get the raptors back in their cages?"

"Leave that to me." As his audience dispersed to carry out their duties, he muttered, "_If _we kill the _Indominus_."

Owen walked over to his girls, still harnessed. As he approached Blue, she hissed. "You don't scare me," he said.

"Owen?"

Owen looked up to see Sarah Harding and Claire. Sarah looked down at Blue and smiled. Owen raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"It's just that I've never really seen these animals in the flesh until today," Sarah told him. "It's incredible to be this close to an animal that could end my life in a heartbeat. You had names for them didn't you? What were they?"

"This one's Blue, and over there are Echo, Charlie and Delta."

"And you've become they're alpha."

"Yeah. They're still dangerous animals though, even to me. You've got to read their body language and know how each one of them behaves or else you're dead."

"I know. I worked with African predators since I was 20." She lifted her hand above Blue. "May I?"

"Sure."

Lightly, she pressed her hand against Blue's pebbly skin. Blue growled in response, but could do nothing about it. Sarah continued to run her hand over the carnivorous reptile. This is something she wanted to do from the day she became a paleontologist. Now she had a chance.

Claire crossed her arms. "So, Owen, this is who you spend all your time with."

"Yeah." Owen paused and glanced over at the men who were getting ready to disembark. "This isn't a good idea. Especially if it works."

* * *

Owen held the piece of flesh with the _Indominus_' tracking implant in it in front of the enclosure holding the raptors. The raptors sniffed the aroma of flesh and grew excited inside their cage, as evidenced by their snarling and growling. Then Owen hopped on his motorcycle and revved it up. He looked up at the mobile vet truck parked nearby. Inside it, Claire and Dr. Sorkin were watching the feed from POV cameras on a hand-held monitor. Beside him, Billy was riding a four-wheeler while everyone else was inside a military jeep. Masrani and Hammond were watching the action from outside and Hoskins had returned to the Control Room with Sarah Harding. One of the raptor handlers was by the gate, ready to press the button and release the raptors.

"We ready?" the handler asked.

"Ready," Owen answered.

The gates swung open and the four _Velociraptors _erupted from containment. They raced from the paddock and toward the jungle. Owen pressed the gas on his bike and roared after them, followed by Billy and the military jeep. They were quickly surrounded by jungle. At top speed the raptors must have been going at least 40 mph, maybe even 50. With agility they dodged trees and leaped over logs and other obstacles. Blue led them forward, calling to her pack using bird-like noises.

_They smell the target_, Owen thought.

* * *

"Look at 'em go," Hoskins said, leaning back in his chair as and the others in the Control Room watched the large wall monitor. There were several smaller boxes on screen, some showing the POV of the raptors, others of the troopers. Everything was tinted green by the night-vision of the cameras.

"You really think they can bring down that thing?" Harding asked. "I mean, we know how big Rexy is. I. rex is supposed to be bigger."

"Wait," Billy Brennan said. "So what's this 'I. rex' everyone keeps referring to?"

"_Indominus rex_," Anthony told him. "It was supposed to be the park's newest dinosaur."

Billy winced. "I've never heard of it."

"That's because it's a hybrid dinosaur, created by geneticists. The base genome is T. rex, but I've also been told its been combined with tree frog, _Giganotosaurus_, _Carnotaurus_, _Rugops_, _Majungasaurus_, and cuttlefish. Its a terrible predator, so it's able to camouflage and detect thermal heat like a snake." Anthony explained to Billy what had happened concerning the hybrid over the course of the day. "...so that's why it needs to be killed."

"Wow. That's unsettling."

As the raptors continued to run toward their target, everyone watched with great interest and anticipation.

"So..." Kelly began, "...you sure those raptors can take down the I. rex?"

"Absolutely," Hoskins said. "Raptors are pack-hunters. I wish we had some of these guys in Vietnam. They could run straight for the enemy and eat them; belt, buckle and all!"

Brianna looked up at the screen and shivered when she heard the bird-like calls the raptors made. Tom and Alaina were by her side as the action took place.

"You OK?" Alaina asked.

"Sure. I was just thinking about what those raptors would have done to us if we didn't get out of the water tower...and then the _Indominus _attacked us again. Do you think we'll get out of this nightmare alive?"

"Of course we will. Of course we will. We just need to think positive and be alert and we'll be off this island and back home in Montana before you know it." Alaina looked at Tom. "Right?" she whispered.

"I hope." Tom gasped. "Hey...is it just me, or are the raptors slowing down?"

* * *

Owen rode right through the dense nighttime jungle with his raptors by his side. Focused on prey, they had no intention on killing him even though he was among them. Blue yelped and increased her speed, urging her sisters to follow. Finally, as the raptors came into a small clearing they slowed down.

Owen said into his radio, "They found something."

He brought his bike to a stop and held up his fist, signaling for everyone to halt and prepare to engage. Troopers exited the vehicles and lined up along a log, facing the clearing. Even Billy and Oscar were ready. D-Caf was in the jeep, ready to evacuate if the need arose. Before them, the raptor squad stood, looking at the dense jungle foliage in front of them. Blue cawed nervously as she twitched her tail. The other raptors looked around the clearing, scanning for signs of movement.

_They're nervous_, Owen thought. _Those are signs of nervousness._

Suddenly the forest began to come alive. Foliage moved, followed by the sound of snapping branches and heavy footfalls. _Something_ big was approaching. Then, a pair of glowing eyes appeared in front of the raptors. Then another and another and another. There were six pairs of eyes upon Owen's girls. Blue snarled defensively; whatever creatures were watching them answered back with similar calls. Finally the dinosaurs could be made out – it was Big One and her pack! But that's not all, behind them came a humongous predator, larger than any Blue, Charlie, Delta or Echo had seen before. Its skin slowly turned from green and brown to a pale gray, making it more visible. No doubt, this was the _Indominus rex_.

Billy bit his lip. "Gosh, why aren't they attacking?"

"Something's wrong," Owen predicted. Surely, Owen thought his raptors would attack Big One and her pack, but they made no move for each other. Why didn't the I. rex attack Big One? It would be an easy kill.

Then, the I. rex bent her head down and made a raptor-like growling sound several times. Blue responded with a similar call of her own. She then snarled and made her bark-chirp call. The I. rex bark-chirped back. Yes, something was definitely wrong!

"They're communicating," Owen said. "I know why they wouldn't tell us what that thing's made of."

"Why?" Billy asked.

"Cause it's part raptor."

Blue snarled back at the I. rex before turning back, her eyes went straight to Owen. She cawed. Owen glared at her. _Don't you dare..._he thought. Then Blue turned back toward the I. rex. She raised her tail and made a high-pitched roar. Big One's raptors became excited and they roared, growled and snarled back. Echo, Charlie and Delta snapped aggressively at the I. rex's new pack. _Indominus _didn't like this. After emitting a deep bellow she used her hand to sweep Blue off her feet and knock her to the side. Blue crashed into a tree and fell to the ground. Big One's pack grew very aggressive indeed. They ran toward the other raptors and began their attack. Big One leaped upon Blue while she was down, ready to tear her to shreds.

"What are you guys waiting for?!" Hoskins yelled from a radio. "Light it up!"

"Engage!" Commander Austin exclaimed.

Everyone began shooting at the I. rex and her raptor pack. The raptors knew they were under attack and scattered. The I. rex gave a warning roar to the humans, telling them to back off. "It's time for the big boy!" Oscar concluded. Beside him he had a large bazooka. He launched the bazooka and it shot through the air, hitting the hybrid predator and causing it to fall to the ground. The forest lit up when the rocket exploded. But the _Indominus_' heavy armor-plated skin protected her from death. She yelped and rose to her feet before running off into the jungle.

Owen led the troopers forward into the now empty clearing. Some vegetation burned with fire from the bazooka, but otherwise, there was no other sign of life. "Watch your sixes!" Owen said. "The I. rex has got backup."

"This is just great," Billy muttered. "Not only do we have raptors AND _Indominus rex_, but they're working together now."

Owen noticed a raptor-like shape creeping through the shrubbery to the left. "Raptor on your left!"

Suddenly a raptor leaped up from the right and tackled a trooper to the ground. Another raptor attacked and again a trooper went down. Troopers began shooting blindly in all directions as raptors launched their attacks on the humans. Owen, Billy and Oscar crept behind a tree as a trooper died from a raptor attack no more than ten feet away.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Owen breathed. "This wasn't meant to happen."

"None of it was," Oscar said. "But it's too late now. We need to get out of here!"

"No kidding," said Billy. "Hey, let's get to the vehicles!"

The three of them rushed toward Owen's motorcycle and the four-wheeler. Billy and Oscar got on the four-wheeler while Owen got on his motorcycle.

"We'll meet you back at the Control Room, Owen," Billy said as he drove away.

"Got it," Owen answered. Suddenly, Owen saw a trooper get killed by a _Velociraptor_ with a swift bite to the neck. But it wasn't one of Big One's pack – it was Charlie. "Charlie!"

Charlie looked up; blood was around her mouth from her kill. As the most inexperienced of Owen's squad, it made sense that she would also be the first to act on pure killer instinct. Owen whistled, revved the motorcycle engine and began driving away. Charlie growled and followed.

* * *

**A/N: Interesting plot twist, huh? In this story, Owen has a closer relationship with his raptors than he does in the movie (you'll see why this is important for the story later on), so the raptors were more reluctant to join the Indominus rex, who in this story has acquired herself a little raptor army! With the raptors by her side, she almost literally has no shortcomings! Expect more plot twists along the way. How do you think this story is going to end? Please let me know in the comments. Also make sure to follow and favorite this story if you haven't already and I'll publish another chapter next week.**


	31. Safety Not Guaranteed

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 31: Survival Not Guaranteed**

**A/N: Guess what. Since I'm late in publishing a chapter, I'm gonna go ahead and publish 2! But beware: this chapter's going to be a loooooooooooooong one. In fact, it's almost twice as long as my usual chapters. I did this because I didn't want to take another four weeks to finish this story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Claire and Dr. Sorkin watched in horror as POV video feeds from the troopers turned to static as raptors took them down, one by one. Finally, Claire had to look away. She sighed and stared out the window.

"None of this was supposed to happen," Claire said.

"I knew from the moment you guys started tampering with DNA that things had the potential to go downhill," said Dr. Sorkin. "First, you decided to take short-cuts and use frog DNA to clone the dinosaurs faster, then you started using the DNA of other modern animals; finally, you made a true hybrid. It wasn't enough to bring back to life something that's been dead for eons, you had to do more. It was that desire to do more that's been working against this park ever since."

"Not necessarily. We just made a few errors along the way–"

"Errors? Ha, they're more than errors."

Claire scowled, "We might have had a glitch or two along the way Dr. Sorkin, but–"

"More like a hundred glitches! The automation park systems were used against us by that foolhead Nedry, your hyper-intelligent hybrid now reigns supreme through the park and countless people have died today. All because of those 'glitches' in this system. I had doubts about your methods from the beginning Claire."

"Don't you dare bring that up again!"

"Claire, I will no longer be shushed! I've been shushed and shoved off ever since I decided that using DNA from different animals to clone the dinosaurs was a bad idea. No one listened to me!"

"You brought that on yourself! If you weren't being so arrogant about it than maybe we would have considered your input!"

"Being arrogant had nothing to do with it! You should recall, since you were there, that I presented my opinions and they were rejected long before we started working on separate projects!"

"We were a team! You're not supposed to just leave the team if you don't agree with the other parties. It's your own fault for giving yourself the status you now have!"

The two women were silent for a moment, looking outside their respective windows.

Claire was the first to break silence. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. It's been a long day and I'm just stressed out."

Dr. Sorkin sighed. "I'm sorry too. It's been a hard day for both of us. Maybe we should let bygones be bygones."

"You're right. Besides, when has arguing and bickering ever gotten us anywhere anyway." She cleared her throat. "Look where we are now. We're sitting inside a mobile vet truck, ACU and InGen Security troopers are getting killed right and left out there and this park's a mess. What are we going to do?"

"Do what I've been doing for the past year – surviving the circumstances. You think it was easy for me to adjust to working on my own; working on different projects, working with conflicting motives? Working with my parasaurs all the time has taught me a few things. We just have to wait and see what the future holds for us and this park."

Claire nodded. _It's been a long time since I've had a conversation with Dr. Sorkin. Maybe she really was right all along about a lot of things._ "You know, Laura," she said, "I think I really underestimated you. I've been treating you like some kind of orthodox scientist who's afraid to try something new. There's really a lot more to you than meets the eye. Lately I've just been so wrapped up in my personal–"

"Shh! Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

A distant reptilian shriek was heard. To Claire, it was a sound that was all too familiar.

"Claire!" it was Masrani. He and Hammond (who was holding Dianthus in one of his arms) were running toward the truck as fast as they could. "Start the truck! Start the truck!"

Claire quickly turned the ignition on and pressed the gas pedal. Masrani and Hammond climbed on just in time as the truck jolted forward. It was just in time too, for half a second later a pair of _Velociraptors_ darted from the jungle and tore toward the truck at top speed.

"Must go faster!" Masrani exclaimed. The truck's back doors were left ajar, for there was no time to close them before the truck drove off and certainly no way to close them now. That meant that Hammond, Masrani and Dianthus had a perfect view of the raptors as they ran after the truck at top speed. The raptors snapped their jaws aggressively as they approached.

"Can't you go any faster?" Hammond asked.

"I'm trying to stay _on_ the road Mr. Hammond. Driving down these jungle roads isn't as easy as it looks!"

Dianthus trumpeted and hid underneath the bench near the back of the trunk. One of the two raptors was getting increasingly close to the truck. Then it leaped forward to land in the truck! Hammond lifted his cane and struck the raptor aside the head. The raptor yelped and fell to the ground outside of the truck.

"Nice one!" Masrani said.

"Thank you. Let's show these raptors what we're made of!"

Masrani noticed a rack of cattle prods to his right. He snatched one and prepared for the next raptor attack. As the raptor leaped toward the truck, Masrani hit it with the prod and it electrocuted the creature. Unfortunately, the raptors were resilient and had picked themselves up off the ground and were back in the chase in a few moments. Hammond turned to Masrani.

"I don't think we can keep this up for long," Hammond said.

"Me neither."

Claire turned around a bend in the road, causing the entire truck to jerk. Hammond and Masrani clung to the walls of the truck to avoid falling out. The raptors were approaching fast with relative ease. They weren't going to give up easily!

"Do you know where you're going?" Dr. Sorkin asked.

"Not really!" Claire responded.

Suddenly, Claire's window was shattered in smithereens when the head of a third _Velociraptor_ crashed right through it. Claire screamed in terror as the raptor snapped and snarled inches from her face, struggling to cling to the side of the truck. Dr. Sorkin watched helplessly as Claire struggled to stay on the road. The truck swerved from the right and to the left in a wild fashion. Finally the raptor fell out of the window. Claire found it hard to catch her breath.

"Are you OK?" Dr. Sorkin asked.

"Barely."

Behind the truck, the raptors were trying to get in again and Hammond and Masrani did their best to fight them off. The raptors however knew what to expect from the two men and were dodging their lunges. As Masrani swung his electric prod, a raptor swiped it out of his hand with her claws. She roared and leaped forward, clinging to the truck. The vehicle went over a bump, causing Hammond to fall away from the open doors until he his the wall on his left. The raptor retained grip, barely. It looked up at Masrani and Hammond and snarled.

"What an ugly creature," Masrani breathed.

Claire looked in her sideview mirror to find that one of the raptors was still running alongside the truck. She would probably try to attack Claire through the window when the chance arose. Dr. Sorkin looked out her window.

"We've got another raptor over here," Dr. Sorkin alerted.

"Great." Claire noticed that there were some large trees near the side of the road up ahead. Once the truck reached them, she moved to the truck to the left, slamming the raptor into the jungle foliage and leaving it behind. "Ha! Take that, overgrown lizard!"

In the back of the truck, the raptor gained her footing. Slowly she stood, gazing at her several meal options. She turned to Masrani, who was clinging to the side of the truck for dear life, and roared. Suddenly a web of electrical currents enveloped the dinosaur as gave a surprised growl. The raptor, knocked out, fell from the back of the truck. Masrani and Hammond looked up to see Billy and Oscar approaching on the four-wheeler. While Billy was driving, Oscar was holding an EMD in his hands, as he'd just fired the shot.

"Need some help, guys?" Billy called.

Masrani chuckled. "The cavalry's arrived."

"Perfect timing," Hammond said.

Then, coming from alongside the four-wheeler was Owen on his motorcycle. Running alongside him was Charlie. Owen and Charlie sped up, rapidly approaching the other raptor that was chasing the truck.

"Sic her, Charlie!" Owen cried.

Charlie raced forward and leaped for the other raptor. The raptor looked back in time to see Charlie crash into her and pin her to the ground. Oscar meanwhile fired another shot with the EMD at the raptor running alongside Dr. Sorkin's side of the vehicle. Owen pulled up alongside Claire.

"You guys alright?" he asked.

"We're fine," Claire answered. "How close is the Innovation Center from here?

"Not too far. Follow me."

Owen went ahead of the mobile vet truck to lead them out of the jungle. Charlie was close behind, not wanting to be left out here with raptors many times stronger than she was, followed by Oscar and Billy. As they rode off, the three other raptors watched their prey escape. Echoing in the distance, they heard the loud roar of their new alpha, the _Indominus rex_. The raptors called back in reply. Then, having their next plan, they ran off into the jungle.

* * *

Sarah Harding and the others watched the static on the large monitor from the cameras of troopers who'd been killed by the raptors from the safety of the Control Room (she got a ride back here with Hoskins). Owen's raptors had mostly dispersed or been taken down, and the _Indominus rex_ had six raptors at her disposal. Could things get any worse?

"That went well," Zach said.

Anthony turned to Hoskins. "Is this what you had in mind, Hoskins? I don't think that went quite as well as we all–"

"I know it didn't work as planned, alright?" Hoskins snapped. "We just had a bad run."

"A bad run? Hoskins, people died out there."

Hoskins sighed. "I'm gonna run out and get a soda right quick. Anyone else want one?"

"I'll take one," Jess said. Alaina, Tom, Zach, Kelly and Cheryl also requested one.

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Five minutes or so after Hoskins left, Kelly looked over at the place where her dad was resting 50 minutes ago or so. "I hope Dad's leg heals up, OK," she told herself. Malcolm had been taken back to the first aid station so that the nurses could look at his leg again. Kelly then walked over to where Arnold was working on Nedry's computers. One of the monitors still had the annoying cartoon shown on it.

"Won't that thing ever go off?" Kelly asked him.

"I wish it did, kid," Arnold told her. "Nedry's screwed up this computer system so much I can't seem to get it back online."

"So what's all this I hear about Nedry?" Gerry Harding asked. "Where's he been anyway? I haven't seen him most of the day?"

"It turned out that our old pal Nedry was a traitor," Arnold told him. "Nedry was working for another bioengineering company called Biosyn. They're similar to InGen, except they're well-known for stealing the work of other bioengineering companies and patenting their work. That's why they have fewer scientists and more lawyers."

"What did he do to us?"

"Turns out he's been stealing our dinosaur embryos and DNA for years, I'm assuming so that Biosyn can conduct their own research. It's sick."

"Is there any good news?" Cheryl asked.

"I wish there was. We can't really get this park back in order without me getting this system back up and running. Unfortunately, the only way I can conceivably do that is to shut down the entire system."

"Wait," Billy interjected, joining Cheryl, Sarah, Gerry and Arnold's conversation. "You're saying that shutting down the system will fix everything?"

"Not everything, but it would be a start."

"Hey, that's a great idea," Anthony said. "Let's shut down the system."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Anthony, we already discussed why we never want to shut down the entire system–"

"Yeah, I know. But that's the only option we have left, isn't it?"

"You can get someone else to do it, cause I won't."

"You and I both know that Nedry's covered his tracks far too well for us to find what line of code he used to put our system on the fritz. Shutting down the entire system will wipe out everything he did. Since he's not here to undo his actions himself, our only option is to shut down the–"

"What's the big deal about rebooting the system?" Sarah asked.

Arnold replied, "If we shut down the system, the park essentially is knocked back to the Stone Age. Power to the buildings and fences are turned off."

"And that would allow many of the carnivores that have already been returned to their enclosures to be released," Harding concluded.

"Yes, and it's worse than that. We've never shut down the entire system before. It may not even come back on at all."

"That includes fences, huh?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, unfortunately."

Billy groaned and lightly kicked the floor. "There's gotta be something we can do...say, where's Hoskins? He should be back by now. The soda machine's right around the corner. I'll be right back."

Billy walked out of the Control Room and just as he was about to turn toward the drink machine, he saw a creature standing in the hallway – a _Velociraptor_. Not just any raptor, but Big One! She was crouched, sniffing the ground. Billy was so shocked and terrified at the sight of the animal that he froze. The raptor's gazed looked up at him. She shrieked and rushed at him! Billy turned and ran back toward the Control Room door. He went inside the room and shoved it closed.

"Billy, what's wrong?" Cheryl demanded with concern.

Before Billy could answer, the door was flung open and the _Velociraptor_ stood at the doorway, hissing. Billy was quick to recover however and threw himself back at the door, the raptor growled and pushed back with all her might. Cheryl, Gerry and Sarah rushed to the door to help Billy keep it closed. Through the window on the door, Billy saw the Big One's cold-blooded, hungry eyes and vicious teeth. The raptor hissed and snapped her jaws – apparently she saw him too.

"Where's the lock on this door?" Cheryl yelled.

"I have to lock it from the computer," Arnold answered. "I'm trying to get to it now."

As the raptor tried to get in, she began making loud bark-chirping calls. These were answered by similar calls when yet two more _Velociraptors_ came to her aid. The trio of ravenous predators pushed against the door, making it hard for even four adult humans to keep it closed.

"We can't keep this up!" Gerry yelled. "You guys need to find us another way out of here!"

Anthony got up from his desk and turned to the teenagers. "Quickly," he said, "look for a grate or a hole in the wall or something!"

The teens and Anthony began to frantically search the room while Arnold tried to get through the quirky computer system so he could enable door locks. Meanwhile, the raptors were certainly gaining ground; by now, Gerry, Sarah, Cheryl and Billy could barely a few inches from being closed. The clawed hands of one of the raptors gripped on the side of the door, missing Gerry's pant leg by a few inches. Gerry slammed his thigh on the raptor's hands and it recoiled.

Tom, Brianna and Alaina glanced at Arnold, watching him frantically try to lock the door. "Come on, where are you stupid door locks?!" Arnold groaned.

"Found anything yet?" Alaina asked the others.

"Nothing," Kelly said. "Maybe there's a ventilation shaft or something."

"Wait," Brianna said, "up there!" Brianna pointed to a ventilation shaft daft on the ceiling. She traced it with her eyes and saw that it descended along the wall on the far side of the room behind a bookcase.

Zach and Tom rushed to the bookcase and knocked it over, sending an avalanche of books onto the floor. And yes – there was a register grill behind it! Instinctively, Zach grabbed a screw driver from a nearby table and began to unscrew it from the wall. "Drat! Someone get me a Philips!"

"On it!" Gray found one and handed it to his brother.

"I found it!" Arnold said as he prepared to press the button that would turn on the doorlocks. But then Nedry's cartoon appeared on the screen.

"Uh, uh, uh! You didn't say the magic words!"

Arnold slammed his fist on the keyboard. "PLEASE! GET OFF THE SCREEN YOU STUPID HACKER!"

"Hurry up guys!" Billy called. One of the raptors reared back and kicked the door with her foot. This nearly sent the humans flying away from the door. "We can't keep this up much longer!"

"I got it!" Zach said. He yanked the grill from the wall, exposing forked ventilation duct – one went up and the other went straight into the wall. "Come on, bro. You first."

Gray quickly crawled into the duct, followed by Kelly, Brianna, Alaina, Tom, Jess and then Zach. Anthony yelled, "Guys, you've gotta get in here now!"

"OK," Billy said. "We're gonna run for the grill on three. One...two..."

But all of a sudden, one of the raptors stepped back and rushed to the door headfirst. This blow was powerful enough to knock everyone from the door and they collapsed onto the hard floor. Billy acted fast, he quickly removed a small manual from his pocket and lunged it at the nearest raptor. Big One caught it in her jaws, perhaps thinking it was edible. The raptor next to her bit down on the part of the book hanging out of her mouth and tried to tear it away. In the process, she knocked the third raptor's head with her tail. The third raptor snapped at the second.

This distraction gave the four humans enough time to get up and race to the grill. The raptors were not on hold for long. They leaped over a rail separating them from the rest of the Control Room, ready to kill. Arnold shot up from his desk to join the others, but tripped as he ran into a chair in the middle of the pathway and fell to the floor.

"Arnold!" Billy called.

"Just go!" Arnold told him. "Save the kids!"

Big One cleared a desk and attacked Arnold. The sounds of Arnold's torment rose through the room as he was being torn apart by razor-sharp teeth and claws. The other two raptors soon joined Big One in feasting upon their new victim. Billy was struck with grief as he watched the technician become a meal for the predators. He flinched when he felt an hand grab his arm.

"Come on!" Cheryl told him. She pulled her boyfriend toward the duct just as Big One looked up. She roared and all three raptors charged toward the escaping humans. Billy pulled his legs out of the way just in time to avoid Big One's snapping jaws. The three raptors grasped for Billy and the others, but they were too big to fit.

Even still, Billy didn't want to be anywhere close to these dangerous animals, so he followed the others through the tight passageway.

* * *

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Beth asked.

"Of course it was," Logan countered. He, the girls, Matt and John were hiding in a tight corner behind a dumpster somewhere on Main Street. Instead of evacuating with all the other tourists to the South Monorail Station, he suggested that they all hide out until everyone had left the park. "Now we've got the entire park to ourselves! Do you really think anyone's around this time of night?"

"Maybe," Chloe said. "They could have security guards."

"_Everyone_ was told to evacuate, remember? That includes park staff. If anyone's here, it's going to be only skeleton staff – park managers, dinosaur caretakers, Control Room people – that's it. And none of them are going to be out here. We'll be fine."

"But all the attractions are closed and locked up," Isabelle said. "How are we gonna do anything?"

"That's why we've got John here. He's good at hacking locks. Come on. Let's get from behind this dumpster."

"I think I'll pass out if I stay back here any longer," Beth said. "How do you all handle that smell?"

Logan led the others into Main Street. To the left was the Isla Nublar Lagoon, and to the right were shops and restaurants, all closed at this time of night.

"Don't you think they closed the park for a good reason?" Matt asked. "I mean, remember the pterodactyls and T. rexes that were running all over the place earlier?"

"They're back in containment," Logan assured him. "Trust me. It's completely safe out here."

Logan suggested that they check out the seemingly abandoned Innovation center. They walked up the steps and went through the double doors (surprisingly left unlocked) to find it empty. Strangely, it didn't look like the place was shut down for the night; more like everyone just got up and left. Jimmy Fallon's voice was heard from speakers on the ceiling. "...and that brings us to one of the newest discovered dinosaurs, called _Yi qi_. Unlike most dinosaurs, _Yi qi_..."

Matt took interest in the hologram control board. He pressed on one of the dinosaur icons and holographic _Triceratops_ appeared on the platform in the center of the room. The _Triceratops_ shook its frilled head and bellowed. Matt grinned as he pressed another icon and a _Velociraptor_ appeared.

"What kind of dinosaur is that?" Beth asked. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"You don't know what a _Velociraptor_ is?" Logan said. "It's only one of the most well-known dinosaurs ever. It's fast, aggressive and really intelligent." Logan took a deep breath and puffed out his chest. "Of course, even a _Velociraptor _is no match for Logan Mullings!"

The girls giggled.

"Hey guys!" John called. "Let's check out the Hammond Creation Lab."

"Isn't that the room where they talk about genetics?" Chloe asked. "Boring."

"But no one's here! We can go backstage and check out all the cool technology they've got back there. Hey, maybe they've even got some dinosaur eggs we can check out."

Logan grinned. "John's got an excellent point. See what happens since we stayed after hours! Come on!"

They hurried into the Creation Lab and, to their surprise, found the doors into the lab itself, beyond the observation windows, was left open. Logan gave the girls a "see, I told you" look. They slowly walked over to a cart filled with large eggs – dinosaur eggs. The girls were speechless.

"Now this is cool," Logan stated.

"Tell me about it," Anna said. "I'm gonna get a picture."

"Hey! You kids shouldn't be in here!"

The teens turned around to see a barrel-chested man walking towards them.

"Sorry, sir!" Beth cried.

"What makes you think you can tell us where we should or shouldn't be?" Logan asked, crossing his arms. "Who do you think you are?"

"Vic Hoskins. Head of InGen Security."

Chloe glared at Logan. "See what you got us into?"

"Why aren't you wearing a uniform or something?" John asked.

"I'm one of the guys in charge. But never mind that now. We need to get out of here immediately."

"It's not like we were gonna steal anything," Logan muttered.

"No you don't understand. I don't know where you kids were when the announcement was made, but we've got assets out of containment."

The teens exchanged worried glances. Emily asked, "What kind of assets?"

"Dinosaurs, kid," Hoskins explained. "There's at least four or five _Velociraptors_ roaming around this building. And believe me, you don't wanna be spotted by one of them. They'll tear you to shreds before you have a chance to run."

"Oh dear," Matt said. "I knew we shouldn't have come in here."

"Shut up, Matt," Logan hissed.

"Now," Hoskins said, "if you kids will just follow me–"

A reptilian hiss alerted everyone to turn and see a dinosaur exit a nearby door. A _Velociraptor_ had the teens and Hoskins in her sights. Hoskins gasped as he saw her teal-colored skin. Though many of the girls (especially Beth) were starting to get extremely panicked, the teens managed to slowly start backing away. The raptor's glare was upon Hoskins. She backed Hoskins into a corner.

"Hey, down boy!" Hoskins said. He held his hand out in the raptor's direction. "We're on the same side, right?"

Snarling, the raptor cocked her head to the side as she stalked closer and closer to Hoskins.

"Easy boy...I...I'm on your side...there, easy boy...eas–AH!"

With open jaws the raptor suddenly lunged forward and bit Hoskins' hand. Hoskins screamed in pain as he was violently thrown into an incubator table on his left. He and the table fell to the floor as splattered eggs covered the area around him. Then the raptor held Hoskins' head in her jaws and lifted her sickle claw before cutting open his stomach. The teens could only watch in utter horror as the raptor tore into Hoskins and began pulling out his innards; he was being eaten alive. This section of the laboratory quickly turned into a bloodbath as the _Velociraptor_ ripped apart her prey. Logan could handle it no more and he ran for the exit door and began running further down the hallway, away from the Innovation Center's hub, followed by Beth, who was screaming at the top of her lungs. The other girls, Matt and John quickly followed suite.

_We've gotta get out of here!_ Logan thought. "This way every–"

In front of them, the _Velociraptor_ crashed through the window that looked into the lab and fell to the ground as she slipped on the broken shards of glass from the window. Logan and the others turned and began running towards the exit. Unfortunately for them, the raptor wasn't too far behind. As they ran past the hologram control panel, John pressed a random icon. A moment later, a holographic _Dilophosaurus_ appeared on the platform. The raptor stopped dead in her tracks, thinking the spitter was real. The _Dilophosaurus_ opened its neck frill and roared. The raptor roared in reply. This gave Logan and his friends enough time to escape the Innovation Center.

But just as they descended down the steps from the building, another _Velociraptor_ rushed at them. This one was brown with dark blue striping, as well as having dark blue around her eyes. She roared at the teenagers. Logan and the others stopped dead in their tracks.

"What now?" Beth asked.

"Back into the building!" Anna exclaimed.

Too late – the other _Velociraptor_ exited the Innovation Center, her mouth drenched in Hoskins' blood. Now Logan and the others were cornered. The brown raptor snarled as she looked hungrily at Logan and his friends. She flexed her fingers, ready to tear them to shreds. She hissed and–

"Hey, Echo! Delta!"

The raptors attention was quickly averted from the teens to a man running toward them from further down Main Street. Logan was shocked. _Is that guy crazy? _From behind the guy, another _Velociraptor_ with dark green skin and black stripes down her back and tail was approaching, but she ran around him and toward the Innovation Center and the other raptors. When she reached the one called Echo, Echo snapped at her, asserting her dominance.

"Hey! Eyes on me!" the man said. He held out his hands, never taking his eyes off the raptors. The striped green raptor yelped at the man. "Charlie! Don't trash-talk me! Pay attention!"

Delta moved around the frightened teens and joined the rest of her pack as they slowly approached the man.

"What's the matter with that guy?" Matt asked. "Does he have a death wish or something?"

"I want to know why they aren't attacking him," Logan said. He noticed Beth was on the verge of running away and screaming her head off, so he grabbed her arms.

The man looked up at the teens. "You kids...slowly walk around the raptors and back that way (away from the Innovation Center). I'll occupy these girls."

Logan didn't know what was going on with this guy, but he didn't want to start an argument, so he and the others obeyed the man and got a safe distance away. The man snapped his fingers and began backing away in the other direction, and the raptors followed him.

"And we're moving..." the man told them. "Eyes on me! Eyes on me!" Surprisingly, the raptors obeyed. The man stopped, and so did the dinosaurs. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small, dead mouse. Holding it up made the raptors very excited. "And...release!"

He threw the mouse into Winston's Steak House and the raptors rushed into the restaurant to get it. Quickly, the man shut the door, used some rope from a nearby waiting line and tied it around the door handles. Sure the raptors would be able to find their way out, but at least not so soon.

"That was amazing!" Chloe cried.

"How did you do that?" Emily asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend already?" Katy inquired.

"What's you're name?" Anna questioned.

"Name's Owen," the man answered.

Logan started to feel a little jealous when the girls began showering Owen with attention. Even still, he couldn't help but be amazed by this guy – after all, he single-handedly dealt with a pack of raptors!

"How did you control the raptors like that?" Logan asked him.

"It's not control really. I have a relationship with those raptors based on mutual respect. There's a difference."

Owen glanced at all the teens. _Shouldn't they be at the South Monorail Station._ "I have a question for you guys though: how did you guys get out here?"

The teens exchanged nervous glances. Chloe pushed Logan forward.

"Well...I...I mean we–"

"Oh my gosh!" Owen turned to see Claire, Hammond, Masrani, Billy, Oscar, Dr. Sorkin and the lot from the Control Room (minus Arnold); after exiting the ventilation ducts and getting outside the building, they ran into Owen and those with him. Claire continued, "There are more kids! How did all these kids get left behind? I'm sure the evacuation must have taken care of everyone."

"I want to know how this happened too," Masrani said.

Owen nodded. "Yeah, I was about to get an explanation." He turned to Logan. "Care to explain, kid?"

Logan stuttered. "W-well, we kinda missed the last monorail." Owen glared. "Alright! Alright! We wanted to stay in the park after dark so we kinda hid out until everyone left."

"Tonight's about the worst night to do that sort of thing, I'm afraid," Hammond told them. "We have dinosaurs running around the island everywhere you look."

"He's right," Billy Yoder confirmed. "Rexes, pterosaurs, raptors, you name it, we've got it."

"Yeah, we know," Isabelle said. She elbowed Logan and said, "So much for being able to take on a _Velociraptor_, huh?"

"I said _one_ _Velociraptor_," Logan argued. "_One!_"

Tom, Alaina and Brianna pushed past the others to get a look at Logan and his friends. "Wait, Logan?" Tom asked.

"Tom!" Logan said in surprise.

"You two know each other?" Owen asked.

"Yeah," Tom said. "We go to the same school."

Masrani turned to Gerry Harding. "Gerry, have you seen Hoskins? I haven't seen that weasel since we let the raptors loose."

Harding shrugged. "Last I saw he went out to get a soda."

"You mean Vic Hoskins?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, you seen him?"

"He found us in the Creation Lab, but then he was killed by one of the raptors."

Owen raised his eyebrows. "I guess there's justice in the world after all." Claire shot him a glare.

Dr. Sorkin said, "It's not safe here. We need to get inside."

"Not in the Innovation Center!" Billy said. "There's raptors all in that place!"

"There's an emergency bunker nearby," Claire told the others. "We can go hide in there so–"

Echo leaped out of the Winston's Steak House with a beef thigh clenched in her jaws. She was followed by Delta and Charlie. Owen got everyone to stand behind him, just in case. However, the raptors weren't focused on them. After Echo dropped her thigh, she and the rest of the pack began to sniff the air and caw nervously, twitching their tails. A chill went down Owen's spine.

"What are they doing?" Sarah asked.

Before Owen could answer, a raptor's shriek was carried through Main Street. From around the side of the Innovation Center came a pair of _Velociraptors_, one of them being Big One. The raptors growled as they made their slow approach. Then more raptors appeared from around a nearby corner further from the Innovation Center. There were six raptors in all, and they were beginning to surround both the humans and the raptor squad.

And as if this weren't enough, further down the street from the Innovation Center was the alpha of the pack – the _Indominus rex _herself. She growled as she walked into view, making heavy footfalls with each step. Owen groaned.

"Great," Owen breathed. "We've got a problem...a huge problem."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh! Looks like a great setup for a fight scene – ten Velociraptors, 20 humans and an Indominus rex. Safety certainly is not guaranteed! Though I absolutely love working on this story, I am also excited to start my next one. If you guys like Jurassic World: Apocalypse, you'll definitely like the next one. I won't reveal what it is yet, but it's going to be even more epic than this one, if all goes as planned. Anyway, since we're getting into the final chapters here, how do you think this story's gonna end? Kinda like the movie...or something a little different? Dun, dun, DUN! I'd usually make you guys wait another week, but I owe you guys two chapters by now...so what are you still reading this for? Start reading chapter 32!  
**


	32. Battle of Queens

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 33: Battle of Queens**

**A/N: This is the big chapter you've all been waiting for! One, big, multi-species dinosaur battle-to-the-death coming right up! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

The humans stood in utter terror as the _Indominus rex_ made her approach. The rest of her raptor pack was now slowly surrounding the humans. For the first time in a while, Owen wasn't quite sure what to do, but he did know he needed to get the others to safety. Hammond and Masrani, who'd never been in such danger from a dinosaur before, were particularly terrified. Dianthus crouched beside Hammond's foot, trying in vain to hide.

Beth was so terrified that she looked like she might scream...but instead she fainted. Logan caught her before she fell to the ground. "What is that thing?" Logan asked.

"_Indominus rex_," Tom breathed. "It's a hybrid."

"A hybrid?" John asked in surprise. "How is that even possible."

Echo snapped at the I. rex and she timidly walked toward the giant animal, snarling. Big One shrieked and prepared to attack when the I. rex snapped in her direction, telling her to hold off, for now. The I. rex looked at Echo, who apparently was assuming role of the beta since Blue was MIA. She made several raptor-like calls. Echo cocked her head and hissed in reply.

_She's trying to make my raptors join her again_, Owen thought.

Echo turned to Owen. She made a low cackling-growl. Owen grinned – this was a good sign, as she still considered Owen who true alpha. She was waiting for his command.

Owen told the others, "OK, Billy, Oscar, I need your help."

"We got your back, Owen," Billy confirmed.

"The rest of you, on my whistle, I want you guys to quickly get to that Jurassic Trader's shop on the left...got it?"

"The gift shop?" Claire asked. "Why?"

"Just trust me."

Owen whistled and Echo called the other raptors into action. With a loud call the raptor squad charged toward the hybrid, who acted with offense. She called to her own pack and the raptors went wild. Big One and the others sprinted forward to stop Echo and her sisters from attacking the I. rex. With them distracted, Masrani and the group, now consisting of 19 people, hurried into the gift shop for safety. No one was safe in the open as these giants battled it out. Owen took out his rifle and Billy and Oscar retrieved their handy EMD's and they all fired a few shots at the hybrid. Meanwhile Echo, Charlie and Delta leaped onto the _Indominus rex_ and began their attack. The other raptors leaped to their master's rescue and began fighting Owen's squad. As one of them tackled Echo to the ground, Oscar fired a shot and knocked her off. Echo got back up and continued to fight.

* * *

Inside the small gift shop, Claire and the others watched as the dinosaurs duked it out, just outside.

"So let me get this straight," John began, "that thing's a hybrid?!"

"Yes," Tom answered.

John turned to Claire. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is."

"What's that thing made of?" Logan asked, still holding a knocked out Beth.

"A lot of different things. But the two most prevalent creatures in its DNA are T. rex and _Velociraptor_."

"And _Giganotosaurus_," Lowery added, "since this thing's bigger than T. rex."

"Thank you, Lowery," Claire said, slightly irritated.

Gray was adding up some numbers in his head. "We need more," he simply said.

"More what?" Masrani asked.

"Teeth. We need more teeth."

Suddenly, Claire got an idea. She went over to a little white box in the corner of the shop and got out a flare. She turned to the others. "The rest of you, stay here...I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Dr. Sorkin asked. "Are you seriously going out there?"

"Trust me. _Stay here_." With that, Claire left the safety of the shop. She ran as fast as she could past the fighting dinosaurs; thankfully they didn't seem to notice her. She knew just where she needed to go: T. rex Kingdom. Walking down the corridor toward the paddock, concrete walls stood tall above her on both sides. She reached the gate and with her key she opened the box that contained the panel to open the gate. All she had left to do was place her hand on the panel, which scanned her fingerprints, and the door slowly opened upward.

_It's now or never_, she thought. She walked into the dark paddock; somewhere in here were the seven tyrannosaurs they kept at the park. Usually, they were kept separate, but with all the chaos earlier, no one was able to repair the breaks between fences. The T. rex must have been in here somewhere; probably sleeping at this hour. Claire lit her flare and held it up.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" she called.

There was movement behind her, she turned to see a pair of eyes in the darkness, moving towards her. As they got closer, she saw that it was the juvenile T. rex. She was aggressive and dangerous, but not exactly what Claire was looking...wait, there were footfalls further in the paddock. The juvenile froze in fear and looked at what was behind Claire. Slowly, Claire turned to see a pair of glowing eyes about 15 feet above her. This was no juvenile rex! As the beast walked closer, Claire saw that this was the largest _Tyrannosaurus_ in the paddock – Rexy herself. The juvenile shrieked and ran out of the paddock. Claire held the flare up, to make sure she had Rexy's attention. She began backing away and out of the paddock, with the T. rex following her. When fully out of T. rex Kingdom, Claire turned and ran, despite her high heels. With a chorus of thundering footfalls, Rexy charged after the redhead and roared.

* * *

Big One landed atop of Charlie and knocked her to the ground. When, the raptor was still, she watched as her pack's alpha attacked the other two remaining raptor squad members whenever the opportunity arose.

"How many raptors have we shot down?" Oscar asked.

Owen's answer was disappointing. "Two."

"Two? That's it?" Billy said. "Man, moving targets are hard to shoot!"

Echo knocked one of Big One's raptors to the ground and ceased the moment to attack I. rex. But the hybrid was ready and grabbed Echo in her jaws. The raptor yelped as she was launched into a nearby restaurant window, shattering glass and landing on the cold, hard floor. Delta was Owen's last standing raptor, but she seemed determined to fight to the end. As one of the other _Velociraptors_ leaped on top of the _Indominus_ and tried to attack her, Delta delivered a heavy kick with her toe claws and sent the raptor falling to the ground. Oscar fired a shot at the fallen raptor; after making sure it was sedated, he shot at _Indominus_, but to no avail. The animal's skin was very hard to penetrate.

"I don't think we stand a chance!" Oscar yelled above the noise. "We've only got one raptor left–"

Big One attacked Delta next and successfully knocked her to the ground.

"Retreat," Owen ordered. The three of them ran to the gift shop, where they hid quietly.

"What's happening out there?" Billy Brennan asked.

"We're dead meat," Owen muttered.

There was silence outside. Even if Owen's raptor squad was down, a group of raptors with their I. rex alpha wasn't likely to remain quiet for long. Owen suspected something was wrong. This was confirmed all too soon when a low growling was heard too close for comfort. The I. rex's gnarly jaws came into view as she looked into the shop. Everyone moved as far back in the shop as possible, but the shop was really too small for the amount of people now in it. The I. rex's hand suddenly appeared as it broke through the wall, forcing everyone into an even smaller corner!

"Ah!" the girls and women screamed. (Except Beth, of course.)

"Get back! Get back!" Oscar demanded.

The dinosaur's clawed hand reached inside and one of the claws became hooked on a strap on Gray's side pouch. Zach and Owen grabbed hold of Gray's hands and pulled, not willing to let the I. rex win. Finally the strap popped and Gray was free. But I. rex was not going to leave without a meal. Suddenly, Big One appeared at the entrance of Jurassic Traders. The humans really had no where to go this time.

But then, the sound of Claire's shoes against the cobblestone pathway were heard as she came from the direction of T. rex Kingdom, running past the huge skeleton of a _Spinosaurus_. A few moments later, the juvenile T. rex appeared, followed by Claire, and finally Rexy! Rexy smashed through the skeleton, letting a mighty roar and causing multitudes of bones to go flying in all directions. Claire threw the flare in the I. rex's direction and fell to the ground, exhausted. The _Indominus _and her four remaining raptorslooked up at Rexy and the juvenile T. rex. I. rex roared at Rexy, who roared back in reply. There was no room for two supreme rulers in this part of the island. This would be a fight for the ages – a battle between the queen of the tyrant lizards and a genetically-modified monster. Who would prevail?

Rexy attacked first. She lunged and sunk her teeth into _Indominus'_ hide. The thick armor was easily penetrated by her thick, railroad spike-like teeth. I. rex yelped at her raptor companions for help. Big One leaped to her rescue. She clambered onto Rexy and used her claws and teeth to attack. One of the other raptors charged forward as well, but was quickly brought down and killed by the juvenile T. rex with a swift bite to the neck. I. rex released herself from Rexy's grip and slammed the T. rex into a Ben and Jerry's restaurant. Rexy was about to strike back, but Big One leaped on her head and began tearing into the flesh on her snout. The other two raptors attacked Rexy as well. This gave I. rex time to rake her sharp claws into Rexy's hide on her right side, then the same on her left. Rexy growled and stepped back, trying to rid herself of the attacking raptors. The juvenile rex turned and ran away from the fight, knowing she didn't have a chance. As soon as Rexy freed herself of the raptors, I. rex slammed her head into her side, sliding her toward Jurassic Traders.

"Run!" Claire yelled.

Owen, Billy and Oscar began moving everyone out of the hole the I. rex had created with her hand. Just in time too, as a second later I. rex grabbed Rexy's jaws with her own and threw her toward Jurassic Traders. Rexy's head created a gaping hole in the shop before she was dragged back out by the voracious hybrid. Owen helped Claire to her feet and they led everyone to Ben and Jerry's, where they could watch the fighting dinosaurs out of harm's way.

The raptors cackled at the fallen tyrannosaur, as if mocking her efforts. The previous queen of the island lay on the ground beside the rubbled Jurassic Traders, bloodied and wounded. The T. rex moaned in pain and defeat as I. rex placed her foot on her fallen foe, holding her down. Just one bite was needed to finish the kill and turn _Indominus rex_ into the most insatiable predator the earth has ever seen. She opened her jaws and lowered them toward Rexy's neck...

Suddenly, a familiar bark-chirp was heard in the distance, up toward Innovation Center. The humans and I. rex looked up to see the silhouette of a _Velociraptor_ appear through the dust cloud that had been kicked up by the destruction of the buildings in this place. The raptor snarled and growled at the hybrid.

Owen gasped. "That's Blue! She's alive!"

"Owen, look behind her!" Tom said.

Walking up behind Blue were three – no, wait, _four_ – more raptors. Backing up their beta was Echo, Charlie, Delta and an oversized raptor – the _Utahraptor_.

"I don't believe it," Hammond said. "This is incredible."

"Sic 'em girls!" Owen cried.

Blue gave the signal and the five raptors raced forward at top speed. The _Indominus_, Big One and the other two raptors had no clue what was coming. Blue, Charlie and Delta lunged themselves at the hybrid and attacked her profusely. Echo and the _Utahraptor_ ran toward the other three _Velociraptors_. Big One leaped at the _Utahraptor_, but being much smaller, she was easily slammed aside by her larger cousin. The other raptor leaped at the _Utahraptor_, but _Utahraptor_ snatched her by her tail and threw her in the direction of Winston's Steakhouse. The raptor landed on a grill which suddenly ignited and burned the poor dinosaur in a great flame. As Echo and the other two _Velociraptors_ faced off, Rexy righted herself and made a killer blow in _Indominus_' chest. The hybrid called out in great pain as she crashed into another shop to her right. Big One heard her alpha call out and charged at Rexy. She leaped up and began attacking her hide once again. However Rexy let go of the hybrid and shifted her body to the side, causing Big One to slip just above Rexy's left arm. Then the T. rex swung around and grabbed Big One in her jaws. The raptor was clenched between teeth and an incredible bite force that would not relent. Mercilessly, Big One was thrown off to the side and into a great heap of debris. Rexy roared in triumph.

The final raptor was brought down by the _Utahraptor's_ deadly toe claw, this meant that she and Echo could now also attack the _Indominus_. With four raptors tearing into her back and sides, and the _Utahraptor_ making quick, frequent slashes with her killer claws before darting a safe distance away and then attacking again, the I. rex was becoming disorientated. Blue leaped onto her opponents head and slashed at the monster's right eye. The hybrid bellowed in pain as her own eye was gored out of the socket. Rexy approached from the dinosaur's blind side and crunched into her left arm. With a great shake, Rexy dismembered the arm from _Indominus_' body, creating a bloody mess beneath the battlers. The T. rex threw the arm off to the side and growled.

With great force, Rexy slammed her massive head into the hybrid, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. The raptors hopped off their opponent and stood before her. The I. rex had been knocked into the railing separating the pathway from the lagoon. She was trapped between her enemies and the water itself. Even still, this monster would not admit defeat. Though covered in battle wounds, blinded in one eye and completely missing her left arm, she was genetically-engineered not to give in. She roared at the other dinosaurs. Rexy and the raptors roared and growled back in reply.

Suddenly, the _Mosasaurus_ launched the front half of herself out of the lagoon like a killer whale after a seal. She grabbed hold of the dinosaur in her jaws, which squirmed and tried so hard to release herself from this death grip. It was all in vain. The _Mosasaurus_ moaned and pulled her prey back into the water with her in a great splash, dragged the most terrible predator ever to exist into her watery grave.

With the fight over, Rexy looked upon the raptors who had helped her win the battle. Blue bowed her head and cackled, indicating she was not interested in starting yet another fight. Seeing no need to engage in a violent battle, Rexy gurgled and slowly walked away. The _Utahraptor_ chirped at Owen's squad of raptors before she too took off. Blue and her sisters glanced back at Owen, their true alpha. Owen grinned and shook his head. _You girls...you're a mess_.

Blue bark-chirped at the rest of her pack and the four of them ran back toward the Innovation Center. Considering Owen was their alpha, he was sure they'd be back by morning.

"There they go," Claire said.

"Yeah," Owen agreed. "Why I do what I do."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the epic battle of the ages, ain't it? But don't think we're finished with this story just yet, we will but turn one last page. Did you like how the fight played out? How did you like my addition of the other raptors? Well, I'm sure by now you're all looking forward to that next chapter. So please be sure to favorite and follow this story if you haven't already and comment below on what you think will happen next and I'll publish another chapter real soon. Spare no expense!**


	33. Apocalypse of the Century

**Jurassic World: Apocalypse – Chapter 34: Apocalypse of the Century**

**A/N: Yes, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! This is the chapter that's really going to make this story's title make sense. It's probably going to be far different than anything you ever imagined would happen here. I won't keep you here for too long, reading my boring author's note. Let's dive right into the final chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Dodgson rubbed his weary eyes as he exited his car in the parking lot, finding it unusually empty. There were a few other cars present, but no where near the number he usually had here. After a long night of homosaurians taking out dozens of military bases before they got a chance to defend themselves, Dodgson was pooped. Last night, he retired, only coming back to Biosyn early the next morning with a McDonald's bag containing an egg biscuit and a drink. He strolled into his headquarters and noticed the lady who would always work the front desk was absent for some reason. _Strange_, he thought. In fact, as he walked toward the entrance to Dr. Cort's laboratory, he didn't see anyone.

"They wouldn't all quit, would they?" Dodgson asked himself. "Of course not. That's ridiculous."

Feeling something suspicious, he hurried to the door for Dr. Cort's lab and went through it. He descended down the stairs and went down the dark, dingy hallway until he was just about to enter the botany experimentation room. He stopped – laying before him was a body, in fact it was the body of one of his scientists. The man, lying in a pool of his own blood, had severe lacerations around his neck; his shirt was ripped in many places, revealing deep wounds in his side and stomach. Dodgson gasped in horror at the sight, nearly dropping his McDonald's bag. He felt nauseous. Quickly, he side-stepped the body and entered the room to find amongst the many genetically-altered plants here were more of his scientists, lying dead on the floor in similar state to the first one he saw. Alarmingly, Dr. Bill Clearing stirred. Dodgson walked over to him.

"Bill?" Dodgson asked. "What happened?"

Bill gasped for breath, and held up his blood-covered hand. Dodgson grabbed his hand and helped him sit up and then he knelt next to him. Without medical attention, Bill was surely a goner.

"Talk to me man," Dodgson said. "What happened?"

Bill struggled to speak. "They're...they're..." He coughed blood up from his mouth. Dodgson grimaced at the sight. "They're everywhere."

"Who's everywhere? What happened?"

"They turned on...*cough, cough*...they've turned on us...they're taking us down one by one."

"But _who_ is taking you down?"

Bill coughed again and slumped to the ground.

"Don't do this Bill," Dodgson said as he lightly slapped Bill's motionless hand. "Don't do this to me. You have to tell me what happened."

Bill did not respond. Dodgson needed to find Dr. Corts, and fast! After trying to call Dr. Corts on his cellphone, he hurried toward the lab serving as their communications room. He ran past dozens of other dead and dying scientists with graphic wounds covering their bodies. The smell of death was almost suffocating. Dodgson tried his best not to look at the corpses, feeling he'd regurgitate his dinner from last night at any moment. He was about to dart past Dr. Cort's office door, thinking he would be in the communications room instead, he heard sounds coming from inside. Curiously, he slowly opened the door to find an astonishingly disturbing sight.

In his view, amid other dead scientists were a small group of homosaurians in the far corner. They ripping apart and consuming a man who was lying dead at their feet. Dodgson was surprised by the dinosaurs' behavior. Weren't they more civilized than this? Dodgson recognized the face and gasped – it was Dr. Adam Corts! Why were they eating the man responsible for their creation? Dodgson realized what Bill meant and quietly closed the door. He couldn't help but cringe as one of the homosaurians plunged his snout into the geneticist's open stomach and pulled out a strand of intestine. The reptile snapped it free and slurped it down as if it were a noddle. The other homosaurians laughed in a raspy fashion. He rushed into the communications room and shut the door behind him. Again, the room was empty, and surprisingly absent of human bodies. He threw himself against the wall and covered his face with his hands.

"What's going on here?" Dodgson asked. "How could this happen?"

"You underestimated us, that's how." Looking up, Dodgson saw that all the monitor in front of him, once showing live footage from the war field, now showed the face of Red Crest. He gave a mocking grin at his former alpha. "Hello, Lewie."

Lewis Dodgson narrowed his eyes. "Hey! You do _not _call me Lewie!"

"I can call you whatever I want," Red Crest replied. "And I'd watch my tongue if I were you, Lewis, because we possess more power than you realize."

Dodgson slowly walked toward the screen. "Where is everyone?"

"I had your assistant give everyone in the upstairs department the day off. Everyone else is gone...or dead, as you've noticed. You're all alone." Red Crest lifted the arm of a human he had in his hand and bit into it, making sure Dodgson could see everything. Dodgson grimaced. "Captain Caleb tastes wonderful, in case you wanted to know."

"I wasn't going to ask that question," Dodgson replied, not sure if it would be worth trying to escape.

How is Bill doing, by the way, with his slow death? I saw he was still alive."

"None of your business. How would you know what's going on down here anyway?"

"I've been watching your every move since you parked your car, Lewis. I have access to all security cameras. There's no hiding for you. So now, you will share the fate of your fellow scientists."

Dodgson shook his head. "How could you do this? I thought you were genetically-engineered to follow my–"

"Pshaw! We are intelligent creatures, poor Adam Corts seemed to have forgotten that little detail when he cloned us. We have minds of our own and we can decide who we want to follow, and that individual is certainly not you. You see, Lewis, I got tired of being effortlessly pushed around like a...what was that you called us...oh yes, a 'genetically-engineered mutant that never really existed. An animal that never existed before that has been brought to life has no rights.' So I want to show you just how capable we are of thriving without the help of humans. And now, here's the best part, we're going to take over where you left off Lewis. It is our turn to take the reigns and obtain dominance over the whole earth. The reign of humans is officially over and the domination of the dinosaurs will return! Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Dodgson clenched his fist. "You know what I think? You're sick!" He turned to run out the door.

"I wouldn't try escaping–"

As Dodgson opened the door, he was surprised to find he was standing face to face with another homosaurian. The dinosaur growled and darted forward, but Dodgson threw his breakfast bag in the reptile's open mouth and slammed the door. The homosaurian slammed his nose into the door.

"Ah!" the dinosaur called. "No one slams my nose and gets away with it!"

"Told ya," Red Crest mocked. He cackled. "Don't try escaping, Lewis. You're fate is inevitable. We will hunt you down wherever you go and–"

Dodgson became enraged now. He kicked one of the monitors to the floor, and then shoved the others from their anchor points on the wall until they were destroyed – on the floor and shattered. Only Red Crest's voice was heard now.

"Sorry, Lewis. We'll hunt you down!" He addressed the other homosaurians over the speaker system. "Alright, my fellow saurians! Kill Lewis Dodgson!"

Outside the communications room, Dodgson heard other saurians gathering at the door. He heard them murmer things like, "I wonder if he tastes as good as this egg biscuit." "How violent is he?"

"He's nothing compared to us!" "Move out of the way, I know how to pick locked doors."

Soon, the homosaurians would enter the room and tear him to pieces. But Dodgson was not going to let that happen! Not today! He noticed a ventilation grill and, snatching a screwdriver off a table, he started unfastening the grill so he could escape.

"Hurry, guys," Red Crest said. "He's escaping through a ventilation shaft."

The homosaurians outside picked up the pace, and so did Dodgson. Dodgson got it loose and made his way in just as the homosaurians opened the door and rushed into the room. Dodgson hurried as far back as he could as one of the predatory dinosaurs rushed forward. The first one dove his open jaws inside, only for Dodgson to deliver a kick to it, causing it to draw back.

"Kill him!" the homosaurians shrieked in their raven-esque raspy voice.

But Dodgson was one step ahead of them, he climbed up along the ventilation shaft. After reaching several feet up, he went into a side tunnel and moved forward on his hands and knees. He still heard Red Crest's voice through the shaft walls.

"He's making his way through the ventilation shaft," Red Crest said. "There's only one way out the way he's going. It's in the kitchenette. Meet him in there."

Dodgson stopped and frowned. _There's gotta be something else I can do. Let me think, I've got to be smarter than these killers. What can I do that they'd least expect?_

* * *

Red Crest sighed to himself in pride. The first and second part of their plan worked wonderfully. Dodgson was trying everything he could to escape fate, but Red Crest monitor showed that he went into the ventilation shaft in between the communications room and, based on the tunnel he took, he could only come out through the kitchen. He had no chance of escape.

"We have done well," Ripper told him. Blue Nose, standing near them both, nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we have. Let us go outside and get some fresh air. I long for my first breath of real air, not the stuffy oxygen we have in the building."

Red Crest, Blue Nose and Ripper left the room and began walking down the hallway upstairs, excited to finally see the outside world (though many homosaurians out on the battlefield obviously were exposed to external air, these three individuals had not.

"What do you think the outside world is like?" Blue Nose inquired.

"I've heard it's fresh," Ripper told him. "The air is nothing like it is in the building. It lightens your spirit and truly makes you feel alive."

Red Crest grinned. "I too will be excited when we exit this building...and when we take over the world. Those foolish humans...did they really think they could control us?"

"They've controlled everything else in the Kingdom Animalia, so of course they would. Even the smartest of mammals – elephants, dolphins and chimpanzees – are under the dominion of man."

Finally, Red Crest and the other three homosaurians reached the front doors of Biosyn. Slowly, Red Crest reached out his hand and pushed the door open. He inhaled and fresh, outdoor air filled his lungs. He joined a few dozen other homosaurians who had come out to also breathe in their first fresh air. Red Crest was amazed by the surroundings he'd only see in pictures or on a monitor. Around the huge, largely empty parking lot, there were tall skyscrapers that towered above. Honking cars, bird chirps and other ambient noises filled his ears. _Very soon_, he thought, _this world will be ours!_

Blue Nose asked, "What's the next part of our plan?"

Red Crest responded, "After we have wiped out enough military bases and their resources, you know, cause a ruckus amongst the humans, we will offer to spare the remaining humans if they will allow us to have world domination peacefully. If not, we'll just destroy them all."

"We can blot out over seven billion people?" Ripper asked.

"Without military protection, humans are nothing but livestock to us." He turned back toward Biosyn, "We may even further develop cloning technology and bring back our extinct brethren, the dinosaurs from the past. They shall be reintroduced to the world they once inhabited and mammals will be reduced to nothing but–"

Blue Nose's radio began to buzz. He retrieved it from a pouch attached to his stomach and said, "This is Blue Nose speaking." He turned to Red Crest. "You are requested."

Red Crest took the radio. "I am here."

"Red Crest," the homosaurian on the other end said, "Dodgson's escaped!"

"What?! How is that possible?!"

"He appears to have broken through the ventilation shaft and he's running toward the lab where all our technology is. You know, the Brachio-pods, speeder-cycles and the **BIT**, where those things are."

"We're surrounding the building already," Blue Nose told Red Crest. "There is no way he can escape."

"Find Dodgson," Red Crest snarled into the radio. "Kill him."

* * *

Dodgson landed on the floor. After breaking through the ventilation shaft with his screwdriver, he knew he had to get out of here. He raced toward the closest door that would take him upstairs and outside. _I'm gonna get outside,_ he thought, _then I'm gonna get somewhere safe. We're gonna survive this! We're gonna—drat!_ Ahead he heard noises of approaching homosaurians. He turned and began running towards the lab where most of their technology prototypes were located. The dinosaurs came from around a corner just in time to see him rush through the door.

"I see him!" one of them cried. "He's that way!"

"Don't let him get away!" said another.

The other homosaurians growled and shrieked in agreement and they raced down the corridor. Dodgson knew that if these dinosaurs reached him, he'd be dead in a matter of seconds. In front of him was the large room, but the floor to the lab was some 20 feet down. There was a staircase that took him down to the level of the lab itself. If he tried to get down there, they'd be able to outrun him or jump down to the lab floor, trapping him...unless...

As the homosaurs rushed forward, snapping their jaws, Dodgson yanked a fire extinguisher from the wall, removed the safety pin and sprayed a toxic cloud of carbon dioxide at his attackers. The dinosaurs coughed and gagged upon breathing the gas. This not only hid Dodgson from them, but allowed him time to descend down the staircase. Once he reached the bottom, he realized there was no other way out of this laboratory except the way he came. He was still trapped. The homosaurians would recover, find him and then he'd run out of ammunition for his fire extinguisher, and they'd kill and eat him. It would be over, they'd possess dominion over the entire planet and life on earth would forever be altered, all because of him and his work and the people who worked for him. Things were never supposed to come to this. Never.

_It's over_, Dodgson thought just before an idea came to him. _Maybe it's not._

Dodgson walked briskly to the **BIT** and fired it up. As the ray guns prepared to form a time portal, he placed his hands on the lever that provided the time portal it's power. The words of Dr. Adam Corts rung clear in his mind: "Our machines can create a time portal even larger and more powerful than this; but if we try to get it that powerful, it could be devastating. You do not want to see this at its full strength...At maximum setting, it possesses power and energy equivalent to 100,000 hydrogen bombs set off all at once."

Dodgson nodded. Yes, this was something he had to do. Things would never have gotten this bad if it wasn't for him and his stupid greed. How novel, that Dodgson should be destroyed by the thing he and his company created. Did he have another choice other than to take this route? He couldn't think of one.

At the top of the stairs, the cloud of carbon dioxide cleared and the homosaurians growled at Dodgson. Now this was getting personal.

"That's the last straw, Dodgson!" one of the homosaurians swore. He and the others leaped down to the lab level, revealing that there were seven dinosaurs wanting to kill Dodgson right here, right now. With a hair-raising shriek, the dinosaurs rushed forward, jaws open and hand claws ready to tear him apart.

"We'll see about that," Dodgson said. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the energy level up to maximum. The ray guns, in fact, the entire machine began to vibrate and whir. Suddenly, they fired a white beam toward the center of the platform and a giant ball of energy was created as it exploded into even greater size. The room's temperature increased to 600 degrees Fahrenheit as intense light and energy filled the lab; the homosaurians issued their last cries of torment and intolerable pain as they were instantly cooked alive.

* * *

"This is a small step for homosaurian," Red Crest declared to the few dozen homosaurian gathered around him. "But it is a giant leap for dinosaur kind as we embark on a quest greater than any dinosaur has ever known. We will strive for world domination!"

The other homosaurians cheered and clapped. All of them were very excited about the new world they were about to enter. But just as the applause died, the ground began to rumble and shake. It was weak at first, only to grow stronger and stronger by the second.

"What's going on?" Blue Nose asked.

"It sounds like a tremor," Ripper answered. "They're quite common in California."

Red Crest shook his head. "Something's wrong."

As the vibrations grew even stronger, everything around them seemed to shake. In a few seconds, things grew violent. Skyscrapers and other tall buildings crumbled to the ground, unable to support themselves any longer. Car noises grew more panicked as chaos swept over the city. Even the homosaurians were beginning to panic.

"We must get somewhere safe!" Red Crest shouted above the noise. "Everyone, follow me and–"

Suddenly, Biosyn headquarters was engulfed in a giant explosion that rapidly evolved into a great ball of fiery energy and clouds of debris were kicked up into the air. The homosaurians stood in raw shock and terror as the cloud rose high into the sky. A monstrous ejecta cloud rushed from the explosion towards them. From it flew large pieces of debris from the building and even the parking lot itself as it was being ripped from the ground.

"RUN!" Red Crest exclaimed.

The homosaurians ran for their lives after Red Crest, their leader as the ejecta cloud began to spread across the land. This enormous blast wave knocked over buildings and trees with ease and swept up cars and people and other objects with ease. The people of the city were powerless against this man-made creation. An 11.1 magnitude earthquake ripples through the ground, causing any remaining buildings near the explosion to collapse into a pile of rubble. Any living thing engulfed in the ejecta cloud itself were barbequed alive by the 300-degree heat. It seemed as though this unstoppable force might encompass the entire globe.

* * *

Billy and the others (minus Owen and his squad) waited patiently in the Control Room. With Arnold absent, Lowery took matters into his own hands and shut off the system. When he tried to flip it back on, he figured out that he needed to reboot the system from the maintenance shed nearby. Sarah accompanied him as they went to accomplish the final step in turning the power back on while everyone else was hoping that any second now, things would come back on and the park could regroup. The kids and teenagers were passing the time by playing with Dianthus the elephant. They'd throw little plastic balls across the room and watch as the elephant ran after them to catch them.

"How long could it take to, uh, flip a couple switches?" Malcolm, who'd been brought back into the Control Room some point early this morning, asked.

"It's not that simple, Ian," Hammond told him. "They have to get to the maintenance shed, which is in its own separate building all by itself. Then they have to make their way through the corridors in the shed, and finally turn on the individual park systems. It's a process."

"No expense spared, of course," Claire said with a little smile.

"What's going to happen to the park now?"

The adults turned to see Gray standing behind Claire. Claire frowned.

"Oh, I don't know honey."

"We're gonna be Chapter 11 pretty soon," Oscar said. "That's for sure."

"But first the military's gonna arrive," Billy Yoder added, "and they're gonna make sure the island's properly evacuated and make sure the dinosaurs are contained."

Hammond suddenly looked concern. "They're not planning to destroy the island...are they?"

"No telling, I'm afraid. Considering how dangerous the park is, they might decide to do that because it's so close to the mainland. I'm sure the government is concerned that the dinosaurs could reach the mainland and wreak havoc, kind of like what happened to those pterosaurs."

"What happened to those pterosaurs anyway?" Cheryl inquired.

"The government was gonna contain that situation, but the military got hung up, so I suspect they're quite widespread by now."

"When is the military supposed to be here?" Claire asked him.

"Well, they said they hoped to be here by 8 a.m. But, like I said, they're hung up at the moment."

"Hung up? How does the government's military get 'hung up'?"

"Not sure. I was told military bases are being attacked by some offensive force, not just in the US, but global. They're trying to fight them off."

"You mean terrorists?" Masrani asked.

"They didn't say, and they didn't seem like they identified who the attackers are. But man, they've got some pretty high-tec war equipment."

"I wanna go home," Gray sighed.

Claire wrapped her arm around her nephew. "I know sweety. Soon the military's gonna come and pick us up, you'll be able to see your parents...and your mom will probably never let me see you again."

Suddenly, the lights turned on and the computer monitors began booting up. Everyone cheered. Hammond's cellphone rung. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Lowery. We got the power back on. You have electrics in there?"

"Yes, everything is back on. Thank you."

"Alrighty. We'll be back up in a moment or two."

"Terrific. Be careful on the way back. We don't want you to get attacked by raptors or something."

Lowery laughed. "Yeah, like they'd ever figure out how to get down here. But we'll be careful anyway. See ya soon."

"Bye."

Hammond hung up and smiled. "Finally, things are getting back in order."

"All we have to do now," Harding said, "is get the dinosaurs back in their paddocks – again – find out a way to convince everyone that Jurassic World is safe again and we'll be back in business."

"Good luck with that."

"In the meantime," Billy said, "I'm just glad everything's slowly falling back in order."

"About time," Dr. Sorkin muttered.

As everyone celebrated, Claire looked around the room and noticed Owen was absent. She walked out of the Control Room and headed outside the Innovation Center. Here, she saw Owen with Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo. They appeared to be in one of their training sessions. As usual, Owen's hands were outstretched toward the raptors, who slowly circled him. As a _Dimorphodon_ flew overhead, Charlie looked up at them.

"Charlie! Eyes on me!" Owen said, clicking his clicker with one hand.

Charlie snarled.

"Watch your mouth, Charlie."

As they circled, Delta accidentally hit Echo with her tail. Echo growled and snapped at Delta, who swiped her hand claws in return.

"Knock it off, you two! Eyes on me!"

Finally, all the raptors eyes were on Owen. Owen began moving away from the Innovation Center. The raptors followed his every move.

"And...we're moving...eyes on me...eyes on me...freeze!"

The raptors stopped. Owen nodded his head in approval and got a small mouse from his pocket. The four raptors twitched their tails, eagerly eying the mouse. Owen threw the mouse and Charlie caught it. Then he threw one to Delta, Echo and finally, he threw one to Blue.

"Eyes on me...and...release!"

The raptors ran off down Main Street. Knowing it was now safe, Claire walked toward Owen.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh, hi. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Nothing." Claire grinned smirkly.

Owen cocked his eyebrow. "For a sec I thought I was growing on you."

Claire shrugged. "Meh. Not much."

"What about that moment we had earlier?"

"I was caught up in the moment."

"Pity."

Claire rolled her eyes. There were a few seconds of silence. "You know, I got this crazy idea that we should go on a real date after this is all over."

Owen grinned. "What? We've had a real date before."

Claire sighed. "Don't remind me."

"It would have been a great date, you know, if you hadn't–"

"Oh shut up!" Claire grabbed his head and pulled him toward her's and they kissed, for several seconds. When Claire pulled back, Owen grinned. Claire was sure he was about to say something cocky in an attempt to be cute when the doors to the Innovation Center opened. Claire quickly fixed her hair a little as Henry Wu and D-Caf exited the building.

"Hey, Owen!" D-Caf said.

"D-Caf!" Owen replied. "Haven't seen you since last night."

"Yeah, I've been helping bring in surviving troopers."

Owen turned to Henry. "And where've you been all this time."

"I was cleaning up my lab from last night's escapade. I never thought we'd have to clean up Hoskins' body off the floor. Gosh, that was disgusting."

"I bet," Claire said.

"I've got a lot of things to sort and get finalized before the military gets here. I don't want them messing with all my embryos and equipment. Do you think they'll be here soon?"

"Yoder told me that they were busy tackling another problem, so we might have to wait on the island a little while longer."

"Well, at least I'll have more time to—wait, do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Before Henry could answer, the ground began to rumble. Isla Nublar wasn't known for getting earthquakes, so this was a rather strange occurrence. The four humans stood silently as a flock of _Pteranodon_ and _Dimorphodon_ flew over Main Street, toward the mountains. Contrary to their nature, they didn't seem interested in attacking. Then Owen's raptors came from around the corer and they ran toward the Innovation Center. They stopped to look back across the Isla Nublar Lagoon.

Claire turned to Owen. "They nervous?"

"Yeah," Owen said. "Not the usual kind of nervous either. Something's happening."

"What's that on the horizon?" D-Caf questioned.

Beyond the mountains, the raptors, Owen, Claire, D-Caf and Henry watched a what looked like a giant wall of clouds rushed toward the island. It was huge and powerful in appearance. No wonder the raptors were nervous.

"What is that?" Claire asked.

"I have no idea," Owen said. "But I don't like it. We need to get back to that Control Room and hunker down. Now!"

* * *

Rexy stomped out of the jungle and looked out over the valley in the northwestern region of the island. Stretched out before her was the majesty of creatures that walked the earth, just as their predecessors did long ago. A few _Apatosaurus_ fed at the edge of the forest across the valley. In the foreground, a solo _Ankylosaurus_ grazed amongst a herd of _Parasaurolophus_ and _Edmontosaurus_. Off to the right, a trio of _Velociraptor_ cut across the valley to reach the cover of the trees. These were either survivors from last night's brawl or from another batch of raptors elsewhere on the island. To her far left, Rexy observed the juvenile T. rex attempting to scare away a pair of _Dilophosaurus_ from their kill. The crested dinosaurs flashed their frills at the tyrannosaur, but they knew there was no way they could win this fight. Strangely, they did not try to spit their venom at the tyrannosaur; were T. rex immune? This question did not concern Rexy; at the moment, nothing did. She was just glad that she had retained her crown.

The adult female _Tyrannosaurus rex_ walked out into the sunlight of the dawn. Now in the open, fresh scars could be seen covering the sides of her scaly body. These would remain with her for the rest of her life and act as a reminder as to why she still is the queen of this island. Rexy stood to her full height and roared, letting all creatures of Isla Nublar know that this was her domain.

Just then, the dinosaurs of the valley looked up to the sky in confusion as a huge flock of pterosaurs flew overhead; they were heading towards the mountains to the northwest. They seemed to be frightened by something. But what could frighten a group of pterosaurs of this size? Rexy soon got the answer. The ground beneath her began to quiver, as if in an earthquake. The hadrosaurs made calls of alarm and began stampeding toward the northwestern mountains, following the pterosaur flock. The _Apatosaurus_, _Ankylosaurus_ and raptors followed as well. The _Dilophosaurus_ pair and the juvenile tyrannosaur had no choice but to flee as well.

Rexy didn't know what was happening, but instinct told her she needed to follow the other dinosaurs. She charged after them, just in time. Looking back, she saw that a huge cloud was rushing over the mountains and straight toward the valley! It was the ejecta cloud and it was coming in fast! If she could just hurry, she might make it to safety in time. Roaring loudly, Rexy ran into the jungle on the other side of the valley. She couldn't comprehend what was happening, but the next sequence of events that would occur would forever change the course of life on earth.

* * *

"Is everyone in?" Dr. Sorkin asked.

"Not yet," Billy Brennan told her. "Owen and his girls are still out there, as well as Oscar and Dr. Wu."

"They'd better hurry up," said D-Caf. "That storm's coming in pretty fast, and it's a whopper."

"What was it exactly?" asked Gerry.

"Not a thunderstorm type of storm, more like a sand storm...actually, kinda reminds me of the ejecta clouds from nuclear bombs I saw tested when I served in Iraq. But that storm's even bigger!"

"How is that possible?" Dr. Sorkin asked.

Before an answer came, Oscar and Henry reappeared; Henry was carrying a large suitcase-sized container. Dr. Sorkin raised her eyebrows. Seeing her expression, he said, "It's a refrigerated storage compartment for some of our embryos. That storm looks like it's gonna knock out the power for a while, so I figured we'd keep these safe."

"Was that really necessary?!" Oscar bellowed. "Running to your lab for some dinosaur embryos that you can clone some other day?"

"Hey, I'll have you know this is years of research right here. I don't know what that storm's gonna do. But after it's all over, having these embryos will allow us to start back up again quickly."

A moment later, Owen ran into the room. He shut the door behind him. "I locked the raptors are in someone's office. They're going to wreck that room, but at least they should be safe."

The ground was still shaking wildly as objects fell off of desks and from shelves, including the several miniature dinosaur toys decorating Lowery's work area. He groaned.

"Aw, man. I just set those back up!"

Then the building was shaken by an especially violent quake. Everyone was motionless in the room, glad that the Control Room was slightly underground and built with a firm foundation so that it wouldn't be destroyed by the blast. After the shaking stopped, the room was still quiet; no one knew what would happen to them next.

"You've got a sturdy building, Hammond," Sarah said.

"Ah, well..." Hammond breathed, taking a seat in a nearby chair, "spared no expense." Dianthus ran toward Hammond and kicked at his feet. Chuckling, Hammond picked the little elephant up and sat him on his lap. Dianthus was tired from the action-filled day and laid himself down to take a much-needed nap. "All I need know is my rocking chair."

"What are we going to do now?" Alaina asked.

"We wait," Masrani replied. "We wait until the storm passes us over."

Zach crossed his arms. He wanted a more satisfying answer. "And how long do you think that will be?"

"Who knows?" Masrani turned to Owen, since he did not actually see the storm itself.

"No telling," Owen said. "But it's a _huge_ storm. Bigger than anything I've ever seen."

Unfortunately, no one was quite sure what to do. For the next several minutes, people were either twiddling their thumbs or talking amongst themselves in small groups. Cheryl noticed that Billy seemed perturbed, the way he stood in the corner. She walked over to him.

"Hey, you OK?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah," Billy responded. "This wasn't how anything was supposed to go. After this was all over, I was gonna get you out of here so we could go have a real vacation...somewhere with no dinosaurs, live ones anyway."

Cheryl smiled. "Fossil dinosaurs I don't mind to much. That's the great thing about bones, they don't try to eat your delicious, nutritious face."

Billy laughed a little. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him on the lips. "Something else is bothering you. I can tell."

"I was thinking about Dr. Grant again last night."

"Really? What a random thought."

"Not really, Mr. Hammond said he'd tell us last night, but I don't think he expected any of this stuff to happen."

"Ask him now."

"You think now's a good time?"

"Hey, what else do we have to do?" Billy shrugged and he and his girlfriend approached Hammond. "John."

Hammond looked up, stroking his elephant's head. "Yes, Mr. Brennan?"

"Yesterday, you said that you'd tell me about what happened...to Dr. Alan Grant, but seeing what happened yesterday..."

"Yes, yes, I was, wasn't I? I suppose there's no better way to pass the time than to tell a good story."

Tom, Alaina and Brianna approached as well.

"Can we listen in too?" Tom asked. "I was friends with Dr. Grant's son, Luke."

Alaina added, "So was I."

Hammond shrugged. "Everyone in here probably needs to hear the whole story now, seeing what's happened so far. Besides, there isn't anything confidential anymore, any how." He turned to Claire, Dr. Sorkin and Dr. Wu, the only three surviving people who had been with him on this endeavor since the very beginning. "Is that alright with you three?"

"Sure," Claire said. "They need to know."

After everyone gathered around, Hammond began to relate the entire story of what happened: "It started in the late summer of 2013 – almost two years ago. International Genetic Technologies tried to accomplish the impossible. Not only were we trying to bring the ancient dinosaurs back to life, but we were also trying to go where no man has gone before – we were trying to invent a method that would allow a man to travel through time."

"Travel through time?" Kelly asked. "Did you succeed?"

"Indeed we did, Dr. Harding. We did. Our first time-traveling venture brought us back to the Carboniferous environment, which, for those of you who don't know, was home to giant arthropods like 10-foot millipedes and dragonflies with a meter-long wingspan. It wasn't long, as we were only in the past for a minute or two before I decided–"

"You mean _I _decided," Dr. Wu interjected. "You would have stayed there longer."

"Well, yes. Dr. Wu convinced me that if we wanted to know about the past, we needed people who were experts in the scientific fields. So we found those people and assembled a team of researchers that would go back in time. We called this team 'JurassiQuest'. On that fateful team were Dr. Alan Grant, the paleontologist who led the mission, paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler, Dr. Grant's son, Luke, geographer Bob Gerald, survivalist Alisha Roland–"

"Alisha Roland?" Jess asked. "Oh my gosh! I used to love watching her show...until it mysteriously stopped airing. No announcement, no heads up, it just ended, soon after she disappeared."

"We also brought on board the team African game warden Robert Muldoon and several InGen Security troopers, who would protect the team from potentially dangerous creatures. We sent them back to the Triassic ecosystem of Argentina and were scheduled to return the following day. Unfortunately, a virus had been introduced to the system and we were unable to not only fire up the time portal, but the virus messed it up for good, so our technicians would have to start from scratch. We still don't know how that virus got there. The JurassiQuest team was trapped in the past."

"So that's why they went missing," Tom said quietly.

"You couldn't just build another time portal?" Billy asked.

"I wish we could," Hammond told him.

"And we tried," Dr. Wu said. "We tried everything to fix the old time portal, but that virus messed it up so much that it was beyond repair. So we had to start fresh, even to the point of redeveloping some of the software."

"During that time," Dr. Sorkin continued the story, "Dr. Wu and Dr. Claire–"

"Dr.?" Gray asked.

"She's a geneticist too, remember?" Zach informed him.

"That's right."

"Figured out a way to bring dinosaurs back to life via cloning. We produced our first dinosaur, a baby _Edmontosaurus_, in January 2014."

"Right," Hammond said. "It was around that time when InGen joined Masrani Global Corporations in order to create a dream I've had for years – a dream to create a theme park filled with living, breathing dinosaurs, now known as Jurassic World. Thanks to Masrani's construction division, the park was up and running by summer of 2015, when our little incident took place. For those of you who weren't told this part of the story already, investors for the park wanted an attraction that would guarantee the park's success for many years to come. So Dr. Wu developed the park's first genetically-modified hybrid – _Indominus rex_. As you all know by now, she escaped and chaos broke loose."

"And don't forget about Nedry," Henry reminded him.

"Right. Dennis Nedry, one of our computer guy's since before the park, was apparently stealing our embryos to sell to another genetics company, Biosyn. Today, he wasn't very fortunate and was killed by the park's _Dilophosaurus_. I think that catches everyone up to speed."

"Yes, it does," Gerry Harding said. "I had no idea so much stuff happened before I got this job."

"Well, now you do," said Masrani.

Hammond turned to Billy and Tom. "I'm sorry about what happened to the Grant's. We're very sad to have lost them as well."

"I understand, thank you," Billy said.

"Yeah, thanks," Tom added.

A mighty gust of energy shook the building, causing everyone to become concerned. But again, the building stood firm. Billy held on tightly to Cheryl's hand. Cheryl winced.

"At least you know the truth now," she said. "That must be so relieving."

Billy shook his head. "No. I thought I'd be relieved to, to finally know what happened to Dr. Grant. But for some reason...I feel anxious."

"How so?"

"Anxious as in something's going to happen. Something is telling me that we've gotten involved in something far bigger than we ever realized. Something much bigger. And I believe fate's gonna tell us just how big in a very short period of time."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end! That's Jurassic World: Apocalypse! In typical Star Wars fashion, I'm ending the story on a cliffhanger. Which means...I'm going to have one more part to this trilogy. The next story is...*drum roll*...what? You didn't really think I was going to reveal it now, did you? Haha! In the meantime, how did you guys like that story? Was it everything you hoped for? What direction do you think the story is going? Is it possible that the characters of Jurassic World: Apocalypse could have an intertwining story with the characters of JurassiQuest? You'll have to wait to find out! In the meantime, please be sure to favorite this story if you haven't already, leave a review and follow my account so that you can know the moment I publish the first chapter of the sequel to Jurassic World: Apocalypse.**

**(Now, the moment you've all been waiting for!) The sequel is called...Jurassic World: Aftermath! If you thought JurassiQuest and Jurassic World: Apocalypse were awesome, just wait till you read Jurassic World: Aftermath. I'll be publishing the first chapter next week. Until then...spare no expense!**


End file.
